Reckless Marauding
by Opheliaemortal
Summary: The Marauders at the start of their fifth year at Hogwarts come in contact with newly transferred students Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, releasing a whirlwind of bitterness, jealousy, hatred, and lust. Be warned, bad humor and SiriusBella pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black blearily opened his eyes and attempted to focus on his surroundings. Unable to place where he was or what he had been doing before falling into the deep sleep that he had just awoke from. As his senses warmed to the new day that was dawning just beyond the thick red velvet drapes that encompassed his bed, he made the happy realization that it was his first day of term as a Hogwarts Fifth year. Sirius smiled to himself and stretched his arms while sinking deeper beneath his sheets. He was so completely relieved to be back in his own bed in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory that he almost wished he could roll over and find his way back to the thoughtless, motionless place where his consciousness had resided only moments before.   
  
It was no use, his eyes blinked open as he threw aside his sheets and jumped to his feet in the center of his now completely disheveled bed. Everyone else in the Fifth year dorm still lay motionless as the orange streams of morning sunlight crept across the cold stone floor. Glancing around the room Sirius noticed that the two beds directly to the right of his were empty. _Ah well, _he thought _it's probably better that I don't begin torturing our prefect on his very first day_. These had most likely been the same thoughts that the newly elected prefect of Gryffindor House, Remus J. Lupin had also thought while creeping out of the still dark dormitory only an hour earlier.   
  
As Sirius stood, now looking down on his best friend, James Potter, who was contently sleeping in the bed to the left of his, a devilish smile formed on his face. Sirius grabbed the thick mahogany plank, from which his bed curtains hung and swung himself over to land, still on his feet, bouncing hard on to James' bed. James awoke with a scream and curled into a ball in a feeble attempt to fend off his attacker. Sirius, loosing his footing, flopped on to the bed breathlessly laughing. 

"That's a great defense technique James, you'll have to teach me that one, although I'm not sure I can reach that pitch." Laughed Sirius. James fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table and shoved them on to his face still seeming shaken. By this time the entire room was waking from the shear volume of James' shriek. Frank Longbottom scrambled to get to his feet, but never quite made his way out of his entanglement of sheets. Kicking viciously at the mass of fabric that was holding his right foot hostage he yelled.

  
"I'm coming James!" 

  
Sirius and James began to laugh, at the sight of their friend now holding tight to his bed post straining to break free of the sheet's grip. Sirius jumped back to his feet again bouncing lightly on James' bed, and in his most sophisticated voice said.

  
"Good morning gentlemen, and welcome to the first day of the rest of your fifth year." The boys, all snickering, began to roll lazily out of their beds. Frank, who was now leaning leisurely against his headboard as if nothing had happened, smirked at Sirius.

  
"You are such a bastard, do you know that Black?" Sirius, retaining his devil's grin pulled off his thin worn t-shirt and threw it carelessly over the foot of his bed.

  
"Ah Frank, I'm many things but a bastard just isn't one of them." He said in an overly confident tone.   
  
Sirius was fifteen and though he was not particularly tall for his age he looked decidedly older than most of the other fifth year boys, this was mainly due to how broad his shoulders were, and the definition and tone that had begun to show through his arms and torso. Sirius' skin had become tan over the summer holiday and his dark brown hair was slightly shaggy and overgrown. 

His best friend, James Potter, was a bit taller than Sirius but rather thin for his height, although Sirius was sure that James ate enough to sustain at least four boys of his age. James was fair skinned with thick dark hair that never seemed to lay flat and light gray eyes that sparkled with mischief when ever he smiled. 

Frank Longbottom on the other hand was rather short and round and still could have passed for a third year because of his plump innocent looking face. Frank could cause James and Sirius to go mad with laughter if ever he became intensely angered about anything and began spouting off bad language, which was a fairly common occurrence.   
  
After freeing Frank from his bed the boys washed up and headed down to breakfast. Upon entering the great Hall they spotted Remus J. Lupin, James and Sirius' closest cohort and most trusted ally. Remus had long sandy brown hair that was neatly tied back from his face to hang down the center of his back. He was the exact same height as Sirius although he was somewhat thinner with narrow shoulders. At the moment he was leaning back against the huge solid oak Gryffindor dining table reading the Daily Profit, a small silver prefect's badge pinned neatly to his robes. 

  
"Morning Your Majesty." Said James sliding into the space beside him. 

  
"Honestly, I'm ready to turn the bloody thing in." Said Remus turning pink with embarrassment.

  
"Oh come on Moony, we're just joking. We really think you deserve to be prefect. Isn't that right Sirius?" said James looking to Sirius for back up. 

  
"Oh sure, especially considering your vast knowledge of the school rules, I mean you've broken just about all of them by now haven't you?"

  
"At least once." Added James with a smile.

  
"Dumbledor said that he thinks I am the most reluctant Gryffindor prefect that he has ever encountered in his years at Hogwarts."   
  
Moony raised his eyes to look over the top of his paper at the tall form of Sirius who had slowed his pace to a crawl directly in front of him evidently focusing on something at the other end of the hall. James had already begun to serve huge portions of food on to his breakfast plate before noticing that Sirius had not taken a seat to eat with him. 

  
"Ah, you've seen her. I was wondering how long it would take you but honestly you're barely through the door! Are you sure your not part dog or something?" Moony said with a smirk 

  
Sirius didn't hear Moony's comment. His gaze was transfixed on the far end of the Slytherin table where a girl with long, thick raven black hair sat along side a tall blond Seventh year boy named Lucius Malfoy. Upon noticing Sirius, Lucius smiled menacingly and bent his head to whisper to the girl who in turn glanced up and locked eyes with Sirius. Sirius felt his chest tighten and for a moment could not breath. 

The girl had a square jaw line yet her face was thin. She was staring at him with the most piercing green eyes that seemed like they were looking directly into the deepest alcoves of his mind.  
  
Suddenly Sirius felt a searing pain in his hand. He jumped and the pair of hot tongs, that James had just prodded his hand with, went flying knocking over a huge bowl of scrambled eggs with a clatter. This caused James, Moony, Frank, and several other boys who had been purveying the scene with interest to break into fits of laughter. For a moment a wave of fury and embarrassment rolled over Sirius as he glared down at James. 

  
"Hey I warned you, that if you continued to stand there gawking and making an ass of yourself I would be forced to do something drastic." James grinned brightly. "I was just protecting the good name of Black, you should thank me. Now please," James gestured to the table for Sirius to have a seat. 

  
"Yes before Owls begin using you as a perch." Remus said eyeing Sirius with mild concern. 

  
"Thank you James." Sirius said flatly, then he looked back to where the girl had just been but she and the band of Slytherins that had been sitting with her were gone. Sirius turned back to James and Moony, who were now staring at him as if he were mad. 

  
"Is something the matter with you Sirius?" asked James. Sirius took a seat beside James straddling the bench in order to face both of his friends. 

  
"Moony what do you know about that girl?" he asked in a very uncharacteristically tense and demanding voice. Remus furrowed his brow in thought for a moment.

"All that I know of her is that she and her sister are transfers from Beauxbaton and that she is a fifth year." He paused to study Sirius, who seemed suddenly annoyed with the world. 

"Who is she Sirius, do you know her?" asked James curiously. 

  
"Yes, I know her. And I want you two to keep your distance from her at all times!" Sirius said sternly. "You don't want to have anything to do with her or her sister, trust me." James was now grinning at Sirius, with an excited all knowing look in his eyes. 

  
"What did you do with that girl and her sister?" asked James excitedly.

  
"Oh, nothing!" Said Sirius in exasperation grabbing a piece of toast off of the plate in front of James. 

"You lying dog!" cried Remus with a laugh, as he and James both leaned towards Sirius in anticipation of an explanation. 

  
"Honestly, you two have no faith in my gentlemanly qualities." grinned Sirius, always happy to be the focus of his friends attention and enjoying the tortured state that he currently seemed to have the power to put them in. 

  
"That's probably because you have none." Came a voice from behind Sirius. All of the boys looked up to see a short, stocky boy with mousy brown hair lugging a stack of heavy books. 

  
"Peter!" shouted Sirius and James. 

  
"Where in God's name have you been?" asked James. "We looked for you everywhere on the train, and then when you were nowhere to be found here…" 

"We were sure that you had finally been flunked out." Remus smiled. 

"Well, I missed the train. My mom couldn't get me here until just this morning. I am glad to see that I was missed." Peter grinned shooting Remus an annoyed smirk. Remus removing a silver pocket watch from his robes suddenly gasped. 

"God, look at the time we have to get to Arithmancy in two minutes and it's on the other side of the school!" The boys all got up and headed out of the Great Hall towards their first class.

  
"So, Moony, this brings up a good question. If you were to break a rule would you be expected to turn yourself in or does it only count if another prefect sees you do it?" asked Sirius curiously.

  
"I'm not sure." Remus answered thoughtfully. "But that will be a weeks worth of detention for you Black!" Remus continued with a smile.

  
"Wow, you sounded like a real prefect just now." Said Sirius faking a disgusted look.

  
"Yeah. You know it wasn't so bad." Smiled Remus "I actually kind of enjoyed it." 

  
"Just realize if you give me detention I'm not going!" warned Sirius, as all of the boys headed to their first class.

  
  
The day passed quickly for the boys and as the sun began to sink towards the horizon they all made their way to Potions, their final class of the day. Upon entering the dank shadowy Potions room the group made their way over to two worn tables positioned near the back wall of the class. James, Peter, and Frank were still carrying on a rousing argument that had started at least ten minutes earlier about a professional Quidditch match that they had all been to see that weekend before school started.   
  
Sirius, who loved watching the house teams play never really paid much attention to Quidditch outside of Hogwarts. _What fun is it if I can't rout for a bludger to knock Malfoy's teeth in. _Sirius had once explained to James. The truth was that Sirius never got a chance to attend Quidditch games outside of Hogwarts because his mother considered it a crud sport, and found it vile that any witch or wizard would waste their life or skills on such nonsense.   
  
Sirius had been very quiet while walking to class watching his friends reenact moments from the game as they traveled the halls. Sirius was feeling so sorry for himself that he didn't even have the energy to give Remus a hard time when he noticed his friend gazing around the long corridors while writing notes on an open pad as he walked. Since setting out to class Remus had collided with Professor Dumbledor, a stone column, and suit of armor which in turn threatened him with it's sword. Twice Remus had stumbled into a an extremely pretty fourth year Ravenclaw named Mai Ayurveda, but Sirius had suspected that it wasn't quite the accident that either of them had made it out to be.  
  
Now sitting in the drafty dungeon of the school Sirius wished that he did not have to endure Potions, of all classes, just now and with the Slytherins. Although Sirius had several friends that resided in Slytherin, many of which he had grown up with, none of them were fifth years. Sirius pulled his robes over his arms to ward off the damp chill in the air as the Potions Professor entered the classroom commanding everyone's attention.   
  
"Class. Class. Please quite down." Commanded a small stout witch from the front of the room. "We are starting what will be a very interesting and challenging year for you here at Hogwarts." Sirius glanced up to focus on Professor Satyrion with her dark skin and long white hair that she wore in a thick braid down her back. Leaning back in his chair perching it precariously on it's back legs Sirius realized that sitting just to his left at a separate table was the Slytherin girl that he had seen that morning at breakfast. 

  
_Bellatrix Black, _he thought _why on earth are you here? _  
  
He did not think that she had noticed him but he quickly looked away as not to make any sort of accidental eye contact with her. Sirius tried to focus on the lecture that Professor Satyrion was giving but found his gaze creeping back over to the girl's long shiny black hair that fell gently back over her shoulders. She sat in her chair leaning lightly on the table with her elbow while she rested her chin in her hand gazing at Professor Satyrion, and taking absolutely no notice of Sirius. 

Bellatrix had a habit of absently twisting a strand of hair around her fingers that Sirius had always found incredibly annoying, but at the moment the action seemed oddly intoxicating. He looked away and sucked in a short quick breath, glancing over at James to see if his lingering on Bellatrix had been noticed, but all was well. Thankfully Professor Satyrion must have been giving the most interesting lecture of her career as everyone but Sirius seemed to be hanging on every word.   
  
Before he could stop himself Sirius leaned forward pretending to scribble something in his Potions notebook. From this new vantage point Sirius could see that Bella's robe had slipped away from her lap exposing her school uniform, the dark gray wool pleated skirt that was standard issue for all girls attending Hogwarts. She crossed her legs and the skirt crept up slightly exposing even more of her bare thigh than had been visible the moment prior. Sirius had always thanked the headmaster that had originally enforced this dress code, in fact the possibility of the enforcer being his own Great grandfather Pheanius Nigellous always made him smile proudly, being a Black could definitely have it's good points once in a while.   
  
Sirius struggled to look away from Bella; she was so different from what he remembered of her. It had been some five years since he had actually laid his eyes on her last. Her pale skin was like milk against the ebony rings of think hair that hung about her delicate face. Her lips looked unfathomably soft, the deep rose tint repeated in her blushing cheeks. He was becoming lost in the study of his young cousin and feeling a little sick with himself for the way that he was noticing her, Sirius glanced away to look back down at the open notebook in front of him. 

  
_You have really gone quite out of control about girls! _Sirius silently lectured himself. _Pull yourself together! You need to be paying attention to the lesson not some girl!_

  
Sirius stole one last glance at Bella before resigning to listen to the Potions lecture that had now been going on for sometime but to his shock Bella suddenly peered at him from the corner of her eye. Sirius turned his head quickly and again pretended to be immersed in Professor Satyrion's lecture.  
  
"All right class with that said please split up into groups of two and we will begin working on our draughts." Said Professor Satyrion. All around him students began moving about the room whispering excitedly to one another. Sirius was just about to turn to James to ask what he had missed, when Bella turned towards him. 

  
"Sirius!" She said in an intense whisper. "You have to pair up with me." Bella glanced around uneasily and something in her voice struck Sirius as sounding mildly desperate. Sirius turned slowly to face this girl with her glittering emerald eyes shinning through a dense forest of dark lashes. For a moment Sirius felt he could not speak but seeing the stress in her expression he forced a response.

"Why, what's wrong Bella?" Sirius whispered back trying not to sound to concerned all the while feeling taken aback by her sudden and unexpected attempt at contact. Before she could answer a tall well built Slytherin boy with dark skin and thick curly black hair named Rudolphus Lestrange stepped between the two, purposely turning his back toward Sirius.  
  
"Come on Bella." The boy sighed in a very flat disinterested tone. 

  
"Actually Rudolphus, Sirius here just requested that I work with him and I already said that I would." Bella answered with dangerously false sweetness. Rudolphus, never even turning to acknowledge Sirius' presence spoke in a chastising tone.

  
"Well there's an interesting choice in partners Bella. Your pathetic cousin?" Rudolphus knelt down to address Bella more intimately all the while speaking loud enough to insure that Sirius could hear every word.

  
"You know, this is probably not the ideal time for you to be taking pity on one of your many…disappointing relatives." As Rudolphus said this he glanced over toward Sirius raising an eyebrow and smiling smugly.   
  
Sirius could feel white-hot fury raising up in him from the pit of his stomach, he glanced around to see if Professor Satyrion was anywhere in close proximity before reacting. Rudolphus noticing Sirius' obvious search of the room stood up quickly reaching into his robes for his wand anticipating an attack from Sirius. Before Rudolphus was able to arm himself he found he was already facing both James and Remus who where standing directly behind Sirius, wands drawn and aimed at his chest.

  
"Stand down Lestrange!" Remus said in a cool confident tone, his eye locked on Rudolphus who had froze in his tracks.  
Sirius relaxed his posture still sitting in his chair, as a dark smile crept across his face.

  
"You were saying…?" Sirius said to him, this time raising his own eyebrow at Rudolphus and smiling smugly. James and Remus didn't falter from there stance, their wands poised to strike at the next movement made by Rudolphus. He slowly pulled his hands up to reveal that he was no longer trying for his wand in a universal gesture of surrender but his eyes daring any action.

  
"It seems as though you always have some silly little friend of yours backing you up Black." There was venom in his voice when he spoke the name Black. "You can't always be surrounded." Said Rudolphus bitterly. "You will eventually be forced to act like a man and face me yourself."

  
"Your wrong Rudolphus, my friends will always be here to back me up…funny I don't see anyone stepping up to help you at the moment." Taunted Sirius, grinning slyly at Rudolphus who was growing noticeably frustrated and red about his face.

  
There was some uncomfortable rustling around the room as the entire class was now focused on the action. James silently kneed Sirius in the back to cut it out, he could feel several pairs of unfriendly eyes on them and was beginning to feel a little vulnerable now that everyone's attention was focused on their situation.  
  
Just then Professor Satyrion entered the classroom pulling in a cart of roots and herbs that she had sequestered from one of the many Herbology greenhouses. James and Moony swiftly whipped their wands down to their sides upon hearing the professor reenter the room but did not move from their defensive positions around Sirius. The rest of the class quickly went on with their tasks averting their eyes as if nothing had happened. Rudolphus smiled at the boys dropping his hands.

  
"I guess we can all talk about this little matter later." He said sounding coldly cordial as he turned smoothly walking to where a group of Slytherin boys sat glaring at Sirius, James, and Remus. 

  
"Great just the way I wanted to start term, having the entire class of Slytherin fifth years breathing down our necks!" Remus grumbled, giving Sirius an annoyed look. Sirius, wanting to explain that it had really not been his fault this time, was cut off by Professor Satyrion.  
  
"I will be coming around with the ingredients that you will need to start your draughts. Please be sure to reference your Magical Roots and Fungi guilds to assist you in identifying the correct ingredients to be used in your potions." Professor Satyrion said loudly attempting to speak over the murmuring class. Sirius reluctantly moved to the table where Bella was seated.

  
"Why did she have to ask me to be her partner?" He growled to himself. 

  
"So, should I even ask? What's the deal with old Rude-awful and Strange?" Sirius asked sounding completely annoyed with Bella. 

  
"I detest him!" She said with a grimace. "And for some reason he is under the impression that he has some kind of claim on me." Bella looked as though she were attempting to put things straight in her head for a moment then she turned to Sirius looking at him apologetically. 

  
"So…thanks." She said, seeming a little uncomfortable with the entire situation, her bright green eyes glancing away in embarrassment.

  
"Don't mention it." Sirius answered softly, suddenly not feeling so aggravated with her.

  
"So…what type of draught are we supposed to be working on again?" Sirius asked noticing Bella's discomfort and hoping to change the subject. 

  
"Sirius Black! Did you not listen to word of Professor Satyrion's lecture?" Bella asked through a sly teasing grin. "Although, if I were to believe everything that I hear you would have no need or interest in such things as love potions." This was all too much for Sirius. 

  
"Is that what we're working on?" Asked Sirius beginning to feel as though he was trapped in a bad dream. 

  
"Um…yes." Bella answered eyeing Sirius with rather rude look of concern for his mental strength. "I'm beginning to wonder if I shouldn't have just partnered with Rudolphus after all." Sirius could not believe that she would act so un grateful after he had just risked his skin to single handedly save her own fate.

  
"I could call him over if you're interested in switching partners.", Sirius offered quickly, beginning to come to his senses. Sirius made the motion to stand and wave Rudolphus over to them, the whole time never really intending to get his attention. Bella gave a little squeal and grabbed Sirius by the arm that was about to signal Rudolphus to come and claim her. He fell back to his seat smiling evilly, Bella's hands still holding tightly around his forearm.

  
"No!" She hissed. 

  
"Maybe, if you ask me really nicely, I might reconsider." Sirius teased. Bella narrowed her eyes at him tightening her grip on his arm.

  
"So what would you have me say?" She asked sinisterly. Sirius was momentarily shocked at how completely evil she could look at a moment's notice, but this was no deterrent for him. 

  
"How about: Please Sirius, please rescue me from my blithering idiot of a suitor." Sirius said mocking Bella's voice and accent perfectly.

  
"While you're at it, could I have my arm back please?" 

  
"Truce?" Bella asked with both eyebrows raised. 

  
"I don't know. What's in it for me?" Said Sirius giving her his most charming smile. Disgusted Bella roughly released his arm and turned her attention to the roots that Professor Satyrion had placed on their table and began comparing them to the charts listed in her book of Magical Roots and Fungi.   
  
Sirius wanting to rekindle the conversation, realizing that Bella didn't take kindly to any amount of teasing, making the prospect of teasing her even more irresistible. 

  
"So what are you looking for?" Sirius asked. 

  
"What do you mean by that?" She snapped back at him. 

  
"I _mean_ what _root_ are you trying to identify?" 

  
"Oh." Bella said a bit sheepishly. "I'm trying to figure out which root is Trifolium. There is a very specific amount that we will have to add to our love draught…"   
  
Sirius picked up a plump black root confidently and began slicing several thin sheets. The root, which was a violent pink inside fading to white at its core, had an odd sweet sent not unlike that of cloves.

"Are you sure that's the correct one?" She asked with a look of distrust. 

  
"Yes." Sirius replied flatly, continuing his work. 

  
"How are you sure? You didn't even check the book?" Bella asked, curiously watching him. 

  
"Well…" Said Sirius without looking up from his cutting. "Even though you like to get all of your information from gossips, I have actually attempted this type of draught before and on more than one occasion. I'm really starting to become quite good at it." 

  
"So is that how you keep your popularity with the girls at this school?" Bella asked now with a grin beginning to form at the corners of her mouth.   
  
Sirius, who had been leaning very close to the table in order to make precise cuts of the Trifolium, whipped his head around to give her a scathing look, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes. He found himself dangerously close to Bella, who had leaned in to study his work and was now only inches from him. He had just become aware of a light scent of vanilla that permeated from her skin, causing a mischievously gorgeous smile to appeared on Sirius' face. 

  
"Yes Bella…" He said coolly, repositioning himself so that he was now level with her eyes and even closer than a moment before. "The only way that I can get girls to notice me is by poisoning them."  
  
Bella was caught completely off guard by how extremely close Sirius was to her. No one ever got remotely near to her, most of the time for fear of the consequences that may result. A wave of nervous heat flooded her body while she attempted to hold tight to her calm indifferent attitude. Forcing her eyes to remain strong and focused and not get lost beneath the dreamy blue depths of Sirius' seductive eyes.

  
"I…I didn't mean it like that." She stammered, her heart beginning to pound hard against her chest. They were so close that she could feel Sirius' steady breaths glide across her lips as if she were being kissed with out being touched. 

  
"Oh didn't you?" Sirius asked seemingly unaffected by their close proximity and retaining his smile.   
  
If Sirius was great at anything it was the ability to take complete control of a situation and turn any odds in his favor, besides he was getting intense pleasure out of making Bella loose her cool. Bella was just about to say something when the final bell rang. Sirius jumped up abruptly grabbing his Potions notebook. 

  
"See ya Bella" he said taking a deep breath of relief as he hurried away to meet with James, Remus, Peter and Frank who were already escaping out of the classroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Sirius wondered the halls of the school searching for some dark quiet place where he could just get away from everyone and everything. It had been an extremely cool and windy evening and James had gone out too Quidditch practice directly after supper, and Sirius was in no mode for anyone else's company. He always became a bit melancholy when separated from his best friend but tonight was especially depressing for him because he had received a letter from his mother.   
  
He had only just gotten back to school and she had already decided that he would not be welcome over the holidays. What was worse she absolutely forbid him to spend his holidays with the Potters' where she knew he would be welcome, not to mention happy. 

  
_You are to stay in school and spend your time preparing for your OWLs. _

  
She wrote in sharp swirling letters. Sirius didn't particularly care about going home but it was absolutely embarrassing always having to make up some fishy story to cover for his mothers lack of interest. James would not understand why he would not be able to go with him to the Hollow for the holidays and Sirius dreaded trying to explain.  
  
Sirius tried to banish the thought of his mother as he climbed the stairs toward the Astronomy tower. He was going to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice from one of the huge glass windows where he would not be inconvenienced by the brisk weather. It was exactly the type of weather that James played best in, Sirius pictured his friend finding him after practice flushed and exhilarated and ready to take on the world. They would sit in the common room for the rest of the night stuffing their faces with sweets while James gave him the play by play of everything that had happened during practice, all the while demonstrating every new move he had tried. _If only Quidditch practice were over all ready_, Sirius thought. No one was ever able to cheer him up like James.   
  
Sirius opened the door to the empty Astronomy tower and headed stealthily up the thin iron staircase that clung to the curved stone wall leading to the narrow indoor observation deck. Although narrow and littered with cupboards and shelves packed with tools, lenses, and charts the observatory was brilliant. It had high wide windows that reached fifty feet to the slope of the ceiling where each window ended in a point giving the effect of gigantic archways. Sirius found a long bench cushioned in dark burgundy velvet near to one of the windows where he collapsed on his back gazing up at the pink and orange sky just beyond the glass. He breathed a loud sigh of relief, this place always helped to clear his mind, he just couldn't be depressed looking out across the open sky dreaming of being free.  
  
"So, who are _you_ hiding from?" A voice said from the far corner of the observatory. 

Sirius sat up quickly seizing his wand from his robes upon realizing that he was not alone. Five windows down and obscured by several telescopes and step stools stood Bellatrix. She was not looking at him but instead resting her forehead against the cold surface of the glass window and gazing down at the grounds. She wore black velvet robes baring the Slytherin house crest and lined in silky gray fur, as she backed away from the window and turned towards him, he noticed that she was wearing simple blue jeans and a gray ribbed sweater. Bella smiled and began to walk over to Sirius.  
  
"Did I scare you?" She asked smartly exuding a bit of pride at the prospect.

  
"Of course you did! I thought I was alone." Sirius answered sounding annoyed. He was really in no frame of mind to hold a conversation with anyone, especially another blasted member of the _Noble_ House of Black.

  
Bella took a seat on Sirius's velvet bench, her smile fading as she leaned resting her elbows on her knees and gently perching her face in hands, her eyes fixed on the darkening sky. There was absolutely nothing about her that was child like; she seemed to have the weight of the world on her shoulders at all times. Even her smiles seemed strained and dishonest, masks for hiding some deeper terrible feelings. 

  
"I'm sorry I disturbed you, I just needed somewhere to be alone I had no idea anyone would make their way up here." Bella said distractedly. "I was actually happy to see that it was _you_ and not…well not anyone else." Sirius warmed at the thought of her being glad to see him. 

"Are you avoiding someone?" He asked her gently, hoping that she would stop gazing blankly out the window and turn to look at him with those bewitching eyes. Bella dropped her head and laughed lightly.

  
"According to my sister I'm avoid my own life. That's a joke, as if my life were my own." Bella said sarcastically more to herself than to Sirius. Bella's hair slowly and silently began falling all around her lowered head, she absently ran both of her hands through it and sat up suddenly facing Sirius.  
  
"Do you know why we're here Sirius?" Asked Bella.  
  
"Well yeah. I guess we both wanted to be alone…not that I mind that you're here." Sirius tried to recover. Bella's smile formed instantly back on her face.   
  
"No! I mean Narcissa and myself, why we are here at Hogwarts."   
  
Sirius felt his face go red. "You mean it wasn't for the sole purpose of tormenting me?"  
  
"That was just added incentive for me, cousin dear. You know that I couldn't turn down the prospect of coming to Hogwarts, destroying your reputation and turning your perfect little world on it's ear." Bella said with an evil smile twirling one of her delicate fingers playfully through his hair.  
  
"It's Andromeda she eloped with some muggle born named Ted Tonks, and no one has seen or heard from her since she sent Mother and Father the letter to say that she was married and beyond their reach forever.   
  
"You're joking! Andromeda? The apple of your mum's eye?" Sirius said slightly amused.  
  
"I'm surprised that your mother didn't mention it to you, I thought for sure that you of all people would know." Said Bella.  
  
"Yeah right. I can't be trusted with any family secrets, or haven't you heard?" Grumbled Sirius, looking down to poke grumpily at a frayed bit of velvet on the corner of the bench, again sounding annoyed at the thought of his mother.  
  
"Actually I have." Bella replied gently.   
  
Sirius looked at her in surprise, then resigning to the truth began to smile. 

  
"You know that our mothers are the only two truly evil people on earth don't you?" Bella snorted a laugh and continued with her story.   
  
"Well, Andromeda met Ted last year while she was attending Beauxbaton and they fell in love, he's actually really hansom and he is so sweet to her."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you and Narcissa didn't rat her out to your parents?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"She's my _oldest_ sister, and besides who am I to tell Andromeda Black anything. Narcissa was a different story though, Andromeda practically hexed her into a coma over the course of the year. I still don't think that she is quite right from it." Bella said furrowing her brow.  
  
"Bellatrix Black! You sound as though you approve of what she did. If your mother could hear you she'd hex _you_ into a coma." Sirius said teasingly.  
  
"If not worse!" Agreed Bella. "But I feel like Andromeda escaped her iron clad, predetermined destiny. Maybe she traded it for disgracefully shameful one but the bottom line is that she is free. I know that she is happy, even if Narcissa and I suffer for it. I must be proud of her for demanding control of her life." A shadow came across Bella as she said this, then shaking it of she smiled. "They fear that she is pregnant now."  
  
Sirius sputtered laughter, "Oh my God! What I wouldn't give just to shake Ted Tonks' hand."

  
"Well my parent's were of course furious, they looked like complete idiots so they blamed the school. Said that they brain washed Andromeda and said that the school should be shut down. They acted like it was some kind of brothel. A lot of pure blood families pulled their kids out of Beauxbaton because of Andromeda's situation. Now Mother and Father are looking to save face with Narcissa and I."  
  
"How so?" Asked Sirius.

  
"Well…swear to me that you will not tell. I refuse to hurt my family anymore than they already are and even though it is excepted in pure blood society, it is frowned upon at Hogwarts." She answered seriously.

  
"I swear!" Sirius promised cautiously.

  
"Over the summer they arranged Narcissa's engagement into an upstanding Wizarding family." Said Bella solemnly.

  
"What?" yelled Sirius sounding appalled. "She's just a kid! How could they do that to her?" Bella studied Sirius nervously, afraid to continue. 

"She's older than you!" Bella cried defensively. "You won't say that I told you. Please don't say anything!" She pleaded.

  
"Of course not Bella, I wouldn't betray your trust." Sirius said looking directly into her overly bright, miserable eyes as tears began to stream down Bella's face. Sirius, not at all expecting that reaction, did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed up the corner of his school robe and began to wipe softly at her tears. 

  
"Why are you crying? I'm sorry I got upset." Sirius apologized.

  
"No! Don't be sorry. You're right to be upset. It's sickening and what's worse they mean to do the same with me if they haven't already!" Bella sobbed. Suddenly the reality of the situation dawned on Sirius; Rudolphus Lestrange was being positioned to be affianced to Bella who could not stand to be in his presence. 

  
_No wonder she's crying. _He thought to himself, with a disgusted shiver at the thought of Rudolphus.  
  
Sirius pulled Bella close to him and she buried her head in his chest still sobbing. The sun's last rays of light were almost fully submerged in the depths of the distant mountains. Sirius had just realized how dark it had become when like clockwork the vast narrow observatory's torches all burst into flame simultaneously. Sirius and Bella both jumped in surprise then began to laugh, Sirius still holding her in his arms and not really wanting to let her go.  
  
Suddenly the Astronomy Tower door crashed open below them. They sat stark still not even risking to breath. They began to hear voices and movement on the iron staircase, then the worst fate of all they heard what they both recognized as Rudolphus and Lucius' voices heading towards them.

  
Bella's eye's were huge and silently pleading with Sirius to help her find some way out. Sirius' heart was racing, he glanced around and noticing what seemed to be a broom closet he pulled Bella and himself inside and without a sound pulled the thick wooden door closed.   
  
Safe for the moment they could hear Rudolphus, Lucius, and several other muffled voices entering the observatory. It was pitch black in the small closet and Sirius could feel Bella shaking out of shock and fear of being discovered alone with him. Sirius again pulled her against himself to help calm her shaking, she immediately relaxed and pulled her arms into his chest. Standing in the quiet darkness, Sirius could swear that his heart was beating so loudly that they would surly be discovered.

Stroking some of the long silky strands of hair that were clinging to him out of Bella's face Sirius leaned in without warning to himself laid his hand lightly on Bella's neck gently pulling her to his lips and kissed her. When their lips met waves of warm electric excitement spread through their bodies and they pressed closer together in the precarious darkness of the small musty closet.   
  
Bella gave in completely to Sirius, caught in the rapture of the kiss sliding her hands forcefully up his chest to rest on the nape of his neck. "Don't stop" Bella said in a barely audible whisper that blew gently against his lips.  
  
On the other side of the door several fifth year Slytherins bustled about gathering telescopes, tripods, and lenses under the watchful eye of Head Boy Lucius Malfoy.

  
"Come on everyone, we don't have all night, gather up your tools and be careful not to break anything." Lucius commanded in a fiercely superior tone. He turned back to Rudolphus who had not lifted a finger to assist his classmates in collecting the inventory that was needed for their evening Astronomy lab being held on the outside observation deck of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"I so have more important things to attend to at the moment." Complained Lucius with a bitter sigh. The two stately boys stood examining the school grounds from one of the center windows of the observatory like lions surveying their Pride Land. Rudolphus bent his head and smiled.

  
"So, how are things with the future Lady Malfoy?" Rudolphus inquired in a hushed voice.

  
"From the looks of it I'm fairing better than you my friend. Miss Bellatrix Black is proving to be a bit more of a hand full than you were planning on I suspect." Lucius answered returning Rudolphus' naturally menacing smile.

  
"Oh, I'm actually pleasantly surprised at her resistance to bend to my will." Rudolphus said smugly. "Maybe I won't become disinterested in her quite so quickly this way." Lucius eyed him skeptically. 

"To each his own." He said as he began to follow the last of the students down the thin staircase.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud clatter mingled with shattering glass from the floor bellow.

  
"Damn it! What was that?" Lucius yelled furiously and shoved several students into the wall as he quickened his decent down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps two boys were squatting on the floor quickly attempting to clean up the shattered mess that now lay on the uneven stone.

  
"Zambini! What the hell happened?" Lucius spat.

  
"It was Severus! He was hovering. He makes me terribly uneasy when he hovers." Said Olis Zambini getting to his feet glaring at Severus Snape.

  
"Well good job both of you! You two will be the ones to report to Professor Beltane that you have destroyed his precious equipment!" Bellowed Lucius.

  
"Severus, go get a dust bin and clean this mess up, I won't have you just leaving it here!" Ordered Lucius.  
  
"But…I did nothing!" Severus began, but was promptly cut off by Rudolphus.

  
"Treed with care Severus. Malfoy's in no mood to hear excuses this evening." He said in a lofty tone. Lucius was staring at Severus threateningly looking as though he would explode with frustration any minute. Severus took a deep breath tossing a large piece of glass back down to the floor where it shattered getting lost in the debris. He shot Olis a terrifying look and stormed back up the stairs. 

  
"Don't take the rest of the night to clean it up either, Severus. I'm not excusing you from your lab!" Called Lucius, after the tall thin boy.  
Severus tensed at this comment slowing his pace up the stairs.

  
"Understood?" Lucius asked returning to his cool commanding voice.  
Severus clenched his fists at his sides and turned slowly to look down on the crowd of Slytherins gazing at them in hatred, not that anyone could tell through his long silky black hair that hung in his eyes masking his expressions in the now shadowy tower. Lucius raised his eyebrows in anticipation of a response.

  
"Completely." Severus answered with malice in his voice.  
Lucius smiled triumphantly.

  
"Good." He said directly to Severus, then turning to his charges almost merrily he continued. "Lets be off then, Beltane is waiting."  
  
The room beyond the thick door had become quiet again, and Sirius and Bella could feel the vibrations of several pairs of feet bounding down the observatory stairs. Sirius delicately pulled back from Bella pressing his ear to the door to see if they were once again alone. As Sirius listened his anxiety began to subside believing that they had narrowly escaped what could have been a severely nasty situation.  
  
Sirius moved his hand to jar the door open when Bella suddenly stopped him. There was a thin crack of light along the base of the door that had just been broken by a silent shadow coming for someone or something just on the other side. 

  
"We'll be waiting for you Severus." Rudolphus yelled, snickering form the lower door to the tower as he left. Sirius could hear Severus grumbling to himself as came towards the door. _What foul luck! _He though angrily reeling with desperate frustration.

  
Without a second thought Sirius pushed Bella behind him and quickly pined his robe against the side of the closet with his elbow feigning a leisurely stance in this the oddest of places. As Severus Snape flung the door to the tiny closet open Sirius thought of how completely ridiculous he must look just casually hanging out in a closet. 

  
_You'll never get away with this one Sirius Black, _he thought to himself, _Oh and how Remus will laugh when he is forced to come and collect me.  
_  
Severus had opened the door with such force that it made an echoing bang upon hitting the stone wall and began to swing quickly closed once again. Sirius took this opportunity to try anything. He handed Severus a broom and dustpan from the closets contents which Severus absently excepted being completely focused on his anger.

  
"Thanks." Severus said distractedly.

  
"Don't mention it." Answered Sirius, as the door slammed shut once more.  
Severus turned and began to trudge towards the stairs when the realization of what he had just seen dawned on him.  
  
He bolted back to the closet pulling it open once more and starring in confused disbelief at the image of Sirius Black leaning casually against the closet wall.

  
"Hello Severus." Said Sirius in a snotty indifferent tone.

  
"Black!" He hissed. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

  
"Well…isn't that obvious?" Sirius answered struggling to think of an excuse.

  
"No." Rebutted Severus who was now glaring at Sirius suspiciously. Sirius clinched his jaw impatiently ready to end the whole thing by knocking Severus out with one good punch to his narrow hook shaped nose.

  
"What are you hiding in there with you, Black?" Severus asked, a cruel smile beginning to form on his sallow face.

  
"Why don't you come and find out!" Taunted Sirius, his eyes narrowing as he thought about reaching for his wand. It was at this moment that Sirius realized that in order for him to reach or use his wand he would be forced to reveal his partner in the crime, whom at the moment he would go to any lengths to protect.

  
"Listen Severus, if you will just go about your business and please not say anything to anyone that you saw me here I swear that I, and any other person that I have contact with will leave you alone forever. Please just go." Pleaded Sirius.

  
Severus did not believe what he was hearing, he and Sirius had never gotten along. In fact since they had started school at Hogwarts Sirius and his small band of brothers had gone out of their way to make Severus the butt of all of their jokes. Anger and subtle humiliation began to boil inside of Severus as he thought on what Sirius was suggesting.

  
"How very presumptuous of you." He said in a slow tense voice. "As if I care how _you_ or any of _your_ _friends_ act towards me." Severus said glaring with deep loathing in his eyes at Sirius who was caught a bit off guard by his tenacity.

  
"You have a date with destiny Sirius Black." Said Severus in a dark easy tone. "You will be sorted out eventually and at that time all debts will be squared, trust me."  
  
"Those are strong words Severus." Came a calm friendly voice from the top of the stairs. Both boys jerked their heads in surprise to see Remus, his prefect badge glinting in the torchlight, strolling casually toward them.

  
"May I inquire as to what exactly you two are doing up here?" Remus asked using his most official sounding voice, his expression turning to a quizzical smile as his gaze fell upon Sirius standing in the closet.

  
"Coming out of the closet Sirius?" Asked Remus trying to keep a straight face. Sirius bent his head attempting to hide the smile that was fighting its way on to his face. He absolutely adored Remus who always seemed to find the most inopportune moment to make him laugh.  
  
"So who's been demolishing Beltane's lenses?" Asked Remus with a glance back towards the stairs.

  
"Severus did." Answered Sirius lightly. 

  
"I did not! It was that idiot Olis!" Severus said defensively.

  
"Oh, hard luck." Said Remus with a wince. "Beltane's gonna freak. You had best get the pieces to him straight away, and don't use any spells on them. Just a warning! I saw Frank Longbottom get a black eye from a telescope that he had tried to fix after breaking the eyepiece off. Bloody vicious thing. I wouldn't want to be around to see what a few broken lenses could do."

  
"Yes, thank you for the advice Lupin." Severus said sarcastically picking up the broom and dustpan that he had been holding and waving it out in front of him and than slamming it back down to the floor.

  
"Well, you're ahead of the game aren't you? Good luck then." Remus said kindly, smiling as he took a step back to clear the way between Severus and the stairs.  
  
Severus shot Sirius a dangerous look and then turned on his heel; broom and dust pan in hand dragging loudly on the floor behind him as he headed back to the staircase. Severus blew past Remus and grumbled, "nice badge", under his breath but just loud enough for him to hear. 

Remus, deciding to overlook Severus' remark, turned back to Sirius who was still standing in the doorway of the closet only now his hands were resting on either side of the narrow door frame as he leaned out cautiously trying to listen for Severus. He could hear the tinkling scraps of the glass against the stone floor as Severus hastily gathered the remains and with a thunderous sound slammed the door to the tower.   
  
"He's gone." Said Sirius turning quickly into the closet to look at Bella. She was standing expressionless, the light from the torches dancing in the shimmer of her ebony hair. She averted her eyes from his apprehensive and searching look.

  
"I have to go." Bella whispered slipping past him before he could stop her. She headed swiftly to the stairs glancing up Remus as she passed in embarrassed silence.  
  
Sirius had not turned to watch Bella leave. Feeling mortified he made his way back over to his velvet bench where he once again collapsed on his back pulling his hands through his dark hair. Remus walked over to Sirius who seemed to have forgotten that he was there. He leaned in to Sirius' path of vision and with a gentle shake of his head and a warm smile he said.

  
"You so have detention." 

  
  
Bella was breathing heavily having run most of the way from the Astronomy Tower for dread of being discovered by anyone, her eyelashes still wet from the tears that she had cried and the ones that she was currently trying to hold back. Silently she glided down the stairs leading to the long wide hallway just outside of the Slytherin common room. 

  
_What did you just do? What were you thinking? _She mentally scolded herself as she stepped in front of a massive gilded portrait of an innocently lovely woman sitting aside a stone pool of water.   
  
The woman had extremely fair skin that was draped in muted green cloth her long tendrils of amber hair falling down all around her. With in the portrait several snakes were unobtrusively winding their way around the woman's wrists, and ankles and hiding among the Lotus flowers adrift on the pool's surface. 

  
"_Corpus Hermeticum_" Bella barked watching the hall for prying eyes. The portrait slowly began to swing open permitting access to the rooms beyond.

  
"Come on!" Cried Bella anxiously

  
"Patience, young Bella." The woman in the portrait said in a dreamy celestial voice. Bella ducted beyond the portrait into the immeasurable vastness of the Slytherin common room, glancing around tensely searching the room for anyone who might be searching for her.   
  
The Slytherin common room was grand to say the least, there were several thick wide chairs covered in soft black leather arranged throughout the room as well as a few large over stuffed couches covered in emerald green velvet. Every enormous window in the space looked out underneath the lake adjacent to the castle allowing murky rolling waves of light too gently flow over the contents of the room. At the center of the room directly across from the portrait hole stood an enormous fireplace constructed solely of black marble covered in veining of a smoky green hue. The fireplace stood seven feet high and over fifteen feet wide supporting a large carving of a Cobra's head ready to strike fangs glinting. 

  
Feeling that the common room was sufficiently empty Bella strode across the vastness towards the inner hallways that housed the dorm rooms. Turning down the coiling hall she again began too berate herself. _What in GOD's name were you doing?_ Bella screamed silently, raising her hand to rest on her forehead, shielding her damp eyes. 

  
"What in GOD's name have you been doing?" Said a voice peaking out from one of the many doorways on either side of the cold torch lit hall.  
"My god, I reprimand myself as if I were my own sister…that's just sick." Bella mumbled to herself as she breezed past Narcissa, who was swiftly pulling her long silk emerald green robe on over her matching nightgown and following on Bella's heels.  
  
"Where in the hell have you been?" Narcissa roared, her white blond hair flying loosely behind her as Bella turned into her room touching the lock on the door with her wand for it to open.

  
"None of your business." Exclaimed Bella in bitter frustration, as she slipped through the doorway quickly slamming the heavy door on Narcissa.   
  
The room was drafty and dark yet it was one of the only Slytherin dorm rooms that actually had a small window toward the ceiling that was above the level of the lake. Bella had insisted that if they were to automatically sort her into Slytherin upon her mother's request that she absolutely could not live under water. Her mother and Narcissa viewing the request as a future means of escape had several thick iron bars placed outside of the window.   
  
In one fluid movement Bella pulled the black satin ribbon that drew her velvet robes together at the chest, and flung it over the end of the closest of the two full sized beds that resided in the room. She threw herself down, face first into her pillow on the far bed below the high thin window. She lay there face down for a moment before rolling over roughly, an exquisite smile forming on her face as she attempted to mentally relive every second of her first kiss.

  
The room remained unlit aside from a slight hint of moonlight that just allowed Bella to see the subtle outlines of her room, not that she was looking at anything that was currently in her presence. All she could think on were his deep blue eyes and the way they seemed to drink her in. She drew her fingers up to lightly touch her lips as she thought of the way that he had so sensually kissed her in their secretive darkness.

  
"He's defiantly done that before." She sighed with uneasy excitement. A noise from the door suddenly broke into her dreaming causing her to sit up quickly groping for her wand.

  
"Blast! Where is it?" She growled as Narcissa barged into the room.

  
"_Lumos!_" Narcissa commanded, carelessly flicking her wand toward the stone mantled fireplace across the room. 

Instantly the room was flooded with warm light from the torches set in their silver sconces and the now crackling fire ablaze in the hearth. Bella stealthily connected with her wand hidden among her crimson chenille blanket, she let her hand rest on it where it lay just incase her sister was in a homicidal mood.  
  
"I want an explanation, Bellatrix!" Narcissa demanded narrowing her eyes at her sister as if trying to read fine print on Bella's face, her wand gripped firmly in her hand. Looking up at Narcissa from the bed Bella got a jolting chill. It was unnerving how much Narcissa looked and sounded like their mother with her tall willowy build and waist length flaxen blond hair. Bella desperately worked to clear her mind of the night's events anticipating her sister's course of action. She braced herself as she felt Narcissa reaching out with her mind attempting to infiltrate her thoughts and take the answers that she was seeking. Bella knowing that Narcissa's attempt was failing began to smile boldly.

  
"Why not give me a moment to answer you?" She said trying to sound calm and unshaken, which was extremely difficult with the hot headed Narcissa Black clutching her wand at her side.

  
"Cut the formalities and answer me now, I'll give you no more time to concoct one of your clever stories." Narcissa said with stern conviction.

  
"I just went to explore the school Narcissa. I hate it down here. I went up to the Astronomy Tower to look over the grounds." Answered Bella, a pleading look on her face. Narcissa relaxed her grip on her wand and moved to sit on the bed next to Bella her face softening.

  
"Listen Bella, everything that you do reflects on me not to mention our parents. You really need to start acting your age." Saying this Narcissa carefully gathered Bella's thick loose hair and turning her gently began weaving it into a long plat.

  
"It's a bit embarrassing that one of the most eligible young wizards at Hogwarts is interested in you and you're off gallivanting around the school at all hours instead of dedicating yourself to winning his affections." Narcissa said in a lofty voice.  
  
"Is that what this is about?" Bella asked dully. Rudolphus was the last person in the world that she was interested in talking about, in fact all she truly had a mind to do was to crawl back into darkness and dream about Sirius.

  
"Maybe I will find someone even more suitable than him, or better yet maybe I'll just become extremely powerful and successful without having to relinquish my name." Bella said in a dreamy yet defiant tone.

  
"You see! This is what I'm talking about Bella, your refusal to except your life for what it is. You might as well just put all of these silly fairytales out of your mind, you're fighting the inevitable you know." Narcissa said, a cold smile forming on her mouth. Bella was gazing over her shoulder at Narcissa who had come to the bottom of her plat and was now twisting the curled ends of her sister's obsidian hair around her fingers absently.

  
"Narcissa are you…as happy as your making out, about Lucius?" Bella asked in concern, glancing down at the monstrous five-carrot princess cut canary diamond set in platinum on Narcissa's ring finger. Narcissa flashed a shocked look at Bella, who was immediately sorry that she had said anything.

  
"Are you mad? Lucius is the man I have always dreamed of. My life is just beginning now that he is part of it, you would know how that feels if you would give Rudolphus half a chance." Narcissa said sounding a little uncomfortable.

  
"Okay, I will do my best to be nicer to Rudolphus!" Bella said in exasperation tired of hearing his name. Rolling her eyes at her younger sister's immaturity Narcissa tossed the end of Bella's braid carelessly aside.

"Tell me where you are going next time. This school is just crawling with all sorts of dirty lowlifes, you shouldn't be out alone." Narcissa ordered sourly. Bella grinned quietly wanting for a moment to taunt her sister with the fact that she was not alone but was to tiered to get into a battle of will with Narcissa at this late hour.   
  
Narcissa left the room heading down the hall to Lucius' dorm where she had secretly taken residence since their first night happily leaving Bella with a room to herself. It had actually been an office prior to their coming to Hogwarts but upon the request of her mother, not to mention a substantial donation to the school, Head Master Dipit had it converted to house the two young ladies. Slytherin dorm rooms would usually house between two to four students all from the same year, and this was one point that Bella had been happy to have her now ridiculously over protective parents fight against. The final arrangement had been made that the sisters would share a room and everyone was appeased especially Bella who didn't make friends easily, particularly with other girls her age.   
  
Bella distractedly got ready for bed trying to regain her thoughts of Sirius and not focus on the unpleasantness of her own all to real situations. She slid herself under her covers wondering what he was doing at that very moment, still able too catch the sent of him lingering on her skin. She inhaled deeply laying on her back her hair still in its long plat that coiled on her pillow. 

She closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings then she released her breath in a slow controlled exhale. The air hesitated and swirled for a moment directly above Bella's face then as if it were a gust of wind let in through some unseen opening, the air blew through the room extinguishing all of the torches and hitting the crackling fire like a bucket of water. Bella smiled to herself as she drifted down to sleep with thoughts of her secrets to keep her warm.

  
  
  
It was almost midnight when the portrait swung open to reveal the forms of Sirius and Remus entering the high circular common room of Gryffindor Tower. The room was quiet and shadowy aside from the flicker and soft crackle of the dying fire in the large stone fireplace. A look of relief came over Sirius' face upon seeing the empty common room. He was dreading having to explain what had happened before he had ample time to work it out for himself. Sirius turned to Remus who he had not really spoken to during the walk back from the Astronomy Tower.

  
"So I guess I can't really give you a hard time about being a Prefect anymore can I?" Sirius said flashing his friend a quick smile.

  
"Who are you kidding? Of course you will." Remus said with a smirk, his mind eased by the broken silence. He never felt to comfortable when Sirius was being tight lipped.

  
"And you know? I'm okay with that." Remus paused at the surprised expression gracing Sirius' face. "Cause I'll just continue to give you detentions every time you do it." Sirius gave a hearty bark of a laugh in response. 

"Now if that's not abuse of power I don't know what is. By the way, you didn't really mean what you said to me back there about having detention did you?" Sirius asked with a hopeful grin.  
  
"Are you kidding? I catch you in a closet with some girl and you expect me to _not_ give you detention? If I was too follow protocol the both of you would be in front of Dumbledor and Beltane right now, so consider yourself _very_ lucky." Remus said a stern yet warm look on his face.

  
"We've already lost you to the badge, Moony." Sirius sighed, as he turned to head towards the boy's dormitory.

  
"Sirius?" Remus said looking a little confused. "Can I ask you something?"

  
"What is it Moony?" Said Sirius, stopping to look back at Remus before heading up the stairs.  
  
"That girl, Bellatrix, the one who was…"

  
"Yes Moony, what about her?" Sirius answered with slight annoyance.

  
"Isn't she…well I had heard…she is a Black, is she not?" Remus asked, squinting his eyes as if trying to understand.

  
"Is she? I hadn't noticed." Sirius said turning to quickly head up the stairs to the boys dorm bathroom in avoidance, leaving Remus to ponder.  
  
Sirius took his time washing up in the hopes that everyone would be asleep by the time that he finally crawled into bed. Upon entering the his dorm room Sirius was forced to grope for his bed in the darkness, not even the embers in the hearth glowed any longer for lack of care. Sirius finding his bed sighed in calming relief as he situated himself under the covers.

  
_That hadn't turned out so badly, considering the possibilities_, he thought to himself as he curled into his pillow beginning to think of her again. Her long strands of hair clinging to him, how soft her skin felt to touch and to kiss, but most of all was how eagerly she had returned his affections. 

  
_What did she say, don't stop? _Just the thought of hearing these words again, remembering that moment stirred feelings in him that he had to force to the back of his mind.  
  
"Sirius?" a voice came from the darkness. Sirius' eyes flew open, he had been lost in his thoughts and wasn't sure if he had imagined the beckon or not.

  
"Sirius, I know you're awake!" Whispered Remus.

  
"Well I am now. What do you want Moony?" Sirius said in his most practiced annoyed voice.

  
"What were you doing in a closet with your cousin?" Remus asked trying to suppress the violent urge to laugh predicting the reaction that this comment would spur.  
  
"You were in a closet with your cousin?" Both Peter and James yelled in unison as they sat up, James jumping onto the foot of Sirius' bed in one leap from his own. 

  
"SHHHH!" Sirius hissed at the trio, grabbing his pillow and chucking it at Remus who was now in tears from the effort of holding back his laughter.

  
"Bloody minger! Now see if I go to your damn detention!" Sirius spat in a whisper.

  
"Your excused, it was worth it just to be able to rat you out." Snickered Remus.  
  
"It was that girl Bella, wasn't it Moony?" James said eagerly, "Is she really your cousin Sirius?"

  
"If I had a cousin who looked like that I'd shag her too." Said Peter punching his pillow and laying back down now that Remus had a small candle lit on his bed side table making everyone just visible.

  
"You're sick Peter!" Snorted Remus still laughing.

  
"I didn't shag anyone!" Sirius said defensively glancing around to be sure that the other boys in the room were still asleep.

  
"Oh Sirius, please tell me that you didn't _really_ do anything with her sister too." Pleaded James, grinning in a worried manner.

  
"Oh my GOD!" Sirius whimpered pulling his hands through his hair and resting his palms on his eyes. James, Peter, Remus, and even Sirius now where all trying to stifle their laughter so as not to awake anyone.  
  
"Okay." Said James. "The floor is open if you want tell us what really happened, or leave us to come up with our own versions."

  
The Marauders never kept secrets from one another it was just an impossibility, someone would always figure you out, and then it would be ten times worse than if you had just been honest from the beginning.

  
"Alright, you're my brothers, I can trust you all with anything…Right?" Sirius started hesitantly. He looked around as they all nodded, now silent as the grave and waiting for the truth of what had happened between he and Bella. Sirius took a deep breath.

  
"I kissed her." He said glancing around for reactions. "But that's it! Nothing else, I swear!" To his surprise he got no reaction at all, his friends just sat starring at him.

  
"It was an accident, I didn't even mean for it to happen." Argued Sirius with no one.

  
"See, now he's lying." Said Remus tucking his shoulder under his crimson blanket.

  
"I've about had it with you Remus!" Threatened Sirius scowling.  
  
The boys all began laughing again but this time Sirius leaned up from his bed and blew out Remus' candle, in the same motion grabbing James by the shoulders and pushing him off his bed.

  
"I'm going to sleep now, please hold all questions until tomorrow morning, and guys please this is a delicate situation it's not just me that's involved but…" Sirius broke off.

  
"On our honor Sirius, we won't ever say anything about this to anyone, I swear." Said James.

  
"Peter, Moony?" Asked James ruffling his hair in concerned thought for Sirius.

  
"Swear." said Peter.

  
"Of course I swear." Said Remus, throwing Sirius' pillow back over at him. It fell heavily against the back of Sirius' head, flipping his dark hair into his eyes. He grabbed it and slid it over his face hoping that it would help too block some of the thoughts that were currently swirling through his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

It was after one o'clock before Sirius finally rolled out of his bed on Saturday to find himself abandoned in his empty dorm room. It had been an extremely trying and stressful week for Sirius as he fought to get back into the swing of life at Hogwarts. After washing up Sirius headed down to the common room where he proceeded to work on his Arethmancy homework. The Gryffindor common room although virtually empty was aglow with warm light from the torches, which had to be lit early due to the dreary wet day that was occurring outside. He had been lost in his assignment for hours before realizing how late it had gotten, suddenly becoming terribly curious as to where his friends were. Knowing that James would not miss a meal Sirius decided to head down to dinner in the Great Hall after stowing his homework in his room.  
  
Sirius strode casually into the Great Hall which was full of bustling chattering students, and spotting James, Remus, and Peter all huddling together at the far end of the Gryffindor dinning table he began to walk towards them. Sirius was wearing dark blue jeans with a loose ribbed sweater that was oddly enough dark gray with a dull green stripe across the chest and arms. His long black house robes flowing gently behind him as he made his way down the isle to where his friends sat.   
  
Since entering the hall Sirius was forced to make a concerted effort not to look at the Slytherin dinning table in search of Bella, but alas he was not strong enough to fight his own desires. He glanced quickly over towards the area of the table where she usually sat and disastrously met the eyes of Rudolphus instead.

  
Rudolphus had barley taken notice of him until he saw Sirius flinch and glance away as if they hadn't made eye contact. Normally on one of these occasions Sirius would shoot him a broad smile and make a lewd gesture, but to humbly glance away? Rudolphus had hated Sirius for far to long to pretend that Sirius had a humble bone in his body.  
  
Rudolphus grabbed Lucius' arm and leaned in to say in a hushed voice as both boys now watched Sirius take his place among his band of friends.

  
"Did you see that Lucius?" Asked Rudolphus in a calculating tone.  
Lucius didn't answer he just continued to watch Sirius.

  
"Who was Black looking for?" Rudolphus said his mind obviously working as he starred in curious wonder at Sirius.

  
"What are you getting at?" Asked Lucius dryly, eyeing Rudolphus with an mildly inquisitive look.   
  
Rudolphus quickly glanced to the other side of Lucius where Narcissa sat looking over at him uneasily and then to the empty space between himself and his older brother Rabastan where Bella would have been forced to sit. 

  
"What do you want with her I wonder?" Rudolphus said quietly his eyes narrowed at Sirius' back as his companions began to understand what Rudolphus was thinking.  
  
Sirius took a seat next to James.

  
"Where have you three been all day?" Sirius demanded feeling a little upset to be so easily left out of whatever his freinds were up to.

  
"Oh my GOD!" Cried Peter excitedly. "Its bloody brilliant, Moony's a genius!"  
"Shut it, Peter!" Hissed James roughly.

  
"What? You can't tell me?" Sirius said sounding completely thrown.

  
"Are you kidding?" Grinned James. "How could we not include our most scandalous Marauder?" At this all of the boys grinned mischievously.  
  
"Come on! Grab something to eat and bring it with you, we've been dying to tell you but we can't talk about it here." James said cautiously glancing around to be sure that no one was paying attention to their conversation. 

"Besides we have to actually _show_ you the map for you to get the full effect." James said swiftly getting up from the table with Remus and Peter excitedly following him.

  
"Of course we've just begun working on it but we really need your help with certain things." Remus said smiling and throwing his arm around Sirius' neck as the four boys made there way out of the Great Hall.

*  
  
Sirius was lost, he felt like he had been walking along the thin winding corridor for hours and he hadn't seen the first sign that the passage he was currently attempting to map was leading anywhere. With the tip of his wand lit he continued to forge forward even though the tunnel seemed to become smaller, colder, and danker with every few steps. 

  
"This damnable passage has to lead somewhere!" Sirius said desperately to himself. "Or maybe it's just a decoy to lead stupid kids wanting to map the schools secrets for their own misguided purposes to there death." With this thought Sirius grinned to himself thinking back on Remus and James' words earlier in the evening.

  
"We need your help Sirius, you know some of these passages better than anyone." James had insisted knowing that the best way to get Sirius to agree with something was to feed his ego.

  
"Right, between all of us we can split off areas of the castle to map the hidden portions." Remus had said excitedly. That's when Sirius had asked the question that had landed him in his current situation.

  
"So what area am I to have?" He had asked innocently. He should have known that they would want him to map some unexplored crawl space that no one had ventured into in years. Sirius came around a sharp bend in the tunnel and quickly extinguished his wand with a jump upon hearing a screeching noise. 

His heart was beating furiously as he stood in the dark waiting for his eyes to adjust. Starring into the black nothingness facing him at every direction Sirius growled. "Lupin and his brilliant damn ideas!" Just then Sirius noticed a narrow crease of light coming from about 20 feet down the passage. Carefully he began to make his way to the source feeling a bit relieved at the prospect of getting the hell out of the musty hole in the wall.  
  
Sirius, feeling around with his hands, inspected what seemed to be a long broken crack in the stone wall. It was as if the grout between the large rounded stones that made up the wall had fallen away in a jagged line from the floor to just above his head. In groping the walls his left hand came across a tiny symbol carved into one of the stones. He immediately attempted to trace the symbol with his finger curious to know what it was. 

As he touched the carving, the crack in the wall spread apart silently just enough to let Sirius' form through to the other side. As Sirius stepped through the narrow opening it closed immediately behind him leaving only the unobtrusive crack in the wall once more.  
  
He quickly glanced around searching his new surroundings. He seemed to be standing by a small wood pile in an alcove looking directly across a fireplace and into another identical alcove at the far wall. Sirius was about to venture forth when he again heard the screeching sound that had startled him before, he could hear some rustling beyond small wall that separated him from the rest of the room.  
  
"Oh Vishnu. Don't be cross my darling." Came a sweet catering voice from the room, and then very lightly Sirius could hear the voice gently whispering a song in a language foreign to him.

  
_Kim vaapyekam paraayanam?  
Paramam yo mahat-tejah  
Paramam yo mahat-tapah  
Paramam yo mahat-brahma  
Paramam yah paraayanam.  
_  
Sirius ventured to peak around the wall out of shear curiosity, and to his astonishment saw the long form of Bella standing on a bed laying her head on the sill of a high open window, dashes of faint moonlight causing her face and eyes to glow. Sitting perched on one of the low bars affixed to her window was a regal looking falcon that was gazing at Bella as she crooned softly while absently smoothing the stately birds tawny feathers. Sirius was completely enchanted by the image that he was watching.   
  
Bella's thick ebony hair hung in long loose curls that spilled down her back over the pale pink, silk nightgown that clung to her body. Sirius could not make sense of anything at the moment, not why he was there or how he had been brought to her. Before he could think of a way to handle the situation calmly, the falcon flicked its head to look at Sirius with it's glinting black eyes. The bird let out a shrill screech before turning on its makeshift perch and flying from the window out into the dark oblivion of the sky.  
  
Startled, Bella jumped back from the window her eyes falling on Sirius. Bella let out a shrill shriek of her own upon noticing her intruder. Sirius darted quickly from his hiding place with his hands forward to stop her.

  
"Bella please, shhh!" He begged her urgently in a low voice, quickly realizing that he must be in the Slytherin dorms and the peril that would await him if caught.

  
"Sirius!" She hissed. "What the hell are you doing in here, and how…" Bella's voice trailed as she looked to where Sirius had appeared from. In one long step from her bed to the floor Bella came at Sirius, putting her hands on his chest and proceeded to push him back into his corner.  
  
"I don't care, how you got here but you must go now!" She commanded her hair brushing over her bare arms.

  
"Bella the passage is closed! I don't know how to get it to open again." Sirius said as Bella attempted to push him through the now solid wall.

  
"Oh that's severely responsible of you!" She snarled giving Sirius a small push and then letting her hands fall to her sides.

  
"What kind of sense does that make Sirius? Busting through a passage that you don't know, into God knows where, and with no rout of escape?" Bella stood panting her chest heaving from the excitement. Then scowling she growled. "Are you sure you're a Black?"  
  
Just then a knock came from the door, the two stood starring at one another each hoping for an answer.

  
"_Well_…say something!" Sirius insisted in a whisper. Bella hesitated as if she didn't know what to say. Sirius shot Bella a disgusted look rolling his eyes in exasperation, finally taking it upon himself to call out imitating her voice. 

"Yes?" At this Bella almost laughed, smiles beginning to bloom on both of their faces.  
  
"Bella are you alright?" Came Lucius' voice from the other side of the door. At hearing Lucius' voice Sirius turned a sick shade of gray and promptly strode over to the crack in the wall and began searching for anyway out.

  
"No. I'm fine." Bella answered distractedly as she watched Sirius' frantic search of the wall.

  
"I thought I heard you scream, are you sure you're okay?" Lucius questioned again.

  
"Um…yes I'm fine." Bella answered nervously laughing. Sirius turned to her with a look of annoyance and gave her a sarcastic thumbs up sign.

  
"Great job lying. Are you sure _you're_ a Black!" Sirius whispered. At this insult Bella narrowed her eyes and called out to Lucius. 

"Actually Lucius there's a rat in here maybe you can help me take care of it!" Sirius ran to Bella grabbing her about the waist and sliding his hand over her mouth.

  
"Are you mad? Do you have any idea what they would do to me…and to you?" Sirius whispered urgently. Bella glared at him then whipping her head to the side she bit his pinky hard and slipped away from his clutch fleeing him as he grasped his hand and stifled his cry of pain.  
  
Bella headed to the door and flung it open breathlessly. Lucius was leaning on the doorframe dressed in his black turtleneck, faded blue jeans and house robes.

  
"Took you long enough." He grinned. Bella glanced behind herself, immediately sorry for having been so brash about opening the door, her pride always able to get the best of her, but Sirius was no where to be found. She gulped a relieved breath and turned back to Lucius.  
  
"I think it's gone." She said still trying to regain her breath. Lucius was gazing down at her indifferently but Bella could feel his eyes pouring over her. She suddenly realized that this whole time with Sirius and now in front of her sister's fiancée not to mention head boy of Hogwarts, she was wearing only a pale pink silk nightgown. 

The gown was embroidered with elegant black flowers around the edges and though it hung past her knees it clung to her all to well and she felt as though she were bare. Bella flushed, feeling terribly uncomfortable and tried to face Lucius.  
  
"I could come in and make sure that it's gone." Lucius said slyly, reaching down to glide his fingers along a thick wave of her hair.

  
"Lucius, I don't think that is quite appropriate, maybe you should go." Said Bella

  
"What's so inappropriate about you and I?" he asked very nonchalantly, grinning down at her.

  
"You're to marry my sister!" She said in a disgusted tone.

  
"Only because my father thought she would be a better choice for a wife than you. With the prophecy and all, but that never bothered me." His words caused Bella's face to darkened. 

"Then I will expect that the next time you address me you will remember whom you're speaking to!" Bella threatened slamming the door forcefully in Lucius' face unwilling to listen to anymore of his pointless words.

  
"Disgusting Malfoy's!" Bella grimaced turning back into the center of her room suddenly remembering Sirius.  
  
"Sirius are you still here?" She said sounding concerned but there was no sound from anywhere in the room. Bella walked over to her night stand and uncorked a large crystal perfume decanter from which she poured a brown liquid into a hi-ball glass that she procured from the nightstand's draw and threw it back in one swallow.

  
"Well good job Bella you bit him, that's just great." She grumbled to herself playing with the decanter's thick crystal cork.  
  
"That's okay. I forgive you." Sirius said grinning broadly and leaning against the wall in front of his alcove. Her back to him, a lovely smile glanced across Bella's face upon hearing his voice, but she quickly bit it back and turned to him feigning indifference.

  
"Well that's to bad cause now how are you going to get out?" She said sharply. Sirius walked casually over to Bella, he could swear that he was able to hear her heart beat quicken as he approached her.

  
"Why are you here Sirius? What do you want from me?" She said in an almost scared tone. Sirius smiled and bounced down on to the bed.

  
"To spend the night." He grinned gorgeously up at her. Bella gazed down at Sirius with out a trace of emotion on her face still holding the empty glass carelessly in one hand.

  
"Why do you always toy with me?" Bella asked him bluntly. Sirius' smile lightly crept off his face not knowing what to say, he wasn't used to girls pursuing conversation at this point.

  
"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

  
"I don't know what you think your doing." She said softly still gazing at him, her brilliant green eyes looking huge and uncommonly innocent.   
  
Sirius couldn't help but smile slightly. She was mesmerizing as she picked up the crystal decanter once more and poured another glass, her long silky hair caressing her pale skin with every movement. She turned back to him holding the glass out in offering. Sirius slowly sat forward to take it from her and found himself so close that he could feel the heat emanating off of her body once again catching the soft sweet sent of vanilla. He was beginning to feel a little dizzy as he took the glass of what he knew to be Brandy, a signature drink of the Black family, and much in the same way as Bella had, drank it down in one smooth shot.  
  
He could feel the drink as it traveled swiftly through out his body setting him on fire. He let the empty glass fall to the bed beside him as he reached out to pull Bella toward him. Feeling the quick effects of the accursed drink he used more force than he meant, pulling her over so that she landed roughly on the bed, her black hair fanning out across the crimson chenille blanket. Sirius brushed his lips over her slick silk gown dragging his fingers gently along her side. Bella shivered in reaction to his advance allowing a small gasp, which she had desperately tried to hold back escape her lips.  
  
Sirius came too hover directly over Bella meeting her eyes. She starred up at him barely breathing with the same angelic wide eyes. He could feel her heart attempting to pound it's way out of her chest as he bent his head to kiss her causing her body to tense. She put her hands up to his chest as if to stop him and began to sit up feeling suddenly nervous and uncomfortable.

  
"You have to stop." She said breathlessly.  
  
Saying nothing Sirius leaned forward pressing against her hands just able to brush his lips against hers. Bella's skin flushed as Sirius leaned in closely to kiss her more completely. Sirius moved his hand to her neck running his thumb along her well-defined jaw line again laying her back down on to the chenille blanket with out parting from her lips. Finally surrendering to Sirius' unrelenting pursuit of her Bella began to timidly return his kisses while pulling her hands through his soft dark hair.

  
"Sirius." Bella whispered, her lips brushing seductively against his cheek as he grazed his teeth gently along her neck causing her to gasp. 

"Why are you doing this?" She panted desperately becoming more alarmed at feeling his strong hands slip beneath her gown making her body go ridged against the press of his weight. Sirius slid his lips across her smooth skin connecting with her mouth and forcing her silent, quieting the questions for which he did not have answers.

Sirius only knew one thing, he wanted her with every fiber of his being. He had been seduced by her very presence the moment that he had laid eyes on her. Kissing Bella gently letting his lips brush against the dark lashes of her eyes he could feel her let out a deep breath, sighing against his shoulder her body shivering in anticipation.

"Sirius…please…I…" Bella fought to speak through the firey sensation building within her as Sirius pressed forcefully at her boundaries focused on breaking Bella's chastity.

Pulling back from her grip so that he could muse at the mix of terror and elation on her delicate face he smiled gently and began to kiss her neck forcing her to writhe beneath him. Bella let out a long breath and the torches in the room went dark leaving only the dying fire light. As he bit her earlobe making her whimper in pleasure Sirius whispered to her.

  
"I love you too Bella." She cried out softly as he entered her, heat rising in her skin her entire body pulsing with desire as their movements became unified. Their cries of passion rising into the night through the open window only to be marry with the blowing of the wind and rustle of the tress.  
  
  
The sky outside had begun to turn a deep violet color and mist hung on the grounds of the school as Bella and Sirius drew each other close nestled under piles of blankets their bare skin mingling in the soft warmth of their embrace. The fire had died out hours ago but their passion had only just been satisfied as they lay gently kissing and caressing one another. Sirius smiled contently with his eyes closed.

  
"To think that great pompous prat, Lucius thought that he would be the one lying her with you. HA!" Sirius snorted. Bella snuggled closer to Sirius upon the mention of Lucius' name.  
  
"Bella, can I ask you about something?" said Sirius curiously.

  
"Anything." She replied dreamily, feeling spent and thoroughly safe in Sirius' arms.

  
"What prophecy was Lucius talking about tonight?" Bella's eyes flashed open at this question.

  
"Prophecy?" She asked in a startled tone. Bella turned over to face Sirius and looking up at him with a pained expression.

  
"Our prophecy, the one made by our great-great grandmother Aralia Nigelous just before she died with both of our mothers pregnant at her bedside." Sirius looked at Bella as if she had stopped speaking coherently.

  
"Bella what are you talking about? You are joking, right?" He asked trying to sound lighthearted. But Bella winced and shook her head hugging herself tight to him.

  
"Can we just not mention it? Just pretend that you didn't hear that." Bella said hopefully but knew that it was to late for such things.

"I can't tell you. Not now! I thought all of this time that you knew and you just didn't care and now I find out that your mum decided not to even share what could have been your own destiny with you." Bella buried her face in Sirius' chest trying to hide the tears that had begun to silently roll down her cheeks.  
  
Sirius, totally bewildered and not exactly in the mood to hear family secrets grabbed up Bella's face with his hands forcing her to look at him. Bella's eyes clinched shut against the hot tears that were now dripping from her chin on to his bare chest. The room was dark but Sirius could see the pain on her face and feel the tenseness, that had for a short while disappeared from her body, return.

  
"It's not important Bella, please don't be upset." Sirius said urgently wanting her to stop crying.

  
"It _is_ important and I just can't believe that she would do this! Leave you to find out the truth on your own…and it just follows suit that I should be the one forced to tell you."  
  
"I don't think I want to know." Sirius said leaning back from Bella a little uneasy about the mention of his mother. Bella stopped crying and putting her hands lightly on his face.

  
"No. You must know. I have to tell you, and this _is_ a family secret Sirius. One that you should have known of long ago." Sirius didn't speak he just turned on to his stomach hugging his pillow and looking at the wall waiting for her to continue knowing deep inside that she was a Black and to brace himself against whatever was about to come to light.  
  
Bella following Sirius' lead turned on to her pillow her black hair spilling around her though Sirius was not looking at her she gazed at him trying to gage his feelings.

  
"I don't know if you're aware that Great-great grandmother Nigelous was a terribly gifted seer." Bella started slowly "Just before she died and before either you or I were born she had a prophetic vision and told our parents that one of us would be born to be the hand of a Dark Lord."  
  
Sirius stopped looking at the wall and met Bella's searching eyes, her eyelashes still wet from her tears.

  
"What?" Sirius asked looking as though he was thinking deeply on the subject his brow furrowed.

  
"When you and I were born everyone assumed that you were the one, you being a boy and a male heir to the Black family. Your parents were evidently really proud, you became the center of their world." Bella swallowed hard in Sirius' uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Then we both started school and I guess you became really rebellious and outspoken about learning the dark arts, and about our families position with the newly proclaimed Dark Lord. He had met you before of course but after seeing your reactions he paid my family a visit and proclaimed after meeting with me that I was the child of the prophecy and that our parents had been mistaken." Bella paused again looking at Sirius who was starring at her dryly. Starting again Bella took a deep breath. 

"Your mum was furious. She actually came after me threatening that she would destroy me for ruining both of your lives." At the mention of this she looked down playing with her hair. "I suspect that my lord set her straight, for after that day she has always treated me with the utmost regard." Sirius could see the faintest hint of smile dancing behind Bella's somber expression, and began to study her a little more closely. Sliding over to Sirius she gently pressed her lips against his and began to slowly and softly kiss him.

  
"I'm to be the hand of the Dark Lord, Sirius." She said pulling him down to her as she lay back into the pillows of the bed to be claimed again by the desire to be one.  
  
Night turned to morning and with it brought the dawn. The room was swimming in sunlight from the small window slightly warming the cool chill that hung in the air of the silent dorm room. Bella was at rest curled in Sirius' arms, streams of her shining hair flowing softly over both of their bodies. Sirius had not been able to sleep, he laid there holding her replaying everything that had happened and everything that had been said. He wished that she had never told him of the prophecy or of her fate, he could have lived without feeling this way. Now here he was having all of these feelings that were so totally unfamiliar to him right along with the familiarity of shame and guilt that now plagued his mind as he watched his beautiful kindred spirit sleep.  
  
He just couldn't convince himself that this bright young girl was really supposed to be some kind of dark warrior. He had felt like she was one of the only girls that could ever fully understand him, know him completely like she always had.

  
"It's just ridiculous. Only my family could be so naive to live their lives based on a dying woman's twisted dream." Sirius whispered to himself bending to kiss Bella's head. He couldn't deny that he now wished that he had known before he had become so irreversibly entangled with her.  
  
Bella rolled to her back, her eyes blinking slowly bringing him into focus. She almost looked a little shocked to see him lying next to her gazing down at her with a very worried look shadowing his lovely smooth face.

  
"What's the matter?" She asked in a barley audible whisper, still attempting to keep her eyes focused on his. For a moment he just looked down into her face as if studying her.

  
"I think you are all wrong." He said.

  
"I'm sorry?" Bella asked unsure of what he meant by this.  
  
"Oh Bella prophecies are a bunch of nonsense! That crazy old woman probably just wanted to start some trouble before she was gone, and look at what a good job she's done." Sirius said sounding rehearsed. Bella smiled lifting her hand to tousle his hair.

  
"Have you been thinking about that al this time?" She asked seeming surprised.

  
"Well…yeah." Sirius said feeling a little exposed.

  
"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter we have a lot more important things to be concerned with like how in the world we are going to get you out of here." Bella said, lighthearted laughter ringing in her voice.  
  
Bella slipped from his arms and gathering the soft chenille blanket about her, the dark vibrant red contrasting intensely with the milky pallor of her skin now gleaming in the sun light. She walked around to Sirius' side of the bed and picked his cloths up from the floor and thrusting them at him. 

  
"Now take your things and get out!" Sirius starred at her with a slightly amused look playing on his face as Bella fought back her smile. Sirius grabbed her pulling her into his lap before she could get away and began to bite her neck and jaw causing her to squeal.  
  
A knock came from the door and they froze in their love play both trying hard not to laugh. The knock came again.

  
"Bella answer me." Narcissa's voice came shrill and forceful.

  
"Bella's not here." She answered sarcastically grinning at Sirius and leaning in to kiss him defiantly.

  
"Are you coming out of there today? It's not good for you to stay so cooped up." Narcissa said feigning friendliness.

  
"As if you care." Bella said to herself securing the blanket around her and getting up.

  
"What was that?" Narcissa growled through the door.   
  
The tone of her sister's voice immediately infuriated Bella beyond all reason, storming to the door she swiftly forced it opened and pushed herself into the opening. Sirius almost choked the last thing that he had expected her to do was to open the door to her evil, nosey sister. He quickly dove for the floor between the two beds. Upon Sirius' warm bare skin making contact with the frigid stone floor he gasped and jumped to a crouching position on his feet.  
  
"What the hell Narcissa, I will be out later! Why have you decided to pester me this morning?" Bella said curtly. Narcissa gazed smiling at Bella unnaturally.

  
"I just wanted to spend some time with you, is that okay?" Narcissa said her voice coating her lies like honey.

  
"NO." Bella said beginning to close the door but Narcissa stopped her.

  
"What happened to you?" Narcissa asked curiously looking her sister up and down with questioning on her face.

  
"Um…bad dreams." Bella said again attempting to close the door, but Narcissa holding it open gave her another strange look.

  
"Are you not wearing any cloths?" She asked aghast, eyeing Bella's blanket sari. Narrowing her eyes at her sister Bella snapped back.

  
"That is none of your business you freak! Now get your hand off of my door before I remove it myself!" Hissed Bella violently.  
  
Narcissa removed her hand giving Bella a snide look as Bella slammed the door in her face. Turning and leaning her back against the door she saw Sirius now fully dressed popping up from between the beds.

  
"You really need to stop doing that when I'm visiting." He said looking a bit annoyed.

  
"Sorry." Bella said looking a little disappointed to see him ready to leave her, and suddenly feeling extremely uneasy about how things would now be between them. Trying to push her feelings of insecurity aside she focused on fidgeting with the blanket. Sirius taking notice of the change stepped in front of his young conquest. Leaning over her one hand on the door he pulled her chin up so that she was looking directly into his beautiful deep blue eyes. Everything about him was appealing to her, and she almost became dizzy at the thought that he was risking so many things to be with her.  
  
Sirius grinned at her, understanding the mixed emotions that were so apparent on her angelic face.

  
"Uncertainty becomes you my love." He said as he leaned in to ever so gently place a warm kiss on her full pale lips. Bella felt that same excitement surge through her that she had felt the first time that they kissed. Caught in the passion of the moment Bella reached up to pull Sirius's face closer to hers to kiss him more thoroughly. The crimson blanket fell to the floor in a puddle at her feet as she pressed her body against his soft gray sweater. Sirius embraced her loving the smell of her hair and skin and breathing it in deeply understanding that he would have to leave before anyone caught them. Gently he pulled away.

  
"I have to go. I don't want to, but I wouldn't be able to live with whatever punishments that they would enact on you if we were caught together." Saying this he grabbed her neck and kissed her quickly on the corner of her mouth.

  
"But how do you plan to get out?" She asked hurriedly wondering nervously why he was heading towards the door.

  
"The only way out." He said matter-of-factly, rubbing his hand roughly through his hair much like James would have done. _GOD they're gonna wonder what happened to me_, Sirius though to himself for the first time in several hours thinking of his group of friends who were hopefully covering for him.  
  
"Sirius, that's madness! You can't just waltz out into the Slytherin common room and not expect to be noticed, besides what if someone sees you leaving my room? At this Sirius smiled the biggest smile that he could muster.

  
"Just promise you won't be mad." He said almost laughing to himself. Bella just looked at him as if he were crazy, as Sirius headed over to the alcove where he had come through the wall the night before. He went to retrieve his small satchel that held all of his mapping materials from the corner. Walking back to Bella looking very pleased with himself, he said. 

"Didn't you wonder for a moment where I went when you decided to open the door for Lucius last night?"  
  
Bella said nothing as she warped herself in a long fluffy white robe that absolutely engulfed her. From the satchel Sirius pulled a wad of silvery material which he unfurled and slung around himself becoming invisible.

  
"An invisibility cloak, and you've had it the whole time." She said beginning to feel like the naive little girl that she was. Pulling the cloak off Sirius smiled apologetically his dark hair falling in all different directions.

  
"And aren't we both the better for it not showing up until this morning?" He said still grinning. 

  
"I can't believe it, I was completely duped." She said astonished.

  
"You did bite me." Sirius reminded her, as she stood in shocked amazement.

  
"I should have been able to read that from you." She said.  
"Oh Bella, what's the matter? Not feeling much like the Dark Lord's henchman anymore? Maybe he was wrong maybe it _is_ me!" Sirius said this last bit with lots of theatrical emphasis smiling brightly.  
  
Then throwing the satchel over his shoulder he quickly covered himself with the cloak.

  
"How do I look?" He asked her from nowhere. At this Bella smiled, and Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. It was the strangest sensation being hugged by nothing then without warning he bit her neck playfully. Bella screamed in laughter quickly stifling herself.

  
"Are you ready?" She asked him.

  
"I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready to leave you." He whispered as he slowly opened the door to let her out.  
  
Bella blushed viciously as she moved down the hall toward the girl's bathroom, unsure of where Sirius was.

  
"I love you Bella." his voice whispered softly in her ear. At first startling her slightly but then causing tears to well up in her eyes.

  
"I love you Sirius Black" She said back unsure if he was still there.  
  
Sirius stalked down the corridors of the Slytherin dorms being very carefully to avoid contact with anything. He had made it to the common room and almost to the portrait hole when something caught his attention. In the far corner of the grand room Sirius saw Severus working diligently on an Astronomy project that was really quite elaborate. 

Severus had painstakingly charmed what looked like a thousand small glass beads, most clear but some in vivid blues and reds to be an exact replica of the Pleiades solar system. It was massive hanging in midair and twinkling in the rolling turquoise light of the Slytherin common room. Severus' face was focused as he charmed the last crystal bead in place triumphantly.  
  
Sirius could not resist the temptation, it was to perfect, he shouldn't do it but it was too late the wheels were already set into motion. Sirius made his way silently over to Severus and moved around the marvelous creation so that he was able to see Severus through the replica. With one swatting motion of his invisible arm Sirius sent hundreds of small crystal beads flying in every direction in the common room. 

Severus gasped and quickly lunged to the floor in a feeble attempt to rescue some of the crystals. In silent hysterics Sirius stood clutching his stomach, as Severus growled profanities at the half destroyed project that still hung in the air. At this Sirius swatted the solar system again this time sending the majority of the beads scattering through out the room, leaving only a few scattered crystals still motionless in the air.  
  
Sirius skulked away having satisfied his craving to get back at Severus for being such a hassle in the Astronomy Tower. Silently crawling through the portrait hole Sirius thought to himself, _Ah Snively, you should have excepted my deal while you had the chance._

  
Sirius trotted down the hall where a few Slytherin students were already heading up to Sunday morning breakfast. He smiled to himself, _I'm starving_ he thought, _and I bet they're all waiting for me. _Happily he made his way towards the boys bathrooms to quickly wash up and stash the invisibility cloak.  
  
Feeling on top of the world Sirius did not notice Professor Dumbledor walking by. 

  
"I hope the Slytherins will not sorely miss whatever it is that you've taken from them Mr. Black." Dumbledor said in a hushed, nonchalant voice glancing over the rim of his half moon shaped spectacles directly at Sirius' invisible form, but never slowing his pace. Sirius had stopped dead in his tracks. 

  
"We'll talk about this later Sirius." Dumbledor called back to him now several paces down the hall striding forward without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Bella was walking on air. She was in the process of hurriedly pulling on her black knee socks when Rudolphus entered her room without warning. Bella, startled, shot up from the corner of the freshly made bed with a quick jolt of breath. Every time she was near him Bella began to feel as if there was this terrible hollowness that was growing inside of her and every moment that she lingered with him it threatened to consume her entirely. Rudolphus smiled boldly at the surprise in her reaction as he closed the door behind him.

  
"Good morning Bellatrix." He said in a silky tone. Bella didn't answer she just glared at her intruder. She was wearing a solid black pleated skirt that hung a few inches above her knee and fastened along the leg with a handful of shining silver safety pins. A soft thin black angora sweater was pulled over her crisp white button up collared shirt of which only the collar and shirttail were visible. Usually Bella's hair fell freely around her shoulders but she had opted to pull her thick obsidian locks into a loose unfinished braid allowing the unfastened hair to fall in a mass of large curls down her back.  
  
No matter what lies Rudolphus had told he was absolutely taken with Bella to the point of obsession, her aversion to him only cultivating his dangerous emotions. Her lack of response drawing him ever nearer.

  
"I wanted to speak with you before heading up to the Great Hall." Rudolphus said his confident grin never wavering.

  
"So speak." Bella replied her green eyes cutting into him, but her voice sounding relaxed and indifferent.

  
"Well my dear Bella, seeing as it is such a beautiful morning, and you're clearly in an agreeable mood as always, I thought that I would take the opportunity to give you a little gift." At this his smile became ominous. Bella's body turned to ice, she felt immediately sick, _Oh please my Lord don't let this be what I fear! Not now! PLEASE! _She silently and desperately prayed.

  
"Oh don't tell me you've already guessed." Rudolphus teased cruelly noting the color draining from her face. Bella bristling at Rudolphus' obvious enjoyment of her discomfort clenched her jaw in hatred causing her face to become hard and malicious.

  
"Well of coursed you guessed, you're not the average _Black_, are you?" Rudolphus said gauging his words and studying Bella's reaction.

  
"You're just so pretty when you're angry." chuckled Rudolphus, "I suspect that's for the best is it not?" he asked continuing to laugh casually.  
  
"You're a sadistic bastard!" growled Bella her body tense and poised.

  
"Oh no Bella, you're the sadistic freak in this scenario!" screamed Rudolphus, causing Bella to flinch as he paced behind her so as not to have to meet her eyes any longer.

  
"Don't think I haven't noticed your dear cousins attraction to you. Disgusting!" Sneered Rudolphus. "Absolutely disgraceful, but I guess you are Blacks. Shame and disgrace should be second nature to you by now." His evil grin spreading across his strong hansom face as his voice again became calm and refined.  
  
Bella couldn't breath, _he couldn't know anything could he_? Finding herself she immediately blocked him from her thoughts even though she did not believe that he was skilled enough to read her she knew better than to underestimate him. Bella said nothing she closed her eyes taking slow controlled breaths to relieve her anger. Rudolphus who had expected a reaction from her was thrown at her silence and gazing at her his emotions and desires began to burst forth. He walked forward still at her back and placed his hands upon her narrow shoulders, desperately craving her affection.  
  
"I didn't come to fight with you." Rudolphus said in a hushed thoughtful voice. Bella could feel the firm grip of his hands on her shoulders as he unexpectedly turned her to face him. She let a little gasp escape her lips looking up into his large dark deranged eyes with more fear than she had meant to show.

  
"I want you to marry me Bella. I want it, our parents want it…" Rudolphus began to stroke his fingers through her hair seeming hypnotized by the light that shown there, "…your master wants it." As he said this Rudolphus grabbed Bella's hand pulling it to his lips.

  
"No!" Bella hissed at him, "I will never marry you." She attempted to pull her hand away from him as well as loosen herself from his grip. Rudolphus' eyes danced with delight at her rejection, as his evil smile grew full behind her hand that he was refusing to relinquish.

  
"Release me, immediately!" commanded Bella, fear resonating in her voice as she struggled to reclaim her hand.

  
"Absolutely Bella." Smiled Rudolphus brightly letting go of her hand suddenly so that she fell back against her bed.

  
"But…I'm afraid that your answer is unacceptable." Rudolphus was looking so smug and satisfied with himself that Bella was immediately on guard.

  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Bella nervously. Arrogantly Rudolphus grinned down at her glancing at the hand he had held moments before. Bella following his gaze turned to scan the area where her hand lay on the bed beside her.  
  
Tears immediately rose in her eyes as she saw her fate locked so neatly into place, _you stupid girl it's over now_. Bella was glowering down at a huge emerald cut diamond mounted in platinum and beset on either side with a rubies. She immediately moved to force the ring from the ring finger of her left hand and chuck it back into Rudolphus' gloating face.

  
"Oh come now Bella, you're smarter than this. You know that it will never come off." He said in an exasperated tone as he headed toward her door, "You're bound to me now, the moment that you are of age you will be my bride and that is just the truth of the matter so get over it." Rudolphus said with out a care as his hand landed the doorknob. Bella shot up and turned on Rudolphus.

  
"You _will_ remove it _now_ or I will enact my revenge on you for as long as you or any person in your family draws breath!" she yelled commanding Rudolphus like a general to a soldier.

  
"Bella it's done, it will not be reversed." without turning to face her he said this a little more softly understanding the apparent danger in her voice.  
"My Lord will reverse it you presumptuous git! And then you will pay dearly!" she screamed in rage.

  
"Bella _your_ Lord willed this. Who do you think enchanted this ring to bind us? You fulfill his wishes through our engagement not mine." Rudolphus lied venomously as he closed the door to Bella's room.

*  
  
The Great Hall was alive with movement and laughter. Unlike the day before the sun shown strong in the crisp vivid blue sky where not a single cloud lingered. Since this was a Sunday breakfast was extended so that the students were able to come and go as they pleased, giving the hall a very comfortable relaxed feeling. Even the professors leisurely enjoyed coffee and conversations with one another all the while overseeing the chaos that was aloud to ensue due to the lack of classes.  
  
Professor Dumbledor, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Gryffindor house, was sitting aside a pleasant woman with auburn hair pulled up into a neat bun. The two were speaking casually as they simultaneously bobbed their tea bags in the delicate china mugs set in front of them. The only other professor seated at the table was Professor Beltane, instructor of Astronomy and Head of Slytherin House. Beltane was at the far end of the table from Dumbledor and the newly hired Transfiguration teacher, Professor Minerva McGonagall.   
  
Beltane was leaning back reading the Daily Profit as he sipped his black coffee paying absolutely no attention to anything going on in the Hall around him. His chestnut hair hung in long full shaggy waves about his shoulders and his attractive face was unshaven giving him a ruggedly hansom appearance. A group of girls sat at the end of the Gryffindor dinning table all gazing up at Beltane dreamily, whispering with mingled giggles to one another about the dashing young professor.  
  
James, Remus, and Peter all sat staring in disgust and envy at the scene occurring in front of them.

  
"Honestly! He's a professor, and head of Slytherin House at that!" James said this with a disapproving grimace. 

  
"Don't they know that just by focusing all of that…_GIRL_ energy on him they are jeopardizing Gryffindor's chances of winning the Quidditch match against Slytherin next weekend?" The other boys shook there heads in disgusted agreement.  
  
"It's absolutely embarrassing! Someone should go stop them." Grumbled Remus taking a bite of bacon and glancing over the table at Peter.  
  
"Yeah right, you go put a stop to it O'Powerful Prefect." Said Peter smartly.   
  
Remus shot him a scathing look and lobbed a roasted potato into Peter's glass causing orange juice to splash onto Peter's face and cloths. Remus, surprised at the efficiency of his attempt at revenge, began to laugh hysterically along with James at the sight of their friend.   
Peter just sat there stunned blinking tiny orange droplets of juice away from his eyes.  
  
"That was so not funny." He said blandly. This only caused James and Remus to laugh harder but now without sound as they watched Peter attempt to remember a spell to fix the mess.  
  
"Was it…surgawhatsit…scuvyfritnick…ahhhh, come on what the hell is it?" Peter said in an annoyed tone but the corners of his mouth beginning to curve into a smile from watching James and Remus now both red in the face and unable to breath.  
  
"Attempting to levitate your breakfast again Peter?" Sirius' voice came as he swiftly took the empty seat by Peter.  
  
"Would you help please, these two are useless!" Peter said tying to sound hard and hold back his laughter. Sirius, smiling, took a long look at Peter.  
  
"Oh I don't know Peter, I think it's a slight improvement." He said as he pulled forth his wand and poked Peter hard in the arm. "_Scourgify._" As if sucked into thin air by an unseen vacuum the splatters and droplets of juice instantaneously disappeared. Peter, now clean and rubbing his arm grinned at Sirius.  
  
"Where have you been, I could have used your help five minutes ago?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell happened to you last night? We were going to go searching for you…uh…just as soon as we finished breakfast. James grinned pulling his hand through his dark hair and pushing his silver framed glasses up on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Truly noble James." Smirked Sirius beginning to serve food onto his plate and feeling terribly thankful to be back amongst his friends.  
  
"I'm glad your back, I've had to avoid Dumbledor all morning. Do you have any idea how hard that is? He just kept popping up at every turn!" said Remus through a mouth full of toast and jam.  
  
"Yeah, actually I do." Said Sirius glancing up at Professor Dumbledor who was gazing intently back at him from across the Great Hall. Sirius quickly looked back at his friends seeming slightly shaken.  
  
"So did I miss anything this morning?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"The classic Sirius Black avoidance technique, ha! Whatever he's hiding it must be good!" Smiled Remus.  
  
A brilliant smile crept slyly on to Sirius' face, he was practically bursting to tell them the events that had occurred since parting from them to work on the map. At the same time he felt he would be breaking some unspoken law if he were to divulge all of what had happened the night before. 

  
"Alright out with it? What have you been up to?" James asked curiously. Sirius looked between his friends.  
  
"I can't talk about it here." He said in a mumbled whisper glancing around as if looking for someplace to go.  
  
"Come on then, let's get outta here." Insisted James making no haste to get up from the table. Sirius met Remus' eyes.  
  
"You know you're making this place frightfully interesting this year, we're getting a confession a day. Your gonna set a record soon!" said Remus getting up from his seat.  
  
"Sorry Moony, I can't tell _you_…now that you're the long arm of the law and everything." Sirius said heading out of the hall from the opposite side of the table. Peter looked back smiling at Sirius, knowing that he was getting back at Moony for the orange juice incident.  
  
"Are you serious?" Remus asked looking stricken.  
  
As the boys all came to the gigantic arched doorway of the Great Hall Sirius, James, and Peter all stopped and turned having just noticed what Remus had said. Remus began to snicker uncontrollably with Peter and James chiming in.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean that, it just came out!" Tears of laughter began to rim Remus' eyes as Sirius made and annoyed grimace and turned to head out of the Great Hall leaving James, Remus, and Peter collapsing against one another in stifled hilarity trying to make it out of the Hall and down the stairs after Sirius.  
  
The boys made their way steadily towards Gryffindor Tower. James had been doing his flawless impersonation of the new Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall, whom they had all found to be stuffy and rather boring in their first week's lessons.   
  
"Mr. Black, would you please share with us where you were last evening, I'm sure everyone present is interested in knowing your whereabouts." Sirius, who had been preoccupied in his thoughts and not uttered a word during their walk, grinned back at James.   
  
The boys gathered around the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room guarded by a large ominous woman clad in pink taffeta who gazed down at them in a superior manner. She had just opened her mouth to request the pass word when Peter interrupting her barked "Vivarium", causing the portrait of the woman to swing forward allowing them to pass. They all barreled noisily through the opening with the fat lady angrily shushing them from the hall as they entered.  
  
Remus, joining in James' conversation as an unmistakable Dumbledor, turned to walk backwards speaking to his group of friends with his eyebrows raised and holding one finger in the air as if making a crucial point.

  
"Minerva, Minerva. You will soon find that there are certain students here at Hogwarts that have an absolute aversion to following the rules, our young Mr. Black here being a prime example." Remus had been looking directly at James to say this and noticed that he, along with the rest of the group, had stopped in their tracks and were focusing on something just behind him. James met eyes with Remus and shook his head ever so slightly to imply for him to not say another word.  
  
Remus turned around slowly all the while having a good idea of what he would find. Standing just at the entrance to the common room was Professor Dumbledor. He bent his head to gaze at Remus over his spectacles but there was an amused twinkle in his bright blue eyes.   
  
"Good morning Professor Dumbledor…sir." Said Remus while turning several shades of red and fighting the urge to turn and walk out of the common room never to return. Dumbledor allowed the corners of his mouth to turn slightly upwards knowing that Remus was absolutely tortured at the moment and not really wanting him to be to upset by the situation.  
  
"Remus." he said nodding his good morning then looking to each of the boys in turn, "James, Peter."  
  
"Morning Professor Dumbledor." they answered nervously in unison.   
  
Then Dumbledor's eyes falling on Sirius and his expression shifting slightly to a look of mild disappointment said in a calm yet stern voice.

  
"Would you come with me Mr. Black? I think there are a few things that we need to discuss."   
Sirius' heart sank, he felt as if he had just been pushed off a cliff to see the disappointment etched on Dumbledor's face. How could he have been so careless, so self-centered, such an idiot as to let this great wizard who he looked to as a mentor, down. he was the last person in the world that Sirius had ever wanted to disappoint.   
  
Sirius stepped forward calmly seeming steady, meeting Dumbledor's gaze openly but with a look of remorse apparent on his face.

  
"Of course Professor." Sirius answered glancing over at his friends. The group looked absolutely bewildered, still unsure of where Sirius had been the night before or what he had been up to. James looked back at Sirius mournfully positive that it would be the last time he would see his very best friend. As if sensing the boys fear for Sirius Dumbledor broke into a warm smile at James, Peter, and Remus.  
  
"Don't worry gentlemen I will send Sirius back to you in one piece, provided that Remus works on perfecting my inflection." With this Dumbledor raised his eyebrows chuckling slightly at the stunned expression on Remus' face and headed out of the portrait hole glancing back for Sirius to follow him. The boys remained stationary shifting their attention to Sirius as he followed Dumbledor out of the tower.  
  
"What did you do?" whispered James still looking worried for Sirius.

  
"Don't worry about it, I'll be back later." Sirius answered without looking at the group of his friends as he passed through the portrait hole.

  
Sirius walked along the corridors just a few paces behind and to the side of Professor Dumbledor with his hands in his pockets and his eyes lowered watching Dumbledor's steady footfall. His mind was racing what could he possibly tell Dumbledor besides the truth, but how in the world was he supposed to do that. Sirius began to feel sick, he could swear that there wasn't an ounce of blood pumping through his veins due to the ice cold feeling of his body around him. They turned into the chamber where the Defense Against the Dark Arts courses were taught, Sirius' heavy heart lightened immediately upon entering this beloved space once more.   
  
The room was colossal, a huge open space completely devoid of furniture aside from long simple stone benches set between the room's thick wooden columns. The tall square columns lined the two long sides of the chamber supporting the high domed ceiling made completely of multi-colored stained glass that dappled the floor and walls in a mixture of brilliant hues. On the opposite wall from the main door to the classroom was a line of high thin floor length windows decorated with intricate stained glass work as if flowers were bursting forth from the stone walls.  
  
Along the walls hung all manner of different weapons muggle and magical alike mounted in cases all with the names of their wielder engraved on a silver plaque at the bottom of the piece. Most magnificent of these weapons being the swords of Godric Gryffindor and Salazaar Slytherin mounted directly across from one another as if in eternal stand off. Godric's sword was a large and heavy piece of brightly polished gold and silver with rubies inset into the handle and finite engravings running down the length of the blade, but the truly intriguing weapon belonged to Salazaar. 

His was a Katana sword, a fairly simple weapon in appearance but the same used by ancient samurai warriors. The only intricacies to the sword were the silk fibers in green and silver that wound around ending in the two long tassels that hung from the hilt and faint etching along the blade. In the lower corner of the mahogany case that held Salazaar's sword was a small dagger all black including the cris blade, the handle in the shape of a basilisk with emeralds for eyes.  
  
Lost upon reentry into the practicing arena Sirius casually walked over to Salazaar's sword as he had done a multitude of times before. Crouching down slightly so that the light hit the blade just right. Sirius smiled, from this point of view the etchings came to life blood red, hundreds of snakes intertwined amongst ivy. Dumbledor grinned to himself upon realizing that he had lost his young troublemaker to the empty Defense Against the Dark Arts room.  
  
"It is also _my_ favorite piece displayed here." Dumbledor said, his voice echoing slightly from across the room.  
  
"Do you think that the stories are true? That the engravings are colored with the blood of Salazaar's fallen victims?" Sirius asked absently now completely wrapped up in this place that he had been away from for so long.  
  
"I believe that if we are to follow the legends that we have been taught through out our lives that _yes_ it is a very likely story. But if I am to hold true to my own theorem it would be terribly hard to make such statements of a man whom I never knew and still know so very little about." Replied Dumbledor. "Come now Sirius, I must speak with you." He said turning to head through a tall thin door which looked as if were built specifically for Dumbledor alone to enter through.  
  
Sirius suddenly remembering his purpose for being there headed over to follow Dumbledor into his office. Sirius was rather familiar with this walk, it wasn't the first time he had been caught for some kind of mischief even though he usually had a much better time of talking his way out of it because he was not often apprehended by Dumbledor himself. Besides, he was hardly ever alone on these ventures and always had one of the Marauders, if not all of them to back him up or share in his punishments.  
  
Once through the tall thin opening Sirius stepped up a short narrow rounding staircase opening into a small round chamber. Dumbledor's office had just enough room for three large high-back dark brown leather chairs two of which sat in front of the small fireplace and another set behind a monster of a mahogany desk. What the office was lacking in floor space it made up for completely in headroom, with a stained glass ceiling which matched the adjacent chamber looming more than fifty feet above. The circumference of the walls in the chamber were coated in continuous shelves from the floor to the ceiling which held every manner of book and magical device known to the Wizarding World, and came equipped with one long rolling ladder that was attached to the very top shelf.  
  
To Sirius' surprise Dumbledor took the seat in front of the small dying fire and held his hand out for Sirius to take the seat next to him. Sirius did as he was asked, once again feeling his heart rate kick into overdrive. They sat in silence as Dumbledor conjured his delicate tea cup which he began siring lightly about twenty seconds before it had fully and unobtrusively appeared in his hand. Finally unable to handle the silence any longer Sirius began to speak hurriedly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledor, I'm really sorry about this morning…I won't lie to you sir I was in the Slytherin common room, and I understand that breaking house codes especially breaching the sanctity of the other common rooms is strictly forbidden. But it was just a beginning of term prank and I swear to you that no one was hurt…" Sirius trailed off feeling a little lost in what he had just blurted out. Dumbledor continued to stare at the swirling tea, making Sirius feel uneasy.  
  
"Well, thank you for not lying. I'm glad to know that you've heard about these things called rules, but I'm not so sure that you fully grasp the reality of how your pranks effect those around you. I'm also not convinced that they are meant to be harmless." Dumbledor raised his eyes to look at Sirius, his expression absolutely unreadable. Sirius held his breath hoping that his sentencing would come swiftly and without mention of Bella.

  
"I believe your joke this morning was on Severus Snape was it not?" Dumbledor asked raising his eyebrows as he took a long sip from his teacup. Sirius' heart slowed from its rampant rate for the first time since entering the office.  
  
"Yes Professor." Sirius said solemnly.  
  
"Well I feel that it is only fitting that you and he should serve your detentions together. I have already agreed with Professor Beltane to oversee a fitting detention for Severus' miss treatment of his Astronomy tools. Maybe during this time you two can find some common ground between you." Dumbledor said gazing sternly at Sirius who was fighting not to look away. "I will also be forced to confiscate James' invisibility cloak." At this Sirius grimaced closing his eyes, James was going to be livid with him.  
  
"Yes professor." Sirius said miserably, dreading having to face all of his friends after the loss of the cloak.  
  
"Maybe detention does not have the right effect on you Sirius, even though it's frightfully helpful to me as I have been wanting to polish all of the weapons as well as there cases for some time but have been much to busy to do the task myself. I leave it to you and Severus to complete…by hand…using no magic." Sirius brightened immediately at the prospect of handling the ancient weapons, then not wanting to seem so eager regained his composure.  
  
"Gladly Professor Dumbledor sir, when should I report to you?"  
  
"We'll begin here tomorrow evening directly after supper. Agreed?" Dumbledor asked his face softening to a warm smile, he hated having to be so stern with Sirius but at times it was absolutely necessary. Sirius was feeling so relieved that he almost laughed as stood to step out of Dumbledor's office.  
  
"Sirius just one more thing before you go." Sirius turned back too look at Dumbledor who was still seated in his chair by the fire.

  
"I feel that I need to mention to you that there are some…let's just say questionable circumstances surrounding your cousins. You would tell me if there were anything going on that I should know about, would you not?" Dumbledor's face was soft and expressionless but Sirius could see concern glinting in his eyes.  
  
"Yes Sir." Sirius answered sounding shaken at the question, his heart had stopped beating and he was no longer breathing.  
  
"Right." Answered Dumbledor his expression unwavering but now slightly more calculating than a moment before. "Well I guess that will be all then. I will see you tomorrow in class." Dumbledor gave a reassuring smile as Sirius again turned to go.  
  
As Sirius headed back to Gryffindor Tower looking forward to finally being able to wash up he smiled to himself.

  
"I've never been so thankful in all my life for giving old Snivelus hell! I'll be sure to thank him when I see him." Sirius chucked to himself.  


*  
  
It was nearing ten o'clock in the evening as Sirius lay on his back gazing up at the stained glass ceiling of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He had been there for hours after having successfully avoiding contact with any of his housemates while on his mission in the Gryffindor dorms. Fortunately for him it had been a beautiful day and hardly anyone had stayed inside the school allowing Sirius the freedom and much needed solace that he so desired at the moment.  
  
Since his talk with Dumbledor he had felt extremely nervous both for himself and for Bella whom he could not stop thinking about. It was taking every ounce of his strength not to jump up a head directly down to his privet passage to her dorm room. But remembering the words that Dumbledor had spoken and the concern in the great wizard's eyes Sirius felt immediately shamed for so quickly wanting to repeat the incident. Sirius sighed heavily and brought his hands up to cover his eyes.

  
"Why do you always get yourself into these situations." he asked himself aloud hearing his own voice echoing back at him as if the immense room was asking him the question.  
  
"Because you're a fiend obsessed with being the center of attention!" Answered a grumpy sounding voice from the door of the chamber. Sirius grinned broadly immediately recognizing James' voice. James stepped on to the huge padded canvas mat that was built into the floor of the arena, where Sirius was laying. James dropped to his knees before flopping down on his stomach and coming to rest on his elbows so that he was gazing out of the tall windows on the far wall.  
  
"I wasn't asking why _you_ get into situations, but I do agree you are an attention craving fiend." Sirius smiled over at his friend. James repressed a smile turning it to a scowl.  
  
"Don't smile! I'm here to beat you senseless on behalf of all of your former partners in crime." James said shooting Sirius a harsh look.  
  
"Ah, so that's why you're here. Dumbledor has taken the cloak has he?" Sirius let out another loud sigh. "Well best get on with it then." Sirius said feeling miserable. He had so much on his mind and he had been really happy that he might have the chance to talk to James about everything that was going on. Sirius was sure that he was going to explode at any second if he wasn't able to tell someone about his current situation, and James was the only person in the world that Sirius would trust with this information.  
  
Turning to his side James rested his head on his hand and looked at Sirius who was focused on the ceiling. James wore an annoyed expression but his eyes only reflected concern for his friend.  
  
"Now can you tell me what you did? Dumbledor said that it was a prank pulled on Severus, and while I'm sure that's true I have a feeling that he didn't know that you never came in last night." Sirius switched his focus to James.  
  
"I've done something really stupid." He said, worry and shame mingled on his face. James looked immediately stressed only having seen that look on Sirius' face in the worst of situations.  
  
"Oh Sirius," James said slowly, "What is it, what have you done?" James was now sitting up leaning on his fully extended arm and looking tense.  
  
"Dumbledor doesn't know, I couldn't tell him, in fact no one knows and I don't want them to so you have to swear to me that you won't tell a soul not even Remus. I just know that he wouldn't understand, I'm not even sure if _I_ understand." Sirius saying the last part more to himself than James.  
  
Sirius sat up mirroring James; they both wore thick perfectly white socks and large roomy sweatpants only James was dressed completely in navy blue with a longsleeved v-necked t-shirt baring the Gryffindor crest on the left side of his chest. Sirius wore light gray sweatpants which had a silhouette of a griffin with it's wings flared embroidered in burgundy at the ankle of the left leg. His navy blue shirt which had once been long sleeved now curled up exposing his tanned shoulders and well defined arms where the sleeves had been cut away, its only distinguishing mark being a small burgundy "G" written in old English script on the back just under the collar.  
  
James sat starring at Sirius feeling a little nervous about what he was about to hear.

  
"You know I won't tell, but I'll swear it anyway. Now what is it Sirius?" he asked impatiently, wanting desperately to know what his friend had done and tired of being put off from finding out. Sirius averted his eyes from James, now not sure if he should tell anyone, but it was to late, if he were to back out now James would certainly be angry with him for putting him through so much.  
  
"I was mapping one of the old corridors that I had never really delved to deeply in before. Well, I must have been in there for few hours cause I started to worry about where it was leading me, when I found this weird opening. I slipped through it but realized when it was to late that I couldn't get back into the passage." Said Sirius not looking up at James while he spoke.  
  
"So where did you end up?" James asked now sounding much more patient with his friend.  
  
"The Slytherin dorms." Sirius said now glancing up to meet James' eyes and gauge his reaction. James looked stunned.  
  
"You're kidding me!" James said in an excited whisper.  
  
"I wish I was." Replied Sirius gloomily.  
  
"So what was the big problem there, why didn't you just use the invisibility cloak to sneak back out through their common room?" James asked with a quizzical look.  
  
"That would have been the _logical_ thing to do." Sirius said scolding himself, " But while I was trying to figure out where exactly I was…I was caught." James' eyes grew large trying to guess who had discovered Sirius lurking about the Slytherin dorms.  
  
"Soooo? Who was it, who caught you?" James asked barley able to hold back the tension in his voice.  
  
"Well I actually ended up in one of the dorm rooms…" continued Sirius his chest feeling tight around his apprehension.  
  
"Honestly Sirius if you don't just spit it out, I swear I will beat it out of you!" James said in comic frustration punching Sirius in the arm.  
  
"Okay, okay! It was Bella's room…and that's where I stayed until this morning." Sirius blurted out finally. James went quiet and eyed Sirius for a moment, he began to speak and than stopped himself. Sirius sat gazing uneasily watching James put things together in his head.  
  
"So are you saying…you and she…" James broke off shaking his head.  
"What are you saying cause I don't think I'm following." Said James starting to smile in disbelief.  
  
"If you don't get it then your following just fine." Said Sirius flopping back against the cool padded canvas of the floor.  
  
"You spent the night with your cousin! In the Slytherin dorms! All the while having the means to leave! And then you still had the bolocks to pull some stupid prank on Snape before making your escape?!" James said in disbelief more loudly than he meant to. Sirius sat up swiftly with venom in his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you just tell the whole school!" James was grinning completely for the first time since entering the chamber.  
  
"You are so going to end up in Askaban before you can even apparate." Laughed James teasingly. Sirius looked at James coolly, not feeling at all humorous about his sticky situation.  
  
"Don't laugh yet James, I haven't finished."  
  
"There could not possibly be more to tell." James said in amazement.  
  
"James please this is really important. She's all mixed up in some really dark stuff, but she's been kind of thrust into it by our…by her family." James' smile faded.  
  
"Is that everything?" he asked his voice again ringing with concern.  
  
"Yeah, that's it…except that I'm…I'm in love with her." He expelled these last words as if it pained him to say it aloud in front of James.  
"I know. You can say it. I've lost my mind." Sirius said hopelessly. James just sat looking at his best friend still attempting to digest everything that he had been told. He had known Sirius since their first year at Hogwarts and although Sirius had always had some sort of girl troubles he had never spoken those words before.  
  
"Well that is a…situation Sirius." James said rubbing his hand through his hair not really knowing what to say. "Are you sur…" James broke off and thought better of his line of questioning, then clapping his hand to Sirius' shoulder asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I don't know really." Sirius answered sounding confused and upset.  
"I have a hundred other things too be focused on and all I can think of is her. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Are you kidding? That's only been my life since starting Hogwarts." James smirked, his thoughts transferring to the beautiful red haired Gryffindor fifth year Lily Evans, whom he had been in awe of since he first set eyes on her.  
  
"Ah yes, Lily. I guess my situation could be worse…I mean at least Bella doesn't pretend that I don't exist." Sirius said with a lighthearted grin at James, who immediately snapped out of his dream state.  
  
"Well it's easy picking from the family tree, isn't it?" James shot back with a devilish grin forming on his face. Sirius' smile faltered for a second and then grew strong.  
  
"Point taken."


	5. Chapter 5

Bella quickly pulled her black sweatpants on to her thin form and tied them at the waist allowing them to hang just low enough to expose a hint of her stomach beneath her fitted black t-shirt. Both articles of clothing were unobtrusively marked with the Slytherin House crest and were the standard uniform for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Bella stood in front of one of the many mirrors in the girls bathroom as she struggled with her masses of waist length hair before finally wrangling it into a neat pony tail high on the back of her head.   
  
As she set her brush down on the edge of the black marble sink she once again noticed the huge evil ring perched on her finger, and grimacing attempted to free herself of it. With all of her strength she pulled at the ring causing it to dig into her grasping fingers and gouge them painfully. She let out an irritated and agonized gasp as she realized that both of here hands were bleeding now due to her vein attack on the ring.   
  
She had tried this countless times since Rudolphus had bound the ring to her, every time hopping to move the ring even slightly, but to no avail. The finger baring the ring had become raw and was now cracked under the band from the continuous attempts. The wounds began to rain tiny droplets of blood that fell on to her bare feet. Closing her eyes in agony Bella dipped her hands into the sink under the cold running water, which felt as if it were biting into the small wounds.   
  
Narcissa's voice came softly into her ear without warning causing Bella's eyes to flash open onto the mirror where she could see her sister looming just behind her, a look of severe satisfaction on her pale pointed face as she gazed down into the sink.  
  
"Your ring is lovely Bella, you must be so proud." She said in a cool sarcastic tone purposely taking no notice to the damage on Bella's hands. Bella said nothing to her sister pulling her hands from the sink quickly and burying them in a warm white towel. 

Narcissa didn't linger she had caused enough damage for the moment and wasn't going to risk falling behind on time for getting ready for her day, there would be plenty of time to torment Bella now that Rudolphus had so sufficiently staked his claim to her. Narcissa's smile grew as she walked away from her younger sister and headed towards the showers. _At last Daddy's little angle doesn't get her way, I hope Rudolphus gives you everything you deserve._ She thought to herself smugly.  
  
Bella grabbing up the towel headed hurriedly back to her room successfully avoiding any of the other students beginning to stir in the dorm. Upon entering the room she pulled a small pot of salve from her nightstand and taking a generous amount rubbed it over the wounds on her hands. The pain left her immediately even though the gashes were still visible only now not bloodied and slightly healed. She hastily snatched up her wand from the nightstand and thrust it into the long thin pocket made specifically for the eleven-inch rosewood wand leaving just the handle exposed for easy access.   
  
Making her way silently out of her chambers she practically ran down the corridors leading to the common room. Her heart was racing with the fear of meeting any of her classmates especially Rudolphus whom she had successfully avoided since the previous morning. She crept out of the portrait hole and felt instant relief on being free of her murky prison. She jogged lightly heading towards her first class of the day Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Sirius.

Bella's heart was throbbing with intense excitement at the thought of him, all she wanted in the world was to find him and be encircled by his arms, he was the only one who could remove the dread from her heart. As she rounded the stairs closing in on the Defense Against the Dark Arts chamber she heard his voice laughing with several others boys just beyond the doors, she inhaled deeply in joyous relief as a smile stole across her face the first since she had seen him last.  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs never slowing her pace Bella had almost reached the door when an all to horridly familiar voice called to her freezing her heart as well as her steps.  
  
"Where are you running to Bella…or maybe I should say who…are you running to?"

  
  
Sirius' eyes had not left the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom since he and his group of friends had entered. The students had slowly begun to trickle in to the practice arena excitedly greeting one another and taking seats on the stone benches or walking over to inspect the weaponry hanging on the walls. James and Remus had been sparing playfully on the padded floor near to where Sirius sat with Peter who was energetically calling the play by play of the pretend duel. Sirius had taken no notice of the growing commotion of the class around him, he was to busy feeling unsure of how to act once Bella arrived. He couldn't exactly jump up and plant a huge kiss on those full lips of hers as he secretly desired to do, but he worried what she would think if he were to simply act uninterested by her presence.  
  
Suddenly Sirius' mind was forced to stop wondering as Bellatrix came into view looking intensely upset with Rudolphus' hand firmly gripped to her shoulder steering her to the far side of the room. Sirius' mood darkened immediately watching Rudolphus handle Bella as if she was his possession, this so bothered him that he almost moved to get up and go to her but thought better of it.

  
_You can't just rush over there you idiot_, he said to himself. _This is a delicate situation, besides she can handle him. _At this thought Sirius flinched not wanting her to have to deal with Rudolphus at all.

  
Bella glanced hopelessly at Sirius as Rudolphus turned her towards himself moving his hands to cup her face. Sirius absently starred at the two feeling as if he were sitting in the midst of a nightmare from which there was no escape, the echoing voices of the chamber and odd dappling of colored light only intensifying the scene.   
  
Rudolphus gazed lovingly down into Bella's eyes as he gently placed his hands to her face, she returned only a look of malice narrowing her eyes at him, her back now turned to Sirius.  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" She said in a hushed tone full of loathing, but remaining composed not wanting to draw attention to the situation.  
  
"Oh Bella, play nice. Don't force me to speak with your parents that would only make matters so much worse for you." Rudolphus said his smile growing wide at the look of horror that he had brought to her eyes, then tightening his grip on her face painfully Rudolphus bent and kissed her forcefully on the mouth. Releasing her quickly he locked eyes momentarily with Sirius who though looking struck off guard had undeniable hostility in his eyes. Rudolphus' smiled mockingly back at Sirius and then as if no longer interested in Bella's company he turned sliding naturally into a conversation with Olis and several other Slytherin boys, never once looking back on Bella.  
  
She stood there awkwardly absolutely horrified at the fact that she had just been so thoroughly violated and no one had taken a moments notice. Why hadn't Sirius stopped him, how could he just sit there and watch as Rudolphus took such brutal advantage of her, didn't he care? Bella began to feel all of her blood rising to her face and thought that she might be sick for the intense fury that was raging inside of her. She leaned against one of the thick wooden columns unable to look at either boy for fear of what revenge she might seek. She closed her eyes, _just breath_, she thought to herself, _not here_. Taking a moment she mentally relaxed herself before she again opened her eyes to see Dumbledor walking easily in to the classroom from the narrow doorway of his office.  
  
Sirius sat in stunned disbelief at what had just happened, his eyes glued to Bella who acted as if he wasn't even in the room. He's breathing had become labored as he dealt with the crushing pain that he felt in his chest. Attempting to hold tight to his composure and forced to pretend that he wasn't dying inside Sirius stood and walked quietly over to the long windows. He gazed out on the bleak gray day unable to see anything in his realm of vision trapped in the thoughts of how he had been played for a fool by the only girl that he truly loved. _I should have known_, he thought to himself as James bounded toward him flushed and grinning.  
  
"Come on Sirius class is starting, what are you doing over here?" James asked concern sounding in his voice noticing the demeanor of his friend.  
  
"Right, nothing." Sirius answered flatly a grim disconnected look on his face as he turned back to the room passing James and heading to where the class had begun to gather on the wide area of the padded canvas floor.  
  
Dumbledor strode to stand in front of the class gazing over them for a moment as the noisy chatter dissipated and everyone had taken a seat either on the practice floor or the stone benches that lined it and focused there attention on their professor.  
  
"Let me start by letting you all know how glad I am to see you back at Hogwarts, and for those new students I'm looking forward to getting to know you as well as your abilities better during our training." Dumbledor's gaze fell gently onto Bella's expressionless face as he said this causing her large green eyes widening ever so slightly.  
  
"I make it no secret that teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts course for fifth-years is one of the pleasures of my career, one of the many reasons being that we will be preparing for your Ordinary Wizarding Levels this year. I am sure that the Defense Against the Dark Arts portion will be among the most trying of all of your testing, but knowing you all as I do there is not a doubt in my mind that this will be one of the highest scoring classes in history of Hogwarts." At this James and Remus exchanged confident smiles.  
  
"I tell you this not because I want to raise your spirits on this our first day back together but because I've already mentioned this to several of the other professors and would hate to be proven wrong." Saying this Dumbledor bent his head to look over the top of his half moon shaped spectacles with an easy good-natured smile at the class that was now whispering and snickering at his comment.  
  
"All kidding aside I have a great deal of confidence in all of you and believe that this can be a year like no other for you here at Hogwarts if you apply your selves. Now with that said I'm sure you are all ready to get right down to business. Since we have been away from the practice arena all summer, and hopefully no ones has had the misfortune of being attacked or caught in a duel, I thought that we might have a practical review for our first day back." At this everyone began to whisper excitedly and get to their feet.  
  
Dumbledor walked out to the center of the practice floor causing the group of students there to part. Aiming his wand at the dark beige canvas of the floor Dumbledor spoke the word "_Orbis_" causing a deep red circle about ten feet in diameter to form on the floor. Dumbledor stood at the center of the circle addressing the class which had gathered anxiously around the edge of mark being sure not to tread on the red coloring.  
  
"As you can see from the size of the ring this will be close range combat and we will do random one on one." There were a lot of sounds of agreement from the students and to that Dumbledor smiled his eyes sparkling almost mischievously. Remus turned to James attempting an evil sneer, which looked comical on his smooth sweet face.

  
"Your mine Potter!" he said mocking Lucius Malfoy's voice rather well. The boys all began to laugh in their excitement except for Sirius who's expression of indifferent callus remained as he stepped towards the ring for a closer look. Sirius wanted terribly to be able to focus on something besides the churning in his stomach and the dryness in his throat. The boys had all noticed this look on Sirius but knew that it was better to leave him alone, there was no helping a situation once Sirius had gone quiet and begun to clench his jaw.  
  
"Yes I thought that would agree with all of you." Said Dumbledor nodding a smile causing the group to quiet down. "The rules of engagement are as follows. You are only permitted to use spells of blocking, force, and distraction. This means absolutely no hexing your opponent. I do not want to see blood or any other bodily fluids drawn unless completely accidental." With this Dumbledor raised a discerning eyebrow and looked pointedly at several people scattered through out the group.  
  
"You may use physical contact for blocking and disarming…this does not mean attacking an opponent with blows. The routine is simple I will chose the first two opponents, the winner of the match moves on to fight the next battle with someone chosen by the fallen opponent. After the second match you concede and chose someone to replace you weather you win the battle or not. Your objective is to of course force your opponent outside of the ring, if any body part falls outside of the circle on the mat that person is out, and please no levitating to stop your self from falling victim to your opponent. Is everyone clear?" Dumbledor searched the sea of faces to look for questioning, once sure that everyone was on the same page he smiled casually.  
  
"Alright then, let the games begin. Let me have Lily…and to make it fair let me have someone from Slytherin House...ah Bellatrix lets see what your made of."   


A tall lovely girl with a smooth pale complexion and vividly red hair pulled into a French braid stepped into the circle. She wore a similar uniform to Bella's only dark gray and barring the Gryffindor House crest as well as a small prefect's badge pined to the waistband of her sweatpants. Bella stepped cautiously toward the ring feeling uncontrollably nervous at being thrust so quickly into battle mode after just regaining her calmness. She glanced at Lily meeting her eyes that were bright green much like her own. Lily gave her a reassuring smile but the pack of Gryffindor girls whom she had just parted company with glowered at Bella and giggled whispering back and forth to one another.  
  
Dumbledor had conjured a simple chair to sit on near the sidelines with an unobstructed view. The moment Bella stepped into the ring Lily was immediately on guard crouched slightly in a defensive stance wand drawn and ready to strike. Bella being smaller than Lily mimicked her opponent but began gauging Lily for movements and weaknesses. Lily sensing that Bella wouldn't throw the first spell thrust her wand forward and began to cast with conviction but was cut short by Bella who made a swift rounding kick which connected hard with Lily's wrist. The kick jolted the wand from Lily's grip and disabled her right hand for a moment so that she might be unable to catch herself if knocked off balance. Bella seizing her opportunity yelled "_Decidious_" with such force that Lily was thrust back out of the ring landing hard on her tailbone with only her feet remaining in the red of the circle. 

  
Bella absently smiled in relief, she had been in desperate need to unleash that and was now breathing more steadily than before. She walked over and offered Lily her hand out of sportsmanship, she took Bella's hand and raised herself from the floor still unable to put much pressure on her wrist. Although the lovely Gryffindor prefect accepted her assistance with out hesitation their eyes met and Lily's icy expression caused Bella's blood to run cold.  
  
"Excellent Bella, Lily choose an opponent please." Dumbledor said from the sidelines.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at Bella and grinning turned toward the crowd of anxious students. She had noticed that Sirius, one of her constant worries as a prefect, had been oddly quiet and tense looking through out class. _If Sirius Black was in a rotten mood then there would be no one better to pit her against_, Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Let's see how you fare with Sirius." Lily smiled innocently looking back at Bella who smiled in acceptance but was now very uncomfortable still feeling much hostility towards Sirius for acting as if she didn't matter at all. Upon hearing the choice of opponent for Bella, Rudolphus laughed aloud by accident, causing the other boys in his group and in Lily's pack of girlfriends to all begin snickering. At this Bella's eyes blazed wishing terribly that Lily had chosen Rudolphus, realizing all to well that she could have probably killed him at the moment.  
  
James and Remus turned to Sirius who hadn't heard Lily call his name due to his preoccupation with his thoughts, the two boys looked at one another knowing that Sirius was in no state of mind to fight a duel not even a practice one.

  
"Maybe you should pass." Remus suggested catching Sirius' attention. Sirius looked confused for a second.  
  
"Did she call for me?" Sirius asked in mild surprise wondering why a prefect who for the most part couldn't stand him would choose him to fight Bella. Sirius, attempting to make connections where there weren't any, imagined that they were all in on it together it had all been one big plot to crush him and make him their fool. The anger welled in him more powerfully than before as he pushed past Remus and James.  
  
"Are you kidding, I wouldn't pass this up for anything." Sirius said through his cool mask of indifference that he was so easily able to produce whenever anything bothered him. Sirius made his way past the other students to the center of the floor, as he did this his friends watched after him nervously.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" asked Remus uneasily.  
  
"I'm not sure but I have a really bad feeling that it has something to do with her." James answered nodding towards Bella distractedly as he watched Sirius step to the edge of the ring. Sirius looked over to see Rudolphus very near to him smiling in complete amusement.  
  
"Should I ask your permission?" Sirius asked venom dripping from his voice.  
  
"By all means Sirius she's all yours…in this arena anyway." Rudolphus said this last bit to Olis but loud enough to be heard by Sirius and the surrounding Slytherin boys who again were forced to stifle their laughter. Sirius' eyes blazed in anger at Rudolphus as he stepped into the ring with Bella. She had watched this exchange and was completely infuriated that the two boys would speak so openly about her with a mixed cast of onlookers, it was barbaric they acted as if she was an object.  
  
Bella crouched in anticipation of the fight pulling her wand wielding arm into her body and leaving her left arm poised defensively in front of her. She had successfully avoided his eyes until this moment forced to look on his face and search for clues of his strategic direction. Sirius stood not at all on the defensive gazing down on her only his gaze did not meet her eyes, he instead lingered on her hand where Rudolphus' massive gem sat excessive on Bella's small hand. Bella abruptly remembering the ring swallowed hard as her heart pounded furiously as if trying to escape her chest before Sirius reacted.   
  
His brow furrowed in anguish and disbelief Sirius forced his eyes up to meet with Bella's, he looked at her searching for an answer but seemed to harden suddenly narrowing his eyes in hatred. Bella could still see the vanquished expression through his cover of anger and understood all to well that he no longer trusted her or the love that she harbored for him. She could feel hot tears welling in here eyes blurring her vision at the thought of loosing the only real thing in her life, she blinked taking a deep labored breath unable to show her emotion in battle. Bella's face and eyes relaxed suddenly remembering her objective and separating her mind from her heart now wearing the same indifferent expression that Sirius had worn moments ago.  
  
Sirius watched the veil drop over Bella's face and knowing that she would strike without hesitation he yelled "_Affligio_" aiming his wand directly at Bella's chest to be sure that the impact would knock the wind out of her. Bella flew back off her feet almost to the very edge of the ring, she had lost her breath and could see Sirius coming at her once again in her peripheral vision. Turning swiftly and pointing her wand at his torso she cried "_Asperiactus_" A lethal force came at Sirius bludgeoning his body causing him to grow dizzy from the pain it inflicted, refusing to relent he remained standing once the spell had dissipated.   
  
The spell had given Bella enough time to get up and had effectively disoriented Sirius although she had not truly wanted to use it. Bella again executed the rounding kick to disarm Sirius as he had readied himself to cast, only this time Sirius' reflexes were to fast for Bella. Noticing her course of action with the kick Sirius reached out catching her ankle in his left hand and violently thrust her backward. In the same moment throwing her spell back at her he hissed "Asperiactus" causing the same bludgeoning force to roll over Bella as she fell back some distance from the ring gripping her ankle in pain.   
  
Remus rushed to Bella helping her to sit up as Sirius stood chest heaving trying to regain his breath but remaining in the ring and not heading over to help with Bella. He turned to Dumbledor.

  
"I'm sorry Professor, I did not release how much force I was using." He said running his hand through his now slightly damp hair, all the while feeling sick with him self for having been so rough with her.

  
"I'm sure Bellatrix will be alright, this proves the point of how risky it can be to use physical force in disarming and attacker, but well done both of you. Remus would you help Bellatrix down to the hospital wing, It's not more than a sprain I'm sure, and it should mend rather quickly." Said Dumbledor reassuringly to Bella. She nodded silently pressing back her cries at the excruciating pain that issued from her ankle.  
  
"Are you able to chose an opponent for Sirius?" Dumbledor asked Bella studying her. Bella flashed Sirius a contemptuous look, which caused him to look away feeling awful for actually having hurt her. Bella's gaze fell upon Rudolphus who was astonished at how well his plan had worked he never realized that he could cause such a rift with so little effort. A genuine smile began to form on his face as he noticed his future wife looking to him for the first time to defend her. Locking eyes with Rudolphus as she called him forth to battle Sirius.  
  
"I choose Rudolphus." She stated powerfully having to gather her breath to do so fighting against her agony.  
  
"That's obvious." Sirius growled in a low voice quickly forgetting any shame he had felt for harming her, as Rudolphus confidently stepped to the ring. Remus began trying to help Bella stand when she shot him a defiant look.  
  
"I suggest that you take a seat Remus Lupin I don't intend to go anywhere until this is over." Bella said in a sensually commanding voice.  
  
"Then if you don't mind I'm just gonna go sit over there. Call me crazy but I have a feeling that you my be the target point for a few stray spells." Remus said scooting several feet away from Bella to sit near Peter. 

Bella pretended not to hear his comment although she was beginning to feel worried for the decision that she had made. Rudolphus was a killer and seeing as he had no problem keeping her in check she wondered miserably what he would do to poor Sirius.   


Dumbledor eyed both boys as the tension in the room heightened and the grouping of students skirting the ring grow restless. He had been leaning on his elbow observing the class with interest stroking the long white silky strands of his beard a hint of amusement dancing on his face. Sirius and Rudolphus had been rivals since their first year so it was no surprise to see them so apt to relish battling one another. _Better here than on their own_, thought Dumbledor sighing and laughing low to himself.   
  
"Remember my rules gentlemen, there will be consequences for those who do not adhere to them." Dumbledor said with routine calm in his manner and voice. Rudolphus looking to Professor Dumbledor in reverence nodded his head slightly.

  
"Of course Professor." He said, his strong voice echoing in the now quieted arena. Rudolphus turned back to Sirius who's eyes never strayed from his opponent, knowing Rudolphus' backhanded tricks all to well.  
  
A bold smile spread across the sinewy hansom features of Rudolphus' smooth bronze face, as he's eyes glinted in hateful amusement upon meeting Sirius' stormy gaze.  
  
"Hear that Black? And you won't have your friends to help you this time." Rudolphus said brushing his soft dark curls from his face stepping into the ring his wand at the ready.

  
The students crowded around the ring in excited expectation of the battle all but blocking Bella's view as she was still bound to the floor unable to stand due to her injuries. Her heart sped in terror at what she had done as she sat breathlessly condemned to watch the wheels that she had so hastily set into motion.  
  
"It's time to settle the score." Sirius growled wanting to ditch his wand and break every bone in Rudolphus' body with his bare hands. Rudolphus grinned wickedly and glanced toward Bella who sat craning her neck attempting to see what was going on.  
  
"I believe I already did, or did you miss that part?" spat Rudolphus arrogantly.  
  
"_Invadimus_" yelled Sirius with such brutal force that Rudolphus was sent spinning falling hard, his face to the floor. Sirius bolted towards Rudolphus kicking him over so that he could see his face roaring "_Vinco_" his wand pointed dangerously close to his victim. Rudolphus centering himself cried "_Recipio_" causing sparks to ignite all around them as the spells collided and visibly swirled electrifying the dense air of the chamber.  
  
The force of the collision pushed Sirius backward as Rudolphus jumped to his feet now with only malice on his face, hunting for revenge. Sirius steadied himself from the blow as Rudolphus came at him, he quickly thrust his wand forward again yelling "_Invadimus_" jumping to the side to avoid a high kick aimed to hit him directly in the chest. Rudolphus successfully deflecting the spell bellowed "_Cosisto Pernictas_" immediately causing Sirius' movements to slow uncontrollably. Rudolphus had landed on the avoided foot and continuing his momentum around he spun to send a solid rounding kick colliding painfully into the side of Sirius' chest.  
  
Sirius fell to one knee clutching his side in agony unable to breathe. Rudolphus approached him aiming his wand at Sirius' throat with a smug look of victory on his face, but before he was able to cast his finishing spell Sirius leapt up catching Rudolphus' wielding hand. Sirius twisted his opponent's arm back until he was sure he would be able to break it. Rudolphus let out a tortured scream unable to hold his wand any longer with the steadily increasing pressure that Sirius was inflicting.  
  
Rudolphus' wand toppled to the ground issuing purple sparks as it hit and bounced out of the ring. Sirius having successfully disarmed his opponent was unsatisfied that the arm he continued to contort was still intact, he pulled his foot up and planted it in Rudolphus' back. Using all of his remaining strength he thrust the villain from the ring to land face first on the canvas floor completely free of the blood red battle circle.  
  
The Gryffindor onlookers broke into ecstatic cheers, which were turned thunderous by the acoustics of the chamber. Sirius stumbled out of the ring to one of the thick square columns for support not wanting to sink to the floor in the midst of the revelry. Peter and Remus lead by James ran to Sirius who had slumped with his back against the wooden support.  
  
"That was excellent, I really thought you'd had it after that kick." James stated in an intensely high spirited voice that was usually reserved for talk about Quidditch, as he grabbed Sirius' shoulder to help steady him.  
  
"Thanks…uhrrr for the vote of confidence." Sirius said sounding hoarse and short of breath wincing at the jarring pain in his side.  
  
"Are you kidding I didn't doubt you for a second Sirius, I knew you'd beat that pompous bastard into the ground, I just didn't realize that you'd do it literally!" Laughed Peter looking over to Rudolphus who was standing gingerly wiping a small amount of blood from his lower lip now surrounded by the small group of Slytherin boys who had jeered at Sirius from the ringside. 

  
"Ya great bunch of girls!" taunted Peter to the boys who were now glaring at him. Sirius laughed at Peter's attempt to stick up for him, causing him to wince clutching his side once again.  
  
"I'd wager he's got some broken ribs," Remus said to James pulling Sirius to lean on him for support.  
  
"Is he alright?" came a voice from Remus' shoulder; the boys glanced up at Dumbledor who was looking down at Sirius in concern.  
  
"I'm fine…uh…Professor…just can't breath…that's all." Sirius answered with great strain.  
  
"Well we best get you to the Hospital wing immediately. James could you help Remus with Miss Black I'm afraid he won't be able to handle both of them on his own." Saying this Dumbledor gave James a quick smile raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Of course Professor." James replied letting his eyes fall on Bella as Dumbledor attempted to get the class back on track. She had been all but forgotten on the far side of the ring, her hair now released from its clasp falling all around. Her long soft black curls shielding her from the malicious gazes of several girls whom were obviously resentful towards Bella not only for getting Sirius hurt but also for monopolizing the attention of the two boys.   
  
James had been really annoyed with Bella for causing so much trouble for his best friend, but now as he stood looking at her small form sitting so utterly alone he began to feel a little sorry for her. Unlike Sirius she had no one gathering around to comfort her, she sat looking miserable as she watched Remus guide Sirius out of the chamber. Once they had gone without as much as a glance in her general direction she bowed her head closing her eyes. James went to her side and knelt down to speak to her.  
  
"Hi Bella…I'm James, are you okay?" he asked unable to see her behind the curtain of dark curls that had silently closed between them to hide Bella's face.  
  
"No." she answered in a barely audible whisper running her hands through her hair revealing her profile wet from tears but her expression showing no emotion. Then noticeably fighting to hold back the waves of unrelenting emotion she expelled a trembling breath and clenched her eyes shut against the bitter sting of her tears. James' heart broke for her; he absolutely could not stand for anyone to cry especially a girl.  
  
"Oh come on now, let's get you out of here." He said scooping Bella up easily in his arms and carrying her without a backward glance out into the corridors of the school. Bella held tightly to James her face buried in his solid shoulder as she silently wept. James not knowing what to do or say but wanting desperately to make her stop crying finally spoke.  
  
"It'll be alright it hurts now but Dr. Dashid will be able to fix it, I've hurt myself loads worse than this playing Quidditch and he's always been able to set me right again. Really, don't cry it's only a bit further." At this Bella pulled her head away from James' shoulder and coughed a small weak laugh.  
  
"Is that why you think I'm crying…because of my ankle?" Bella questioned James gazing up at him with her wide green eyes over bright from her tears which continued to roll down her pallid face.  
  
Being so close to Bella for the first time James understood completely where Sirius' heart lay. He had never seen a girl fashioned so perfectly to his friend's tastes and at the same time so strikingly similar to Sirius. They both possessed the same almost regal charisma and evidently the same hot tempered unruly attitude which proved to be the bane of their existence most of the time.  
  
"It's Sirius." James replied in a gentle voice. Bella's eyes wandered from his at the mention of Sirius' name and once again welled with tears.  
  
"You know then?" she asked without needing an answer.  
  
"Please don't be upset, I'm the only one he's told and he swore me to secrecy. He'd probably die to know I've just told you that." James said looking away feeling for a moment that he should just stop speaking all together before he got in deeper than he wanted to be.  
  
"It's alright I can't be upset, what's it matter now anyway he'll never speak to me again." She sighed as she felt a stabbing pain once again burn in her chest as she uttered these words.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I'm pretty sure he has a few choice words for you knowing Sirius." James said grinning hoping to lighten her mood.   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't go to the Hospital wing James, maybe I should just go back to my dorm and have Dashid come down to see me when he has a chance?" Bella suggested as the anticipation of seeing Sirius again sank in.  
  
"Oh no, Dumbledor's orders! I am to take you directly to the hospital wing…and no where else, besides you can't just avoid him now, that will only make matters worse for the both of us. Trust me!" James said exasperatedly knowing that he would hear of nothing but this for the rest of the school year if it wasn't set straight. Bella smiled halfheartedly.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I talk to him? Bella asked beginning to feel a little stronger from talking to James.  
  
"Actually no, I'm begging you to speak with him…as soon as you can. For the sake of salvaging any enjoyment that I may get out of this year I can not have Sirius miserable." James said smiling warmly down at Bella who was no longer looking so peaky the tears having cleared from her eyes and her color going back to normal.   
  
Bella realized that they had just entered the vast chamber where the hospital wing resided, and glanced around quickly to see Sirius already stretched out on one of the many simple rolling beds dressed in crisp white sheets. A short round man with dark squinting eyes and wild silver hair stood over Sirius mumbling to himself. Remus was standing on the opposite side of the bed from Dr. Dashid trying to distract Sirius' attention from the pain of the doctor's examination. Upon noticing Bella, Remus scowled in outward annoyance at her audacity to show her face after what had just happened.  
  
James strode over still carrying Bella now feeling his arms strained under her weight.  
  
"Hello Dr. Dashid, did ya miss me?" James called jovially stopping at the foot of Sirius' bed. The doctor looked up from his inspection of Sirius' side.  
  
"Ah James, I was wondering how long it would be before you'd grace me with your presence. What have ya done now boy?" Dashid asked him in friendly exasperation.  
  
"Oh no sir it's not me this time, I bring you a new patient…Miss Bella." Sirius lifted his head at the mention of her name causing pain to shoot through his side forcing a gasp from his lips as he let his head drop back to his pillow.  
  
"Noooo, get her away…she's bad luck." Groaned Sirius in his now raspy breathless voice making him hard to understand. James grinned down at Bella who looked like she had been slapped by Sirius' words and whispering he said.  
  
"Don't worry Bella I live to torture him." As he said this he moved to the bed directly beside Sirius' forcing Remus roughly out of the way and setting Bella down ever so gently all the while minding not to jostle her injured foot.   
  
"What was that Sirius, I couldn't understand you. Honestly you sound terrible maybe you shouldn't talk." James said feigning deafness before anyone could protest the spot he had chosen for Bella. Remus turned to James his brow furrowed in annoyance and confusion.  
  
"Are you mad? He said…" but Remus was quickly cut off by James who smiled harshly at his friend grabbing him by the shoulders and marching him hurriedly to the doors.  
  
"Will come to see you later Sirius we have to get back to class now to be sure one of us gets to pound Rudolphus again." James yelled over his shoulder still aiming Remus for the door.  
  
"Just don't send him up here when you're finished with him." Sirius called mustering all of his strength to say it loud enough for James to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Rain fell. Dark hard rain that pelted against glass as if each drop aimed to shatter. He lay very still suddenly conscious to the world around him but not yet able to force his eyes open. Sirius parted his lips to take a dry breath of the cold air that surrounded him and then stopped. He had just noticed a noise, one that had been there all along but was low and mingled with the storm making it virtually undetectable.   
  
Whispering, eerie haunting whispers that were so light that one could be forced to believe that they were imagined, but as Sirius contemplated weather this was a dream or not he began to feel horribly uneasy. He knew that something was not right. He could feel the darkness closing around him threatening to engulf him if he didn't open his eyes. Not wanting to move for fear of whatever lurked near to him taking notice, Sirius struggled inwardly to open his eyes, almost reluctant to see what awaited him beyond the shelter of his eyelids.   
  
Shadows of rain rolling down the surface of the long windows reflected on the white sheets of Sirius' hospital bed as he remembered in a gasp of relief where he was and all that had happened to him earlier that day. It was dark in the infirmary without as much as a single candle lit for guidance and the weak light issuing into the window from the waxing moon obscured by the hammering rainfall. Sirius forced his body to relax understanding that even though he could no longer feel the pain in his side that his three broken ribs could very well still be working to mend.   
  
He adjusted his head on the pillow once again closing his eyes and listening to the rain smacking soundly against the roof of the chamber. In astonishment Sirius realized that he could again hear the faint whispering that had spooked him in to full consciousness only moments before. His eyes shot open now sure that what he heard was not at all imagined. He anxiously gazed around the room silently attempting to work out where the unnerving noise was coming from. Sirius' eyes fell upon a rolling cloth screen that had been situated to the left of his bed and was suddenly positive that the whispering was coming from the other side.  
  
Unable to control his curiosity Sirius sat up from his bed and slipped to the floor which felt like ice under his warm bare feet. Stealthily he made his way to peek around the screen unsure of who he would find awake at this apparently late hour.  
  
Bella lay curled on her side resting peacefully from the sleeping draught that had been administered to both of them directly after Dr. Dashid's initial examination. She looked so radiant beneath the moving shadows of the obnoxiously loud rain with her angelic face and soft shoulders exposed from her blankets. Sirius stepped around the screen to get a closer look at Bella still able to hear the unobtrusive whispering but not certain if it was coming from her.  
  
As Sirius bent to look closely at Bella's face to assess weather her lips were indeed moving, he gasped stumbling backwards in fright knocking into the screen which rolled away easily as if fleeing the scene. Sirius stood looking at what he did not understand his heart throbbing violently in his chest causing his side to ache. Bella's eyes had opened ever so slightly to reveal dull green light emitting from them casting a green hue onto her pillow and causing her to look terrifyingly unhuman.  
  
"Bella wake up! What's wrong with you?" Sirius said in an urgent yet hushed cry, feeling as though he should run but unable to leave her behind. Bella jolted up at Sirius' words quickly coming to consciousness.  
  
"Sirius? What is it?" She asked groggily but sounding shaken at her sudden and unexpected awakening. Hearing her voice come out of the darkness sounding quite normal and for the first time noticeably hearing the absence of the whispering Sirius ran to her grabbing her face in his hands forcing her to stare up into his intense questioning eyes. Sirius could see a dull light drifting through the iris of her eyes then dissipating around her pupils, leaving nothing but a bewildered girl looking up at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked Sirius, uneasy fear mounting in her voice.  
  
"Your eyes…there was something wrong with them, and whispering…I heard whispering until just now when you sat up." Sirius said not taking his hands from the firm yet caring grip he held on her face. Bella stiffened and averted her gaze, he could swear that he was able to feel the heat rise into her cheeks.  
  
"No, don't look away. Tell me what that was about." Sirius commanded her tenderly momentarily brushing his thumb against her face and wanting badly to grip her in his arms in protection. Bella's eyes were focused on the windows and the storm ensuing beyond them dressed only in a tank top and panties both cut from the same soft ribbed gray material. Her bare legs fully exposed as she sat at the edge of the hospital bed with Sirius temptingly close to her wearing a pair of long gray cotton pajama pants his chest bare due to his injuries and looking strikingly defined in the contrasting light.  
  
"It was my Dark Lord, he comes to me sometimes in my sleep. I never remember what it is that he shares with me in my dreams but…" Bella trailed off. Sirius turned her face to his again. He was looking concernedly into her eyes hating what he was hearing but not interrupting, wanting to understand what was going on.  
  
"I've been told about the light before, although I'm never aware of when it happens. Andromeda was the first to notice and swore that I was possessed, she must have avoided me for 3 weeks straight until she noticed that I was refusing to let myself fall asleep anymore." Bella had been very casual in speaking about the evil master for whom she served but her face saddened at the mention of Andromeda.  
  
"After that Andromeda would always tell me that it wasn't my fault what they were forcing me to become and that she hated them all for what they were doing to me. I never really understood because…well…everyone was just so proud of me and I liked feeling so important." With this she smiled.

  
"It's not easy being noticed in my family especially when your two older sisters are Narcissa and Andromeda Black, I know that must sound so childish." Bella said her smile fading.  
  
"Bella you were a child, your family took advantage of that. Andromeda was right it isn't your fault, but you can't let them continue to control you like this. You said that you were proud of Andromeda for taking her life into her own hands, don't you realize that you must do the same." Sirius answered insistently. At this Bella's smile grew and she turned her head kissing the palm of Sirius' hand that had been holding her face. Her satin lips connected with his skin sending chills through his body.  
  
Sirius pushed aside his feelings of longing towards Bella still very aware of the incidents that had occurred earlier that day. Removing his hands from her face Sirius' eyes feel on the wicked ring ensconced on Bella's delicate hand, which sat glinting in the obscured light taunting him.  
  
"Please don't." Sirius said quietly, the grief that he had felt rushing back to him so quickly that it made his stomach lurch.

  
"I can't play these games with you." He said turning away from her and wanting to put the screen back in place so that he would not be forced to look at her alluring figure. Bella quickly grabbed up his hand before he had time to put enough space between them and locked eyes with him pleadingly.  
  
"Sirius you have to know that this was not what I wanted." She said, her voice trembling a bit in nervous desperation.  
  
"Don't worry Bella you made everything perfectly clear today, you evidently belong to him and …" Sirius stopped himself not able to continue on this subject without becoming overwrought with emotion, something that he refused to do in front of her.

  
Bella pulled the reluctant Sirius to her wrapping her arm around his bare waist and pressing her body to his. She reached her hand up bending his gaze to meet hers; he stood looking down on Bella fighting his greedy need to ravage her.  
  
"I love you Sirius and I hate Rudolphus that will never change no matter what I'm forced to do." Bella's eyes were wide begging for Sirius to believe her knowing all to well the pain that she had already inflicted upon him and hating her self for it.   
  
Bella forced her hand around Sirius' neck puling it down to her lips still holding him firmly against her body. She softly grazed her lips against the warm skin of his neck refusing to release him as he tried halfheartedly to pull away.  
  
"You're absolutely evil." He sighed gently. He could feel her smile against him knowing that he would give in to her.  
  
"I'm okay with that…if you are." Bella spoke the words teasingly beneath the lobe of his ear causing Sirius to tense and grab on to her partially exposed hips pulling her towards him no longer able to control his passion for her.  
  
"I'll learn to live with it." He said, roughly catching a mass of Bella's tangled hair in his fist and pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that had been twenty-four hours in the making.  
  
Sirius pulled her head back using untamed force causing Bella to cry out as his lips slipped from her mouth too trace the line of her jaw. Caught off guard by his forcefulness Bella hushed her cry swallowing hard against her nervous apprehension of what was to come. Sirius allowed a hand to slip along her spin lightly, causing furious chills to over take Bella's senses. She had utterly relinquished control letting her hands run softly over the exposed skin of Sirius' back and shoulders as he bent her back letting his kisses fall progressively lower towards her collar bone.   
  
Bella inhaled desperately overwhelmed by the intensity of her feelings eyes wide in fear of her actions but her body begging for his touch. She had seen the anguish in his eyes in the practice arena and she knew of the deep sorrow she felt every time that she was forced to separate from him. Bella's heart ached in a mixture of pleasure and pain loving to feel his body against hers, to kiss his soft perfect lips, but loathing the end when they would again be torn apart forced to fight there way back to one another. She pushed her hands back into the bed preventing her decent into the tangle of colorless sheets now waging a small battle against Sirius' insistence.  
  
Sirius was no longer thinking logically he was lost in the sweet smell of her clean skin and the feel of her hair caressing his arms as he released his grip moving his hand down to her neck again pulling her mouth to him. He kissed her more softly this time wanting nothing more than to linger there on her lips for eternity. He gave no thought to the possibility of being caught there in the open Hospital Wing where they were vulnerable to prying eyes. He didn't care, he loved her beyond all doubt and he was unafraid of anyone else's opinion of that.  
  
"I belong to someone else Sirius I must be sure that you understand that, I refuse to be the cause of your unhappiness by misleading you." Bella whispered her lips brushing lightly against the corner of Sirius' mouth as she spoke. He pulled back from her suddenly gazing into her eyes sensing the obvious battle that was being fought between her heart and mind. He placed his hand on her face and perched his thumb over her mouth moving to lightly kiss the other side of her neck and gently whispered.  
  
"You belong to me Bellatrix Black…not your parents or your prophecy. I love you to much to allow you to get away so easily." At hearing this Bella let herself fall back slowly on to the bed wrapping her arms around Sirius' neck pulling him on to her kissing him passionately. Bella surrendered to Sirius, mind, body, and soul knowing in her heart that she would never give herself to another.  
  
The next morning came all to quickly for the young couple who had waited out the storm in each others arms unsure if the opportunity would present itself again. Sirius awoke to the sounds of Dr. Dashid speaking with Remus at his bedside both of them realizing in unison that Sirius' eyes had begun to blink open. Lifting his hand to shield his face Sirius scowled at the amount of light that was pouring in through the many open windows. Crisp cool morning air was blowing through the chamber causing the long white sheers that hung to either side of each window to billow forward dancing in the flood of sunlight.  
  
"Ah good morning Sirius, how are you feeling today?" Asked Dr. Dashid as he eyed a potion that he had been stirring and handed it down to his patient. Sirius excepted it and tipped it back swilling the contents in no time and handing the vial back to Dr. Dashid absently as his face contorted against the foul taste and burning sensation of the potion.  
  
"God!" gasped Sirius, "you really should warn people before drinking that." He yelled in disgust. Dashid began to laugh as he cleared away some of the ingredients that he had been mixing.  
  
"Then no one would ever take it, besides you feel better now don't you?" He asked now glancing up to meet Sirius' eyes. Sirius put a hand on his formerly injured side and took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do." He said slightly astonished to feel completely rested and rejuvenated with out even a hint of pain in his side. He looked back to Dr. Dashid who had continued to watch him test the mended ribs, and smiled. "Thanks for that." Dashid returned Sirius' smile.

  
"No need to thank me Mr. Black. Just next time try to break your opponent's bones and keep your own in tact. Now you best be off, I won't be excusing you from classes today as your mother is sure you will fall behind in your studies. So I will…" Sirius suddenly cut into the doctor's train of thought.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, did you say my mother?" Sirius asked sounding worried and confused.  
  
"Yes. I contacted your mother last night to let her know about your injuries. She was ready to have you pulled form your Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Sirius locked eyes with Remus in horror at the thought of not being able to take his favorite class with the rest of his friends. Dashid sensing Sirius' distress walked back to the end of his bed giving him a confident smile.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, I assured her that you would not graduate with out that credit. She won't allow that to happen, will she?" He directed the question to Remus to help put Sirius' mind at ease.  
  
"Right, don't worry about it. Now come on let's go I'm starved." Remus said chucking Sirius' cloths at him. Sirius sat up facing the screen that once again separated him from Bella, remembering how hard it had been to set it back in it's spot before they both drifted off to sleep, he had wanted her to be the last thing he saw before closing his eyes. Dr. Dashid had wandered back into his office on the far side of the breezy Hospital Wing giving Sirius the chance he needed. Before he could make his move for her a voice came to him suddenly.  
  
"What the hell happened to your back?" Remus asked in concern. Sirius turned trying to look at his shoulder.

  
"What are you talking about?" He asked dismissively but quickly taking notice to several red puncture wounds on his shoulder where Bella had dug her fingernails into him as they had climaxed. Sirius realizing this quickly pulled his shirt on while receiving the most menacingly calculating look from Remus.  
  
Sirius was dressed in a flash looking amazingly well for someone who had spent the night in the infirmary. He turned to leave heading to walk past Remus and out the door, when Remus caught him on the shoulder as he passed.  
  
"I suggest that you at least say good morning to her…I mean after all she's done for you." Remus said this with a mischievous smile to his friend who was looking completely thunder struck. A huge grin appeared on Sirius' face as he quickly strode to duck behind the screen where Bella lay.  
  
She was sleeping looking beautifully peaceful as he leaned over her the breeze from the electric blue sky rushing between them causing strands of Bella's shinning hair to reach up and hold on to Sirius as if they wanted to keep him there. Her eyes opened slowly on his face causing a faint smile to stir at her lips as she stretched her arms over her head.  
  
"I have to go, but I will see you later today, I promise." Bella sat up silently planting her lips solidly on to his and kissing him mercilessly.  
  
"Sirius could you get dressed any slower?" Remus called exasperatedly from the other side of the screen. Sirius smiled pulling away from Bella  
.  
"Sorry Moony, be right there." He said casually before stealing one last kiss and escaping around the edge of the rolling screen.  
  
Bella sat on the bed her gaze transfixed on the world beyond the windows, the chamber in its momentary emptiness giving her a calm feeling of joyous control. Taking a deep breath of the cool steady breeze she closed her eyes as it lovingly brushed against her skin reminding her of his touch. Hearing footsteps nearing her she glanced up to meet Dr. Dashid's withered yet warm face looking at her appraisingly as he set various jars open at Bella's bedside table.   
  
"Dr. Dashid, may I go as well?" Bella asked letting her mind clear and giving Dashid a warm smile.  
  
"I'm afraid not Miss Black." Bella's look turned to immediate concern for herself.  
  
"But Sir I feel fine, there's nothing wrong with me is there? I really should attend my classes." Bella argued feeling as though she were suddenly being jailed in the open bright Hospital Wing.  
  
"Now calm down Bella, you're fine but your mother has requested that you remain here until she arrives to check in on you." Dashid gave Bella a quick reassuring smile while saying this before he turned back to the concoction that he was mixing. Bella's heart began to pound as she drew her chilled fingers to her warm lips in quiet panic her eyes wide in terror trying to contemplate what would make her mother come to the school. Dr. Dashid turned holding out a vial of murky amber liquid for Bella to take but she only starred at it not realizing that it was in front of her lost in the mad spiral of her churning thoughts and fears.  
  
"Now that I look more closely I'm glad that I didn't release you. Are you feeling all right?" asked Dr. Dashid in sudden alarm at Bella's disoriented gaze and ghostly white pallor. Bella snapped to her senses instantly grabbing the vial from Dashid as if the liquid would be a welcome distraction. Bella tossed back the potion without a hint of distaste apparent on her face her eyes still locked on the window directly across from her bed.

  
"I'm fine." She said without any emotion apparent in her voice, Dashid gave her a suspicious look as he turned to head back to his office with the empty vial.  
  
Bella sensed the doctor leaving although her eyes did not move to follow him, she was desperate to run but something was hanging on tight to her keeping her securely in place. Bella felt the wind from the window behind her blow like ice on her bare neck she turned slowly fearing to see what had blotted out the sun's warmth. Her eyes met the powerful stare of a strong regal falcon peering at her with his head slightly turned perched on the white metal head of her hospital bed. Bella turned very gently onto her knees to face the falcon so as not to upset it from it's perch, her eye's brightened slightly and color rushed to her cheeks in excitement.  
  
"Vishnu!" she whispered in thrilled surprise. The falcon continued to gaze at her without reaction, Bella's excitement subsided like the tide pulled back to the depths of the ocean as the bird stood in silent judgment on her. Never breaking it's cold gaze Vishnu stuck out his left talon releasing a small dark gray leather pouch on to the pillow of the hospital bed then turning the bird took flight silently out of the window. Bella looked stricken as she sat watching the beloved friend fly off without as much as a call to her.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Bella asked herself quietly as her eyes fell to the small drawstring pouch. Hesitantly she opened it knowing what she would find. A small smooth scroll of parchment, which unrolled easily in her hands as her eyes took in the familiar scrawl of the handwriting exposed on the page.  
  
  
_My dear, something is not right with you I can sense it. Please stop trying to block everyone out especially me. I understand that you are upset over the arrangements with the Lestrange's but you must see the full potential of this union. The bond that we forge with their family secures a strong position from which you can take your command and eventually you will understand how much more important that is than all other things. You must begin to realize your place and the sacrifices that come with becoming a superior being and an unvanquished warrior._

  
We have come so far my angel I would hate for you to make a mistake that would jeopardize all that your family and I have worked towards. Even as I write this I can feel you withdrawing from me and it is infuriating. I no longer have the time or patience to coddle you with explanations my darling, you accepted your destiny now you must truly learn what that means. Please do not force my hand. I would not find any pleasure in your punishment.

  
I have sent your mother to you because I no longer trust that you are safe. I will bring you back if things are not corrected immediately or if she senses that anything is at all wrong with you. I sincerely dread that outcome, as do your parents, so heed my warning whatever has distracted you should either be abandon or destroyed.  
  
There was no signature at the finish of the letter but she needed none to know her masters written commands. Bella glared at the parchment as it burst into flame and ash in front of her and blow out the window on a fierce wind that caused the beds to rattle and the long shears to flap wildly. Consumed by anger Bella leaped forward clutching the headboard where Vishnu had delivered his masters letter and screamed viciously into the unnaturally gusty wind rolling through the ward.  
  
"I don't belong to you!" Bella's eyes searched the sky in rage as if awaiting a reaction from the clouds themselves.  
  
"Bellatrix Black! Control yourself! Have you lost your mind?" screeched a shrill hateful voice rushing in from the door of the infirmary.   
  
"Bella twisted around so quickly at the shock of hearing the chilling voice that she almost sent her self sprawling off the side of the bed.  
  
"Mum!" she gasped in alarm instantly throwing up a mental shield to block her mothers prying mind.  
  
Gwendolyn Black rushed towards her daughter, white blond hair trailing like mist behind her. She seemed enraged but desperate to quiet Bella as she grabbed her fiercely by her forearms jerking her body roughly towards her so that she could speak only inches from her face.  
  
"I suggest you secure your tongue!" Gwendolyn growled in a vicious whisper so as not to attract the doctor's attention her green eyes narrowed and glinting evilly. Bella felt her arms would certainly break under her mother's steel grip and wisely decided against taunting her in the hopes of avoiding any physical damage. She swallowed hard, her eyes wide in fear of her mother's wrath as Gwendolyn Black continued to speak in her hateful whispers, the rolling screen hiding the heated reunion.  
  
"I don't know what your intentions are but I hope you know that I will find the reason behind your sudden interest in destroying our family's name." She released Bella's arms with an exasperated push bringing her own hands up to rest on her brow dramatically as if no longer able to endure her anger.  
  
"Maybe it's the fact that you've sold me to the highest bidder!" Bella hissed back regaining her strength of will and glaring at her mother wishing her dead. Gwendolyn was very still for a moment then quickly snatching Bella's jaw up forcefully in one hand continued.

  
"You were bought before I brought you into this world so if you intend to stay I insist that you stop talking of things that you ought not speak of." A noise suddenly came from the far corner of the room where the elderly doctor was shuffling around refilling jars of herbs and ingredients. Upon hearing the doctor Gwendolyn released her grip on her daughters stricken face then composing herself with a forced smile her eyes more treacherous than before she spoke to Bella in an airy lighthearted voice.  
  
"Well you seem like your ankle has healed nicely." Bella could tell that she spoke these planned words for Dr. Dashid's benefit and for no other reason.

  
"Dr. Dashid you have done a wonderful job of looking after my baby girl, she seems right as rain." Gwendolyn said as her small girlish face turned towards Dashid as he waddled to where his young patient sat. Dashid nodded his head showing a momentary smile.  
  
"It was just a small fracture. Really quite easy to heal. Are you feeling better now my dear?" Dashid directed his warm gaze to Bella still a little worried about her uneasy condition.  
  
"She'll be fine doctor, I'm sure. It's high time she were back to her studies I would hate for her to fall behind in any of her classes." Gwendolyn replied as if Bella were a child incapable of answering for her self.  
  
"Well then it's settled. I release you from my care but if you are feeling any pain in that ankle you come and see me right away, and don't be to hard on Sirius these things do happen in Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Gwendolyn's prim facade faltered at hearing Sirius' name causing her to knit her brow in question.  
  
"Sirius? My nephew…Sirius Black?" she asked uncertain if she had heard the doctor's words. Bella grimaced pleadingly at Dr. Dashid praying that he would just stop speaking. The doctor feeling the sudden tension in the room decided that he would make his exit.  
  
"Um…yes. Well…good day ladies." Dashid said uncomfortably turning to head back towards his office.  
  
"Dr. Dashid, please it has been ever so long since I have seen my dear nephew. Do you think that it would be possible for you to have him sent to me. I fear his mother would never forgive me if she knew I was here and did not look in on him." Bella heard her mothers words spoken so genuinely ringing with maternal concern but knew all to well that this was just another show to manipulate the innocent unsuspecting old wizard. The doctor had stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"Of course, where should I send him?" asked Dashid. Gwendolyn turned to rest her gaze on Bella who was doing everything to hold tight to her apparent indifference at the prospect of being in the same room with Sirius and her mother.  
  
"Send him to Professor Beltane's office." She answered the doctor giving Bella a hard searching look. 

~  
  
The Great Hall was teaming with noise and life as Sirius and Remus tailed by James and Peter headed out to Transfiguration, but were abruptly stopped by the tall and very pretty Gryffindor Prefect Lily Evans who purposely avoided making eye contact with any of them aside from Remus.  
  
"Good morning Lily." Remus said trying once again to sound official causing a hint of a smile to form on Lily's face.  
  
"Hello Remus," Lily answered then shifting her gaze to Sirius she raised one of her perfect eyebrows, "I have a message for you." She said in a somewhat superior tone, Sirius just looked at her stunned to be spoken to.  
  
"Your presence is requested in Professor Beltane's office. You're to go right away. I'll excuse you with Professor McGonagall, and Remus would you be sure to collect his assignments for him?"   
  
"Sure I will, but what's he done?" asked Remus in stunned curiosity. Lily smirked eyeing Sirius with mild distaste.  
  
"How should I know, honestly who can keep up?"   
  
The boys all snorted in laughter at the unexpected comment from Lily who usually paid them no attention what so ever. Sirius crinkled his brow at the remark as Lily walked away her copper hair swinging as she tossed it confidently.  
  
"Well that was uncalled for." Said Sirius indignantly after her, the only one not chuckling.  
  
"God she's perfect." Said James coming to lean on Sirius shoulder as he admired Lily walking away trailed by a small group of giggling Gryffindor girls.   
  
"Yeah, she's just wonderful." Sirius said sarcastically now beginning to wonder what Beltane wanted with him.  
  
"You best not keep him waiting Sirius." Said Remus also focused on the lovely little gang of girls heading further down the hall towards Transfiguration.  
  
"Show's what you know. Beltane's no morning person I'd be smart to wait till noon. Damn do you think Dumbledor told him about the common room and my prank on Snivillus?" Sirius asked looking very concerned for himself.   
  
"You'll be lucky if that's all he knows." Said Remus in a hushed voice as he and James exchanged devilish smiles. Sirius rolled his eyes appalled at his friends for their mention of such a subject but had to fight back the evil grin that was taking over his face as he turned to head in the opposite direction.  
  
"I'll see you in Potions class," called Sirius over his shoulder, "I hope." He said quietly to himself. Sirius trudged up the steps to Professor Beltane's office dreading what awaited him. Nothing good ever came out of a visit with Beltane.

  
"Isn't it enough that I have to endure a week's worth of detention with Severus." Sirius grumbled in annoyance as he opened the door to Beltane's office and strode casually into the spacious room decorated in dark wood and leather with thick green velvet curtains about the high ornate window behind the desk.  
  
White light poured in through the window invading the shadowy chamber threatening to expose all secrets. The tall desk chair was turned away from the door silhouetted perfectly against the now overcast sky. Sirius stopped for a moment waiting for Beltane to turn but when he didn't Sirius continued to walk forward to the desk. He came to stop just between the two high-backed chairs set in front of the desk as his eyes quickly took notice to someone seated in one of them. Sirius gazed in alarmed confusion down into Bella's anxious eyes suddenly beginning to worry about the reason he was here. She quickly averted her eyes from his and pointed her focus to where the professor sat. In a soft yet strong voice Sirius addressed the Head of Slytherin House without breaking away from Bella's uneasy face.  
  
"Professor Beltane Sir, you wanted to see me?" Sirius' voice trailed off as he looked up to see Gwendolyn Black leaning comfortably back in the chair which had been silently turned to face him, her emerald eyes glinting with superiority. The color drained from Sirius' face as he tried desperately to think up an appropriate reaction to this uncomfortable situation with no luck. He stood there completely speechless causing Gwendolyn to smile proud of her effect on her unruly nephew. She raised and eyebrow at Sirius in priggish judgement.  
  
"Well I see there has been no improvement in your manners since last I saw you." Snapping to realization Sirius straightened his posture and forced a pained and questioning smile.  
  
"Aunt Gwendolyn?" he asked furrowing his brow in concern for her reasons of business, "is everything okay?" Sirius asked this question as a sick churning took over in his stomach.  
  
"Actually now that you mention it…NO." She said becoming severe. The hateful smile washing from her face as quickly as it had appeared. Sirius flinched at her answer terrified at what she might know about his feelings for Bella or any of the sins that he had enacted upon her.   
  
"Where the Hell do you get off handling my daughter the way you did! She's your cousin Sirius! Isn't there anyone else in this whole school that you could damage besides her?" Yelled Gwendolyn standing up so violently that the desk chair pushed backwards smacking into one of the tall bookcases set to the side of the window. Feeling suddenly very weak in the knees Sirius sat in the empty chair facing his wicked aunt letting his eyes fall to the floor, he was sure he would be sick at any moment.  
  
"Mum please," Bella pleaded "this is so embarrassing, are you going to do this every time I get hurt in one of my classes? It's Defense Against the Dark Arts! I must practice what I've been taught!" Bella said this last bit stressing words as if to make her mother understand some higher meaning. Gwendolyn was now pacing, her hand dramatically messaging her forehead while shading her eyes.   
  
Sirius looked up quickly to meet Bella's almost smiling eyes gazing lovingly at him as she shook her head quietly wanting to laugh. Sirius' heart leapt, he could not believe that this was about Bella's injury from class. He was so relieved and overjoyed that he could have jumped up and kissed her right then and there. Instead he relaxed his posture and let a smile warm his face mouthing the words I love you while his aunt's back was turned.  
  
Bella smiled brightly still trying to keep her amusement at the situation under control as Gwendolyn continued to spout angrily. Suddenly in a surge of confidence from Bella's smile Sirius jumped up and glided smoothly over to his aunt lightly taking hold of her hand and giving her an irresistibly pitiful look.  
  
"I'm so sorry Aunt Gwen. It was an accident I swear to you I will never allow anything like that to happen again, but please don't be angry with us." Sirius said allowing his eyes to soften and his grin to become charmingly hansom. Gwendolyn starred at Sirius for a moment unsure of what to say. She had not expected an apology from him and was a little thrown off course in her lecture.  
  
"Besides it was all I could do to protect myself, your daughter is a force to be reckoned with in combat. She was about to take my head off." Sirius said with charm dripping from his smooth voice as he pulled his hands through his shiny dark hair still grinning at his aunt.   
  
"Yes, and that would have been such a loss." Gwendolyn answered sharply as she eyed Sirius cautiously, annoyed at his attempt to charm her.  
  
"Well then you'll be happy to know that directly after that Rudolphus Lestrange proceeded to break three of my ribs in honor of your daughter." Sirius said this as if he were proud to have had Rudolphus punish him for his injury of Bella, but this had the effect Sirius had been searching for. Gwendolyn brightened at hearing Rudolphus named as Bella's champion. She rushed to Bella's side  
  
"Is that true? Did he defend you there in front of everyone?" a greedy smile forming on her youthful face. Bella grimaced slightly at her mother's sudden interest.  
  
"Yes." She answered pulling her hand away from where her mother clutched at it on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Oh Bella dear how exciting, why didn't you say anything before. He must really like you." Gwendolyn sighed seeming suddenly very childish. A knock came at the door and Professor Beltane entered looking extremely dashing with his long hair pulled into a ponytail and dressed completely in black aside from the simple gleaming buckle on his belt.  
  
"Is everything alright Gwendolyn." Beltane asked giving Bella's mother a pointed look. Gwendolyn stood smiling broadly straightening her robes and smoothing her hair.  
  
"Oh yes I believe that we've worked everything out have we not children?" She gazed back and forth between Bella and Sirius who both answered in solemn unison feeling like a couple of five year olds.  
  
"Yes Mamma."  
  
"Well then you two should head off to class." Beltane said dismissing the cousins.   
  
Bella and Sirius quickly made their way toward the door never looking back to say their farewells as Gwendolyn's focus was now on the young good looking professor. Bella breezed through the door clicking it closed behind her and turning quickly to have her small face caught up in Sirius' hands pulling her to him and kissing her passionately pressing her body against the door to Beltane's office recklessly unconcerned with being caught.  
  
"Are you insane?" questioned Bella giggling, her lips dragging teasingly across Sirius' as she spoke, eagerly returning his affection. The hall was empty and haunted with Bella's sparkling laughter ebbing away, as their desire for one another grew stronger and more insistent.  
  
"We should get to class before Beltane finds out." Bella said forcing her mouth away from Sirius to speak. Sirius pulled away and was just about to say something when there was a loud thump on the door to Beltane's office. Bella and Sirius both jumped back from the door extremely startled. Sirius had almost forgotten that they had been so carelessly intertwined in one of the worst places imaginable.   
  
The two inched backwards, Bella glancing in confusion at Sirius and then back at the door sure it would be flung open and afraid to run for fear of seeming suspicious if someone did come out. To Bella's surprise nothing happened she bent towards the door again her curiosity getting the better of her, she was determined to know what had happened beyond the closed door. Sirius grabbed Bella's hand firmly and tried to pull her away.  
  
"Come on Bella let's get out of here before something does happen." Sirius begged her in a low whisper seeming suddenly desperate to remove Bella from ominous open hall. She stood her eyes transfixed on the large oak door noticing the faint moans of ecstasy that were issuing from the other side in her mothers hated voice. Bella's face darkened instantly and an evil glint of light rose to her narrowed eyes.  
  
"I'll kill her!" she hissed heading hastily to the door. Sirius caught her shoulders before she was able to get far turning her away from the office and pushing her to the opposite end of the hall, the angry look sticking with Bella as she continued to berate the thought of her adulteress mother.  
  
"How dare she? The repulsive woman! She's not fit to lick my father's boots." Turning quickly to face Sirius she began to head back towards the door, again Sirius place his hands on her shoulders to hold her back and looking into her evil eyes tried to calm her.  
  
"Bella stop it, you won't do anything, think about it." Sirius starred unflinching as the hateful glare in Bella's eyes began to die away, she relaxed her body beginning to look a bit heartbroken. Sirius grimaced loathing to see that look on her face as he pulled her to him resting her head on his chest and wrapping his arms about her.  
  
"I'm sorry Bella, I know all to well what an unhappy realization that one is." Sirius said with a sigh, Bella swallowed hard choking back miserable tears of anger.  
  
"My poor father, all this time he's put up with her ridiculousness only for her to stab him in the back, and with one of my professors." Bella growled indignantly. Sirius grinned and moved his hands to angle her face up to his.  
  
"Bella trust me there is nothing pitiable about Caesar Black, aside from the fact that your mother is a bit indiscrete. What do you think happens to people who are arranged into marriage? Who's to say that won't be you and I twenty years from now." With this comment Sirius' smile became wide, as Bella gazed up at him putting things straight in her head.  
  
"Oh my Lord, your right." She said looking sick, "I don't want to become that evil wretch, I'd rather die first…and I will not marry Rudolphus!" She said looking at Sirius defiantly but feeling so weak in his hands. Sirius again tucked her head to his chest and for a moment felt his own anguish at the mention of her unavoidable marriage into the Lestrange family, and also battling the fear of ending up like his parents.  
  
"Come on we have to get out of these halls." Sirius said reclaiming his sanity and taking her hand to lead her down the corridor.  
  
"No, I can't go to class now…not after that." Bella said tears rolling down her face casually as she spoke.  
  
"I know of someplace safe that we can go but we could get in a huge amount of trouble if we're caught." A mischievous smile danced on Sirius' face as he said this knowing that he had captured Bella's interest.  
  
"I'm not afraid of trouble." Bella said with a rebellious look in her eye wiping a lone tear from her cheek. Sirius kissed her hand as he pulled her quickly down the hallway, loving her all the more for here adventuresome spirit.

  
They wound quickly through the school's maze of hallways and staircases to the point that Bella was completely lost. Fortunately all classes had been in session for sometime so the only eyes that they met along the way were those of the portraits that watched them suspiciously as they raced along hand in hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" Whispered Bella feeling tense, sneaking through the seemingly deserted corridors. Sirius just grinned and hushed her as they swiftly darted across a wide hall to huddle against a tall white stone statue of a confused looking wizard. Bella peered around the statue looking for any signs of movement. Sirius standing behind her smiled to himself as he brushed his hands through her hair and rested them over her ears speaking the password to the prefect's bathroom so that she could not hear it.   
  
A door, which had looked like it was just a continuation of the wall, became apparent and opened inward ever so slightly. Bella eyed Sirius quizzically as he shoved her through the small doorway and into the room beyond. Once Bella was safely in Sirius slipped through the door after her turning to be sure that they had not been seen entering the hidden chamber. Sirius closed and sealed the door carefully then sighed in relief for being free of the open castle.   
  
He turned to face Bella who was wandering the small ornate room in wonder and again smiled at how pretty she looked with her masses of jet black hair contrasting beautifully against the pristine white marble that made up the room. The light from outside was muted by white shears that hung across the tall windows allowing the rosy light emitting from the delicate chandelier which hung in the center of the high ceiling to give the room a warm shadowy effect even in broad daylight.  
  
Sirius walked easily over to Bella who was inspecting the many golden faucets that lined the large rectangular pool sized tub set into the floor of the chamber. She crouched down running her finger along a pink jewel inset on one of the taps and as soon as she made contact with it sweet smelling pink bubbly liquid began to spill forth from the mouth of the tap filling the oversized bath. She turned her gaze from the rising bath and grinned wickedly at Sirius arching her eyebrow playfully.  
  
"What exactly are your intentions here Mr. Black?" Bella asked in an innocent voice. Sirius tried hard to suppress his smile as he shyly ruffled his hair once again caught off guard by Bella's questioning. 

"Just good clean fun." He grinned awkwardly. Noticing his comical discomfort concerning his reasoning behind being in the lavish private bath Bella smiled sweetly and stood to face him. Unexpectedly Bella reached out grabbing Sirius' burgundy and gold tie which had already been loosened allowing the button at his collar to be undone giving him his lovely relaxed appearance.  
  
She roughly pulled him to her leaning up to kiss him lightly on his lips at the same time unclasping his robes so that they slipped easily from his shoulders into a pile on the floor. Sirius overcome by her eagerness gathered her in his arms pulling her tightly against him kissing her ferociously as they both worked diligently at freeing each other from there cloths.  
  
It was only a moment before they were both bare and had broken away from one another to slip into the fragrant pool of pink swirling bubbles giggling like small children at there dreamlike playground. Sirius watched Bella the pink bubbles latching on to her ebony hair sparkling like tiny gems. Bella grinned playfully back at him suddenly swimming off to the far side of the tub.  
  
"Race ya." She laughed already well on her way.  
  
"Cheater!" He yelled diving under the bubbles to swim quickly to the far steps, coming up just ahead of her to lounge back on his elbows submerged on the smooth marble stair.  
  
"Ha, typical Slytherin even when you cheat you can't best me, what is that two for two now." Sirius teased pushing the dripping strands of his dark hair away from his face.  
  
Bella swam over perching herself on the step at Sirius' feet gazing up at him with her large wondering eyes, Sirius smiled back at her knowing from the look on her face that he was about to be interrogated.  
  
"What?" he asked her with a laugh as she fidgeted looking bothered by her own curiosity.  
  
"I was just wondering…am I the first girl that you…well…" Bella's smile became large as her eyes twinkled with mischief at her forwardness. Sirius looked down at her immersed in the foamy pink bubbles her thick hair fanning around her and swaying with her fluid movements, his chest felt constricted for a moment and he was forced to avert his eyes.  
  
"Um…no." he said with an embarrassed grin, quickly looking back down on her to gauge her reaction. Bella's expression didn't falter but he could tell that she was not happy with the answer.  
  
"Oh. Am I the first girl that you have brought here?" She asked more apprehensively this time. Sirius scowled with a sigh.  
  
"Can we talk about something else please." He said in uncomfortable annoyance feeling very exposed, all innocents had disappeared from Bella's face as she stared open mouthed at Sirius in dismayed shock.  
  
"Am I the first anything Sirius?" She asked in annoyed despair having had her image of their relationship shattered and suddenly feeling like an inexperienced child she turned away heading for the center of the tub.  
  
"Bella please!" Sirius groaned as he splashed in after her grabbing her about her waist and thrusting her into his arms causing her bare warm body to brush erotically against his sending a surge of arousal in him that was almost dizzying. Bella refusing to make eye contact played with a long wet strand of her hair a sullen look apparent on her face. This annoyed Sirius. _Why do girls always ask questions that they don't really want the answers to? _He wondered to himself. Then smiling knowing a way to get her full attention he said  
  
"Of course you are a first…you're my first cousin." He could hardly suppress his laughter as Bella's eyes shot up to meet his in horror that he had said such a thing then pushing free of his grip in stunned anger she began to make her way back to the stairs. Sirius caught her slick arm before she could get far and forcefully turned her back to him. He had to stop to drink her in for a moment as she stood in the luscious pink sea which lapped against her hips the liquid trapped in her hair pouring down her body sweeping away the pink foam that so lovingly clung to her skin.   
  
The look in her eyes was a bit menacing but Sirius smiled at her reassuringly and stood to embrace her, Bella set her hands on Sirius' biceps to push him away to no avail. He kissed her mercilessly along her neck making her fight against him more ruthlessly to break away. He pulled back from her pleased with himself and grinning to meet her angered eyes gleaming with hostility.  
  
"You are the first and only girl that I have ever loved Bella." He said as his grin faded studying her demure face then he bent kissing her with all of the powerful emotions that he had only just begun to experience because of her. Bella returned his kiss at the same time pushing him back so that they both fell completely under the surface of the pool. When they again broke through the pink bubbles they were both drenched and sputtering. Whipping the water from his squinting eyes Sirius reached forward to brush away the wet strands of hair that clung to Bella's cheek. Pulling her to him, both of them covered to their necks by the warm fragrant liquid Sirius said  
  
"I want to give you this." He produced his hand from the rose colored water and Bella watched him as he pulled a gold ring barring the Black family crest from the ring finger of his right hand. Bella glanced at him quizzically.  
  
"What are you up to?" Sirius just grinned devilishly, grabbing Bella's right hand and slipping the large ring over her thin fingertip uttering the words "_Contrahere_" causing the ring to adjust itself to the proper size befitting Bella's small hand. She gazed at him with wide searching eyes as he held the ring on her hand and said softly and slowly holding her gaze with his own "Conligare desperire aeternitas" his confident smile never wavering.   
  
As Sirius uttered the spell the candles in the chandelier above them suddenly began to flick violently only to become unnaturally still once he had finished. They both glanced at the ornate fixture suspiciously then focused back on to each other's eyes.  
  
"Hopefully this will help give you the strength you need when I'm not with you." Then smiling wide, "and maybe make the chandelier fall into the tub." Bella giggled throwing her arms around Sirius' neck and kissing him without reserve, she loved him so much that her heart felt as if it would burst for how complete and happy she felt in his arms. She curled her fingers lovingly through his wet hair pulling back to gaze at his hansom face in overwhelming adoration, his deep blue eyes returning the same loving look.  
  
"So exactly what spell have you cast on me, it didn't sound at all familiar?" Bella asked in a tempting tone letting her fingers slide down his glistening neck to trace his body beneath the warm water, a scandalous grin spread across Sirius' face.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He answered playfully, "Don't worry cousin dear just a little something to insure that you remain hopelessly in love with only me for the rest of your days." Sirius said in a jokingly evil voice squirming at her touch and beginning his own caressing search of her body under the rosy bubbles. Bella smiled eyeing him uncertainly.  
  
"I love you Sirius, and I don't intend to ever stop with or with out magic." she said as she began kissing his warm damp lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it has been such a long time between posts. I also apologize for the length of this chapter but I wanted to keep with the flow, so here it is. Thanks for the feed back, please let me know what you like or dislike, it can only help me.

Sirius entered the steadily filling Potions class and made his way over to his group of friends who had converged on their grouping of tables at the back of the room. He had entered unnoticed and as if demanding recognition he let his books fall noisily on the table causing Peter, who had been busy trying to convince Alice Hampton to spend the day with him on their next trip to Hogsmeade, to jump in startled surprise. Alice giggled at Peter bringing her hand up to try to hide her reaction and save Peter's pride giving Sirius a wickedly seductive look. Sirius taking the seat next to Peter met James and Remus' curious faces and grinned in satisfaction as he came to rest on the backwards chair folding his arms across the back of the seat.   
  
"Well, well, welcome back we were beginning to wonder if you had been expelled." Said James as he leaned lazily against the thick worn table eyeing Sirius who was sitting at the opposite corner looking much to smug for James' liking.  
  
"Yeah, could you not have stayed away for just a few more minutes, I swear every time I try to talk to Alice one of you has to go and botch things up for me." Peter complained grumpily receiving comical looks from the group.  
  
"I'd watch out for her Peter I think she's more than you can handle." Said James teasingly as Peter grimaced at him before glancing over at her once again. Alice was a fairly small harmless looking girl who had just started playing on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a chaser. To look at her with her thick shoulder length chocolate hair, which always looked neatly brushed, her warm brown eyes, and her rosy dimpled checks one would have thought her easily pushed around. After having seen Alice in action on the Quidditch Pitch James had made the assessment that she would have made a formidable Beater if they had been looking for one.  
  
"So come on Sirius how'd it go with Beltane, we were really worried." Remus said trying hard to look concerned while fighting a grin that was forming at the corners of his mouth. Sirius gave him a suspicious look before answering.  
  
"Actually I think you'll all be surprised to know that I in fact was not in trouble at all and more so it was not Beltane but…well a relative that wanted to see me." Upon saying this groans immediately issued from several of the Gryffindor boys that had been eavesdropping on the conversation. Remus' face faltered showing stunned disappointment mingled with disbelief as he starred at Sirius. The only one who seemed to be happy for Sirius' fortune was James who was laughing heartily at everyone's dismay especially Remus. Sirius furrowed his brow in confusion not understanding the strange reactions of his friends.  
  
"Okay pay up!" Said James chipperly as Frank Longbottom, Benjy Fenwick, and Gideon Prewitt all chucked assorted sweets at James who greedily gathered them in front of him, then grinning wickedly at Peter and Remus.  
  
"Come on you two, this should teach you a valuable lesson." James said in a playfully condescending tone.  
  
"Yeah, and what's that?" Peter asked glumly as he tossed a chocolate frog at James who caught it in front of his chest.  
  
"Never bet against a Black." James said smiling with pride at Sirius, then turning his gaze back to Peter "Oh yes, and I never loose." He finished, his smile becoming huge and causing his eyes to twinkle behind his silver framed gasses.  
  
"I'm shocked that you two would place a wager against me." Sirius said sounding aghast but smirking in confidence. "By the way James, where's my cut?" James expecting such things from Sirius threw the chocolate frog that he had just caught from Peter to Sirius who caught it easily in one hand and began unwrapping it. Remus still looked completely baffled, unlike the rest of the boys whom had only heard what they were searching for in Sirius' answer Remus had paid attention to the whole thing.  
  
"Did you say…a relative? One of your family members?" Remus asked looking directly across the table and meeting Sirius' suddenly uncomfortable gaze.  
"Is everything okay?" now genuinely concerned for his friend knowing all to well how Sirius' family felt about him and imagining that an unplanned meeting with one of them could possibly have been much worse than time spent with Beltane.  
  
"Yeah, everything's okay." Sirius said with slight scowl. "Seems my aunt, Gwendolyn didn't take kindly to me fracturing Bella's ankle."   
  
"It was fractured?" Laughed James, "God you two _are_ dangerous, I wonder how you'd act if you truly hated one another?" James continued, rubbing his chin as if in deep thought.  
  
"What did you do when you saw it was your aunt instead of Professor Beltane?" Remus asked with interest. Sirius ran his hand through his hair smiling gorgeously then looking up to James and Remus who were both starring at him wide eyed.  
  
"I thought I was a dead man." Sirius sighed with a little laugh shaking his head slightly as his mind wandered back over the events of the day. Peter looked puzzled glancing at each of his friends in turn.  
  
"Cause you hurt your cousin's foot in class?" he asked in utter confusion without any understanding of Sirius' current situation with Bella other than the kiss that they had shared. All three boys starred at Peter in silent and disgusted amazement that he had not caught on, at times Peter could be totally oblivious to the things going on around him.  
  
"What?" Peter said crinkling his forehead and feeling perplexed, knowing that he had missed something huge. Peter suddenly wanting the attention off of himself looked at Sirius and leaned towards him slightly sniffing in his general direction.  
  
"You know I wasn't going to mention it but…are you wearing perfume?" He asked giving Sirius an uncertain look with his brow still furrowed. Both James and Remus leaned in quickly following Peter's lead and looking at Sirius curiously.  
  
"Is that what I smell, God it's like I'm sitting in a rose garden I thought maybe Professor Satyrion was trying to get rid of the musty smell in here." Said James beginning to chuckle through his speech tears starting to glaze his eyes. "Sirius do I even want to know, why do you smell like a flower?" Sirius looking a bit embarrassed opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Remus.  
  
"You used it! Isn't it brilliant, that is one of the best perks of being a prefect!" Remus said in excitement, "But honestly Sirius there were loads of taps to choose from, why that one. Word to the wise my friend pink is for girls." Remus said this raising both eyebrows for effect and beginning to snicker at Sirius who sat grinning with out defense, he was just relieved not to have to explain himself.   
  
"So what's all this about." Demanded James suddenly left out of the secret and not at all happy about it, with Peter nodding indignantly still trying to catch up to the conversation focused on what he had missed before. Remus leaned in coaxing the rest of them to do the same so that they wouldn't be overheard.  
  
"I gave Sirius the password to the Prefect's Bathroom yesterday on the way up to the Hospital wing, figured it would help if he was still a bit sore today. That's why he smells like a bloody flower shop, the git used one of the girl's taps." Said Remus snickering again at Sirius.  
  
"Oh that's fair." Complained James, "do you intend to share the password with us all?"  
  
"I can't! If I got caught Malfoy'd bloody murder me, besides I hadn't intended to give him the password I just felt so bad for him yesterday." Remus said scrunching up his face in distaste. "It just looked so damn painful, did you hear the pop when his ribs broke? God it makes my side ache just talking about it."   
  
"Yeah, mine to, so if you don't mind." Sirius said with a slight wince remembering the excruciating pain that he had been in the day before due to the kick in the side that he had taken from Rudolphus Lestrange while dueling in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
"Sorry Sirius." Remus grinned apologetically.  
  
The room had become deafeningly loud seeing as this was the first class after the lunch break and everyone was always a bit rowdy after having an hour to eat and gather there things for the final classes of the day. Sirius had only left Bella right before heading to Potions, happy to know that she would be back in his care in no time. It had already been close to thirty minutes since he had kissed her good bye and he was beginning to worry that she had been intercepted by Rudolphus who was also still missing from the dreary Potions chamber. Sirius sat watching the door determined that if she didn't show up he would excuse himself with Professor Satyrion and set out to look for her.   
  
A wave of relief washed over him as Bella entered the room walking briskly to take a seat her robes and ebony hair trailing after her hypnotically. Rudolphus came through the door directly behind her looking as though he had been trying to catch up to her pace the whole way to class, and Sirius assumed that Rudolphus had been once again trying to bully Bella. To Sirius' surprise though Bella seemed completely unshaken were as Rudolphus appeared to be a bit upset as he took his seat.  
  
The class quieted immediately as Professor Satyrion entered greeting them all blandly and heading to unlock the 5th year potion cabinet, which contained all of the ingredients that they had worked on in the last class.   
  
"By this time you should all have sliced your Trifolium so that it would have sufficient time to dry for you to be able to create your draughts today. I would like for everyone please break into the groups of two that you have been working in and I will bring around what I collected from you so that you may start." With this everyone got up and began to move around the room to their partners Sirius stood and glanced down at Bella who had yet to make any sort of eye contact with him, then quickly grabbed Peter before he could walk over to take his seat next to Alice.  
  
"Slip her a bit of the potion and then ask her, I know her she's way to nice to take it back once she realizes her mistake." Sirius grinned slyly, he had meant this as a joke but Peter brightened at the prospect.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Peter said smiling and clapping Sirius hard on the shoulder. Sirius just shook his head smiling in pity on his friend knowing that Peter, not being known for his subtlety or tact, would most likely end up getting caught and be subjected to a severe and public tongue-lashing.  
  
Sirius turned to take his seat next to Bella who continued to act as if he was not there. He watched her twisting one of her long silken locks of hair about the fingers of her right hand letting it curl around the gold ring that he had bestowed on her earlier in the day. Sirius was a little put off by her apparent disregard but was forced to grin when he noticed her glance over at him from the corner of her eye in the midst of her hasty search of one of her books for the notes on the Love draught. Seeing that she had been caught Bella smiled biting her lip still refusing to turn and look at him for fear of being noticed by several sets of watchful eyes.  
  
Sirius loved her smile and how she obviously fought to keep her focus anywhere but on him. Deciding to play her game he turned and began uncorking the small thick glass bottles of ingredients and pulling a sheet of parchment and a quill from his things to begin working. Sirius glanced around to see that everyone had started on their potions and the noise level had gone up as the conversations between partners got underway. He slyly pushed the quill off the edge of the desk causing Bella to snort laughter as he slid off his chair to kneel by her picking up the quill and then gazing up at her with a wicked smile.  
  
"I can not believe you just did that." She whispered down to him her bright green eyes sparkling as they finally came to meet his.  
  
"You know that I can not stand to be ignored by you." He said teasingly as he remained crouched looking up at Bella he had the sudden urge to pull her down under the Potions table with him but decided against it.  
  
"Sirius get up before someone sees you." Bella commanded in a giggling whisper. "We are supposed to be discreet, remember? This hardly qualifies." She said in a mock-scolding voice still giggling, then quickly looking up as if sensing someone's eyes on them.

Bella's gaze fell immediately on Remus who was staring at her with an eyebrow raised in disbelief that they would be so risky in their actions. Bella glanced over to Rudolphus who was sitting safely with his face turned away from her and Sirius then looking back to Remus she grinned, slightly embarrassed to be caught yet again by the Gryffindor prefect. Bella took a handful of Sirius' robes and pushed him back towards his chair never breaking eye contact with Remus.  
  
Sirius peeked over the table's edge before slipping casually back into his seat smiling at Remus trying hard not to laugh. Remus shook his head mouthing the word idiot as he focused his attention back to his potion and the pretty Gryffindor girl with chin length chestnut brow hair beside him. Sirius turned back to look at Bella who did not look at all amused as she lit the fire under the small caldron in the center of the table with a whisper.  
  
"Incendio."  
  
He was just about to ask her what was wrong when he noticed that his Potions notebook was laying open with something scribbled on it.

_Please stop if we are caught I'm the one who will pay._  
  
"Bella, I'm not going to let us get caught." Sirius whispered in surprise, watching her once again ignore him, but slipping her hand over to write on the notebook.  
  
_I'm being watched! Rudolphus already suspects us!_  
  
"So, let them watch and Rudolphus is lucky that he doesn't get his nose knocked off always sticking it where it doesn't belong." Sirius scowled tired of having to hide how he felt for Bella and continuously bothered by Rudolphus who was just angry that Bella didn't feel the same way for him.  
  
_Please don't get angry, can I talk to you about this later? Will you meet me somewhere tonight? _Bella wrote again in the book. Sirius grinned suddenly picking up his quill and writing in the notebook as well, his eyes sparkling.  
  
_The Prefect's Bathroom?_  
  
Bella stifled her laugh but smiled devilishly shaking her head slightly as Sirius continued to write.  
  
_There's a great broom closet in the Astronomy Tower that's just big enough for two._  
  
Bella was forced to bite her lip trying to contain a huge smile, as she began to blush violently turning away from Sirius to continue working on their potion. Sirius was also smiling to himself glancing up at her teasingly as he ground the dried Trifolium into a fine powder stopping suddenly with a grimace.  
  
"Damn!" He said sounding severely disappointed then snatching up the quill he began to write in the notebook again.  
  
_I have detention tonight directly after super in the Defense Chamber.  
_  
Bella glanced up at him allowing her eyes to grow mischievously seductive as she leaned in close to Sirius.  
  
"Don't worry my love, I'll come find you." She whispered letting her warm breath blow against his neck and kissing him quickly on his check using their cauldron as a shield.  
  
"Okay who's being the instigator now? Smiled Sirius bending forward to catch her lips before she had time to pull away, both of them quickly glancing around the room afterward to see if they had been noticed. Once they were sure that no one was the wiser their eyes meet again and they smiled at one another continuing to work quietly together on brewing the love draught.  
  
Dinner in the Great Hall that night passed quickly as the conversation had focused primarily on the upcoming Quidditch match pitting the Gryffindor and Slytherin House teams against one another. There had been an intense discussion about the newest additions to the Gryffindor team and all of the changes that had taken place on the Slytherin team who had lost there Seeker and team captain who had graduated the year before.  
  
There was a lot of controversy over the fact that Lucius Malfoy had rightfully taken his place as the Slytherin Quidditch Captain but had somewhat unceremoniously elected himself to be the new Seeker as well. There had been an emergency practice called by Chisolace Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, on this cool breezy evening to help the team prepare for their first game of the season which would be happening Saturday morning. Since the practice was unplanned Chisolace or Solace as everyone called him, had decided to do a quick run through of the practice strategy while everyone ate.  
  
Solace had the undivided attention of the entire far end of the Gryffindor table including those not on the team. He was a seventh year boy with tan skin and dark brown shortly cropped hair that fell perfectly smooth against his head. His face was extremely hansom with dimples and sparkling blue eyes that always looked to be smiling, and after playing Quidditch for the Gryffindor house team since his second year at Hogwarts he was very well built. Solace had just finished explaining the practice schedule for the days before the match when Sirius addressed him from across the table.  
  
"So Solace, any word on the Slytherin's performance in practice so far...you know with their new Seeker and all?" Sirius asked with a sly smile. Solace glanced up fighting the devilish grin that had become apparent on his smooth face.  
  
"Now you know as well as I do, I don't get t'sit in on their practices." With this there were a few disbelieving looks exchanged between those sitting around Solace.  
  
"Come on, Mac didn't say anything about them? I know how he is, it would've killed him to keep it to himself if Malfoy is really as terrible as we think he is." Questioned James eyeing Solace pointedly who was turning pink about his ears and smiling viciously.  
  
"Yeah and you expect us to believe that you haven't been asking Mac how they are looking every chance ya get?" Smirked Fabian Prewett, Solace's best friend and one of the Beaters for the Gryffindor team. Gideon his younger brother and the other Gryffindor Beater was sitting next to him trying to hide his laughter knowing all to well that it was all Solace had been able to talk about since school had started and the teams had been announced.  
  
Both Prewett boys sat smirking back and forth at on another looking very much alike with darkly tanned skin, light green eyes and sandy blond hair, the main differences between them being that Fabian was a bit taller with broader shoulders and straight hair that was fashionably over grown. Gideon on the other hand had a mop of overgrown curly hair and a spattering of freckles on his nose and checks aside from being slightly smaller than his brother. The two of them were a fierce force to be reckoned with on the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Alright you all know how Mac is, he won't tell me anything." Then pausing for dramatic effect he raised one eyebrow and smiled. "Except that we are in for a good laugh to see slow ass Malfoy up against James here." Everyone broke into excited laughter except for James.  
  
"Did Mac really say that or are you just putting us on Solace." James asked suspiciously really wondering if Macalister Wood, the Hogwarts Quidditch Coach, Flying Instructor, and father to Solace, had really said that Malfoy would be no match for him. Solace grinned heartily clapping James on the back and pulling him in to speak in a low voice.  
  
"If you plane to be Quidditch captain next year my friend you will need to be a little more trusting of your fellow teammates, as well as your own ability. Don't go loosin that ego on me now James, trust me were gonna need it." James grinned back at his friend, he would truly be disappointed to see him go at the end of this year even if it would make him Quidditch captain for his final two years at Hogwarts. Then checking his watch Solace began to rise.  
  
"Alright come on you lot, let's get going we don't have much time so we best make the most of it." The group of Quidditch players began to rise and move from the table.  
  
"You all coming?" Solace asked back to the group of boys left sitting glumly after hearing the rousing speeches and talk of Quidditch. Remus, Frank, Peter, and Sirius all looked up in surprise at Solace smiling down kindly at them.  
  
"I thought that you didn't like people sitting in on practices." Frank stated in astonishment.  
  
"Well let us just say that I have changed my evil ways, and I just walked ya through our entire strategy so I'd be smart to keep my eye on ya." Solace grinned his dimples more apparent than usual. "Besides never seemed to make a difference to this one." He smiled teasingly at Sirius.  
  
"Yes, well if you hadn't noticed I seem to have an aversion to the rules, or at least that's what everyone keeps telling me." Sirius said grumpily now quite upset to miss the practice that all of his friends would be going to.  
  
"That's why he has detention tonight, so he can't go but we will." Said Peter jumping up without another thought to Sirius who shot Peter a nasty look as he ran off to catch up with Alice and James. Solace made a disappointed face at Sirius.  
  
"Too bad man, maybe next time." Then turning he headed toward the high doors to the Great Hall. Sirius leaned his head in his hand and the noticed Remus still sitting a few seats down from him.  
  
"Aren't you gonna go Moony?" He asked his friend giving him a quizzical look as Remus sat picking at his food.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll head out there in a bit." He said seeming a bit out of sorts, Sirius scooted down so that he sat only a few feet from Remus.  
  
"What's the matter Moony? Loose your prefect badge?" Sirius said trying to force a smile out of him. It worked Remus shot him a scathing look but smiled all the same.  
  
"I need to know something Sirius." Remus said becoming somber once again to the point that Sirius knew that he was not joking.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked apprehensively. Turning to look Sirius in the eye knowing that Sirius could not look him in the eye and lie to him.  
  
"Did you take _her_ with you today?" Remus asked pointedly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" Sirius answered beginning to look away not wanting to have this conversation.  
  
"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about! I asked you not to tell anyone that I'd given you the password and you swore to me that you wouldn't!" Grumbled Remus as he scowled down at his plate.  
  
"I didn't tell her the password, or anything about you giving it to me, in fact your name was never even mentioned." Sirius beamed at his friend hoping to cause him to laugh.  
  
"I don't think that it's funny Sirius, if you had been caught it would have been my head to roll for it and that just doesn't seem to matter to you at all. Not to mention that you've desecrated a place where people…where I bath!" Remus said in disgust.  
  
"Worst of all you _swore_ to me and I believed you and now I know that you can't be trusted, especially when _she's_ involved!" Remus said in a disappointed and hushed voice striking a cord in Sirius making him feel like a small child who had disenchanted his parent.  
  
"Moony, I'm sorry…I didn't think, well I didn't think that you would really be upset with me, but I hadn't thought that anyone would know it was you if we got caught. I really wasn't trying to piss you off I'm really sorry." Then grinning Sirius said "Do you understand now about the GIRL'S TAP?"  
  
"Ha!" Remus snorted, "I didn't realize how close to the truth I was."  
  
"I thought you knew…by the way how did you find out, if you don't mind me asking, so I can avoid the mistake in the future?" The mood had again relaxed between the two friends and Remus was smiling at his own unnoticed brilliance.  
  
"Oh well that parts easy, she smells just as lovely as you do, it was pretty obvious I passed her leaving Potions, and I was ready to kill you…but what's done is done, and I should have known better!" Remus said smiling and shaking his head.  
  
"Thanks for not bringing it up in front of everyone." Sirius said appreciatively.  
  
"Sirius, are you really willing to risk so much for this girl, I mean it could get severely uncomfortable for you if the wrong people were to find out. Is it true that she is engaged to Rudolphus Lestrange?" Remus asked cautiously.  
  
"Who said that?" Sirius answered in surprise.  
  
"I just over heard some talk, plus she has that gigantic diamond and he does act like she belongs to him. I hope that it isn't true cause that is just bad news." Remus said with concern in his eyes, Sirius pulled his hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"It's more like she has been promised to his family by her parents, she hates him." Remus winced at Sirius' answer.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you are sleeping with…"  
  
"In love with!" Sirius corrected.  
  
"…whatever with your COUSIN, who is engaged to be married to Rudolphus Lestrange only one of your most hated enemies from one of the wealthiest, most sinister, and cut throat families around?" There was a long pause as the boys both looked at each other.  
  
"Excuse me if I don't sit too close, you're a danger to yourself and anyone around you." Laughed Remus getting up to head out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Thanks for you vote of confidence once again Moony." Sirius said in annoyance as he followed Remus out of the Hall, parting from his friend at the huge stone staircase and heading up towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts chamber for detention.A few moments later Sirius stepped through the giant doors to the Defense chamber which were standing open signifying that Dumbledor was already there waiting on him. Upon first glance the huge chamber seemed empty and pristine, the light from several torches reflected in the huge ceiling of multicolored glass casting wavering splashes of muted mingled color on the practice floor. Sirius was just about to check for Dumbledor in his office when he heard footsteps hurriedly approaching, he turned quickly to see Severus Snape advancing toward him through the chamber doors his attention focused on a small tattered book which he read as he walked.  
  
Glancing up Severus scowled to meet Sirius' eyes and snapped the book shut. Severus was always so outwardly annoyed with Sirius and usually for no apparent reason making him an easy target.   
  
"Latest romance novel?" Sirius inquired impishly without batting an eye. Severus smirked he had expected such a comment from the ridiculous, spoiled, and immature boy whom he had known from childhood and never liked. Sirius had always been the cherished heir to the Black family and in Severus' eyes never deserved his noble station in life because everything seemed to be handed to Sirius while Severus had to work diligently and without recognition for everything he had.  
  
"Actually, Sirius, this is some light reading that I'm doing for my advanced Transfiguration class, of course I wouldn't expect you to know anything beyond your current mediocre levels of training. It seems that you have been proven to be substandard, and…well for lack of a better word disappointing as you always have, at least you are consistent." Severus smiled calmly and gazed in a very superior manner at Sirius who had clenched his jaw repressing his anger. Severus knew just the right buttons to push with Sirius and wallowed in the act of knocking the divine smug smile off of Sirius' face.  
  
Before Sirius could defend himself both boys attention was redirected to the doorway of Dumbledor's office. Lily Evans had just emerged looking very pretty and well manicured wearing soft light gray sweat pants and a matching jacket her thick firey hair pulled into a perfectly brushed ponytail with out one strand out of place. The boys looked at Lily in shock to see her in detention, as Lily stepped forward to greet them coolly.  
  
"Have you two already started in on one another?" She asked sounding like an annoyed professor.  
"Honestly I should just let you fight it out here and now, but Dumbledor seems to think you two should be made to work _together_. I personally think that my suggestion is much more interesting, but oh well." Lily said this shrugging her shoulders giving the boys an innocently sweet smile, then quickly resigning back to her look of maturity she put a hand out to each of the boys.  
  
"Wands please." She said curtly.  
  
Neither boy moved they just stood starring at her as if she had lost her mind, Lily sensing that she was getting nowhere fast cleared her throat deciding to explain to the two trouble makers what was going on.  
  
"Dumbledor had an important matter to attend to so he asked me to come in his place, he mentioned that he felt he could trust both of you not to disappoint him and that you would do an excellent job of polishing the weapons…together…using no magic." At saying this Lily let the corners of her mouth turn up ever so slightly as she held her hands back out to the boys to relinquish their wands this time much more softly than she had before.  
  
Sirius and Severus glanced suspiciously at one another then Sirius grinned at Severus.  
  
"Same time then?" Sirius said pulling his wand from his robes, Severus let out an exasperated breath and thrust his wand into Lily's outstretched hand heading over to one of the stone benches where some ordinary muggle polish had been laid out with several rags.  
  
"You must excuse him Lily, we are taking him away from his newest romance novel and he is all broken up about it." Sirius said loudly gently handing Lily his wand and giving her a sweet smile.  
  
"Quit flirting with your prefect Black, and come help me with getting this case from the wall." Severus growled in disgust. Lily gave Sirius an unamused look, pretending that she was immune to his charms.   
  
"I'm so sorry Lily, I wasn't flirting with you I swear it!" Sirius said in a stressed voice looking extremely upset, Lily furrowed her brow looking up into Sirius tense face as if he were out of his mind.  
  
"Um…you're forgiven?" Lily said sounding bewildered by Sirius' strange reaction, but feeling a little insulted seeing as Sirius would usually flirt with any girl regardless of who she was. Sirius was desperate to make Lily believe that he would never ever flirt with her, if James thought for a second that Sirius had expressed any kind of interest in his beautiful and unattainable Lily it would kill him.  
  
"Sirius please…go help Severus." She said finally still eyeing him with confusion but deciding to just wash her hands of the incident.   
  
Sirius helped Severus maneuver the heavy glass and mahogany case, which housed Salazaar Slytherin's sword and dagger, from the wall both boy's working together laying it gently on to the floor and unlatching the sides of the case to swing the frame open. They stood gazing over the treasure as if entranced by the ancient weapons. Salazaar's light and simple Katana sword, with it's silk fibers in green and silver and two long tassels hanging from the hilt stretched out above small all black dagger including blade, created to look like an emerald eyed Basilisk.  
  
"Severus, can I take the sword…it's my favorite piece here…and?" Sirius trailed off knowing that Severus had no reason to do him any favors, but to his surprise Severus brightened.  
  
"Sure…that's lucky, the dagger is my favorite piece, My grandfather fashioned blades like this and he was the first person to ever tell me of it…" smiling Severus delicately plucked the dagger from it's fasteners in the case and surveyed it lovingly. "I'm sure he never got the privilege of handling it." Severus said, a bit of sorrow denoted in his voice as he turned to carry the piece over to the bench and sit still gazing at it.  
  
Sirius focused back down to the katana blade still lying on it's bed of black velvet and grinned to himself.  
"That is lucky." He bent to lift the sword and let his hand take the hilt feeling the weight and holding it out in front of him for inspection. Sirius then turned heading to take a seat on the long stone bench just down from Severus tring hard not to notice Lily who had removed her fleece jacket to reveal a burgundy tank top which exposed her lightly tanned shoulders. Lily had begun doing some basic stretching exercises in the center of the practice arena in prelude to her work out pretending as if the boys were not there.  
  
Sirius sat thankfully with his back towards Lily and began applying the thick odd smelling blue polish to one side of the sword with a rag. Glancing up at Severus noting that he had not moved for several moments Sirius smirked. Severus' eyes were huge and focused on Lily who was completely oblivious to his presence, the shadowy chamber causing him to look more human and not as starkly pale.  
  
"Severus!" Sirius said in a harsh whisper a knowing smile on his face. Severus jumped quickly rubbing his eyes as if tired and focusing back down on the jeweled dagger causing Sirius to shake his head laughing lightly to himself as he watched Severus' face go from it's normal pasty white color to a vivid red noticeable even in the low light. Suddenly a new voice interrupted the now comfortable quiet that had come between the three students and it caused a chill to run down Sirius' spine.  
  
"Well aren't we all cozy this evening." Bella said striding in to the Defense chamber caught off guard upon noticing Lily who stood in the center of the arena just as surprised to see Bella. Sirius turned so fast on the bench to see that it was really her he almost sliced Severus knee open with the tip of the sword that sat on his lap.  
  
"Sirius! Pay attention!" Severus yelled the hatred returning once again to his eyes.  
  
"Sorry Snivilly." Sirius answered absently never even glancing back to see if he had caused Severus any damage.  
  
Bella stood in the open doorway her skin glowing and checks flushed. Her hair had been pulled into a thick ponytail perched high on her head her shining curls spilling over her shoulders and blending into her small thick black fleece jacket.  
  
"What are you doing here Bellatrix?" Questioned Lily suspiciously but not making the same mistake of using the superior tone. Thinking fast Bella smiled brightly at Lily walking directly for her, kicking her shoes off before reaching the practice floor, unzipping her jacket as she walked toward Lily. Both boys were transfixed on the situation unfolding before them absolutely unable to look away.  
  
I'm actually glad to find you here Lily." She said sounding slightly winded, "I just came up in hopes to practice, you know test the ankle. Dashid said that I should try it a bit before getting to involved in class again…and I can't show my face in class unable to fight because my cousin got a bit rough with me. I'd be humiliated!" Bella said this in a pleading tone, as Lily stood gazing at her seeming unmoved.  
  
"So how does the involve me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well…spar with me. You're really good, and I usual don't find many girls that challenge me." Bella replied honestly. Lily narrowed her eyes and smirked slightly glancing over to Sirius causing both boys to jump at the focus being brought to them and quickly looking back down to there weapons.  
  
"So is this egotism just a personality trait of your family?" Asked Lily in what sounded to Sirius to be teasing annoyance, but he knew he was probably mistaken. Without an upward glance Severus spoke.  
  
"Yes." Both Bella and Sirius shot Severus a scathing look, which he missed for feigning preoccupation in the dagger that he was cleaning. Lily's smile grew large and beautiful exposing her perfect pearly teeth against her smooth pink lips, as she turned back to Bella.  
  
"Alright Bella, I'll put you through your paces." Lily said with a confident grin now matching Bella's.  
  
"Will you?" Smiled Bella slyly as she removed her jacket and threw it to Sirius who grinned at her arrogance. Bella wore a set of black sweatpants that seemed a bit big for her, they had been cinched tight at the waist but still hung low on her narrow hips, but it was her shirt that caused Severus to snort aloud in laughter. Once Bella had removed her jacket Lily was surprised to see that she wore a thin fitted black t-shirt baring a "G" in gothic lettering on the left breast, and Gryffindor written in the same black gothic lettering across the back of the shirt. Lily just starred at Bella open mouthed, completely befuddled as to why anyone would where another house's name or crest other than her own.   
  
"What can I say. I'm a fan." Bella answered Lily's confused look, both boys sat stifling their laughter at Lily's shock concerning Bella's fairly standard behavior.Bella had begun quickly stretching in preparation for the sparing session with Lily grinning at both boys as she did. Lily noticed this and was a little annoyed Bella seemed so confident that she would prove to be the more talented of the two in the Defense arena and for some reason she got the distinct impression that both her young charges did as well. This incensed Lily who nonchalantly looked down on Bella.  
  
"Let's cut the sparing Bella, boring workout as far as I'm concerned. Why don't we just have a friendly rematch. Same rules and all…that is if you think your ankle will be up to it." Lily said letting a sly look come over her face as she met Bella's eyes, which glinted oddly in wild excitement.  
  
"Whatever you say Lily, you're the prefect." Bella answered her animalistic green eyes not matching with her calm sweet smile and cool relaxed tone. She shot up quickly no longer interested in Sirius or Severus who were surveying the scene with slightly uneasy interest now completely neglecting the historic weapons which rested in their hands. Bella and Lily stood poised neither having drawn their wands yet starring at each other in assessment.  
  
"You sure you don't need more time to warm up?" Questioned Lily this time with genuine concern for Bella and her injury in mind. Bella's fierce expression softened a bit as she sensed the true kindness in Lily's inquiry throwing her off guard for a moment.  
  
"I'm ready, I just came back from jogging the grounds" Bella said as she let her hand visibly slip to the side of her right leg signifying that she would very soon brandish the wand that was slipped securely in the long thin pocket of her sweatpants. Lily smiled no longer feeling threatened but excited to do battle with the talented and mysterious Slytherin girl. Sliding her own hand down to reach for the hilt of her own wand she easily pulled it forth holding it steadily in front of her never taking her eyes off Bella who followed Lily's movements perfectly.  
  
Bella did not hold her eleven-inch rosewood wand stretched in front of her like Lily, but slightly out to her side her arm bent instead of fully extended. Lily had noticed this difference in style during their last battle and had quickly noticed when Sirius had gone to fight Bella that they had exactly the same posture and stance. Bella felt empowered with her wand in her hand and wanting to use a more advanced means of disarming an opponent than she had shown in class she threw her left hand out as if to block and whispered inaudibly.  
  
"_Accio Wand_" giving her own wand the slightest flick causing Lily's wand to shoot out of her unsuspecting hand and into Bella's outstretched left hand where she caught it easily. Bella grinned fighting a laugh as Lily stood in question feeling unfairly tricked. Bella relaxed her posture now that her opponent was so easily disarmed and let Lily's wand spin between her fingers in proud mockery.  
  
"So do we continue on or would you like to start over?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow and smirking smugly. Lily didn't answer she stepped forward looking annoyed as if she were going to say something in retort to Bella's arrogant teasing but instead used the same rounding kick that Bella had disarmed her with in there last battle. Lily had executed the move perfectly knocking her wand free of Bella's grip and catching it in her wielding hand before Bella knew what hit her.  
  
Lily then grabbing the hand which she had just kicked and, knowing from past experience that it would be ringing with pain, twisted it behind Bella's back slamming her face first to the floor and coming to sit on top of her. Lily grabbed Bella's wand and flung it several feet across the arena then putting her own wand in her mouth she proceeded to fix her ponytail as if not in a battle at all. Sirius and Severus both broke into applause laughing between themselves in stunned amassment causing Lily to turn and give them a look of "I told you so" along with a small seated bow.  
  
Lily returned her attention back to Bella just in time to see that she had some how gotten her wand back and had it aimed directly for her perfectly ponytailed head. Bella's face was still pressed hard against the mat an impish smile forming as she assessed her target with her one eye. She had patiently waited for Lily to turn around to get the full view of her surprise as she spoke her spell lightly.  
  
"_Affligio_"  
  
Lily was thrown backwards several feet from Bella who shot up immediately poised for attack and heading stealthily towards Lily who was trying to regain her composure after having the wind knocked out of her by Bella's spell. Lily stood bent resting her hands on her knees being sure to hold her wand tightly.  
  
"How did you get your wand back?" Lily asked with a pant.  
  
"If you win, I'll show you." Bella said with a smile as Lily again took a defensive stance and returned the grin. Against all better judgment Lily really liked this girl, even though she knew all to well the type of wizards she was involved with.  
  
Bella shot a stunning spell at Lily while leaping forward to hit her extended arm trying again to free the wand from her grip, Lily successfully blocked the spell and held tight to her wand shouting in pain at the force Bella had used to jolt her with. Trying to twist out of reach Lily was caught in the stomach with a high kick pushing her backward and causing her to feel sick. She turned quickly on Bella in anger from her pain and grabbed Bella's ponytail hard flinging her back down to the floor and standing over her wand pointed menacingly at Bella's chest. Bella looked up at her wincing rubbing her head in pain and grinning.  
  
"So you _can_ play dirty." She said teasingly. Lily, panting, began to smile pulling back her wand and offering her hand to help her opponent up. Bella excepted Lily's hand and smiled once she was facing her back on her feet.  
  
"Do you think I'm ready for Defense training?" Asked Bella a bit wide eyed.  
  
"Bella, I think that you're ready for actual battle." Lily said with a laugh sheathing her wand and flopping down on the floor to face the long windows the stars now twinkling beyond the glass in the dark purple sky. Bella following her lead took a place beside the tall thin girl, quickly glancing back to see Sirius gazing at her intently as he worked at polishing the sword. She shot him a quick smile before turning to gaze out the windows next to Lily.  
  
The girls lounged in the center of the arena leaning their elbows into the cushioned floor regaining their breath, the warm multicolored light dancing over their bodies. Bella released her now wild ponytail easily with one hand from the elastic band that held it in place letting it spill on the mat around her. Both boys still struggling to stay focused on their assignment would randomly glance at the two lovely girls occasionally catching one another and being forced to grin at their strange fortune at being the sole witnesses to this unexpected event.   
  
"So what's with the Gryffindor envy?" Lily asked grinning and raising an eyebrow in question, Bella sighed a small laugh and turned to look at Lily their green eyes meeting with a friendly sparkle.  
  
"Okay I'll tell, if you promise not to laugh." Bella whispered excitedly as she rolled to her stomach to address Lily more intimately not wanting the boys to hear. Lily nodded in acceptance for Bella to carry on.  
  
"I am in love with this beautiful boy, and he is a Gryffindor." Bella said smiling dreamily as she gazed off as if in deep thought dropping her head dramatically to rest on her arm. Sirius' face went pale out of nervous fear of what Bella would say next as Lily's face lit with interest.  
  
"Who is he?" she asked greedily "Is he a fifth year? Do I know him?" Bella feigning dramatic embarrassment scrunching her face up in discomfort as if she were truly torn whether to tell Lily or not.  
  
"Oh I can't tell you, it's to humiliating he doesn't even know that I'm alive and it makes me sick!" Bella frowned then unable to suppress her sly smile. "I just can't stop thinking about him though, he is so gorgeous, God he's like no other man that I've ever met so sweet, and tough at the same time." Bella sighed longingly.  
  
"Okay well he can't be a fifth year then." Lily snorted, causing Sirius to make a sound in disapproval, Lily covered her lips with a finger tip giggling. Bella's eyes were wide and innocent looking as she gazed at Lily in surprise.  
  
"But he _is_ a fifth year." Bella blurted out covering her mouth quickly seeming shocked at what she said.  
  
"Alright already then I defiantly know him, who is it?" Lily asked anxious to know the gossip.  
  
"You swear you won't tell anyone."  
  
"Bella!" Lily said exasperated and out of patients, Sirius held his breath knowing that she was way too smart to be doing something so stupid.  
  
"It's James." Bella said as though she had forced the name out of her mouth then sighed as if relieved. Lily looked as shocked as Sirius both of their mouths hanging open in disbelief at what Bella had just said. Severus continuing to shine the dagger smirked with a short laugh.  
  
"I know some people who would be interested to know that." Severus grinned.  
  
"Oh it doesn't even matter you're the only girl he pays attention to, you're so lucky. It's like the rest of us don't even exist." Bella huffed in frustration letting disappointment show on her face. Lily blushed her checks going bright pink as she glanced up at Sirius who was smiling to himself shining the blade of the sword, now understanding exactly what Bella was up to and adoring her for it. Lily gave Bella a sympathetic look, changing quickly to confusion."But I thought that you and Rudolphus…" Lily picked up Bella's hand holding the large diamond ring up to catch the light. Bella's face darkened upon looking at the evil thing."Oh yes. I almost forgot about him." She said flatly, Lily sensing that Bella did not care to talk about her fiancée and understanding the complicated things that happened in some of the pure blood families decided to drop the subject.  
  
"So I won!" Lily said with a proud smile.  
  
"So you did!" Bella replied with same intonation.  
  
"So give it up Bella! What's the secret? I wanna know how you were able to get your wand back?" Bella's face changed to a large and mischievous smile.  
  
"It's actually fairly easy. You see Lily when you cast, the magic comes from within you, not your wand or your words we just use those things as tools for helping us focus our power on one target or thought." Lily nodded in agreement already understanding this.  
  
"Well many people don't bother with learning how to refine their powers so that they are able to cast without using words or a wand, mainly because it is very draining and it is only really useful in battle. It is also very hard to control, most wizarding schools don't usually touch on it because it's just too dangerous, and many students are not advanced enough to have any results." Then Bella turned to look at the two boys who were starring at her listening to her intently her beautiful smile looking alive in the flickering torchlight.  
  
"There are many families who do consider this type of training important and teach their children these techniques at home usually under the supervision of an experienced relative. Isn't that right? Bella directed the question to both boys who nodded their agreement slowly both uneasy to talk about such things in a public place.  
  
"It's all very hush hush of course, but I'm sure that you can tell who's trained and who is not." Bella focused this statement back to Lily eyeing her quizzically. "I bet you could do it Lily, you are powerful enough you know." Bella said the excitement apparent on her face.  
  
"All you need to do is start trying to cast spells with your thoughts. Thought manifests. You should start slow whispering spells with your wand, then move on to doing it without your wand once you've mastered that, eventually you won't need to say a thing." Bella enlightened looking at lily with friendly interest.   
  
"Your wand is always easy to get back because it wants to return to you, it takes very little effort. You can practice by setting it across the room and willing it back to you, you'll be surprised at how quickly you are able to do it." Interjected Sirius as he laid the sword aside finally having finished his work on it. Bella grinned at him, he looked so inviting with his white shirt rolled up at the sleeves and completely unbuttoned down the front revealing a thin ribbed undershirt that clung nicely to his chest.  
  
"Or better yet have someone hold on to it, and try willing it away from them." Interjected Severus having finally looked up from his work on the dagger, which was now gleaming, Sirius grinned in agreement.   
  
Lily looked a bit astonished she had known that there were wizards able to work magic in this way but she had no idea that anyone her age would be training to do anything of the sort. Then Bella getting up from where she had sat walked over and knelt by Sirius too pick up her jacket. He couldn't help but watch her as she pulled the soft fleece over her arms her hair falling like night around her. She peered up at him wanting badly to kiss him good bye but forced to turn away from him due to their audience.  
  
"It's getting late and I must meet with the good doctor before I turn in for the night." She said seeming a little down to leave. Lily getting up looked at Severus.  
  
"I should walk you down to your common room Severus it is getting late. Sirius could you put Salazar's weapons away and get yourself back to your dorm _without_ my supervision?" Lily asked pointedly to Sirius, he shot her a mockingly sweet look tilting his head.  
  
"I will try my best." He said sarcastically. Lily grinned he really could be cute if you looked at him for too long.  
  
After a few moments of bustling around the chamber was again quiet and empty, and Sirius was alone. Using his wand that Lily had left out for him on the bench he moved the case easily back to the wall, then exhausted he collapsed at the far end of the padded floor near the long windows. He sighed, closing his eyes and stretching out, his hands behind his head ready to sleep right there on the floor of the Defense chamber. He must have fallen asleep for a moment because the next thing he noticed was whispering in his ear, Sirius turned opening his eyes on Bella who had lain down beside him her head resting on her outstretched arm.  
  
"Hi." She said dragging her soft fingers along his jaw and curling his hair behind his ear. Sirius smiled letting his eyes come into focus on her face the only thing that he ever wanted to awaken to.  
  
"Well if it isn't James Potter's girlfriend." Bella smiled viciously scooting closer to Sirius letting her eyes settle seductively on his.  
  
"I just thought Lily could use a little push in the right direction." Bella smiled as Sirius reached over grabbing her thigh and pulling her on top of him, Bella let out a soft squeal as she caught herself with her hands on the mat. Her hair falling gently around them barely brushing the floor. Sirius let his hands glide up Bella's thighs coming to rest on her hips then slipping his fingers sensually along her stomach then under her shirt. Bella sucked in a quick breath and closing her eyes against the ecstasy that Sirius caused to tare through her body.  
  
Gripping her hip in his free hand he pressed Bella against him forcing her to lean in kissing his neck roughly and letting her lips make their way to his.  
  
"Um…maybe we should all head back to our dorms." A voice came from the side of the chamber causing the two intertwined lovers to jump in terror at being discovered. Both Sirius and Bella shot up to see Lily standing just beyond the stone benches looking uncomfortable.   
  
"Right…well I'll just be going then." Bella turned swiftly to head out of the chamber completely distraught about be caught by Lily tears of shame beginning to well in her eyes as she quickened her walk to a run leaving Lily and Sirius standing in the chamber. Lily suddenly saw Sirius in a different light, she had never thought of him as passionate or loving but she could tell from the entire scene that she had just witnessed that the love between the two of them was very real.   
  
Lily had gone back to the chamber to lock up when she noticed Bella slipping through the slightly ajar doors. Curiosity getting the best of her Lily had entered the chamber silently watching and listening to everything that was exchanged between Bella and Sirius. At first she was shocked to see such a display but as she watched them she was unable to look away being the victim of an internal conflict feeling that she had to prevent this type of thing from happening but hating herself for destroying the passionate moment between these two strange lovers.  
  
Lily looked at Sirius sweetly his attention focused after Bella, she could tell that he was desperate to go after her but trapped because of her presence.  
  
"Sirius, I will see that she is okay…please go back to the dorm. I will be checking in on you to be sure you haven't wandered off to someplace you shouldn't be." She said in a soft tone meeting Sirius' eyes reassuringly. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius entered his empty dorm room feeling sick with worry over what had just happened. He had left Lily without a word obediently making a direct journey back to his room. After the day he'd just had he was ready to bury himself in his covers and close the thick curtains of his bed about him to shut out the world. He knew though that to his room mates drawn bed curtains were a sure-fire way to draw attention to one's self unless you were truly ill.  
  
Slowly Sirius changed into a soft pair of navy blue drawstring pajama pants and a loose gray sleeveless shirt with a small lion embroidered on the left of his chest and bounced roughly on to his bed. He situated himself rumpling the smooth blankets that been so meticulously cleaned and straightened since he had seen the bed last. Gazing around the cold quiet dorm room Sirius was left to face his thoughts alone.  
  
He sighed to himself starring up at the ceiling wishing that he had not been so bold as to try anything with Bella right there in the middle of the open arena for anyone to discover them. It seemed that so many times since becoming involved with Bellatrix he would act as if he had no control over his actions, in fact that was exactly how he felt around her. He was so utterly swept away by her bewitching eyes and her precious smile, the way she whispered his name allowing him to feel her words blowing against his skin. He would do anything just to be near her able to hear the sound of her voice. Sirius closed his eyes tightly bringing his hand to rest on his brow and rubbing his eye lids slowly.  
  
"Could things be any worse?" He groaned pulling both hands up to rest in his hair.  
  
"Oh yes, Master. Things can always be worse." Came a gruff little voice from the foot of Sirius' bed. A fierce scowl came over Sirius' face upon realizing he had an intruder. Lifting himself to his elbows his eyes fell on a small dark figure peering around the curtains draped at the tall thick bed post.  
  
"I thought I told you never to come here Kreatcher." Sirius said with frustrated commanding in his voice watching the small knobby house elf fidgeted with the cloth tied about him. Kreatcher bowed his head in shame but Sirius was positive that he could see a great smile on the sinister little house elf's face and hear the mirth as he spoke his apologies bowing low to the ground.  
  
"Kreatcher is ever so sorry young Master but my Mistress insisted that I bring you a message, a message that she would only entrust to Kreatcher, not a message for the fat stupid owl!" Kreatcher scowled now thinking of his own grievances then realizing that Sirius was looking at him in cool disdain he grinned causing the nostrils of his snout like nose to flare.  
  
"The Young Master should not let his room grow so cold." Kreatcher said shuffling over to the cold iron hearth and creating a perfectly warming fire where only ash had been before.  
  
"Pathetic, lazy, Hogwarts house elf's letting my Young Master's room go untended, disgusting…" Kreatcher's grumbling was quickly cut off by Sirius who was now severely annoyed.  
  
"So give me your message and be off!" Sirius said loudly pulling the pillow from under his head and smashing it over his face. Kreatcher seeing the anger that he caused in Sirius smiled in delight now that his master's eyes were hidden.  
  
"Oh yes." Said Kreatcher, slyly his eyes growing wide unsure if Sirius was peeking at him, he waved a hand with no reaction from Sirius, grinning wildly Kreatcher inched closer to Sirius' bed side.  
  
"My Mistress sent me to tell her ungrateful and shameless son to focus on staying out of trouble and leave young Miss Bella alone." As Kreatcher finished he pulled his mouth wide with his fingers and stuck his tongue out at Sirius wagging his head wildly. Sirius without warning threw his pillow down to land hard on Kreatcher knocking him back several feet.  
  
"If that's all you have to say then you can go. Aunt Gwendolyn has already been here today to tell me that very thing so you can let _your Mistress_ know that she's a bit late." Growled Sirius feeling the biting ache in his chest that his mother possibly suspected anything had been going on between he and Bella, also hating when anyone demanded him to keep away from her. Kreatcher looked horrified at the mention of Gwendolyn Black's name and Sirius noticing this smiled cruelly at the conniving elf.  
  
"Seems my mother's spies have become slow and unreliable." Sirius smirked, causing Kreatcher to gasp.  
  
"Kreatcher is a most reliable spy for his Mistress." The house elf said wringing his small thin hands with a worried uneasy look on his face, suddenly perking at the realization of his admission and grinning innocently.

Just then there came a great commotion from beyond the door to the dorm and Sirius grinned knowing that it was his friends returned from Quidditch practice. Kreatcher stood frozen in fear in front of the door not knowing what was coming, a moment later the door to the dorm room swung open right through Kreatcher who disappeared just in the knick of time to avoid a hard blow. The trails of smoke that were left behind from his former presence were swirled and scattered as Gideon and Frank came racing through the door followed by James, Remus, Benjy, and Peter all yelling excitedly.  
  
Sirius sat in the center of his bed watching in interest as the flushed windblown boys all gathered about the fire warming their hands and pulling off their robes. James fell in front of Sirius on to his bed panting in laughter at Peter who had hopped on to his own bed holding the post and speaking into the hilt of his wand as if it were a microphone.   
  
"And James Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins the game by 500 points" Peter yelled breathlessly, James turned and grinned at Sirius adjusting his glasses and pulling his hand roughly through his hair. The fabric of his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform still cold from the chilled night air.  
  
"You missed a great practice!" Said James, Sirius smirked down at his friend smugly.  
  
"Well it's not every night that I get to watch beautiful girls battle in the practice arena just for me…one of them being a certain Gryffindor prefect, and no I'm not talking about Remus." Sirius said with a lordly glint in his eyes suppressing his laughter at James' stunned look. Remus scowled at Sirius as he flopped down on his bed removing his shoes and chucking a dirty sock in Sirius' face.  
  
"Wait a minute! Lily was in the arena with you tonight?" James said sounding confused yet still excited, all of the boys heard the comment and gathered around while Peter dumped a pillowcase full of sweets on to the bed between James and Sirius. The boys began picking through the assortment of brightly warped candies awaiting Sirius explanation.  
  
"Well yes and no, I was there when she and Bella began dueling." Sirius said with a grin all of the boys sat looking stunned. Remus was the first to begin laughing in astonishment.  
  
"I swear you are the only person that I know who could go to detention and end up watching a floor show featuring Lily and Bella! Unbelievable! How the hell do you do it?"  
  
"So what happened, you have to tell me everything!" James insisted tensely.  
  
"I wanna know who won!" Said Frank, "Your cousin seems like the kinda girl you wouldn't want to be on the other side of the wand of."  
  
"Yeah who won?" James asked in intrigue. Sirius' grin grew huge and confident.  
  
"The Gryffindor of course!" The entire lot of the boys cheered in rowdy pleasure at hearing this reaction causing Sirius to laugh hard only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. The room went silent as Sirius grinned down at James knowing that it was Lily come to check on him.  
  
"Grab the door Peter, it's a delivery for James. Sirius snickered never leaving his friends questioning eyes. Peter opened the door revealing the lovely young prefect Lily standing solemnly in the hall, she peeked into the room and surveyed the scene with delight a smile washing over her face to see the boys so comically gathered. James' mouth dropped to see Lily peering into the room unable to hide his nervous discomposure, his friends all noticing and trying hard to stifle their laughter by looking away and shoving sweets into their mouths.  
  
Lily's eyes met Sirius' who quickly looked away in shame wanting badly to ask if Bella was alright he swallowed hard no longer feeling the happy light hearted atmosphere. Her eyes then traveled to James who gazed at her as if she weren't real, her smile softened as all of the boys voiced their hellos to her, Remus nudging James to follow their lead.  
  
"James could I talk to you for a moment…in privet?" Lily requested ducking back out into the hallway. James glanced at Sirius apprehensively as if looking for an answer, the rest of the boys sat stunned at what was happening. Sirius grinned innocently as Remus pushed James up off of the bed towards the door.  
  
James stepped through the doorway out onto the landing of the curved stone staircase of the Gryffindor dorms pulling the door shut behind him just in time to hear spouts of laughter issuing from within. James closed his eyes in humiliation letting his head lean forward to rest on the door, then he glancing down the twisting stair where he saw Lily standing, gazing out the deep-set window in the curved wall.   
  
James smiled to himself as he glided down the stairs closing the distance between them, hopefully she had been far enough way not to have heard the eruption of laughter from his friends. He leaned easily back onto the deep stone window sill quickly taking Lily in. Her vibrant hair calm and shining in the dim light of the stair, her brilliant green eyes reflecting the sea of stars beyond the window pane.   
  
Noticing his lingering on her Lily turned her eyes to meet his. As their eyes met James suddenly realized how vulnerable he felt sitting so close to this mature, perfect beauty. His heart began to pound and he was forced to look away from her quickly unable to say anything worth saying.  
  
Lily could feel the blood rushing to her skin noticing how uncomfortable James was with being so close to her. She had never seen him act in this manner before, most of the time he seemed to be such a show off but now she could see that some of the things Bella had said to her were possibly true.   
  
Bella was obviously not interested in James after what Lily had just witnessed between her and Sirius, _but what was it that Bella had said to Sirius in the Defense chamber, that she felt I needed a push in the right direction_? Lily wondered to her self. It was all too much information to try to digest in one night, she had no idea that James had these feelings. Lily's heart began to pound hard in her chest as she tried to remember the reason that she had asked James into the hallway as she watched him gazing out the window.  
  
Lily averted her eyes to the windowsill where she began to trace the uneven surface of the stone. She had still not recovered from breaking up the cozy situation that she had so wrongfully spied. She had gone after Bella but was unable to reach her before she had gone through the portrait hole to the Slytherin common room. Lily did not think that Bella had noticed her for being so far behind and understanding how upset she must feel being caught by a prefect in the arms of her cousin, refused to call out to her.  
  
"Lily, is something wrong?" James asked with concern in his voice, he had turned to see her so preoccupied in her thoughts that his worry for her superseded his feelings of shyness, the pentameter of his voice immediately soothing to her troubled mind she looked up to meet his eyes with a smile.  
  
"I'm alright, it's just been a strange night." Lily answered her smile faltering on her smooth pale face.  
  
"Have I done something Lily?" James asked nervously, Lily gave him a questioning look. "Am I in trouble for something, I've been racking my brain and I really can't think of a thing that I have done today that would have gotten me in trouble." James explained innocently, Lily laughed suddenly at James' concern that he was being busted for some prank.   
  
"I'm so sorry James, I didn't ask you out here to assign you detention." Lily said with a smile, her eyes sparkling. James' face lightened immediately at her smile as his heart pounded harder to know that Lily had noticed him for something more than his standard rule breaking.  
  
"So what did you need me for." He asked cautiously. Lily furrowed her brow looking uncomfortable and gazing back towards the skies, James noticed immediately the subtle changes that had come over her at the mention of what she had called him out for.  
  
"There's that face again…please Lily tell me what's wrong I will help you any way that I can." Lily' eyes looked huge and guilty as she began to speak.  
  
"It's Sirius…he's acting a bit careless about certain things. Do you know about his current family situation?" Lily asked trying to feel out James to be sure that he knew about the relationship between his best friend and Bella before she continued on.   
  
James' eyes grew wide and he said nothing, Lily grinned with one side of her mouth.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, I assumed you did but I didn't want to involve you if you didn't already know." James sighed loudly and pulled his hand roughly through his dark brown hair gazing down at the floor as Lily continued.  
  
"I'm afraid that I caught them together in the Defense chamber, and while I'm really embarrassed that it had to be me, I'm so thankful it wasn't someone else. God forbid it had been Malfoy doing a late night check of the corridors I shudder to think of what he would have subjected them to." Lily said all of this with the utmost concern in her voice, which surprised James who had always thought that she hated Sirius and himself.  
  
"So you aren't going to turn them in?" asked James a little shocked.  
  
"God no! I don't want to be responsible for the expulsion and possible destruction of two people because they love one another no matter who they are or how odd it is." Lily said with strong conviction then feeling a little self-conscious she composed herself, James began to grin his eyes twinkling as he pulled his hand through his hair once more.  
  
"I would have never pegged you for a hopeless romantic Lily." He said sweetly, Lily shot him a nasty look, she could now see that over confident self-absorbed attitude breaking through the surface of James' facade.  
  
"I just thought that you should maybe reign your friend in a bit before he gets an innocent girl in much deeper than she should be. She has a lot more to loose by being caught than he does and if he really does care about her he should back off!" Lily snapped at James her overloaded feelings spilling forth, as she turned in a huff to head down the stairs her anger rising in her cheeks.  
  
James slipped quickly from the windowsill panicked that he had caused such a reaction in Lily. He grabbed her hand causing her to turn suddenly coming face to face. They both inhaled in shock to be so close but James didn't falter or pull back from her forcing her to look directly into his lovely gray eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to make a joke of any of this. You are right and I will defiantly talk to Sirius, although I'm not sure how much I can do, but…thank you for coming to tell me, and for not turning them in." James spoke in a hushed voice letting himself become lost in the emerald and jade of her huge, honest, angelic eyes. Without a thought James slipped his arm about her waist just wanting to hold her to chase any bad feelings from her mind.  
  
Lily feeling utterly out of control of her self, reached her hands up to James' face pulling him gently down to her lips hesitating for a moment as if her mind was trying to get the better of her their lips barely touching. James completed the decision by leaning in to her and kissing her ever so gently wanting to remember every moment for the rest of his life, there hearts pounding in unison not wanting to break away from one another.  
  
After a moment Lily's eyes shot open as if in realization of what she was doing, she pushed herself away from James' embrace bringing her hands to her lips and looking completely unsettled.  
  
"Lily are you okay?" James asked in fear of what he had just done but reveling in the opportunity that he had not let get away. Lily blushed violently backing away into the wall.  
  
"Um, it's late…we should both get back to our rooms." Lily said looking extremely uncomfortable, James nodded his head letting his gaze drop to his feet in disappointment.  
  
"Good night Lily…I'm sorry." James said turning to head back up the stairs feeling his excitement at kissing Lily mingled with the heartbreak of her reaction to him. As he turned to go Lily reached forward to grab his hand causing James' heart to leap turning side ways to look hopefully down on Lily   
  
"James…please don't mention this to anyone." Lily pleaded looking desperate. He made a slight frown and nodded heading back to his room where he would now be forced to face his friends who would surely have endless questions which he could not and did not want to answer.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the morning of the first Quidditch match of the year and it was a brilliant day for the game. The morning was very cool and the winds were soft breezes at best, the sun could not be seen for the overcast day meaning that there would be no glare or sun blinding for the participants.  
  
It was late morning and Bella had lingered in her room until the halls of the dorm had become quite in hopes to avoid everyone in her house. She was groggy for her night spent sobbing over the embarrassment that she still felt at being caught in sinful disgrace with her beloved cousin. It had been two days and Bella felt sure that Lily had not turned her or Sirius in but she was still unable to face Lily's searching eyes. Bella had done everything in her power to avoid Sirius in the halls and during class despite several attempts that he had made to speak to her. She was terrified at the thought of Rudolphus finding out about her feelings for Sirius and seeking his revenge on them both.  
  
Thinking on this as she brushed her long rippling hair caused tears to once again steak down her face, the all to familiar sinking fear taking over the core of her begging her to run like hell until Hogwarts was just a memory on the horizon of her mind. Then looking hard at herself in the thin mirror set into her dainty antique vanity carved of ebony, she took a deep breath whipping her tears away a look of determination taking control of her face.  
  
"What's wrong with you Bellatrix Black? How dare you regret anything that you do! You are the hand of the Dark Lord, and the daughter of Caesar Black, there is no one here that you must answer to!" Bella felt a sudden warm exhilarating surge of power and confidence and smiled at her reflection as her sickness subsided. Gazing at herself she noticed a sudden glint of ghostly green light illuminating from her eyes causing her to jump back knocking her small intricately carved stool to it's side. Bella's chest heaved in shocked terror beneath her soft pure white loosely knitted sweater, the light pink silk ribbon that was woven beneath her breast and tied at the front cinched to tightly to allow her to catch her breath.  
  
Bella quickly pulled on her black velvet robe lined in the silvery gray fur and bolted from her dark dungeon knowing that she must find Sirius. She would not feel safe until she was in his arms, in her heart knowing that he was the only one who would protect her from any threat no matter what the cost. Bella's eyes were huge and frenzied as she rushed down the corridors towards the common room thankful that the dorms where deserted because of the Quidditch match. She raced across the immense murky common room paying no head to anyone who might be sitting amongst the leather sofas surrounding the menacingly huge fireplace.  
  
Bella flew to the portrait hole just as it swung open as if in anticipation of her hurried exit. Bella became hopeful, she could see the light beyond the door, the light that signified freedom and the possibilities of finding Sirius. That light was suddenly obstructed by a tall lean figure that was a blur of green robes as she barreled hard into the person unable to stop herself.  
  
Bella was pulled back quickly by two large strong hands to gaze up into the cruel face of Antonin Dolohov who returned her look of distaste then let a sinister smile claim him.

"Well. Where is our little princes off to in such a hurry this morning?" Antonin asked, his menacing voice cutting like razors into her troubled thoughts as laughter issued from behind them causing Bella to turn in panic with the sudden realization that they were not alone in the room. All around the roaring fire was the entirety of the Slytherin Quidditch team fully dressed in their green and silver robes and suiting up in their gear. Bella's heart was pounding she had run straight into the snake pit and was now caught without a rout of escape as Antonin turned her to face the team gripping her shoulders forcefully.  
  
"Bring her here Antonin." Requested Rodolphus who was looking the vision of perfection in his uniform and high smooth black leather boots. He stood looking like a king amongst his warriors his arm held out as Severus Snape diligently laced and belted the thick leather arm shields to the chaser's forearm. Severus glanced up meeting Bella's terrified eyes and was immediately alarmed to see how completely unhinged she looked.  
  
"I was hoping that I would get to see you before the match. Maybe you'll find it in your heart to bestow some luck on me for the game…not that I need it." The boys all chuckled preoccupied with their rituals of gearing up for their match but watching intently at the exchange between the affianced couple.  
  
"I don't know Rodolphus, that's not love that I see in those green eyes." Grinned Olis, looking over his shoulder at Bella who had been escorted to now stand surrounded by the gang of sinister Slytherin boys.   
  
Lucius, taking his booted foot from where it rested on the a side table, walked to pick up his arm shields taking Bella's jaw in one hand lightly as he passed and peering in cool superiority down into her horrified face.  
  
"Yes well, that's about as close as you get with a Black." Sneered Lucius. Bella jerked her chin from his grip defiantly, a darkness settling over her pale face.  
  
"At least that's all sadistic monsters like yourselves will ever receive from me or my family, you're like animals to us!" Bella hissed and spat in Lucius' face causing the entire team to leap to their feet as Lucius calmly whipped the spit from his face using Bella's velvet robe, then coming to stare at her in levelheaded hatred.  
  
"Your girl needs a lesson in manners Rodolphus. Pity you haven't taught her how to behave before now." Lucius said, without detaching the hold his eyes had on Bella. Rodolphus flushed in embarrassment at what Bella had done and quickly stepped forward, malice on his face. Bella struggled to move away but was now being gripped tightly by Antonin who held her struggling form easily at her biceps pulling her arms back to prevent her from fighting.   
  
Rodolphus, pushing Lucius aside, backhanded Bella across the face so hard that several of the boys flinched and began laughing in nervous delight. Bella could not help but to rest her head back against Antonin who quickly spun her around still gripping one arm and warping his hand in a knot of Bella's now tangled black hair forcing her head steady so that she could gaze into his wicked hazel eyes.  
  
"You are such a stupid, naive little girl. Do you think that daddy will be able to get to you before we could destroy you? It's something to think on princess, because I do not intend to sit back and watch a little self-centered bitch like you insult me or my friends." Antonin said to her in a firm calm voice, his evil smile still playing on his face.   
  
"Let her go Antonin." Commanded Rodolphus, causing Antonin to glance away from Bella's face for a moment to receive his orders. Bella saw her chance as she regained her steadiness she reached up and put her hand on Antonin's chest as if trying to balance, Antonin gazed back down at her suddenly seeing the haunting light in her eyes becoming intense.  
  
"_Numquam Spiro_" Bella whispered glaring directly into his eyes. Antonin's face contorted, starring at Bella in shock as his features began to turn bright red. Pushing Bella hard to one side Antonin dropped to his knees grabbing at his throat his temples beginning to throb. Bella caught her balance smiling with pride at her accomplishment as she turned to look down on Dolohov who was now crumpled in pain. The boys all rushed over to help Antonin but could do nothing to release their friend from his torment.  
  
"Make her stop! Someone make her stop! What the hell is happening to him?" Yelled Olis looking stricken by the event and in fear of loosing their Beater.  
  
"Bella release him!" Demanded Rodolphus, looking at her as if he would have killed her at this moment had she not been who she was. Bella returned his gaze with equal malice whipping a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Dammit! Do something, he's dying!" Commanded Lucius rushing forward to lean Antonin up to look at him, "You can't do this here Bella!" Lucius said, stress ringing in his voice.  
  
"_You_ do not command _me_ to do anything!" Bella growled at them all, the light in her eyes still fierce and brilliant. A strong arm caught Bella around the neck and pulled her hard against a torso that felt like a brick wall. Before she could react a wand was at her throat and there was a deep chilling powerful voice in her ear.  
  
"You will remove your curse witch!" Bella, agonizing to take a breath around the hulking arm of Rabastan Lestrange, put her hand out to Antonin who was now barely conscious.  
  
"_Spiro_" she gasped allowing Antonin to draw breath after several moments of suffocation. Antonin's body slumped, still coherent but gasping and sputtering. The attention was suddenly focused back on Bella who was unable to move against Rabastan's grip, the tip of his wand digging deep into her throat. Lucius sprung to his feet pulling his wand from his robes as he headed for Bella, only to be grasped by Rodolphus who carefully attempted to hold Lucius back. Lucius raised his wand, not allowing Rodolphus' struggling grip to stop him.  
  
"Don't do it Lucius, you know you can't!" Cried Rodolphus. Severus stepped in front of Bella who tried desperately to turn her face towards Rabastan's chest so as not to be forced to witness her own destruction.  
  
"Antonin is okay Lucius. You know as well as I do that we need to just pretend that this incident never happened!" Severus stated firmly causing silence to fall over the group aside from Antonin's labored breathing. They were all looking to Lucius for a signal as to how to react and after a moment Lucius' posture relaxed allowing Rodolphus to release his grip clapping Lucius hard on the shoulder to signify there friendship was still intact even after the heated event.  
  
"I'll take care of her…trust me." Rodolphus said in a low tone causing the light nervous laughter to return the chamber. Lucius said nothing but kept his murderous eyes locked to Bella as Rodolphus strode forward to claim her from his brother meeting Severus who did not move away.  
  
"Move aside Severus, this no longer concerns you." Rodolphus commanded coolly, his voice calm and hateful towards Severus.  
  
"I won't let you terrorize her." Severus said looking sternly into Rodolphus' evil eyes. A huge smile grew on Rodolphus' face.  
  
"Are you threatening me Snape?" He asked with a subtle laugh as he tilted his head to eye Severus more closely. The boys all chuckled again this time with comfortable malice as Severus averted his eyes from the sinister searching gaze of Rodolphus.  
  
"That's what I thought." Rodolphus said in annoyance as he shoved Severus hard down into one of the black leather couches. He walked to Rabastan and Bella to find her very weak from lack of air due to the tight grip at her neck.  
  
"You want me to take her?" Rabastan asked with an emotionless grumble. Rodolphus bent low, his dark curls falling in his face and grabbed Bella about the legs lifting her and letting her torso fall over his shoulder.  
  
"No thanks Rabastan, I think I have the shrew now, sorry for her behavior gentlemen I will meet you on the pitch." Rodolphus called to group of boys who were all chuckling as Rodolphus made his way back to the dorm rooms.   
  
Kicking the door open Rodolphus thrust Bella down to the floor quickly turning and sealing the entrance before she could compose herself to get up and run as the voices in her head were screaming for her to do. Rodolphus turned on her, a disapproving look on his face as he removed the cloak to his uniform hanging it neatly on the bedside chair.  
  
"Oh Bella, I fear that this will be a hard lesson for you to learn." Rodolphus said leaning his back against the doorway and folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"You see my dear, you never _ever_ humiliate me in front of anyone, especially that group of men out there." Bella was disgusted by his smug demeanor and how he stood there lecturing her as if he were her father. She sneered, rising from the floor to be on the same level with him still with distance between them.  
  
"Don't you men boys?" She growled angrily, finding her wand in her robes incase Rodolphus was to attack her, although she noticed no wand on him. Rodolphus' smile grew large and hansom, his dark eyes gleaming in silent pleasure, resembling a feline stalking its pry.   
  
Bella suddenly became very nervous about her current company and whereabouts sensing the deepest evil and desire to cause her pain in him. Bella's heart had begun hammering feverishly as she caught glimpses of the things that he wanted to do to her causing the hair on her neck to stand on end. Turning quickly she sprung to the bed reaching for the high window to scream out for help but was caught, being slammed hard face first against the wall causing her to let out a gasping scream.  
  
Rodolphus secured her small wrists in one of his large muscular hands behind her back then turning her roughly to face him he grabbed her by the throat, thrusting her hard against the solid stone wall and collapsing her airway. Bella tried to scream out but was completely silenced by Rodolphus' torturous grip.  
  
"Go ahead scream, no one will help you. You belong to me and are rightfully mine to do with as I wish. If I wish to kill you for being the pampered little princess that you are, I will do it." Rodolphus spoke these words in ferocious punching breaths. Bella began to smile tears now rolling down her face.  
  
"So kill me." She forced out in a raspy whisper. Rodolphus' hand was still gripping her throat but her words caused his sinister smile to fade.   
  
"Oh no Bella. There will be no death for you my love. That is simply not allowed but I'm sure I can devise something just as terrible." As he said this Rodolphus let his lips brush against Bella's moist, tearstained cheek causing her to cringe and jerk her face away from him.  
  
"That's right fight me!" He said softly into her ear, "That's what I love about you Bella. It will be such sport breaking you." Bella could sense the frenzied excitement in him as he let his hand slip from her throat and down her chest pulling the silk ribbon that held her soft white sweater closed kissing the side her neck relentlessly. Bella whined in protest pulling away violently loosing her footing on the bed causing both of them to topple.   
  
Bella forced loose of his grip swinging around too face Rodolphus, who was quickly jumping to his feet from the bed. Her wand drawn and her free hand clutching her fur lined robe closed to cover what her sweater no longer would. Seeing Bella pull her wand made Rodolphus laugh out loud but did not dieter him from his pursuit. Backing up, shock and fear mingled on her face Bella, screamed the curse, the only one that she could think of, the only one she wished to use.  
  
"_Crucio!_"   
  
Rodolphus' heart stopped for a moment at hearing the unforgivable curse cast at him and braced himself for fear that it might work. Finally he sighed in relief realizing the Dark Lord's reasoning behind enchanting the diamond engagement ring so that Bella would be unable to use magic against him. The terrible ring that bound Bella to Rodolphus and the Dark Lord simultaneously had made her both their possession and utterly defenseless against either.  
  
Bella threw her wand down and turned to run toward the door now in hysterical terror and feeling totally defenseless. The door would not open so Bella began to pound franticly for someone to hear her and come to her rescue. It was no use, everyone had gone out to the stadium to get good seats for the game and she was sure that no one would hear if they were not in the dorms. Still she screamed feeling her defeat baring down on her. There was no escape.  
  
Rodolphus put a hand against the door causing Bella to quiet and turn to face him her dark robes and white top open exposing her smooth toned stomach and her pale pink lace bra her hair wild and tangled around her. Bella's irises were the palest green accentuated by her red rimmed eyes that were narrowed in hatred and swollen from her tears. Rodolphus stepped forward sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her body roughly towards his. He slipped his hand into her hair grabbing a handful of the thick mass and jerking her head so far back that she let out a gasp trying hard not to cry out for fear of encouraging her attacker.  
  
He was examining her heatedly, gracelessly working to tear her remaining cloths from her body, merciless with his grip. Bella felt she would be sick but separated herself mentally from the situation at hand to think clearly for a moment, panicked to find a way out. Suddenly she remembered the blade that she was carrying, she did not normally wear it even though her father had given it to her an demanded that she carry it at all times. She had come across it that morning and decided to keep it with her for no apparent reason.  
  
_Thank the Lord for my father_. Bella thought as she slipped her hand stealthily to her back unsheathing the small wicked blade with it's jagged curved seriated edge. Bella swung at Rodolphus' side only to have her wrist caught by his quick hand. He saw the blade and looked up at her with madness in his eyes. Bella fought to keep the knife but Rodolphus was to strong, he swung her hand back to the door smashing it hard against the solid wood several times before she could no longer hold on.   
  
The blade dropped into Rodolphus' hand and Bella's hopes of escape were banished completely as she again began to whimper now that Rodolphus had the knife to wield against her. He delighted in her fear, grasping both her hands and pinning them above her head while dragging the razor sharp edge of the knife along the curve of her neck forcing her to cry out as he lapped at the blood that began to spill down her bare pale skin. Then dragging the cold flat of the blade down her stomach he wrenched open the top her jeans the blade once again slicing her skin causing her to scream out.  
  
"My Lord! Please help me!"  
  
Suddenly a knock came from the other side of the door. Rodolphus froze then a voice followed.  
  
"Rodolphus! Come on the match will start in 15 minutes and if we are late Macalister will forfeit us." Yelled the fierce voice of Lucius, "We'll lock her in, you can come back for her once you win this game, now let's go!" Commanded the team captain. Rodolphus, gaining his breath, grinned at Bella whose eyes where huge and horrified.  
  
"So sorry darling, we'll have to finish this later." He grabbed her neck pushing her roughly away from the door to fall hard on the bed. Rodolphus grabbed his cloak and ran his fingers through his hair peeking down into the mirror of the vanity before he left without a backwards glance at Bella who lay panting in shock on the bed. As he left she could hear the two boys laughing in the hall and heard a the tap of what she knew to be Lucius' wand sealing the door from the other side.  
  
Bella sat up examining herself removing what was left of her battered cloths and applying some of the ointment from her nightstand to the painful bloody wounds on her stomach and chest. Tears fell from her eyes as she changed into faded denim button-fly jeans and an oversized gray turtle neck sweater. Bella was not crying out of shame or fear but out of joy that she had so narrowly escaped her fate, now she just had to figure out how she would get through the opening to the passage connected to her room.  
  
Bella picked up her wand from the floor where she had dropped it during her struggle with Rodolphus. She shivered as she lifted it, allowing her mind too sweep back over the attack. Anger boiled in her at the thought of Rodolphus quickly giving way to wondering curiosity as she for the first time fully realized that she was unable to perform a spell, which at the moment of casting should have crippled him. Bella strode over towards the long crack in the stone wall while gazing down at her wand in question, Rodolphus knew that she would be unable to curse him, that was the reason that he was unarmed.  
  
Bella felt a sharp flame of rage flicker inside her as she lifted her great ring to gaze at it in disgust.  
  
"So! That's how you treat me, after all this time? The one monster in this world that I truly need protection from and you've bound my hands!" Bella shook her head in annoyance and then looked to the high wood beamed ceiling.  
  
"What test is this?" She called up to the empty air then sighing she turned to examine the wall for a sign of how to get through. A long time passed and Bella had tried every spell that she could think of on the stubborn unchanging crack in the wall to no avail. After spending an equal amount of time searching the surrounding wall for anything that could play a part in causing the passage to open, finally attempting to force it open with brut strength. Bella turned to slouch hard against the wall she crossed her arms in frustration thinking how ridiculous it was to have a passage that remained so stubbornly closed.   
  
"What moron…"   
  
Bella had just begun to complain aloud to no one in her dismay when she felt herself falling backward into darkness. She screamed in shock but did not fall to the ground as she had anticipated she was instead caught and quickly righted, a spark igniting as a familiar voice spoke the spell to light the tip of his wand.  
  
"_Lumos_"  
  
The gentle glow from Sirius' wand illuminated the rounded musty passage that was covered in dirt and cobwebs. Bella held her wand at the ready determined to curse the life out of the next thing that touched her, until she saw that it was Sirius' grinning face looking back at her.   
  
"Sirius! You scared the life out of me!" She scolded him in a harsh whisper as he sputtered laughter at her surprise, moving his hand to her wand and lowering it.  
  
"I've been waitin around for you all morning, I finally decided that I would come fetch you myself. You know it's really bad luck to miss the first Quidditch match of the season, and I just couldn't have that on my conscience. You being new and all." Sirius flashed his brilliant smile at Bella, his heart pounding fiercely to be in her presence once again.  
  
Tears welled in Bella's eyes as she lunged forward throwing her arms about his neck and kissing his cheek softly, Sirius folded her in his arms adoringly not noticing how upset she looked due to their dimly lit surroundings. He turned his head to meet her lips stroking her hair away from her face.  
  
"I didn't realize you were such a Quidditch fan." Sirius said jokingly as he kissed her feeling the overwhelming sensation of surging electricity that seemed to grow stronger every time that their lips met. Bella smiled in spite of herself pulling him to her to forcefully kiss him quiet, pressing her body to him so that she could feel his warmth and the firmness of his chest against her. Bella wanted so badly to confide in Sirius as she winced at the pain in her wounds, well hidden by her cloths but still very sore to the touch. She felt that she would drown in misery if she were to try to hide what had happened between her and Rodolphus from Sirius. At the same time she knew that it would only hurt Sirius to know that truth and she was terrified at how he might react.  
  
Bella understood that Sirius would most likely go after Rodolphus with the intentions of revenge, maybe even to kill him but she could not chase the images from her mind of the two boys dueling in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had been truly frightened for Sirius when Rodolphus had entered the ring at her request and for good reason. Rodolphus Lestrange was only sixteen but was a proven killer and had already been marked by the Dark Lord meaning that Sirius would never be safe if he were to harm Rodolphus.  
  
Bella shuddered to think on her Dark Lord relentlessly pursuing Sirius and felt the hot shame rise in her once again. What have I done? What did I get him involved in? I fear it's already too late to protect him from that which I can't protect myself. These thoughts swirling viciously in her mind Bella pulled away from Sirius' embrace, hating the act of separating herself from him and attempted to hide any uneasy feelings she was having with a halfhearted smile.  
  
"We should go if we plan to see James in action." She said a bit unnaturally causing Sirius to eye her for a moment in suspicion. A chill ran through Bella as she looked into the same searching eyes and untrusting expression that she had seen on her father's face when he suspected someone of holding back the truth. The resemblance was so striking that Bella was forced to avert her eyes her heart beginning to pound and throwing up her mental block in reflex.  
  
"You alright?" Sirius asked her in a dark tone, concern mingled with nervousness sensing clearly that she was hiding something. Bella beginning to panic turned nonchalantly and began to head down the dark passage calling over her shoulder as she walked needing to change the subject fast.  
  
"Oh Sirius I'm fine." She said with a light convincing laugh, "I'm just excited. I've never seen an actual Quidditch game before…What position does James play again? Sneaker?" Sirius burst into laughter inching around Bella in the close quarters of the passage dragging his arm about her thin waist as he took the lead his wand pointed in illumination in front of them. Bella gave her hand to his, insisting on keeping a physical link to him in the dank eerie passage.  
  
"He's a SEEKER, and it's called a MATCH." Snickered Sirius shaking his head as he led the way. He spent the next several minutes as they traveled through the castle and out towards the Quidditch Pitch explaining the finer points of the game. They were just beginning to climb the stairs to one of the Gryffindor boxes when Bella finally interrupted Sirius by stopping suddenly halfway up the flight causing him to turn and playfully tug at her arm.   
  
Bella could hear the crowd of students roaring in cheers as a voice came ringing over the loud speakers announcing that Chaser Olis Zambini had just scored 10 points for the Slytherin team who were now leading the Gryffindor's 40 to zip.  
  
"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Sirius asked hurriedly now a bit stressed from hearing the score. Bella gave him an uncomfortable frown as she gazed up at the bottom of the stands.  
  
"Sirius, I can't go up there! It's the Gryffindor box, they'll murder me!" She pleaded disparately, but Sirius just smiled at her stepping back down to meet her eyes as he pulled her tiny hand to his lips.  
  
"Bella relax, you'll be fine. You're with me nothing can happen to you." She averted her eyes and grimaced in disbelief as Sirius took her firmly by the shoulders.

"Don't think for a minute that I intend on going to this game without you, not after I risked my neck to go all the way down to the dungeons to bring you. I already missed the beginning of the match so as I see it…you owe me. So stop worrying and let's go." Smiled Sirius, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Bella nervously and reluctantly began to follow Sirius up the stairs again, feeling that this was probably a very bad idea. As they stepped up onto the deck of the Gryffindor box, deafening cheers erupted all around them making Bella wince and grab Sirius' hand as he continued to lead her through the active crowd of older Gryffindor students. Sirius' pace was slow as he made his way to the front of the box where several familiar Gryffindor's stood cheering.   
  
Bella was able to go virtually unnoticed through the crowd having followed closely behind Sirius using him as a shield. As she glanced over her shoulder she caught several pairs of menacing eyes glaring at her and noticed people beginning to turn to their friends whispering without dropping their threatening stares. Bella quickly turned her head forward feeling a sense of dread roll over her as her stomach began to churn, just in time for Sirius to force her forward into the center of his group of friends.  
  
Bella sucked in a short quick breath then stood silently gazing into the stunned faces of Benjy, Frank, Remus, and Lily as well as some girls that she recognized but did not know. Sirius rested his hands on Bella's shoulders reassuringly, smiling out at his suddenly silent friends.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" Sirius said casually as if Bella had every right to be there with him, this caused Lily and the two girls that she was with to break into sly smiles as Benjy and Frank continued to gawk open mouthed at Bella and Sirius. Remus' gaze had changed from shock to embarrassment as he leaned in to Sirius.  
  
"Have you lost all sense?" He asked Sirius with an amazed look, his fair face going slightly red and the now gusty wind blowing the long strands of his sandy brown hair about him. Remus glanced down, his pale blue eyes meeting Bella's darkening gaze and he immediately got a very uneasy feeling about her as if seeing beyond her eyes into a deep darkness inside of her. This reinforced Remus' concerns about his friend's strange relationship with the mysterious girl. There was something absolutely menacing about her that Remus could not ignore. Remus dragged his eyes up to meet Sirius' warning look with a firm stern manner.  
  
"She cannot stay here Sirius. This is the Gryffindor box. She needs to go sit with her house." He said forcing his voice to be soft so as not to make Sirius' temper flair and not really wanting to embarrass Bella. Bella sighed in relief, it was exactly as she suspected they were no different from her own house and that was a disappointing realization. As Bella began to turn away from Sirius and Remus who were now grumbling at one another in annoyance she felt someone take her hand.  
  
She looked back to meet Lily's sparkling eyes her red hair again pulled up in a flawless ponytail and a warm smile on her face. Lily spoke over her shoulder to Remus without shifting her eyes from Bella who could now feel many pairs of eyes watching them.  
  
"Oh come on Remus, don't be such a kill joy, we could always use one more person to cheer on Gryffindor." Lily's smile had turned sly and Bella glanced over to see that Sirius wore a grin to match as Remus looked on with his brow furrowed in shock at his prefect counterpart. Lily bent forward to Bella and whispered.  
  
"You are routing for Gryffindor, right?" Lily glanced around still grinning, "Otherwise we might have a problem." Bella beamed at Lily unable to believe that the one person who she had been avoiding like the plague was now the person to come so easily to her rescue.  
  
"Of course I am." She said shyly, "Go Gryffindor!" This caused several of the eavesdroppers including Benjy and the two girls to break into stifled giggles at the thought of a Slytherin in the their box routing for the Gryffindor team. Lily lead Bella over to the two girls as Sirius continued to try and smooth things over with Remus.  
  
"Ladies this is Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin." Lily gave a tight-lipped grin flipping her vivid hair to one side as she switched her focus back to Bella. "He is your cousin, is he not?" Bella flushed her eyes turning wide as all of the girls grinned, noticing her discomfort, Lily laid her hand on Bella's shoulder continuing with the introductions.  
  
"This is Ellie Mackenzie, she's as good as having the Gryffindor Quidditch team with you, her brother Jacob plays chaser and her better half is non other than our wondrous and lovely Solace Wood the Gryffindor Keeper and Quidditch Captain." Bella smiled at the elegant looking girl who was noticeably older than the others her long golden hair placed in a simple twist at the back of her head.  
  
"And this is Marlene McKinnon." The sweet looking girl with chin length chestnut brown hair and wearing a bulky camera strapped over her shoulder lend forward taking Bella's hand.  
  
"It's wonderful to meet the girl who knocked Evans here on her rear in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Marlene said with a mischievous glance at Lily, who retorted by giving a shocked look and pushing her shoulder.  
  
"Don't start with me McKinnon, I know where you sleep!" Lily laughed.  
  
"Besides she got me back." Bella grinned.  
  
"Oh we heard all about it." Answered Ellie her eyebrow arched, " You see Lily here would hate for anyone to find out her little secret but she's actually a bit of a bragger once she gets going."  
  
Just then a loud bell rang out across the stadium signifying that one of the teams had scored, all of the girls focused their attention to the action on the pitch."Gryffindor SCORES, nice work by Alice Hampton Gryffindor's newest addition! It's now 40 to 10 with Slytherin still leading by 30 points!" an ecstatic voice shouted over the load speaker. All three girls shirked in excitement as the box went wild around them at the mention of Alice's name.  
  
"Ah I'm surprised Pettigrew isn't blowing her kisses over the loud speaker." Laughed Marlene breathlessly.  
  
"Oh I knew she'd be great, I told Solace to give her a chance!" Screamed Ellie excitedly as Alice zoomed by on her broom her short thick ponytail trailing behind her and a victorious smile on her face. The three girls screamed as Alice sped by. Bella watched the whole scene with intrigue, she had never seen such camaraderie amongst girls before. She suddenly felt a hand pulling her hair from her shoulders and away from her face, and felt the warmth of Sirius' body coming to rest near hers.  
  
She looked over to Remus who had taken a place near Lily and who seemed to be much more settled after speaking to Sirius, her eyes rested on him for a moment studying his easy familiar interaction with the group but sensing something distinctly different about him. As Bella became lost in this hidden attribute in Remus his eyes rose to meet hers causing him to grimace and shoot her a dark distrusting look, natural Black instincts took over causing Bella to stare at him in cool disdain.  
  
Sirius, oblivious to the exchange between Bella and Remus, slipped his hand up to her shoulder and rubbed his finger lightly beneath Bella's earlobe causing her to forget Remus and giggle turning to face Sirius. Their eyes meeting in mutual adoration as a sudden wind blew Bella's hair mercilessly in all directions causing them to laugh. The crowd around them roared as Solace successfully fended off a goal attempt from Rudolphus, but Sirius and Bella didn't let their eyes divert from each other wanting badly to have their privacy again.Marlene noticing the odd combination of people and wanting desperately to have a photo of what was likely to be the first and last time in history that a Slytherin had been allowed into the Gryffindor box quickly darted out in front of them all to snap a picture. Bella and Sirius hadn't even noticed Marlene as the others smiled for the camera. The wind sent another hard gust barreling across the high Gryffindor box and as Sirius leaned in to shield Bella she craned her neck kissing his check causing Sirius to pull her towards him.  
  
Marlene giggled as she snapped the picture catching Remus about to start voicing astonished complaints only to be quieted by Lily who in hopes of diverting attention from the young lovers grabbed Remus tousling his hair and pulling him towards her to kiss his cheek playfully.   
  
The booming clang rang over the stadium once more to announce that Gryffindor had again scored against Slytherin and everyone in the boxes attention was diverted to the pitch.   
  
"Mackenzie scores one for Gryffindor narrowly avoiding a late bludger from Dolohov. The score is now 20 to 40 with Slytherin in the lead." Came Peter's voice over the loud speaker eliciting cheers of triumph from all of the boxes aside from those belonging to the Slytherins where loud hisses and boos were barely audible against the revelry.  
  
"How fitting the Slytherins are hissing!" Laughed Marlene then looking apologetically at Bella forgetting for a moment that she was not one of her fellow Gryffindor's said, "Oh sorry about that." As she smiled sheepishly. Bella just smiled at the girl who was going so far out of her way to make her feel comfortable.  
  
"See I told you that there was nothing to worry about, you've the heart of a Gryffindor and we can all tell." Sirius said, leaning into her ear tempted to let his lips caress her earlobe but thinking better of it as he noticed Remus finally smiling but glancing uncomfortably over at them. He grinned at his friend and pulled back from Bella trying to focus on the drama which was holding up the match.  
  
Jacob Mackenzie hovered on his broom yelling heatedly at Antonin who tossed his club nonchalantly in the air catching it easily in his hand and laughing hard. Due to his thick brogue, which only intensified as his anger grew, most of the onlookers hadn't a clue as to what he was saying. Only Ellie gasped in shock and brought her hand to her lips evidently understanding her brother's rant all to well. Macalister Wood, the Hogwarts Quidditch coach, shouted from the ground beneath the hovering players as Solace laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Jacob Mackenzie you watch yer mouth on ma Pitch boy'er I'll remove ya from the game! Ya'd be smart to get control of yer Chaser Solace less ya want to continue without him." Mac yelled, changing his focus to Solace who quickly stifled his laughs at this threat and jerked his head to the side signaling his Chaser to abandon the fight. Jacob quieted but a stealthy and menacing look took over his ruggedly hansom face.  
  
"Slaughter'um Fabian." Jacob growled to his beater who had swooped in close behind him at the first sign of the argument, wanting to be one of the first ones in if a brawl were to break out. The quaffle was put back into play and the two teams were back to focusing on the match. James had climbed to hover at the far end of the pitch just above the action of the players the whole time keeping Lucius Malfoy in his sights.   
  
Scanning the field for the speeding glint of the golden snitch James pushed his silver framed glasses closer to his eyes to focus on the far side of the stadium. Suddenly he saw it buzzing swiftly about the center Slytherin Goal post just beyond were Rabastan Lestrage the huge Slytherin Keeper was menacingly standing guard. James glanced up to see if Lucius had noticed anything but realized with panic that he was no longer in his position. James assuming that Lucius had already spotted the snitch flattened to his broom and speed like an arrow straight towards the Slytherin goal post. To the crowd it looked as though James was a bullet headed right for Rabastan.   
  
The stadium began to go wild with screams as the Gryffindor's in the box around Bella began to chant "POT-TER…POT-TER…POT-TER." Bella looked on in rousing excitement as she saw that no one on either team had noticed the speeding blur that was James. Bella's heart pounded as she fantasized for a moment of James baring down on Rabastan to finally hit him with such force that the monstrous Slytherin Keeper was blown into a million pieces. A huge smile graced Bella's face at the thought of the exploding Rabastan, and she laughed to herself.  
  
"Alice Hampton has the quaffle and is going for the goal! Look out Alice right behind you!" cried Peter jumping from his seat, in the lofty box reserved for the professors, with such force that he almost ejected himself from the corner. Alice had just wrestled the quaffle away from Warren Wilkes one of the Slytherin Chasers and had been about to score her second goal for Gryffindor when both Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange attacked. Each boy speeding from opposite sides of Alice slamming into her with crushing force causing her to grunt in pain as the quaffle popped out of here grip and into the sure hands of Rodolphus.  
  
Feeling broken Alice let her broom dip downward as she began to sink in the air trying desperately to pull herself together after the blow. As he laughed with his brother Rabastan caught a speeding bludger to the side of his head sending him sprawling from his broom on to the sandy ground some 20 feet below.   
  
Rodolphus, suddenly noticing the Prewitt's both baring down on him, moved to streak away with the quaffle towards the other side of the field. He never made it for James who had been diving at the snitch plowed into him with the force of a locomotive as Rodolphus unknowingly wandered into his path. The force of the collision was enough to send the quaffle flying only to be intercepted by Jacob who at the last moment was able to swoop in and score the goal for Gryffindor. The crowd went into a frenzy as James and Rodolphus slammed down into the sand both a little unsure of what had happened laying crumpled staring at the sky.  
  
James' eyes came back into focus as he adjusted his bent glasses still laying flat on his back a large smile forming on his face. Hearing a groan from just a few feet to the side of him he looked over to see Rudolphus with his hand pressed to his chest undoubtedly where the force of the crash had been focused. Wincing in pain Rodolphus glared squinting over at James looking in no condition to get up.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling about Potter?" Rodolphus growled in breathless anger. James' grin only got wider as he could hear Mac's heavy footsteps coming towards them yelling for Dr. Dashid to leave Rabastan and come check on the other boys. James painfully lifted his arm to reveal the golden snitch writhing madly in his grip so only Rodolphus could see.  
  
"We won." James said in a gasping whisper reviling for a moment in the stunned hatred on Rodolphus' face, then with all of the strength he could muster James shot his hand straight into the air to show the world that the snitch belonged to Gryffindor. James lay there in aching bliss as the stands went wild at seeing him thrust the snitch into the air, causing Peter to yelp in astonishment while announcing to the crowd.  
  
"I don't believe it! James Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Peter's voice boomed across the pitch.  
  
The Gryffindor box looked like a new years celebration as the students all screamed hugging one another and laughing in delight as red and gold sparks issued out of every wand in salute to the team. Bella stood in stunned motionless awe of the whole scene watching the field to be sure that James was alright. She grinned triumphantly lost in her own thoughts as James got to his feet just in time to be mobbed by the Gryffindor team while Rudolphus had to be assisted by Warren and Olis off the sandy floor of the pitch.  
  
Suddenly Bella was swept off her feet and spun around coming to focus in on Sirius' brilliant blue eyes and feeling her heart throb in happiness. Sirius laughed in his excitement.  
  
"He is absolutely the toughest seeker Gryffindor's ever seen!" He exclaimed breathlessly, his smile huge as he kissed Bella's cool cheek.   
  
"Wonder if Rudolphus broke any ribs?" Remus asked laughing, Sirius' eyes grew large and greedy at the prospect of Rodolphus being forced to the same fate that he had suffered only days earlier. Then looking down into Bella's sweet calm gaze he thought of how dangerous their situation had just become. If they were spotted by any member of Slytherin House it would be disastrous for everyone involved.  
  
"We must get you out of here before you are noticed." Sirius said sweeping the long strands of ebony hair away from her eyes then grabbing her hand insistent that she follow him clapping Remus on the shoulder as he walked away.  
  
"I'll catch up with you in a bit Moony."  
  
"Right." Remus replied distractedly now surrounded by the group of girls, Marlene jumping up to fling her arms about his neck and planting a kiss right on his lips causing Lily and Ellie to break into silent giggles. They said there good-byes and dashed down the stairs just before the first students decided to break from the warm celebration in the box to run on to the pitch to congratulate there team members.   
  
All that was spoken of for the rest of the day was how James Potter had pummeled Rodolphus Lestrange during the Quidditch Match while catching the snitch and winning the game for Gryffindor. There had been a start of season feast scheduled for that evening but at the rate things were going in the Gryffindor common room no one from the house would possibly have room or energy left to eat.  
  
James had finally been released from the infirmary by Dr. Dashid with the strict instructions to take it easy over the next day but as soon as he had entered the common room he was greeted with such lively and overpowering excitement that he was sure Dr. Dashid's orders had already been broken. Lily had been the first to notice James come through the portrait hole, now dressed in gray sweats and a long-sleeved white t-shirt that had two thin bands of red about each sleeve and a small embroidery at the chest that read Seeker.   
  
The whole of Gryffindor house had moved forward to greet James, all that is except for Lily and Ellie who hung back casually leaning along the back of the long leather couch in front of the fire. Though it was nearly impossible to keep eye contact with her James grinned and continued to stare at Lily thinking to himself all to obviously, She actually seems happy to see me. Lily began to grin as well noticing this, finally turning a bit pink as Ellie nudged her playfully in the arm causing her to break her focus from James and start talking to her friend as if nothing at all were going on.  
  
James finding this terribly amusing began to laugh grabbing Solace who had just swooped in on him into a rough embrace pounding one another hard on the back.  
  
"That was one of the most beautiful moments that I have seen on our pitch Potter! You did a damn fine job, my friend." Solace laughed releasing him to the crowd. Remus thrust a freshly opened Butter Beer into James' hand as he pulled Remus into a headlock hug.  
  
"What about Alice? Is she alright? Will she be released as well?" Asked Peter in breathless concern impatiently smacking Franks hand away from it's attempts to pinch his cheek in mockery of his obvious crush on Alice. The group quieted slightly to receive the news of their injured Chaser.  
  
"She'll be fine but Dashid won't release her till morning, wants to keep her for observation. She was furious about it too but I told her we'd all be willing to celebrate tomorrow with her." Then looking over to Solace for approval, "I told her there's no use in celebrating if your unable to practice for the next match." James said this mimicking Solace's accent perfectly, repeating the line that each of them had all at one point or another heard him say. This caused Jacob to spout laughter accidentally spitting his mouth full of Butter Beer out to shower the Prewetts, James, and Remus.  
  
"Okay he's cut off!" Said Remus laughing and whipping his face with his sleeve in disgust. Solace grinned wickedly at the imitation and clapped James hard on the shoulder causing him to wince, his hand having caught a deep bruise where James had hit the sand.  
  
"You'll make a formidable captain if yer able to survive through this year." Solace smiled at James menacingly.   
  
After sometime the crowd began to break up a bit and James was left sitting comfortably in front of the fire with Remus and Peter verbally replying every moment of the game especially when James had so efficiently ejected Rudolphus out of the air.  
  
"Okay own up, what's he up to? It makes me nervous when he disappears and you two act like there is nothing going on." James finally said being sure there were no eavesdroppers near. Peter shook his head blankly.   
  
"I haven't seen'um since breakfast, now that you mention it he didn't come down to the field after the game…odd isn't it?" He said now rubbing his chin in thought. Remus sank low into the couch between his two friends taking a long swig of his Butter Beer hoping that they would change the subject. Instead both boys noticing Remus' uncharacteristic silence turned to face him with great interest glinting in their eyes.  
  
"Alright Moony, out with it! Whatever it is that you're hiding for Sirius, you can protect him no longer." James said grinning. He could tell by Remus' face that it must be something good.  
  
"I honestly don't know where he is." Said Remus a little to quickly, "and I don't want to know!" He finished getting ready to get up from his comfortable spot on the couch but stopped by James, who beamed at him.  
  
"He found Bella didn't he?" James questioned holding on to Remus' arm to prevent him from abandoning the conversation.  
  
"Bella? What's he want with her?" Asked Peter dimly. James sighed giving Peter a look of extreme annoyance.  
  
"I swear to God Peter, sometimes I wonder…", then breaking off unable to find the words to express his frustration at his friends denseness went on to explain.   
  
"Sirius and Bella are…well involved! Didn't ya catch on to that yet? How blind can ya be?" James said in an exasperated whisper. Peter gave James an indignant look, blushing slightly at his own idiocy seeing things all very clearly now.  
  
"Yeah especially now that practically the entire house knows." Said Remus taking the heat off Peter for the moment.  
"How so? What happened?" James asked quietly, concern now surfacing on his face. Remus rolled his eyes then looked over to notice that the sun was sinking low on the horizon and a vicious storm seemed to be rolling in, the approaching sound of thunder ominously rattling the window panes.  
  
"Come on, I'll fill you in on the way to dinner." He said reluctant to speak of where he knew Sirius to be. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dark storm clouds were baring down on the edge of the Forbidden Forest grumbling as they rolled, swiftly overtaking the sky. A sudden wind blew the trees violently causing the rustle of the leaves to sound strangely like the cheers from the stadium that Bella had heard earlier that day. She absently let one corner of her mouth turn up slightly thinking again of Rodolphus hobbling off the field needing the support of his teammates, then frowned as she thought of how she must try at all cost to avoid him now if she wanted to remain unharmed. Bella got a vicious chill as the wind lifted her cloak to swirl in the breeze behind her.  
  
"We should get inside." Came Sirius' voice over her shoulder startling her from her troubled thoughts and causing her to gasp out of surprise. Sirius smiled, loving how she looked when angered, as Bella turned with her eyes narrowed playfully and her jaw set just as he himself would do when bothered.  
  
"What's wrong with you today? You're not still upset about Lily are you? Cause I think that she's proven that we can trust her." Sirius said pulling Bella into an embrace, hugging her head gently to his chest and resting his chin in her soft hair. Bella let her arms slip around his waist noticing for a moment something in the inner pocket of Sirius' cloak. Bella turned her head up to look at Sirius giving him a grumpy look of dissatisfaction.  
  
"I don't want to go back to the castle." She said in a breathy whine. Sirius smirked releasing her and turning quickly, he couldn't stand for her or any other girl to pout and loved calling them on it by not reacting to their charms and acting aloof.  
  
"Suit yourself then." He said grinning wickedly once he no longer was facing her and beginning to walk away sure that this would infuriate Bella and cause her to follow. Bella stood holding a neatly folded bit of parchment that she had delicately pulled from Sirius' cloak inspecting it with a devilish grin.  
  
"Oh Sirius how sweet, a love note for me?" She said, suppressing her giggles as Sirius turned around only to have the smirk whipped of his face and replaced by panic.   
  
"Bella! Give me that you pickpocket!" Sirius said smiling but stress easily noted in his voice as he lunged for the parchment just in time for Bella to turn on her heals and take off running with Sirius only a few foot falls behind her. He was very close to catching her several times only to have her dart away just out of reach.  
  
"I swear to God Bellatrix don't make me pull my wand!" Sirius said, his chest heaving, stopping for a moment to bend and catch his breath. This caused Bella to stop as well turning to face him only about ten feet away smiling beautifully at him, her face flushed and glowing. Bella slipped the folded piece of parchment into the waist of her jeans as Sirius eyed her with interest.  
  
"If you want it, come and take it." She said in a taunting voice, her eyes glinting in mischief as she bolted through a narrow opening in the thick wall of trees and ivy that was the Forbidden Forest. Sirius barreled after her knowing that if he were to loose the Marauder's Map he was a dead man.  
  
The interior of the forest was dark and hard to navigate but Bella flew deep into the thick of trees in only moments, Sirius dangerously close at her heels. Bella screamed as Sirius dove for her grabbing her about the hips and pulling her down to the forest floor. Dry, dead leaves crunched under Bella's body as she landed under Sirius' weight. Removing his black cloak with one hand and flinging it to the ground Bella lay beneath him panting to catch her breath her hair fanned out in every direction against the forest floor.   
  
Sirius, supporting himself with one arm reached his hand into the loose denim at Bella's waist to reclaim the map, the act of this causing Bella to squirm in pleasure a huge grin appearing on her face and her eyes closing tightly against her excitement. Sirius almost laughed to himself to see her reaction, completely seduced by her childish attempt to keep him from leaving her. He tossed the map so that it landed in the black puddle of his cloak and quickly returned his hand to Bella's waist tugging at her jeans causing them to unfasten easily.  
  
Sirius let the back of his fingers glide lightly across the soft contours of her stomach allowing the tips of his fingers dip into the delicate black lace of Bella's panties. Sirius leaned in allowing himself to feel her body tense beneath him as she expelled a sharp breath, the smile fading from her face. He let his lips graze her cheek lightly making his way to her mouth pulling back from her teasingly as she eagerly attempted to meet his lips.  
  
Bella's playful energy was quickly transformed into heated desire her hands tracing the definition in his torso, finally dragging her fingernails roughly over his abdomen. Sirius body shuddered and pressed firmly against her, meeting her lips to at last fulfill the kiss he had so ruthlessly teased her with. There was an urgent passion between them that made it nearly impossible for the young lovers to catch their breath for the sexual energy that had been pent up to long to be controlled for another moment.  
  
Sirius, adoring the feeling of her nails against his skin, let his own claws bare into her as he delved deeper into the black lace. Bella suddenly cried out, only not in ecstasy but agony, reaching up to grip Sirius' shoulder and wincing as her body jerked. Sirius sat up quickly, bewildered at this unexpected reaction as Bella lay on the ground breathlessly, her eyes fluttering open for the first time noticeably rimmed with tears.  
  
"What happened? Are you alright?" Sirius asked, worry for her apparent in his voice. Bella sat up slightly, propping herself with her elbow and hissing in discomfort. She had slipped her hand over her stomach to try to press the pain away from the wound which she could tell had been reopened not having much time or attention to heal. Bella closed her eyes again, this time to center herself, there was now no way around Sirius knowing what Rodolphus had done to her. Finally, setting her jaw in stubborn confidence, Bella opened her jade eyes on Sirius gazing at him with a commanding presence in her that he had never noticed.  
  
"Before we go any further I must be sure that you understand that there are certain aspects of my life which neither you nor I have any baring on. I have to know that I can trust you to be…discreet and not try to fight my battles for me. If for no other reason because both of our lives depend on it." Bella finished, her gaze unwavering waiting for his reply.  
  
Sirius sat back on his knees eyeing Bella with anxious suspicion unsure of what to say, then as if light was suddenly shed on the situation Sirius reached down to pull Bella's hand away from where it rested low on her belly. In doing this Sirius noticed blood smeared on the palm of Bella's hand as well on the tips of his own fingers. In panic Sirius pushed Bella down and quickly pulled back the black lace garment that covered the wicked gash that had been made by Rodolphus.  
  
"Oh my God…how could I possibly have done that?" Sirius sputtered in shock furrowing his brow then meeting Bella's eyes. "I didn't do that." He said quietly, with the same look of stress mixed with dawning comprehension on his face. Bella averted her eyes unable to watch the pain begin to well in him and hating herself for being the cause of it. Sirius' gaze darkened as fury was ignited inside of him, angry at her silence and the fact that she was injured and seemed to be protecting the assailant.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened or give me another speech on how you need me to just sit back and keep my mouth shut about this?" Sirius asked coldly, trying hard to keep a handle on his anger. Sirius' tone made Bella's neck prickle in silent fear of what would come of this situation if she were unable to calm him.  
  
"It's nothing Sirius. Please calm down. I don't want you to do anything rash." Bella said soberly trying to keep her voice level and firm.  
  
"Calm down? It's nothing? You are really a piece of work Bella. Gwendolyn Black is certainly showing through in you today." Sirius growled at her. Before she could stop herself Bella had swung her hand to catch Sirius hard on the side of his face. Upset by her own action she jumped to her feet, her jeans still unbuttoned and began to storm off, tears of rage in her eyes. Sirius leaped up after her, furious at the entire situation, catching her arm roughly and forcing her to face him.  
  
"I swear I will go into that castle and kill the whole lot of them, if you don't tell me everything that happened, right now!"  
  
"What's it matter? Will it change anything?" She asked her voice becoming shrill.  
  
"Yes! Because at least then I would know that you aren't trying to protect those bastards after they did this to you." Sirius could barely speak the words through his anger at the thought of the possibilities of what had been done to Bella, then letting her arm go with a jerk he turned and began to walk away. Terror suddenly surged through Bella, fearing what Sirius would do and what punishments he would have to endure for his actions against any of the Slytherin boys. She bolted after him grabbing his hand with both of hers and skidding to a stop, kneeling at his feet in pleading.  
  
"Please don't do this! You can't! You don't understand!" She begged, her eyes full of fear.  
  
"Why do you protect him?" Sirius yelled in angered astonishment.   
  
"I'm not! I'm protecting you!" She shouted. "They are marked by the Dark Lord. If you touch them he will know and he will never rest until you pay dearly…if they don't kill you themselves…and they will Sirius. Don't you see it's like a trap. If Rodolphus finds out about us he will try to destroy you and how are you going to say that you found out about this whole situation? Will you tell him the truth? That you happened to stumble upon it while you had your hands down my pants?" Bella's chest heaved trying to convey her point but it seemed to be falling on deaf ears.  
  
"I don't intend to have a conversation with him Bella, I intend to kill him no questions asked." Sirius snarled trying to wrench his hand away from her clawing grip.  
  
"Sirius please! My master will torture and kill you just to punish me, and I can't bare to think of that." Tears began to roll down Bella's face as she refused to loosen her firm grip on Sirius' hand.  
  
"You know I'm really beginning to wonder about your relationship with this Dark Lord! I'm starting to think that I am just a step in your preparation in becoming his concubine. How demented is it that you are just fine about this whole mess until I discover it for myself. What kind of mentally sick person goes to a Quidditch match and acts as though there isn't a problem in the world right after she's been assaulted?" Sirius said allowing his anger to take hold of him, a loud clap of thunder sounding as if on cue.  
  
Bella threw Sirius' hand down with all of her force, standing up to push him hard in the chest, the tears still streaming down her face as she tore her sweater over her head to stand with only a shear camisole to cover her exposing the deep cut along her neck and collar bone as well as the dark bruises around her biceps and on her neck.   
  
"Does this look like something I enjoyed? The only reason that I didn't tell you was because I knew that you would react exactly like this! I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in your case either! And if I did want my Dark Lord or Rodolphus or any of them, than why the hell would I be risking my neck wasting my time with you?" Bella screamed causing her to choke on her tears pushing Sirius again square in his chest. He grabbed her hands as the thunder rolled once more sounding much closer than before, and as he tried to pull her into his arms his expression much softer than before, Bella fought hard against him to no avail.  
  
Sirius held Bella tightly against him not wanting to look at the marks that covered her, he shut his eyes and buried his face in her warm hair feeling the trimmers that ran through her body from her anger and tears. Bella finally ceased her fruitless struggle against him and pulled her hands up to cup her face as she let her sorrows spill forth becoming limp and causing them both to sink to their knees still locked in their embrace.  
  
"He didn't do it you know." she moved her head so that he was forced to look into her now very bright eyes her face no longer strong but full of shame and embarrassment for her situation and the things that Sirius had said.   
  
"His goal, I'm sure, was to free me from my virginity as he has threatened before…but he didn't. He was interrupted by Lucius, who sealed me in my room so that Rodolphus could finish the job after the game." Anger flickered in Sirius' eyes but he kept his composure without loosening his arms from around her.  
  
"I would have killed myself or forced Rodolphus to kill me before I would have allowed him to take me." Bella said in her own defense, her voice shaking, tears still rolling down her wet cheeks.  
  
"I love only you Sirius and I will never let anyone else touch me no matter who they are. I may have responsibilities to my family and to my Dark Lord, things that I hope you can understand are so far beyond my control that most of the time I'm the last one to know of them. The one thing that they can't control is my heart and whom I give myself to." Sirius relaxed his hold on Bella and let his thumb wipe away the tears from her very pale face more than hating himself for the things that he had said to her in anger.  
  
"Bella I'm so sorry." He whispered against her skin as he leaned down to meet her forehead with a gentle kiss. "I should have been there to protect you…I should have always been there to protect you." Sirius let his head rest against hers realizing the dangers that she would face for the remainder of her life if she were to marry Rodolphus and continue on with the Dark Lord.  
  
"Please don't…you could not help any of this. It's all my own fault. I should have never let this happen." She said this lifting her head to again meet his anguished eyes causing her chest to constrict in reaction to his obvious pain, all of her fears and doubts ringing menacingly in her ears.  
  
"This has all been a huge mistake. I'm so sorry. I can't do this anymore." Bella struggled free of Sirius' grip, her eyes clinched closed against the flood of tears that were threatening to start again. Sirius let her go watching her in heartbroken amazement as she pulled on her thick turtle neck and securing cloak, then turning to swiftly blow past him without a glance, heading back through the thick darkening trees.  
  
"How can you do this to me? How can you be so heartless? You can't possibly be the same girl that I fell in love with if you can just walk away from me like this? What did I do?" Sirius cried after her suddenly feeling a great painful hollowness in his chest that promised to consume him entirely if he did not return her immediately. Bella stopped, no longer able to see the path in front of her for the tears that were relentlessly gushing from her eyes, her heart screaming for her to return to his arms but her mind all the while telling her that no good could come of their involvement. _I will be the key to his undoing, she thought in agony trying desperately to deal in reason.   
_  
"It's better this way Sirius." Bella managed to choke out through her sobs. "My feelings for you have become much to strong and they are only getting stronger. My Dark Lord must know of us by now, I am sure of it and yet he says nothing…his silence terrifies me." Bella trying hard not to turn back afraid that if she looked on Sirius all would be lost knowing she would never be strong enough to leave his side. Uncontrollably Bella's eyes turned to gaze back on the only boy they had ever loved as if in defiance of the rest of her body.  
  
She had expected to find Sirius still kneeling on the forest floor but was shocked to see that he was only a breath away from her as she turned, her thoughts dissipating at the sight of him so close to her again. Her heart was pounding so fiercely that the sound rang in her ears and her head throbbed in unison with the quickening beat. Thunder grumbled in the now dark evening sky as the sounds of large heavy raindrops could be heard slapping against the leaves in the trees, at first slow and sporadic, then unleashing into a down pour so heavy that the forest was quickly drenched.  
  
There they stood silent and facing one another surrounded by the loud pelting uncontrollable chaos of the world. The rain washing away the bitter tears from Bella's eyes and hiding any that may have escaped from Sirius. He reached his hand up to her neck pulling her slowly towards him. Completely disregarding her words Sirius let his lips touch down on her wet skin. Bella closed her eyes relishing the feel of his warm breath on her as he spoke softly.  
  
"I won't pretend that I'm not completely in love with you Bella, I can't just turn my back like nothing has happened. It would be far worse to live without you than any punishment that your Dark Lord could inflict upon me."  
  
"Please stop, you don't know what you're saying." Bella turned her face to allow her own lips to rest against Sirius' cheek, the wetness from the rain making her lips slide smoothly as they slowly connected with Sirius', kissing him as though it were the last time she would ever be able to enjoy such pleasure.

The Great Hall was decorated in both the Slytherin and Gryffindor house colors in honor of the first Quidditch match of the year. The mixture of colors causing the huge room to look unseasonably decorated for the Christmas holidays. Instead of receiving the usual long-winded speech from the elderly Headmaster Dippet the school was treated to a rousing spiel from Macalister Wood on the coming year of Quidditch.  
  
Rodolphus sat leaning lazily on his elbow glaring at the Quidditch coach as he spoke just wanting all of the ridiculous festivities to be over with. No one had ventured to as much as look in Rodolphus' general direction since earlier that day when he had returned from the hospital wing after having a few minor injuries healed.   
  
Rodolphus had of course attempted to reunite with his imprisoned fiancée only to find her room empty with no trace of escape left lying about. He sat in the room for a long time mulling over the events of the day and the possible punishments that he could rain down on Bella once she was inevitably returned to him. These thoughts were merely distractions though for the true concern at the forefront of his mind was where and with who Bella was currently hiding.  
  
It was maddening to Rodolphus that Bella was so revolted by him when so many other girls were ready to satisfy his deepest desires at the drop of a hat. He had spent the remainder of the day pondering his future bride and her whereabouts as he deflowered two second year Slytherin girls that had naively and excitedly excepted the young good looking Quidditch player into their dorm room.  
  
Rodolphus now sat, stewing in his anger at Bella's audacity in not showing up for the feast, causing him to look like a complete fool in front of the devilish group of Slytherin boys that now surrounded him exchanging smirks and snide remarks. Ignoring the pathetic attempts of his housemates to humiliate him, Rodolphus let his eyes scan the Hall full of jovial conversation and smiling faces. His eyes fell on James who was sitting in a large group of friends laughing heartily as they ate and shared animated conversation.  
  
Rodolphus scowled, his eyes darting to each Gryffindor in turn individually wishing slow and painful death on each of them. Lucius had just begun to say something to Rodolphus when he turned grabbing Lucius' forearm roughly, quickly gaining the attention of everyone at the table around them. Lucius looked at Rodolphus as if had lost his mind, which seemed very possible with the strange way that he had been acting since the match.  
  
"Lucius, tell me that you see Black somewhere at that table." Rodolphus whispered sounding desperate, his eyes looking oddly tormented. Lucius not changing his expression of shocked disgust at Rodolphus' outburst slowly turned his head to search the Gryffindor table, then raising an eyebrow in annoyance he turned his gaze back on Rodolphus.  
  
"Before I answer would you mind unhanding me?" Lucius said pulling his arm out of Rodolphus' grip.  
  
"He's not there, is he?" Rodolphus said looking past Lucius his gaze now falling menacingly on Narcissa who sat quietly on the opposite side of Lucius.  
  
"What does it matter to you if he isn't here?" Asked Lucius not understanding the importance of the fact. Narcissa could feel Rodolphus' cold eyes on her as she listened breathlessly to the discussion.  
  
"Who is the only other person missing from the feast tonight Lucius, and let me give you hint they both share the same last name." Rodolphus said hatred dripping from his voice as his dark eyes once again met Lucius' now comprehending the implication.  
  
"What a slap in the face. Are you going to just sit back and let her make such a fool of you?" Questioned Antonin from across the table with a smug smirk on his face. Rodolphus shot him a disdainful look but didn't answer.  
  
"I say that we gather a little search party for the two missing students and maybe question some of their closest friends concerning their whereabouts…if you catch my drift." Lucius gave Rodolphus, who was looking severely pale, a reassuring look as an evil smile formed on his face causing the boys around them to grin with excitement of the impending mischief. James smiled brilliantly as he made his way up to Gryffindor Tower from the hospital wing where he Solace, Jacob, Gideon, Fabian, Remus, and Peter had been visiting with Alice who was unable to attend the feast. They all felt bad that Alice had done such a spectacular job in the match against Slytherin only to be injured by the Lestrange's in the final moments of the game, keeping her from the days festivities.  
  
The boys were all glad to see their teammate Alice, who perked up excitedly the moment that the group had entered, making Dr. Dashid smile warmly to see the rowdy bunch of Gryffindor's come to cheer his patient. She had been extremely gloomy the entire day and it had made the elderly doctor sorry to see the disappointment in Alice's face as his last patient had left, leaving the infirmary oddly quiet for the first time that day. Now watching the boys gather around her bed laughing and embracing her gingerly, his heart was lightened. They came with their arms loaded with sweets from the feast and they all sat for a long while recapping everything that Alice had missed before finally being chased off by the doctor who promised that he would release her the following morning.   
  
The boys made the trek back up to their house feeling extremely full and ready to sprawl lazily around the common room savoring the grand day reliving their victory as well as devising new plays after noticing the flaws in the Slytherin defense. It was getting late and the group kept their voices hushed as they made their way up the stairs heading towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"So…did anyone ever figure out where Malfoy was during all the action?" asked Solace with a sly smile.  
  
"Come to mention it I don't remember seeing him through the whole game, you sure he was there?" Fabian managed through a yawn as he stretched, running his fingers through his over grown blond locks.  
  
"That's because the great coward avoids you and yer club at all cost." Grinned Jacob turning to walk backwards while addressing his Beater. Fabian smiled as the boys laughed quietly around him.  
  
"Next year it's my turn to wield the club, it's to damn bad Malfoy won't be here for me to smack around." Said Jacob slicing the air with an invisible bat.  
  
"Ah don't cry Jacob you'll still have Antonin to bust up next year." Said Solace causing Jacob's smile to grow bright.  
  
"Ya know James yer a mad man if yer actually letting this one talk ya into makin him a Beater. Mark my words, there's a reason I made him Chaser. Yer gonna have more fouls than you'll know what to do with." Solace said to James who was keeping pace next to him as Jacob shot daggers at his friend. All of the boys fought hard to keep their laughter low as James sent Jacob a reassuring grin.   
  
"I just wish I could have seen Rodolphus' face after he saw that you had the snitch, James! God that must have been priceless! Did he look like he was gonna cry?" Asked Remus, smirking wickedly with Gideon as the boys again chimed in quiet laughter rounding the corner to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
The boys all slowed their paces becoming quickly quiet as they realized that they had just unknowingly stepped into a group of Slytherins who seemed to be causally hanging about the hallway outside of the Gryffindor common room. James and Remus were immediately on guard dropping their hands to their sides preparing themselves for a confrontation as Solace strode confidently forward, the first to voice his discontent at the presence of the group. "What's the deal Malfoy? Come to seek my advice on how to captain a winning Quidditch team?" Solace said in a wicked tone usually reserved for taunting opposing team's players on the pitch. Lucius met Solace's glare with an evil smirk.  
  
"Seek!" Sputtered Gideon in brash laughter, "As if he could." Lucius let his gaze land threateningly on Gideon causing him to fall silent then as if Gideon were unfit for him to look upon Lucius switched his focus back to Solace.  
  
"Actually Wood, I am here on Hogwarts business. It seems that a few students have gone missing this evening, and as I would hate for anything…unfortunate to happen to them I have taken it upon myself to hunt them down." The attention of the group was suddenly drawn to two boys who stood with their backs pressed flat against the cool stone wall. Frank and Benjy looked back towards their group of friends in panicked relief their faces slightly bruised and their hair and cloths disheveled. They were guarded on either side by the hulking masses of Byrum Goyle and Luther Crabbe a set of huge and menacing Slytherin sixth years that were known for their strong-armed tactics under the command of Lucius.  
  
The tension had become suddenly thick in the dim wavering light of the hallway as Remus turned to note that the Fat Lady had fled from her portrait and would most likely be going for help. Rodolphus stepped forward from the shadows, the flickering torchlight causing his face to look possessed the fire reflecting to clearly in his eyes.  
  
"So Lupin, you wished to see my face? Well…here I am." A smile played on Rodolphus' lips but his tone was cruel as his eyes glared into Remus' looking like a viper ready to strike. To Remus' side Jacob had noisily unclasped his house cloak preparing for a fight his eyes locked on Antonin who moved slowly at the back of his group a look of chilling elation on his face, waiting for his moment to meet Jacob in battle. James feeling his heart pounding in worry for his friends quickly spoke up. "What's the problem here Lucius? Certainly you didn't come to pick fights with student's trying to enter their house." James' voice was commanding as he met Lucius' eye without fear.  
  
"Like I said Potter, I am here looking for missing students…maybe you'll be so kind as to help us. Where _is_ Sirius Black?"  
  
"What do you want with Sirius?" Asked Remus his voice hard and his eyes moving from Rodolphus to Lucius watching for any false move.  
  
"Let's just say he's taken something of mine and I plan to see that it's returned." Answered Rodolphus coolly, never letting his eyes falter off of Remus. James smiled and laughed to the amazement of his friends causing Remus to shoot him a questioning glance.   
  
"Are you sure she belongs to you?" James asked, glaring at Rodolphus, a smug all knowing expression on his face. Rodolphus lunged forward at James sending everyone around him into a frenzy of action as he yelled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Tell me where they are or I swear I'll kill you Potter!"   
  
Rodolphus' hands were just grasping to clutch the front of the t-shirt James wore under his house robes when he was knocked sideways into Lucius from a solid blow to the face. James jumped back as he watched Remus, who had completely abandoned his wand inside his cloak, grab Rodolphus roughly by the collar pulling him back to let his fist slam hard into the Slytherin's jaw once more. Frank and Benjy both yelled in excitement to see their friend and prefect so effectively pummel Rodolphus as they darted away from the huge but slow forms of Crabbe and Goyle. Their cheers were barely audible for the shouting and scuffling of the full-blown brawl that had suddenly erupted around them.  
  
Jacob had pressed forward so quickly at the start of the fight in the attempt to catch Antonin that he banged hard into Warren Wilkes throwing him to the floor leaving him for Gideon to kick hard in the stomach. Jacob caught Antonin in the stomach with a swift blow as Antonin connected flawlessly with Jacob's eye. Infuriated, Jacob crushed Antonin's body against the stone wall and grabbing a fist full of the boy's now tangled long brown hair he slammed Antonin's head repeatedly into the solid surface.  
  
James having just laid Olis out with a heavy hit to the nose, heard Solace gasping his name in a hoarse breath. He turned quickly to see Solace struggling to break free from Lucius who had caught him about the neck with one arm and was attempting to reach for his wand. James sprung forward only to see Solace elbow Lucius several times in the gut forcing him to break his grip and crumple to the floor. Regaining his breath Solace met James' eye.  
  
"Not me! Jacob! Get Jacob!" Solace yelled just in time to have Goyle plow into him trying to fend off the duel assault coming at him from both Frank and Benjy.  
  
"How's that you ugly fucking goon?" Frank screamed as he smacked the large boy on the head with an iron sconce that he had freed from the wall. James turned his attention to stare through the seething group of fighting boys to see Jacob relentlessly beating Antonin who although still conscious was extremely bloody in the face and staggering as he tried to defend himself.  
  
James rushed forward grabbing Jacob almost getting a bloody nose from Jacobs's reflex to strike anything coming at him. James had ducked the blow just in time for it to land on Solace who had scrambled to assist James knowing all to well how rough the task of separating Jacob from his victim would be. Just then a deep booming voice could be heard along with heavy pounding footsteps running towards the action.  
  
"What's going on here? Have you all lost yer minds?" Yelled Mac, charging up to the group, grabbing Rabastan roughly by the back of his collar and pulling him away from his brutal assault on Fabian as he stomped to the center of the cluster of boys now frozen in their movements. He glared around at them, his blue eyes darting from face to face causing the majority of the scrappers to avert their eyes in shame and respect for their Quidditch coach.  
  
The Fat Lady had just reentered the portrait completely out of breath her hand perched dramatically on her large fleshy bosom as she slumped against the frame.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin, you've stopped them." She gasped, closing her eyes and opening a feather fan with one hand and fanning herself franticly.  
  
Macalister stood tall amongst the boys with his solid lean build dangerously deceiving to the amount of strength and power he possessed. He ran a rough callused hand over his chin weighing what should be done with the better part of two of his very own Quidditch teams. Glancing down, Mac grimaced, snatching the sconce from Frank's hands causing him to jump slightly, then looking around to see that he had everyone's attention he spoke sounding angry and disappointed.  
  
"Now what in the name of the founders am I supposed to do with the lot of you?" Mac growled, grabbing Remus' chin and turning his head to peer at the darkening skin around his eye and shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"Unbelievable! I should turn you all in! Have you kicked off the Quidditch teams! Have yer bloody badges confiscated, if not worse…" Mac hissed. "Solace! Lucius! What kind of leadership do you call this?" Lucius held his head high his lip bloody and swollen and a bruised gash on his cheekbone.  
  
"I call it leading my men into battle." Stated Lucius calmly, calling up smiles and snickers from his cohorts. Mac eyed Lucius intensely, his speech starting off slow and turning into a roar.  
  
"Ah…well then maybe you should try that on the pitch next time instead of in the blasted hallway to Gryffindor Tower!" The boys all flinched as Mac spat these words an inch away from Lucius' face. Then pulling back, his face suddenly calm and taking on the characteristics of a drill sergeant pacing as he glared at the company of boys.  
  
"Well I don't intend to sacrifice _MY_ Quidditch season because of this ridiculous incident, so you can all just keep yer mouths shut about it…do ya understand?"  
  
"Yes Sir!" The boys all answered in unison, amazed that they would get off so easy.  
  
"But don't think fer a minute that yer getting off easy!" Their faces fell as they braced themselves for the punishment to be handed out.   
"I'll be callin my own detention…at 5 am…to run the grounds…and you'll all be doing that everyday for the next two months come rain or shine! Are we clear?"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Answered the group, this time a distinct grumble of distaste in their voices.  
  
"Now get out of my sight!" The boys began to quickly shift to head off only to freeze in their tracks at hearing Mac begin to speak once more.  
"And don't even think about headin ta visit the good doctor. There's no need to go disturbing anyone at this hour because of yer own stupidity, I hav no sympathy for scrappers! I want you all back in yer houses in five! Now GO!" Yelled Mac causing the boys to break immediately leaving the hall empty in a matter of moments. Mac sighed to himself as he shook his head looking down the hall towards the Slytherin boys who were just slinking out of sight. He suddenly smiled and chuckled to himself his eyes sparkling brightly.  
  
Peter burst through the opening to the common room quickly startling several of the girls that had been sitting by the fire wondering what the missing boys were up to. The girls had been giggling when Peter entered the room and all looked up with smiles. Before anyone was able to greet Peter who had come out of the scuffle unblemished the rest of the troop piled in behind him looking ghastly as the portrait hole swung shut.  
  
Ellie gasped dropping her teacup as she rushed to Solace whose nose was now bleeding profusely on to his torn shirt. She grabbed up the corner of her robes and dabbed at the blood holding his chin and eyeing his face in deepest concern.  
  
"Solace what happened?" she asked in a soft tone as he smiled and wrapped his arms about her thin waist.  
  
"Nothing Ell, just a bit of a misunderstanding. Don't worry I'm fine." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her causing her to pull away quickly, scrunching up her nose and clinching her eyes closed, giggling and shaking her head no as she pushed against his chest refusing to kiss him for the blood. This caused the grim mood to lighten immediately as the boys moved toward the fire helping one another along as they began to recant the whole scene, their excitement growing as their smiles all returned though now bruised and bloodied.  
  
The girls parted gazing at the group in astonishment.  
  
"You all need to go to the hospital wing." Lily exclaimed, an expression of concerned bewilderment on her face unsure why they hadn't all gone straightaway. Gideon huffed, grimacing in annoyance.  
  
"That would be too easy! Damn Slytherins, I hope one of you broke Malfoy's nose."  
  
"What?" Lily piped in disapproval, "Lucius did this? But…he's Head Boy…he can't…" Lily was interrupted by Solace.  
  
"He can't throw a punch ta save his life, that's what he can't do." The boys all laughed as Jacob peered around his sister to look at Solace's bloody nose with his own extremely swollen black eye.  
  
"Oh yeah? What'cha call that then?" Jacob flicked a finger towards Solace's nose, grinning evilly. Solace smacked Jacob's hand away with lightning reflexes.  
  
"I got this from you ya madman." Solace grumbled with a grin.  
  
Marlene swooped into the center of the room carrying a First Aid kit that she thrust open quickly dividing up the gauze and bandages and procuring a flask of Madam Marlo's Quick Mend Tonic. Once she had set each of the girls to work on trying to tend to the worst of the wounds she turned to Remus, first looking at him with her brow crinkled in a disapproving manner then unable to fight her warm smile strode casually to his side.  
  
Remus gazed at her cautiously from the large worn velvety chair that he had collapsed into poking at his busted lip, trying to look at it to gauge the amount of damage. Marlene scooted in next to him leaning in to inspect his injuries.  
  
"Let me." She said in a motherly voice, pulling Remus' hand lightly away from his mouth as she bent close dabbing lightly at the cut on his lip.  
  
"You look a mess." She said with a short laugh. Remus just starred up at Marlene hypnotized by her attention and dotting on him. Without warning he gently grabbed her shirt pulling her into a sudden soft kiss that made him wince in pain from his injury.  
  
Lily roamed about the room for a moment a bit unsure of what to do as she looked for a patient to assist. Her eyes finally fell upon James who was sitting in the coroner of the thick leather couch, his head tipped back and his eyes closed. To her relief his injuries were minimal unlike Fabian who was currently being soothed by two pretty blond seventh year girls Abby Richards and Brooke Wetherby, both fussing to be unable to see his lovely green eyes due to them being swollen shut.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes in disgust as she sat hard against the arm of the couch looking down at James. He smiled without opening his eyes causing Lily to smile and blush.  
  
"You don't look so bad." She said slyly as his lashes parted smoothly reviling his sparkling gray eyes.  
  
"Thanks, neither do you." He grinned. Lily smirked in reaction as she leaned in pushing James' glasses into his hair, lightly touching a small bruised cut on his cheekbone. A loose strand of Lily's amber hair fell grazing James' neck sending a shiver running through his body. Lily turned his face absently towards her as she blew gently on the cut to sooth it from the bubbly sting of the tonic. James breathed deeply closing his eyes and enjoying every moment thoroughly knowing that it would pass all to quickly.  
  
Lily smiled loving James' uncontrollable attraction to her and feeling merciful she let her lips press against his forehead setting his glasses gently back down to rest on the bridge of his nose. Suddenly laughter emitted from Abby, Brooke, and Fabian next to them causing Lily to sit up quickly turning bright pink.  
  
"Oh don't stop he deserves it after the day he's had." Commented Fabian with a wide smile grasping James' shoulder and giving him a good shake. Lily looked a little unsteadied for being noticed lavishing her attention on James whom still smiled beautifully up at her.  
  
"It's late I must get some sleep." She said as she slipped off the arm of the couch, her heart pounding hard as she made her way off to the girl's dorms. James turned and shot Fabian a grumpy look.  
  
"If you didn't already have two black eyes." He said partly kidding. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was only just midnight when the turbulent storm once again unleashed it's furry on the castle, winds swirling wildly causing the tower to creak and howl. The rain pounded viciously on the windows and thick walls of the school as if even it were desperate to get out of the sudden cold that had set in. The halls of the school were silent and deserted as the torchlight had begun to die from the neglect of the sleeping castle.   
  
The Gryffindor dorms had gone quiet rather early after the exhausting day of celebration and confrontation leaving the room where the fifth year boys slept lulling with breathy sighs of comfort and peace. The icy storm raged on madly outside but with no effect on the sleeping boys as the room was exquisitely warm from a roaring fire in the small hearth that Remus had enchanted to burn intensely without fading.  
  
Warmth from the large dorm room hit Sirius' cold wet skin in a wave that caused him to shudder against the sudden difference only just fully realizing how completely frozen he was from the storm. Sirius gazed across the room from the partially open door checking for any signs of life among his dorm mates. After a moment of breathlessly waiting for either James or Remus to sit up and take notice of him he finally entered cautiously not taking his eyes from Remus. Once Sirius was completely inside the room he looked back to the doorway to signal Bella that it was her turn to enter the den of slumbering Gryffindor boys.   
  
Bella entered soundlessly gliding quickly passed Sirius to throw her sopping cloak off on to the dry stone floor and kneeling into the fire so closely Sirius was sure that she would be consumed. Her eyes were closed and her lips quivered from the utter cold that incased her body, her wet garments painful to her raw skin. Sirius gently pulled her face back from the fire and she opened her eyes to look at him with his dark wet hair hanging in his eyes and clinging to his skin. Her heart throbbed slightly when she saw the look of concern on his face but quickly smiled when she realized that concern was due to her appearance.  
  
Bella had become ghost like all of the color gone from her face the deep rosy pallor of her lips and cheeks having faded to nothing looking stark in contrast to her dripping hair, which if possible looked to be an even darker shade of black than usual. Sirius face relaxed at her smile but he quickly began pulling at her to remove her wet things. Bella gave him a shocked look her brow furrowed in disapproval as she grasped her sweater shaking her head no and indicating the sleeping boys in the beds around them.  
  
Sirius removed his hands from her and rolled his eyes in exasperation as he started to peel his own sodden clothing mercifully away from his body. Bella gazed at him in envy desperately wanting to be free of the cold that she had carried in with her but again glancing uncomfortably about the room weighing her options a look of pitiful despair on her face. Sirius grinned at her already feeling the biting cold in his veins beginning to subside as the flames from the fire began to warm his freshly bared chest, his hair still sending icy droplets of water trickling down his neck.  
  
"Trust me, now is not the time to be shy." He whispered as he placed his hand on her neck and pulled her towards him kissing her passionately then releasing her to turn and grab dry cloths leaving Bella starring longingly after him by the fire. She made a quiet whimper of displeasure as she eyed the beds of Gideon and Frank, which were closest to her again searching for movement in the thick piles of covers. Resigning that she would suffer hypothermia if she were to remain in her wet cloths a moment more she began removing them swiftly at first keeping here eyes on the beds then becoming focused on removing every wet thing from her body.   
  
She gasped at the heat from the fire beginning to do it's work as she removed her faded jeans leaving her with only the black lace panties still causing the delicate area of her body to tremble from the freezing dampness. Bella stood looking around the room uneasily her long dripping ringlets hiding her as she decided to rid herself of the last bit of clothing. The heat from the fire caressed her skin as she felt the life starting to return to her limbs deciding that her physical well-being was much more important than her modesty. She twisted her thick locks of hair to the top of her head now standing facing the blaze and allowing herself to become lost in the comfort of warmth.  
  
Sirius stood quietly behind her drinking in the supple glow of her skin which was beginning to take on it's usual creamy tone the ghostly white melting away as her temperature steadily rose. Sirius was now in loose black sweatpants his hair still damp as he reached out to drag his finger down the curve of her back causing her to turn slowly. His eyes poured over her body like the beads of water that fell from here mass of hair tracing the long line of her stomach and hips. Unable to resist he pulled here bare form against him making her gasp and glance around garbing for the cloths he brought her that he was now hiding teasingly behind his back.  
  
"Sirius this is not funny!" She said nervously her eyes imploring him to allow her to dress but as she gazed in to his intense blue eyes she abandoned her fight to let her breast press softly against him. Sirius let the cloths fall to the floor so that he could run his hands down her delicate figure to rest on her hips pulling her to him. Bella put her cold hand on Sirius' warm cheek guiding him to meet her lips, kissing him with every fiber of her being silently praying that love would be enough to protect them from the world. Suddenly Sirius pulled away from her with a quick gasp of breath his chest heaving and picking up the cloths from the floor he held them out to her.  
  
"Here put these on, before I do something we both regret." He said with a reassuring look but a definite show of strain in having to repress his urges to ravage her. Bella quickly pulled on the warm light gray sweatpants cinching them tightly with the draw string so they fell low around her hips and tugging the white ribbed undershirt over her head. The shirt clung to her body so tightly that it did not do much in the way of hiding the shape of her breasts or the subtle contour of her stomach.  
  
"That will have to be good enough." He whispered shaking his head with a smile, seeing her now dressed in his cloths standing next to the glow of the fire he could have sworn his desire to make love to her had only grown.  
  
"Let's just hope that I fall asleep quickly." He said trying hard not to look at her as she grinned wickedly at his attempts to control himself. She stepped towards him the color back in her lips and cheeks and laid her head against his bare chest listening to the resounding beat of his heart and loving the feel and smell of his skin.  
  
"So where's your bed?" She smiled up at him innocently letting her fingers trace the line of definition on his stomach. He closed his eyes breathing in deeply and gritting his teeth against the dizzying feelings that he was experiencing then taking her hand without a word he led her to the one empty bed in the room. Sirius kept his eyes on Remus looking a bit uneasy as Bella, who tip-toed past Remus as if he were a sleeping guard dog, slipped under the thick covers of Sirius' bed. Sirius stood and starred at the still form of Remus sure that his friends eyes would fly open at any second but Remus did not move causing Sirius to smile mischievously knowing that he was going way beyond Remus' line of reasonable rule breaking.  
  
Sirius hopped up in the bed securing the thick velvet curtains closed on all sides and settling in to put his arms about Bella feeling so happy and secure to have her right there in his very own bed sure that she was safe. He absently let out a heavy sigh of comfort and satisfaction causing Bella to giggle lightly feeling the same feelings of joyous elation at not having to face the night alone. Bella turned over with one quick movement surprising Sirius who was still very mindful that his feelings of lust didn't spin out of control. He could just make out her face with her huge sparkling eyes gazing up at him as she let her body press seductively against him leaning close to his ear to whisper.  
  
"I wish I could spend every night like this, I love you." Saying this she began kissing Sirius roughly on his neck right bellow his ear sending his senses into a frenzy. Sirius pulled her forcefully against him, his body not comprehending the pointless struggle with his mind and finely completely disregarding his mental warnings. Almost without thought he uncinched the waist of her pants slipping them down making Bella suck in a quick breath trembling in reaction to his advance. Sirius was entranced finally able to handle Bella as he wished he dragged his lips over her tight shirt biting and kissing her flesh through the thin cotton barrier.  
  
"Sirius, I thought we agreed not to do this here. You said there was no way that we would get away with it." She whispered heatedly to him having a hard time focusing on her own words as Sirius slipped inside her causing Bella's back to arch her body tensing against his. She had braced her self for the pain that she had felt each time Sirius began making love to her but this time the pain never came it had instead been replaced with an intense feeling of euphoria making her gasp letting a light moan escape her lips. Sirius quickly covered her mouth with his hand and whispered low in her ear.  
  
"We have to be absolutely silent my love." He said a devilish smile forming on his face as she let out a breath trying to relax letting her eyes close. He removed his hand to be replaced by his lips continuing to move rhythmically with her keeping his lips carefully on hers to fight the quick gasps of breath that were uncontrollably issuing from them both.  
  
Thunder grumbled loudly outside as the entire room lay awake in absolute amazement at what was going on. No one had meant to over hear the couple sneak in together and they may have been able to ignore the whole situation shoving there heads under their pillows or covering their faces with their blankets if it had not been for Bella. The moment that she had begun to peel her wet cloths off not one eye was able to blink as the boys all peered beyond the safety of their beds and blankets. The only boy not secretly mesmerized by the beautiful young Slytherin girl unknowingly baring herself to the entire room was Peter who had a knack for sleeping through anything and still lay curled in his bed snoring loudly.  
  
Remus had not noticed Sirius and Bella enter the room but had lifted his head when he heard Sirius whispering to Bella. He was so shocked to see that Sirius had brought her into their dorm room that he couldn't even think of what to do about it. He lay in bed watching them praying that they would not do anything stupid, as he did not feel like having another argument with Sirius over his obsession with his seductress cousin, not after the day he had just had. Blowing it off he decided that he was too tired and his body ached too much to worry with what trouble Sirius was getting himself into with that girl.  
  
Remus nestled deeper into his pillow only to see Sirius walk toward his bed leaving Bella standing in the firelight. Remus knew as soon as he saw her begin to pull her sweater over her head that he should be the gentle man and look away, but the prefect in him was not strong enough to stop the situation or stop himself from watching it unfold. Remus had quickly shut his eyes feigning sleep as the couple headed to climb behind the curtains of Sirius' bed, thinking to himself, _at least I can understand why he is attracted to her, cousin or no cousin_.  
  
The boys all tried desperately not to listen to what was happening to there friend beyond the velvet curtains of the bed but no one had taken a breath for fear of missing the whispered sounds they were all straining to hear.  
  
The unbound passion between them escalating with every slight movement was driving Bella to the brink. She was no longer able to focus on her surroundings or being discreet she could only feel and those feelings were quickly causing her to loose control. Sirius slid his hand around to her back pressing her to him as they intensified causing him to bury his face in her now warm damp hair. Bella bit her lip desperate to hold back the cries that were escaping her finally biting into Sirius' shoulder in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle her reaction as the first throngs of her climax hit her. Bella's muted cries, which had been severely quiet compared to Peter's snoring, caused Peter sit up suddenly from his deep slumber looking confused and still half-asleep.  
  
"What'dya say? What happened?" Peter yelled to no one in particular causing the entire room to break into fits of laughter at the situation, loudest of all Remus and James who were instantly in tears from the hilarity. Bella gasped with the realization that they were being spied on but began to giggle herself as Sirius smiled leaning in to kiss her reassuringly as he continued to make love to her not letting the other boys in the room deter him from his focus.   
  
Sirius awoke feeling warm, his arms wrapped tightly about Bella's back hugging her sleeping body against him. He opened his eyes to gaze lovingly down in to her angelic face as she slept breathing in the sweet sent of her hair and skin now completely warm and dry. To his surprise he was sure that he could hear movement beyond the protection of the bed curtains even though it could not have been five am and the room was still dark. Sirius listened for a moment trying to pinpoint who was up and moving about the room as he let his head tilt to kiss Bella softly on the top of her head causing her to smile in her sleep and cuddle closely to him sighing gently as she moved.  
  
Suddenly he could hear several pairs of feet coming to stop on the other side of his curtain. Making a curious face and furrowing his brow Sirius leaned forward to pull the drape back just enough to see Remus' standing with his arms folded looking down at him an eyebrow raised but a grin forcing it's way on to his face. Sirius quickly closed the drape causing giggles to come from the other side of the curtain. Sirius flushed feeling a little uncomfortable not sure how to handle things.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" He said trying not to laugh aloud at the awkward situation causing Bella to stir.  
  
"We have something to show you Sirius." Said James sternly as if demanding that he pull the bed curtain aside.  
  
"Come on Sirius it's not like you have anything to hide." Came Franks voice in a chuckle, causing the group to sputter in suppressed laughter.  
  
"Yeah everything was exposed last night." Chimed in Gideon who received a sharp jab in the ribs from James but the laughter had broken free from the group once again. Sirius grimaced at this remark causing him to thrust the curtains open revealing the faces of his bruised and beaten friends all grinning wickedly at him. Sirius was immediately put off from his disgust in his friends when he saw the injuries that they were all carrying.  
  
"What the hell happened to you all?" He whispered so as not to disturb Bella, his face quickly changing to a look of confusion as he sat up a bit to get a better view of the injuries.  
  
"Your search party came looking for you last night." Said James with slight annoyance apparent in his voice.  
  
"What are you talking about? What search party? Who was looking for me?" Sirius asked hesitantly his heart beginning to pound thunderously.  
  
"Not just you." Remus said as he nodded his head towards Bella, "Your girlfriend too." Sirius starting to become uncomfortably aware of the eyes dropping on to Bella as she slept, wrapped an arm over her pulling her towards him and covering her to her neck with the soft crimson blanket. This caused Bella to sigh again absently planting a small soft kiss on Sirius' bare chest causing him and the rest of the boys to go pink in embarrassment.  
  
"Alright, I'm outta her I am not staying for round two." Said Frank in exasperation grabbing Gideon, Benjy, and Peter and pushing them through the door to the dorm room. "We'll meet you guys on the pitch, you only have ten minutes so leave him be and get a move on." Frank said as he closed the door.  
  
"Who's the prefect here anyway Longbottom?" Remus said indignantly with a grin, this caused Frank to open the door.  
  
"And look at the shit job you're making of it." Laughed Frank, "I only hope I'll get the same privileges as he does."

"You need to find a girl first, Frank!" Snorted James causing both Remus and Sirius to break into laughter. Frank made a face of dawning comprehension.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said as he began to close the door then opening it again he asked, "Does it only work if we're related?" This caused James and Remus to fall into a fit of silent laughter as Frank finally pulled the door closed leaving Sirius smirking and shaking his head in annoyance.  
  
"Will it ever end? Does it matter if she is my cousin?" Sirius snapped.  
  
"Um…" Remus started, quickly cut off by Sirius who was in no mood to hear the truth.  
  
"I don't really need an answer Remus." Sirius said grumpily. "Can you just tell me what's going on?"  
  
We were ambushed by the Slytherins last night as we were coming to the common room, They were lead by Lucius and he said that he was looking for you and her…they must know something's up." Said Remus looking concerned.  
  
"Don't worry though, we gave um what for! Remus here decked Rodolphus dead in the jaw. Damn near knocked him out and then proceeded to pound on him. It was choice! I couldn't believe it, you would have been so proud, he threw the punch that started the fight!" Said James excitedly causing Remus to grin with pride. Sirius eyed Remus' lip and black eye with new found reverence, smiling thankfully.  
  
"Good job Remus, I owe you one." Said Sirius   
  
"Actually after the events of last night you owe me two!" Said Remus smiling down on his best friend then glancing up at the clock on the wall Remus grimaced. "We need to go James, Mac'll kill us if we're late."  
  
"What's going on, where are you all off to?" Asked Sirius once again looking confused.  
  
"Oh yeah didn't we tell ya, after our little party with the Slytherins last night Mac gave us all detention running the grounds at 5 am…for the next two months." Said James in annoyance at having to be up so early. "Would'ya like to join us." He finished sarcastically.  
  
"Are you kidding? I get the whole room to myself." Laughed Sirius with a huge grin causing James and Remus to scowl.  
  
"Just stay off my bed!" Demanded Remus with a smirk causing James and Sirius to laugh as the two boys headed out the door. Just as Sirius had begun to settle in Remus peeked his head around the edge of the door once more.  
  
"I'd suggest that if you don't want to get caught you'll get up and find a way to sneak her back down to her dorm. Just a suggestion." With that Remus secured the heavy door with a click and Sirius looked down to gaze at Bella who was starring intently up at him.  
  
"He's right you know?" Sirius said smiling down at her brushing her thick black hair from her face. Bella just looked up into his eyes ignoring his words.  
  
"I love you Sirius." She said pulling him into a warm kiss.

Bella blew into the room quickly throwing off her cloths and pulling on her fluffy white robe to head off to the showers while the sky was still dark and there was no threat of being discovered by Rodolphus who was serving his detention with the rest of the boys caught in the fight. Bella smiled broadly as her bare feet made their way up the cold stone steps to the girl's bathroom thinking about how completely loyal the Gryffindor's were to one another. She was still amazed that even Remus, who never seemed to want to meet her eyes and clearly did not approve of her being so close with Sirius, still protected them by keeping their secret.  
  
Bella had spent a long time convincing Sirius to let her return to her room while Rodolphus and the others were so conveniently tied up with other responsibilities. He had finally agreed but realizing that he would not be able to escort her to her common room Sirius had made her promise to meet with him later that afternoon to be sure that she was safe. He would know if she did not appear it would mean that something had happened he would know to go to Bella by way of their secret passage. Bella had agreed and spent several minutes kissing him good-bye before stealing into the silent hall outside of Gryffindor Tower.

By the time Bella had showered and dressed herself in black pants and a form fitting black cashmere sweater the sun had just begun to rise causing the droplets of rain water that clung to her frosted window to sparkle like tiny stars as the rays hit their surfaces. Bella pulled a brush quickly through her smooth shining ringlets of dark hair that she had dried quickly with the help of her wand. The longer Bella lingered the faster her heart began to pound wanting to be free of the dungeon dorm room terrified that at any moment Rodolphus would come bounding through the door to claim her. Bella winced at the thought, which caused her throat to tighten, and her stomach to feel suddenly sick.   
  
She quickly slipped a long thick black wool cloak onto her shoulders and pulled the oversized hood up to cover her thick mass of hair. Her movements had become very swift and calculated as she glided over to the nightstand pouring herself a drink from the crystal perfume decanter and removing the lid to a tall silver container. Emptying the glass of brandy in one gratifying drink Bella replaced it lightly on the table and let her hand dip cautiously into the silver container. Her hand filled with the soft sparkling powder that she would use to make her much-needed journey then briskly stepping into the fireplace she pulled the thick cloak closed so as not to dirty her fine clothing during whirlwind journey.  
  
"Kaala Mahal, Diwan-i-Khas" She said commanding the floo, her accent sounding strange in her own head as she spoke the words. Bella closed her eyes trying to stay focused on where she had been forbidden to go because of the danger of drawing attention to one of the most guarded secrets of her Dark Lord. She felt a jolt as her body settled from the trip, Bella detested traveling by the Floo network but if she was planning to get off of school grounds she didn't have much choice.  
  
Flinging her cloak off in a cloud of dust and ash she let her eyes adjust to the cool shadowy room, tiny streams of light breaking through the ancient intricately carved Jalis. A sweet breeze whipped through the room smelling of incents and blossoms sending the dust and ash of the fireplace swirling away from Bella. She smiled for a moment breathing deeply, her senses comforted to be back in her home, then quickly remembering her reason for the risky journey she let her eyes glide around the room in search of him.  
  
Bella's eyes fell upon him watching her silently seated behind a great gilded desk his hands folded under his chin gazing at her with narrowing eyes his long dark waves of hair hanging perfectly about his face. Bella felt anger well in her at seeing his face so smug and distant and tossed her dusty cloak roughly at a young servant girl who rushed to receive it as if she had been watching for Bella's cue. The girl caught the heavy cloak easily and quickly fell to kneel at Bella's feet in reverence as Bella strode hastily by the girl never even glancing in her general direction."Hat jao!" Bella yelled to the two large male guards that stood at the entrance to the wide chamber who faltered nervously for a moment glancing at their master seated at the great desk and then back at the small ruthless form of Bella who was heading straight for them. Their master did not move but watched as Bella fiercely commanded them noting the fear that she brought to their eyes.  
  
"Abhi!" She roared her chest heaving in rage as she raised her wand. The men looked to their master for a sign of what to do seeing a small smile begin to form on his face he put a hand up nonchalantly waving them out.  
  
"Jao." He said smoothly, sending the guards as well as every other petrified servant in the great chamber heading unobtrusively out the nearest exits.  
  
Bella stood before her Dark Lord ready to explode out of anger and frustration at his calm manner sitting in the large high backed chair assessing her without a word as she glared back at him. After several moments he let the hint of a smile reappear on his face rubbing his fingers over his long soft goatee.  
  
"What are you doing here Bella?" He asked in an almost light, careless tone. Bella continued to let her anger rise , _how can he sit there and ask such questions after all of the treacherous things he has done_, she thought now seething with rage, her jaw clinched so tightly that her face was beginning to hurt.  
  
"Very easily Bella." he said, his face going cold, "Because you answer to me, not the other way around." Bella averted her eyes receiving a quick jolt of fear at his gaze knowing that she was pressing the boundaries of his patience. Noticing Bella's sudden attempt to put herself in check Voldemort smiled openly eyeing her from head to toe with interest as he rose from his seat to move around to the front of the desk. Bella's eyes became large focusing back on her master as he stepped around the desk but she remained silent unable to remember her reasons for coming to him as he approached her.  
  
"Well it must have been something fairly important to make you travel by Floo." He said letting that same mocking smile dance on his lips. He had the smoothest face, beautifully masculine and refined, his eyes full of power and desire as they beheld Bella. He could taste her apprehension as she began to regret coming to him but not allowing her fear to show in her expression she held her head high as if she had never been sorry for anything that she had ever done in her life, just as he had taught her.  
  
"Wait, let me take a stab at it…let's see…you're unhappy with your future husband and you would like me to do something about it." He said giving her a smug all knowing look. Bella could feel her anger returning to her as she raised an eyebrow at her Dark Lord indicating that he was very clever to know her mind so well, and what exactly did he intend to do about it. Voldemort smiled settling to lean casually against the front side of the desk.  
  
"Well my darling, I don't intend to do anything about it." He said lightly, "The Lestrange's were chosen by your parents, and Rodolphus was chosen by his, I'm afraid I really had very little to do with the whole thing." Bella scoffed in disgust and extended her arm exposing the huge diamond engagement ring that hung like a weight on her finger.  
  
"What do you call this then? I know your work when I see it." Bella said coolly watching the amusement on her master's face grow with her frustration.  
  
"Do you think that it is entertaining that I am unable to defend myself against him? How could you take my powers away from me against the one man in the world that I truly need them with?" She asked this quietly a betrayed look in her eyes. His smirk had faded as her eyes searched for the answers that she was looking for in his face, she was the only person that looked him so fearlessly questioning his motives, exciting and infuriating him at the same time. He drew close to her, the spicy warm breeze curling around them as he reached forward to let his fingers lightly stroke her ebony hair then grazing gently on to the smooth flesh of her cheek.  
  
"Do you really need magic to control someone as simple as Rodolphus?" He asked softly, his eyes locked on her, gauging her response. Bella slowly coiled her hair to her back to expose the fading bruises on her slender neck noting her master's eyes darken much in the same way that Sirius' had upon finding the wounds. Bella flinched slightly as her masters eyes flicked up to meet hers forcing her to push the thoughts of Sirius to the dark recesses of her mind. His eyes focused back to her throat after a moment dragging the back of his fingers along her discolored skin making a grimace of obvious annoyance.  
  
"I'm not safe. That's why I've come to you, even though I was forbidden. I need your protection my lord I cannot fight them all." Bowing her head trying to sound strong, "I am at your mercy." Voldemort smiled, pleased to have his young apprentice back with him looking and acting so much more mature than she had been before.   
  
"You are not meant to fight them Bella, you are meant to control them. There is a staggering difference, my darling, to fight them you make yourself their equal, to command them you make them fight for you." He took her hand without warning leading her down a few low steps decorated in multicolored mosaic tile, to a long carved mahogany bench covered in pearly silk cushions.  
  
"There is something that I can give you." He said looking intensely into her seemingly innocent eyes. " But it will have to be our secret, your mother would…no approve if she knew." He grinned knowing just the right words to peak Bella's interest. She returned the grin cautiously arching an eyebrow out of curiosity.  
  
"What is it?" she asked hesitantly, fear and excitement building in her at the prospect of a gift from her master. Voldemort kept his eyes affixed on hers, her hand still held easily in his as he lifted the other hand silently causing the light breaking into the room from beyond the Jalis to go instantly dark leaving them in shadow. Torches flickered weakly casting an odd glow through out the ancient room causing Bella to look like an exotic beauty with her dark hair and lashes against her milky skin.  
  
Bella became immediately uneasy about what was going to happen, her hand now trembling in his as her heart began to pound in her chest. The Dark Lord lifted her right hand to his lips, kissing it gently then turning it to expose her supple wrist he let his lips touch down again. An exquisite feeling of excitement mingled with terror flooded Bella's senses as Voldemort pressed her back into the silky cushions keeping hold of her hand.  
  
"Relax Bella, I will give you the thing that you are destine for, your life as my hand begins today." Saying this he procured a small wicked black blade from thin air causing Bella to gasp her eyes going wide as she began to sit up. Voldemort ignored the horrified look on her face as he pierced the soft skin of her wrist causing her to whimper in fear as gushes of crimson began to spill forth from the wound. He pulled her head close to him whispering softly to her as if to comfort her.  
  
"Be brave my angel, remember all that I have taught you for this is your test." He let her drop in to the pillows once more as she watched feeling suddenly very dizzy as if she were drugged. She could hear her heartbeat raging in her head as she watched through eyes barley able to stay open.  
  
He let the blade slice the center of his right palm allowing the blood to pool a strange light emitting from the wound as he mumbled something concentrating all of his focus on the gathering blood. Bella was barely conscious fighting hard not to slip away noticing her master reach roughly for her injured wrist once again. His movements were swift and efficient as Bella made a futile attempt to struggle only to be caught by his strong left hand pulling her arm forward to expose her wrist now pouring blood, which had covered them both.  
  
Voldemort hastily raised Bella's bloodied wrist to his mouth kissing it and allowing her blood to flow over his tongue then quickly placing his wounded palm about her bleeding wrist. The Dark Lord began an incantation that Bella was trying desperately to make out but the moment their blood began to intertwine Bella was blinded by white-hot light unable to hear her own shrieks of pain.   
  
The world was suddenly replaced with raw feeling, the only thing that existed was agony as she felt her body tense, sure that she was beginning to die. Her thoughts began to fly through her mind at unbelievable speed as if she stood in a whirlwind of visions. _It was a trap! I've been betrayed! _The searing pain from the gash made on her wrist could be felt swirling down her arm on an excruciating rampage through her body hunting for her very soul.   
  
"I'm here Bella, come to me. I'll protect you, I can take away the pain but you must come to me. Swear that you belong only to me and I will give you what you desire." A cool yet breathless voice came to her ears. She almost screamed for Sirius but even through her dizzying pain she continued to battle her thoughts of him to the back of her mind being sure that her Dark Lord would not pick up on her feelings for her cousin. She could feel herself beginning to break down unable to handle much more finally reaching out and screaming so loudly that she could feel the sound like thunder reverberating through her ears and throat.  
  
"My Lord I swear I belong to you! For as long as I live I swear! Please stop this! Please make it stop!" She screamed out through her sobs lost in the wrenching pain engulfing her, clouding her mind.  
  
"That's it my darling, good girl, I'm here, all that you will ever need, I'm here for you always." The words seemed like cool water to the torturous fire raging though her body stirring another totally contrasting feeling starting in her soul and radiating out overtaking her senses completely. She was so suddenly thrust from the crushing pain into unbound bliss, passion unlike anything that she had ever felt.  
  
Bella could feel his exquisite lips caressing her neck his tense hot skin against her bare flesh as she wrapped her body around him, pressing him into her, crying out filled with the intensity of pleasure and pain that thrust against her relentlessly. She could still feel the agony as if every nerve in her body were being torn to shreds only now that pain was adding itself to the ecstasy building at her core pushing her further towards her sexual high.  
  
Bella tumbled uncontrollably through nothingness praying for death loathing the forced feelings of pleasure more than the pain as they claimed her body. She cried in anguish against the thrill of the climax coursing through her causing the throbbing pain and pleasure to dissolve leaving her gasping for her breath.  
  
She lay for a long time sobbing quietly finally recovering enough strength to open her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurred but she could still sense the raw burn of the wound on her wrist only now the pain was superficial compared to the relief of the cool silent room and the comfort that was now settling over her tense body. She blinked trying desperately to make sense of what she was seeing as her vision cleared.  
  
The Dark Lord sat staring down on her his hand warped tightly about her wrist as if nothing had happened. As Bella began to take in more of her surroundings her panic set in, nothing had happened! She sat up quickly in shock gazing down at herself still in her cloths which were clean with not even a droplet of blood marring the crisp fabric of her pants or the soft weave of her sweater. She looked to her Dark Lord who was sitting motionless in his black robes, assessing her bewildered face. Bella felt the heat of intense embarrassment rise to her skin wondering how much of the vision he had seen and feeling that if he had not been sitting there that she would have broken down after the draining experience.   
  
She was looking in his eyes in confusion, lost in her own thoughts. Finally Voldemort stirred reaching forward to stroke her face gently.  
  
"That was a completely unexpected reaction." He said, a smile forming on his face. Her heart pounded and Bella felt that she would be sick, her eyes rolling back from her dizziness at her exhaustion and humiliation. Voldimort caught her in her swoon her face falling to rest against his chest, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply allowing her a moment to collect herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said, sounding defeated, her eyes holding back tears of shame. Voldemort released her wrist for the first time to turn her face to look up into his pale stormy eyes.  
  
"No Bella, don't ever be sorry." He said almost in a whisper, there was a new level of intimacy between them that had not existed before, Bella felt like she was one with him and strangely calmed by his presence. Bella knew that her vision had not really taken place but the Dark Lord had been there and the thoughts had not come from her own mind. Bella tried to quietly sort out her thoughts when the Dark Lord turned her wrist to face her.  
  
She could not believe what she saw in the center of the soft pale skin at her wrist, it was the deep dark image of a perfect black star. As she focused her attention on the star for the first time, she could feel a surge of the powerful feelings of pain and pleasure shoot through her once again making her body shudder against her Dark Lord's chest. He also took a quick labored breath as if feeling the same reaction as she studied the star.  
  
"It is your mark Bella." He said flatly letting his finger slip down to trace the skin surrounding it waking Bella's senses causing her to squirm in his arms.  
  
"It's different from the others." She stated questioning the reason. Voldemort sighed and let a smooth laugh escape his lips.  
  
"It marks you as my chosen one, you must learn to lead them now. I'm afraid it will not be easy but I know that you would never ever let me down. This is the greatest gift I could bestow on anyone Bella it will protect you and I will know if you are in danger. You will learn to use it over time." Voldemort said releasing Bella to stand with his back to her igniting the sky beyond the Jalis as if saying that there meeting was adjourned.  
  
"I only hope that I am worthy of such a gift." Bella said distractedly as she continued to study the perfect dark shape that was beginning to fade into her skin.  
  
"I hope so as well for the sake of you and your family." He laughed menacingly causing Bella to look up in worry not feeling at all confident.  
  
"I'd like to know who stole your innocence Bella? I think I can be fairly sure that it was not Rodolphus and quite frankly I would not be the least bit interested aside from the fact that you are so set on hiding his identity from me. It makes me wonder why he is so important." He said turning to smile at her with a look of warning in his eyes.  
  
"I hate secrets Bella especially when it is you who's keeping them from me. I seriously hope that you are not falling in love with this man because that would be a most unfortunate mistake." He stated sternly watching her for hints to her mind that was currently void of all thought.  
  
"No my Lord I would not make such a mistake." She lied the strength returning to her voice as she held her head high as if in assurance of her false answer.  
  
"Alright then…one last thing before you go…" He stepped easily to stand in front of Bella once again holding his own hand out to her palm up. Her eyes were drawn to a small black star in the flesh at the center of his palm were Voldemort had drawn his own blood. Bella glanced up to meet his now dark distrusting eyes confused as to the small marks meaning.  
  
"I don't understand my Lord…" Bella shook her head her forehead crinkled.  
  
"It's a black star…in the palm of my hand." He said smiling wickedly then glancing into his unmarked hand, "I have two hands to hold black stars." Bella's face went immediately pale feeling the betrayal of her master all over again but feigning continued confusion she began to answer but was cut off by his hand rising to quiet her.  
  
"Just remember what I've said, now go before you are missed and cause me problems." He said with no feeling, striding back to his desk as if Bella had already left the room.

Bella woke with a jump from the violent and vivid scenes that had plagued her dreams, sitting up quickly she looked around her room trying to figure how long she had been asleep. She had returned from Kaala Mahal while the morning sun still hung low on the horizon feeling confused and overwhelmed by what had transpired between her and the Dark Lord. Bella found that by the time she reached the dorm room she was completely exhausted to the point that she could barley focus to remove her cloths as she crawled into her bed. She had awoken to find herself laying atop the covers of the ornately dressed bed still in the soft black sweater and her underwear   
  
Allowing herself to drop back into her piles of velvety pillows she released a deep exhale, her hair sprawling in every direction as she breathed trying desperately to push the morning's events to the back of her mind. Judging by the small patch of sky that was visible through her window the day looked to be nearly over but not yet dusk, the time when she had promised to meet with Sirius. Bella's heart leapt at the thought of him but in the midst of her excitement she began to feel the pressing weight of guilt coupled with shame descending upon her.   
  
Bella knew that although she had no intentions of acquiring the dark mark from her master when she had set out to request his assistance that Sirius would not understand the uncontrollable circumstances that she had fallen victim to. Thrusting her hand to her forehead she released another breath in frustration with herself.   
  
"Everyone is right, you are such a stupid girl! What have you gotten yourself into?" Bella could feel her shame when she thought of Sirius as if it were attempting to suffocate her for being so unfaithful to her own heart. She winced thinking back on the nightmarish vision she had experienced while her Lord marked her as his own, just wanting the memories of all of it to disappear forever.  
  
"If he ever finds out he'll hate me." She spoke again allowed to no one. Bella rolled over to curl into a ball letting her fingers trace the velvety creases of the pillows as she lost herself in thoughts of Sirius. It wasn't fair, all she wanted was to scream out his name so that he would come to her rescue, alas by bringing him into that arena of her life she was signing his death warrant and she refused to be the reason for his death or unhappiness.  
  
"But I cannot be without him, not ever, it would destroy me." Bella could feel the hot tears rising to her eyes burning as they came and could hear her father's voice sounding stern in her ear. "You let those tears fall so easily that they stop meaning anything after a while." His voice sound so aloof and distant causing her throat to seize up as she tried to hold back against sobs that were threatening to spill forth at any moment.  
  
"I have no one." Bella whispered steadying herself starring at the intricate pattern in the crystal Brandi decanter that was begging her to wash her sins away. A severe chill shot through Bella as she heard yet another voice ringing in her ears. "I'm here, all that you will ever need, I'm here for you always." She could feel his warm breath on her cheek as her master reassured her of his dedication. Bella lashed out at the air as if to push the ghostly whisperer away.  
  
"Your lies and promises mean nothing!" She screamed, the tears now flowing freely from the corners of her eyes as she brought her hands up to hold her head willing her thoughts to stop. Bella focused on her breathing, clearing her mind of every stray thought, searching for silent tranquility even if only for a moment. Suddenly without realizing what she was doing she lifted the thick ring that Sirius had given to her to meet her lips as the sound of his voice crept into her mind causing her heart to pound but her rigid body to relax.  
  
"I won't pretend that I'm not completely in love with you Bella, I can't just turn my back like nothing has happened. It would be far worse to live without you than any punishment that your Dark Lord could inflict upon me." Bella calmed immediately at the thought of Sirius' voice and she smiled through the tears still spilling from her eyes.  
  
"I'm so glad that you are just as naive as I am." She laughed through the bitter tears, hating herself for everything she was.   
  
Suddenly Bella's eyes stole over the small clock that sat on the bedside table showing her that sunset was nearing and she should get ready to meet with Sirius. She had so eagerly promised him that morning that she would meet him thinking at the time that it would be the highlight of her day. Now, as she looked toward the prospect of having to face him, she sat up quickly filling her glass twice and downing the thick amber colored liquor as if it were water.  
  
Bella waited for the warmth to over take her chilled blood, and when it did not come quickly enough she urged it on with another drink letting the taste rest on her lips and burn as it rolled across her tongue. She then flew into action pulling on roomy dark gray pants that hung dangerously low about her hips leaving the legs to drag on the floor. Next she tugged a thin clingy red sweater over a long whit tank top which could be easily made out through the sweater covering it. Bella grabbed a black mink lined robe from her freestanding antique wardrobe and pulled it around her shoulders securing it with a thick silky black ribbon at her chest.  
  
She had thought the robe pretentious when her father had given it to her, already baring the Slytherin crest before she had set out to Hogwarts, but at the moment Caesar Black was the only man she wanted to see or confide in. Bella hugged herself beneath robes feeling slightly dizzy as she built up the courage to throw open her door and venture out into the Slytherin dorms for the first time since she had been attacked by Rodolphus. She had stopped just before exiting her room expecting to find the whole of the Slytherin Quidditch team waiting for her on the other side of the door, her eyes falling upon the dark curved blade of her father's knife.  
  
"Maybe it's time I started listening to you daddy." She said securing the clip to the waist of her pants at her back causing them to dip low under the weight of the blade. Bella pushed through the door into silence then closing her eyes and taking another deep breath as she again absently brought the ring to her lips she straightened her back and strode out into the hall. As she paced steadily out of the long gloomy stone hallway she began to hear the signs of her fellow housemates talking and laughing loudly in the common room. She took a quick jagged breath as two third year boys ran excitedly around the corner from the great room only to stop dead in there tracks upon seeing Bella. Both boys starred in amazement their jaws dropping then their little faces hardening as they regained their composure and stepped to each side as Bella breezed past.  
  
"I wouldn't go out there if I were you." Sniggered one of the boys in a mocking tone as she went by catching his eye with her determined gaze. Bella faltered for a moment wanting to take the boy's advice but hearing her master's voice speak as if at her side. "You are not meant to fight them Bella, you are meant to control them." Bella's blood ran cold at hearing the voice of her master so close once again, causing her to spin around searching the hall making the two young boys jump not expecting her to turn on them. Bella let her gaze fall menacingly on them, her eyes wild from confusion and a smile curling her lips at there surprise, she could sense fear in them as a shark senses blood in water.  
  
"You are not me." She laughed sounding wicked and looking beautifully evil as the black mink fur brushed her cheek in her hood's descent to her shoulders where it rested in a pile soft fabric and silky fur causing her to look like a dark queen. The boys stood struck by the insanity in her eyes and were unsure if she was trying to scare them or if it had really been a mistake to stop this chilling girl. Enjoying the reaction, Bella laughed again turning on her heals ready to meet her fate beyond the stone hallway her blood pulsing feverishly with the alcohol that she had consumed.  
  
She peeked cautiously around the corner to look out on a rather full room of Slytherin students studying in groups at the thick wide tables, several smaller groups scattered throughout the room in many of the black leather chairs. She could feel the warmth of the raging fire in the huge serpent crowned fireplace as she stepped into the great room quickly attracting the attention of many of the studying students who fell immediately silent. Bella's heart began to race as her stomach fell but she remained strong not letting anyone see her fear as she met eyes with Rodolphus now standing to face her backed by the fire. The group of boys all rose to meet her eyes as well while she tried to will her body to move forward.   
  
"Be brave my angel remember all that I have taught you for this is your test." Bella heard the words thunder in her head, it was as if some door in her mind had been left open and all of these thoughts kept flooding out making there way to the forefront of her mind.   
  
"Clear out!" Lucius commanded the frozen onlookers who all hastily gathered their things and rushed from the large room. Rodolphus was letting his wicked smile dance on his lips as Bella began to close the distance between them.  
  
"How kind of you to grace us with your presence Bella, we have been ever so worried as to what had become of you." Rodolphus spoke the words causing the group of boys to all begin smiling, their eyes tracing the lean line of her body and lingering on her partially exposed midriff.  
  
"The art of deception is an ancient one Bella.  
Thus when he seeks advantage, lure him.  
When he is in chaos, take him.  
When he is substantial, prepare against him.  
When he is strong, avoid him.  
When he is wrathful, harass him.  
Attack where he is unprepared.  
Emerge where he does not expect it.  
Deception is key in any attack mental, magical, or physical." Her master's words rolled around her surprisingly clear mind, the lesson had never really made sense until just now as she faced those she would be forced to crush if she intended to command.  
  
A smile played on her lips as she felt and relished the power of addressing them as her warriors for the first time, her regal head held high as she stepped around the large sofa so that there would be no barrier between her and her men. This action of removing the barriers caught them all off guard, the group of boys had been used to using that as a scare technique but to see this single small girl employ it in what seemed to be the same manor was more than a little unnerving. All of the boys shifted restlessly aside from Lucius and Rodolphus who stood unflinching at the head of the group as Bella approached, a smile gracing her small deceptively sweet face.  
  
"I'm flattered at your concern gentlemen." Then raising one perfect dark brow in a lofty self-assured way, "If you can really be called gentle…or men." This caused uncomfortable laughter to issue from Warren and Antonin but made the looks on Lucius and Rodolphus' faces grow dim and unamused. Bella faked a sympathetic face lifting her delicate hand to gently caress Lucius cold smooth cheek.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't like the implication that you are not quite the noble aristocrats that everyone believes you to be?" Lucius slapped Bella's hand away with one powerful strike to end her mockery. With lightning reflexes Bella thrust her hand forward to grasp Lucius' jaw roughly in one hand just as he had done to her during their last confrontation.   
  
"Yes well, that's about as close as you get with a Malfoy, is it not?" Bella spat these words up at the tall form of Lucius who stood several inches above her, her grip so tight on his face that her fingers dug into his soft flesh. The boys stood in shock for a moment at Bella's brash actions but as her scowl once again formed into a crazed evil grin she could feel the tension build among them and knew that they would attack.  
  
Bella threw her hand out in the air stopping the group as they began to converge on her, then with a hateful thrust she pushed Lucius' face back taunting him, hopping to lure him into a fight. Bella's blood ran hot from the power of the drink as well as a new power that seemed to flow in conjunction with her adrenaline sending a feeling akin to rage flooding through her.  
  
"You disgust me Lucius, your only job is to guard your master's interests and you cannot even take care of that simple task effectively." Bella's eyes were narrowed and that faint light was beginning to become noticeable in her light green irises.  
  
"I've heard no complaints from my Lord." Lucius grinned rubbing his jaw now slightly amused at Bella's audacity.  
  
"My Dark Lord does not complain Lucius, he finds weakness and snuffs it out. And after my little report to him this morning…well lets just say that the only interest that you need to be concerned with guarding is _me_." Bella paused to bask for a moment in the stricken faces about her and then continued smirking in confidence knowing that she had their attention.  
  
"With that said, I'll see you all at diner…oh yes, and I will expect to return to my dorm room this evening undisturbed." She let her gaze fall on Rodolphus turning her nose up slightly as she did. "Is this understood?" She asked directly to Rodolphus who did not answer glaring at her in a way that might have struck fear in others but just caused Bella return his hateful look.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Bella said as she pushed a clearing through the middle of the group heading out of the common room feeling thoroughly proud of her courage and unable to hide a huge brilliant smile.  
  
"Look at her, there she goes a coward hiding behind the Dark Lord…just like her father." Bella's smile was immediately chased from her face at the words, she had not seen who had said them but she knew it was a statement that only would have come from a Lestrange. She stopped and turned, her eyes ablaze with unnatural light as a fierce feeling of rage pulsed through her veins burning as it flowed. The same feeling came to her that she had experienced when her blood had been mingled with the Dark Lord's only this time the firey pain was heading towards the suddenly vibrant mark on her wrist.  
  
This time Bella didn't scream as she stood letting the pain roll over her and out of her, instead she floated dreamlike allowing the mark to seek her revenge as she closed her eyes searching out the pleasure hidden with in the agony. Bella drifted in a trance until she felt her soul being pulled back to the earth. She slowly let her eyes flutter open only to find that she stood gazing over sea of kneeling bodies heads all bowed as if in reverent prayer to an idol. Bella's heart began to pound as she started to realize that _she_ _was _the idol and that the room was full not just with the boys which she had been dealing with but several more had joined the odd worship.  
  
Bella's senses began to reel as the feeling began to return to her body causing nerve endings to come alive with the prickling sensation associated with loss of blood pressure. She looked down to her hands only to see an equally confusing sight. Kneeling at her feet were both Lucius and Rodolphus each holding one of her hands their foreheads pressed lightly to the back of each hand whispering a prayer like incantation that seemed to be bringing her back from where ever she had been. Both boys looked up to gaze into Bella's now calmed eyes causing calculated menacing smiles to form on their faces.  
  
In panic Bella threw off their hands and turned to run out of the portrait hole swinging the door wide to step into a sea of Slytherins that had been originally thrown out of the common room by Lucius. Caught completely off guard by the unexpected crowd Bella stepped lightly pretending as if nothing had happened as the students all gawked at her probably not expecting for her to have ever made it out of the common room. This brought a smile to Bella's stressed face as she glided up the steps and away from the dungeons.

_I guess no one was expecting that_, she thought breaking into confused laughter as she sped up her pace to find Sirius. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius was reluctant to leave Bella to face her dorm alone, he had mulled over the possibilities a hundred times in his mind as he paced himself through his morning routine. It was oddly early and eerily quiet as he pulled his soft black sweater over the white t-shirt that clung to the dampness on his body from the shower. Sirius shook his head full of wet hair resembling a dog shaking the wetness from it's coat. Tiny droplets of water rained down on the nightstand that he shared with Remus and fell upon an open roll of parchment causing several of the words to bleed and smear. Sirius cringed as he realized that he had just marred the pristine condition of Remus' Transfiguration essay on The Physical & Mental Effects of Prolonged Time Spent in Animagus Form, which he had been working on tediously.

Remus had begged Sirius to be his test subject but Sirius would have nothing to do with it, "What, you just want me to take my classes in my Animagus form? Just curl up at Flitwick's feet in charms?"

"You could be dead useful in Herbology Sirius, digging in the dirt and all." interjected Peter as they trudged up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. This caused James to start snickering at the thought of his best friend joining him in class in the form of the large black dog that they all knew him to be.

"Ah so Mr. Potter finally decides to pipe up, I was just waiting for an excuse to throw him off on you! Here Remus why don't you ask James to be your test subject?" Sirius asked feigning annoyance as they all came to rest at the top of the stairs.

"Well, he's rather big isn't he?" Remus said thoughtfully

"Thanks Remus I get that a lot." James answered without missing a beat.

Sirius replaced the parchment back on the table gingerly, deciding that he wouldn't risk the possibility of destroying it with a spell to clean it up.

Having some extra time alone since the group of his friends had headed off to serve their early morning detention and no longer having Bella to keep him occupied Sirius set to work on getting ahead on some of his studies. He settled into a large soft chair off to the side of the warm fire ablaze in the empty Gryffindor common room, momentarily glancing out the frost covered window at the dim pink and orange of the early morning sky. The moon was still visible along with some rapidly fading stars and was steadily approaching fullness; it would only be a few more days until Remus would be claimed by his affliction.

Sirius grinned to himself thinking back on how Moony had tried so desperately to hide the fact that he was a werewolf from the group fearing that they would be afraid to remain close with him. If anything, finding out that Remus was a werewolf only intrigued the group of friends causing James and Sirius to go on a mad hunt to find any information on becoming Animagi. They were determined to accompany Remus secretly, not only for curiosity regarding the werewolf but to keep their friend company and out of trouble during what seemed to be a very stressful business to Remus. Sirius had been the one to finally find the ancient book with the information on how to transform in his own family library at Grimmauld Place.

While he sat gazing absently out the window of the common room the thought of the huge shadowy library in his parents' house caused chills to creep up Sirius' spine as the same musty smell rose from the book in his lap making his nose wrinkle in displeasure. Sirius lifted the book to study it for a moment; it was thick and severely worn, the gold lettering on the spine and cover now barely visible. Sirius' eyes softened for a moment as he thought of his father. The book had belonged to him when he had attended school at Hogwarts many years before, and although it was extremely old it was still required for Transfiguration, certainly one of Sirius' toughest and most challenging subjects.

Sirius had felt compelled to go searching for the book over his summer holiday having seen it before and hoping that his father's markings and notes still remanded. He opened the front cover of the book with a bit of apprehension, he wasn't sure why but he felt nervous as if he were not supposed to be handling property that was not his own.

The inside the cover was stamped with a log of ownership usually used for the purposes of reselling school books as "used" at a reduced price. The only owner marked on the list was written in a very slanted and sharp tightly written script _Dominic Aurelius Black_. Sirius, recognizing his father's penmanship, sat for several moments in heavy silence staring at the page. He felt a lump rise in his throat unexpectedly and was forced to look back out the window sighing heavily as to prevent tears from escaping his eyes. He had never thought for a moment that simply handling his father's old book would be such a hard thing to do.

Sirius swallowed hard as he looked back down at the book determined to move forward with his studies. He began to slowly turn through the pages noting the underlined sentences and paragraphs as well as notes written off to the sides and along the bottoms of the pages. There wasn't a page left unmarked, he had elaborated on every single thing that had been written in the book, this caused Sirius to smile the sting still in his eyes.

Dominic Black had been a remarkable student, he had received outstanding marks throughout school and had scored so high on his N.E.W.T.s that many had claimed he was a genius. But Sirius' father had never bought into that saying, "I'm thorough in my assessments, and I try to find my own answers to questions. I'm not a genius I just don't trust anyone." He would laugh lightly after stating this but it was a true statement all the same.

Suddenly the memories came flooding back, things that he had pushed out of his mind for so long, things that he didn't have to think about while in the safety of Hogwarts. Sirius never stopped wondering if his father had insisted that he attend Hogwarts for this very reason, no matter what he was protected. Only now the rules had changed, all of the things that Sirius had worked so hard to separate himself from where now surrounding him once more and in this the safest of places. Ever since Bellatrix had come back into his life it seemed that those same cold dark feelings, like something constantly lurking just a few steps behind were always present. It was the same way that he felt when in the presence of his mother or in the family home and the feelings made him sick not wanting to associate anything unpleasant with Bella.

Sirius let his mind wander as he reclined in the chair thinking of things that he had not thought about in a very long time.

A velvet burgundy chair warm around him due to lack of movement over a long period of time, his mind and body numb as he allowed the rumbling symphony of hushed voices and tinkle of glassware to lull him into a conscious dream state. The smell of cigar smoke mingled with roasted meats and burning candle wax hung thick in the air as people came and went, glancing over at him but never approaching.

It was better this way, he could continue to pretend that he was blind and that the room was empty. He could pretend that he was away from this horrible place and these wicked people, he could make-believe that he was sitting in the common room waiting on his friends to come find him. He could pretend that his father was still alive, and that at any moment he would hear his low, calm voice enter the conversation with the men in the far corner of the room. He would hear the crystal decanter hit the side of the glass and spill amber liquid against it's sides, he would hear the flick of the large heavy litter being ignited and the puff of a cigar being lit. And then a sigh, he could almost hear it. He would sigh as if immediately relaxed from the routine, and then he would speak.

"Gentlemen. Is everyone accounted for? Has anyone seen Anastasia?"

Sirius' eyes suddenly fought to focus, his heart stopping in his chest as he took note of the familiar voice. His gaze shot directly over to the group of men by the high open archway of intricately carved mahogany. He met the gaze of Asher Malfoy, a tall extremely hansom man crowned with an exquisite main of white blond hair, standing amongst the crowd of black cloaks. Asher had just entered the room but was looking directly at Sirius as he spoke to the group of darkly dressed wizards near him. A pained expression slipped across his face as he nodded ever so slightly in recognition of Sirius sitting in the far corner of the room.

A lump formed in Sirius' throat as tears began to sting the corners of his eyes seeing his fathers friend so far from him, so solemn, so not himself. Sirius moved to close his eyes wishing it would all just be over, this torture of being on display. As he began to slip once more into his imaginary oblivion he noticed something bright and vibrant enter the room of shadow and darkness. A beautiful girl with long tendrils of curling crimson hair had just made her way commandingly through the archway followed by two lovely blondes who stopped as they entered to speak with Asher and the group of men who were smoking tiny perfectly rolled cigars.

The girl, who seemed aglow with her own luminance, passed them all to walk directly over to Sirius gazing down at him with the most sympathetic eyes he had ever seen. Her cheeks stained with tears her dark lashes glistening, she stood before him in silence. Sirius knew her at once even though it had been such a long time since he had last seen her. It was Andromeda Black, the eldest daughter of his father's brother Caesar Black.

Sirius attempted to speak to her but found that he could force no words from his mouth, his throat was tight and dry and he wondered for the first time how long he had been sitting quietly in the corner of the room. A tear escaped Andromeda's eye, they were the brightest green eyes that he had ever seen and he thought to himself how much like an angel she looked. She brought her finger softly to her lips to signal him not to speak as she slid lightly on to his lap without warning and wrapped her long thin arms about his neck.

The feel of the warmth and weight of her body embracing him was so comforting that he felt his own arms wrap around her small waist without thought or hesitation drawing her closer, hiding himself. Kissing the top of his head as Sirius bent into her shoulder she whispered, "Everything will be alright Sirius."

As she spoke he could feel the warm tears falling from her eyes onto his neck sending chills through him as they roll down to be absorbed by his crisp black shirt collar. She smelled of milk and honey as one would imagine the holy virgin to smell and it was a welcomed escape from the bitter overbearing scent of the room around him.

Tears began to fall slowly from his own eyes that were now safely buried in the black velvety folds of her robes. She stroked her hands through his hair gently, as if she was a mother quieting a scared child causing his composure to breakdown but effectively hidden from the gazes of the on looking vultures that circled them. Why had his mother not been here to do this, why had she not comforted him, why could she not even look him in the eye.

"This is hard for her as well Sirius, we can only hope that she will come around." Andormeda answered his thoughts a loud. He pulled back to look up into her gentle eyes, tears running down his cheeks.

"She blames me, I don't know why, I don't know what I did…" The relentless tightening in his throat from the pain that his own words caused cut off Sirius' voice. Andromeda cupped his face with one hand brushing aside the tears and leaning in to speak.

"This has nothing to do with you Sirius, you know that. She just doesn't know how to handle the pain of loosing Uncle Dominic, don't blame her, give her time." Sirius closed his eyes at hearing his father's name, feeling as though he would be consumed with misery. Letting his head fall back to rest against the chair he sighed, reclaiming his voice and whispering, "Where is Caesar?"

Andromeda sputtered a bit, then answered in a wavering voice causing Sirius to open his eyes once more now out of concern for his cousin.

"He wouldn't come, he has locked himself in his study…we haven't seen him for days. He will only speak to Bella, she is with him now. She says that she has never seen him like this before and she is worried that he will drink himself into an early grave." Andromeda lifted her hand to her mouth as if to suppress the anguish that she was feeling, then continuing in whispered sobs.

"I fear that is what he wants."

Sirius jumped feeling an icy hand grab his shoulder and sat up quickly in the chair with a gasp causing the book to spill to the floor with a loud bang bringing him back to reality.

"Calm down! What's the matter with you? Were you asleep? I've been talkin to you for about five minutes now." Sirius turned to see Peter still standing with his hand out where it had made contact with his shoulder. Sirius took in a very jagged deep breath and placed his hand on his chest beginning to smile.

"You damn near scared the life out of me Peter. I guess I must have dropped off." Peter was now smiling back as he continued to peel through several layers of cloths and warm himself by the fire. Many pairs of feet came thudding around the fireplace to where Sirius was seated upon hearing the commotion.

"Sirius Black you dog! How is that you get to sneak girls into your bed with you at night? What the hell is your secret?" Yelled Fabian, causing the group to shush him furiously and glance around to be sure no one was listening, as he bounded up practically knocking Peter into the fire.

"Watch it!" Growled Peter indignantly, but he was drowned out by Solace and Jacob rushing forward to greet Sirius.

"I guess it helps to have a prefect on your side." Sirius said going slightly red at everyone knowing the happenings of his dorm room the night before. Remus just smirked at the comment as he scooted in to lean against the window.

"And to think of the hell I caught from you when you found out I was to be a prefect." James had just stepped forward to take a seat on the stubby round ottoman in front of Sirius when he noticed the book at his friend's feet. He bent to pick it up and in doing so noticed a small shimmering image on the floor.

"Hello. Who is she?" James asked, a wicked grin forming on his face as he viewed the small picture more closely tossing the book carelessly to Sirius.

"Here! Give me that!" Sirius said as he reached for the picture only to have it plucked from his reach by Remus whose eyes went wide along with his grin.

"Honestly Sirius slow down cause I can't even keep track anymore!" Remus laughed as Sirius snatched the tiny picture roughly from his hands.

"I don't understand…" but Sirius' words were halted as he looked at the picture. It was an old photo of a young beautifully exotic girl with dark hair and features, a look of savage confidence on her face. She looked to be no more than fifteen in the photo but her eyes seemed to reflect lifetimes worth of hardening.

"So come on, tell us…who is she?" encouraged James who was gazing at Sirius with stressed curiosity noting his friends pale pallor and shaky disposition. Sirius frowned slightly as he poured over the picture.

"She's my mum."

The boys, knowing all to well how stressed the practically nonexistent relationship between Sirius and his mother was, did not broach the subject further. Instead they all exchanged uneasy glances and began to break off heading up towards the dorms to shower and change for the glorious Sunday that was dawning. Sirius starred at the picture for a long time mentally working things over in his mind before he was interrupted by a calm friendly voice.

"She was really quite pretty…in an evil temptress sorta way." James said with a comfortable grin, now the only person left in the common room with Sirius. A smile broke on Sirius' face at being pulled away from his thoughts by his best friend's comment. He took his eyes from the picture and then slipped it back into his father's book feeling as though he had disturbed its sanctuary.

"What's the book?" James nodded down indicating the shabby work that Sirius was tucking the picture back into.

"It's one of my dad's old transfiguration books with all his notes. I nicked it from the library this passed summer and I had forgotten all about it until Professor McGonagall assigned us that essay on the 10 most widely used spells of transfiguration sighting their origins and effects…"

"Ah yes, a little paper that I like to refer to as it's going to take me three bloody weeks to finish so I'm copying off Moony, he's already half done you know." James grumbled interrupting Sirius and having particularly nasty thoughts about their Transfiguration teacher who seemed to be under the impression that Transfiguration was the only subject that anyone in the school was taking.

"How do you plan to trick Moony into letting you copy, you'll have to tie him up and then use a memory charm so he doesn't turn you in." Said Sirius abandoning his former train of thought for the new prospect of copying Remus' work. James sat thoughtfully for a moment and then answered.

"Well I hadn't really worked all that out yet, but it sounds like a good idea to me." Sirius just smirked at James who was giving his most winning smile. "So that's your dad's book from school, did ya know that picture was in there, you seemed a bit doggy at seeing it. Sorry bout that I didn't realize…"

"What do I care." Sirius said in a low voice making a small scowl then looking up at James questioningly. "What I don't understand is why it was there at all. I mean Mum didn't go to school here so they couldn't have met till after they were already out and if that's the case why was my dad walking about with a picture of her as a girl and with his old school book?"

"Are you sure that they didn't know each other in school?" Asked James absently pulling his fingers through his hair as he stood to make his way towards the dorms to ready himself for the day. Sirius frowned in thought for a moment before answering.

"I guess anything is possible, no one ever really talked much around my house about the past or such frivolous things as first meetings."

"Well there you go, there's no point in mulling it over besides hearing romantic stories of your parents is way overrated and I really don't think that it rates that high to begin with." James smiled back at Sirius as he said this noting that it was not having the desired effect as his friend still sat gazing down at the closed book in his hands attempting to trace the lettering on the faded cover.

"Besides we have a quest to see to." James stated with conviction. This caused Sirius to look up and meet his friend's eye, which was sparkling with excitement.

"What are you, I mean _we_ up to now?" Asked Sirius apprehensively.

"While you were off on your little family outing last night, Mac got the honor of announcing that we will be having a Yule Ball. It's to happen the night before our Christmas holiday starts." Said James nonchalantly.

"And I'm evidently supposed to be excited by this news?" Sirius answered in a cool tone, but James just continued to smile ignoring his friends' glum attitude.

"Yes, because I'm going to ask Lily…and she's going to say yes." The two friends stared at one another their smiles becoming wide in unison.

"You are still loosing me James. Where is the _we_ in this scenario?" Sirius now seemed much more lighthearted at his friend's false confidence.

"Oh come on Sirius you have to be there, what if I foul up and tell her something like how I love the way she looks when she runs. Besides we need to make sure that Peter finds a date, he really beats himself up over stuff like this, I'm not real worried about anyone else."

"And what of me? Who am I supposed to take?" Sirius asked a bit roughly, James looked confused for a moment before answering.

"Won't you go with Bella?"

"Okay James, I know that after the events of last night it seems like everyone knows about Bella and I but they don't and there are a few people…like Rudolphus, her fiancée who would have a huge problem with it." Sirius said with sarcasm. "No, I'm not going. It would be torturous to be forced to watch her led around by that bloody prick all night." James grimaced clearly having not considered this.

"Alright then, if you help Peter and I win our dates we won't force you to come and you can spend your evening here packing my things to go home…as well as your own cause if you miss the Yule Ball here you must show up for the Winter Carnival in the Hollow." This caused Sirius to glance away remembering his mother's note. She had forbidden him to leave the school over the holidays specifically mentioning that the Potter's home was off limits. She had ordered him to study for his O.W.L.s, but as he thought of her a little spark of rage carried over from the memory of his father's wake ignited inside of him causing her words to become meaningless. Putting the thought of his mother out of his mind he stepped up to shake James' hand in agreement.

"It's a deal." He answered in a very business like manor just as Remus tromped down the stairs his long sand colored hair wet and hanging loose about his face.

"Awe, how sweet. You two have moved on to holding hands I see." Remus beamed at the expressions on James and Sirius' faces as they quickly broke their handshake and absently wiped their hands off along the sides of their jeans.

"Oh Sirius! We saw Hagrid this morning on our run. He said you needed to come to visit him, and that you would know what it was about. The old boy acted very sneaky about the whole thing then got all nervous and said that I need not come." Remus said this sounding a bit indignant. "Now I ask you, how do you go about setting someone to a task of delivering a message for you but then completely cut them out of any going-ons?" Sirius' face grew bright at this new information and his friends immediately recognized the look, which could only mean that he was hiding something wonderful and most likely dangerous or illegal.

Remus eyed him with a weary expression, "Why do I always get a bad feeling when he smiles like that?" Sirius laughed, "You should worry Moony, but I give you full permission to join us…but you'll need to leave your prefect badge behind." James and Sirius both looked to Remus for a reaction and although they had expected him to argue they were pleasantly shocked when Remus answered with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"But of course, I'm a Marauder before I'm a prefect." Remus said in a mocking lofty voice causing James to snicker and Sirius to furrow his brow, "Since when?"

"Since last night when your dear cousin bared herself to our entire dorm room…" Remus started in a playfully defensive tone only to be cut off by James, "I must interject here, I will never be able to look her in the eye again." He smiled innocently.

"Yeah you'll be like me starring at…um…other things." Remus said with an eyebrow raised at the shock mounting in Sirius' expression. The boys erupted into laughter as Sirius shot them both extremely nasty looks while giving Remus a hard punch in the arm. Remus winced through his laughter grabbing his biceps in pain.

"Ouch! Watch it, I think I have a bruise from Malfoy's nose just there."

After breakfast the boys all worked diligently on their stacks of homework and on trying to convince Remus to let them peek at his now completed parchment on the 10 most widely used spells of transfiguration. Finally he agreed that he would help them along taking an extreme interest in Dominic Black's old book and notes.

"Sirius, you do realize that he has written spells in the back of this book that…well that could be dead useful. Do you mind if I barrow it, I swear I'll be careful and won't let anything happen to it." Said Remus gauging Sirius' reaction. At first Sirius hesitated not wanting to share his father's things but then could see the look of peeked curiosity in his friend's eye and grinned.

"Of course you can barrow it Moony," then looking down at the book with concern in his eye, "Just be careful with it, okay?"

Once the day had begun to turn to late afternoon Sirius lead James, Peter, and Remus down to Hagrid's Hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. He surprised his friends when he passed the front door to the little round stone cottage and headed directly for the back.

Hagrid was Grounds Keeper for Hogwarts so there were all manner of strange tools hung on high massive hooks in the exterior stone walls of the hut, as well as a large work bench. There were stacks of firewood, so much that it created a makeshift fence cutting the little area off from sight. The boys had quickly become close with Hagrid in their first year at Hogwarts after being caught by him in the Forbidden Forest numerous times. Hagrid had finally begun to feel bad about turning them in, realizing that much like him they were unafraid of the mysterious wood and that they would not be kept out. He had taken to the boys and became like an elder brother sharing with them the secrets of the grounds and accompanying them on jaunts into the Forest.

Hagrid reasoned that he went along to protect them if anything were to happen. "I'd not be able ta live with my self if I knowed yous were all killed roamin bout the Forest and me like a great fool knowin all along and doin nothin ta stop ya." The truth be told Hagrid had been very lonely before the boys had started to school and had kept to himself, going about his daily routine practically invisible. Now after knowing each other for several years Hagrid had overcome his initial shyness with the help of his young group of friends.

Sitting against the wall of the hut was a large object draped with a white sheet. "That must be it." Whispered Sirius and note of excitement in his voice. Sirius moved quickly to remove the cover revealing a very old broken down motorcycle. Once he was done with the chore of uncovering the bike he turned to view his friends astonished faces with a proud smile.

"How in the world did you come by one of those?" Cried Peter jubilantly.

"And what in the world are you going ta do with it?" Chimed Remus moving in closer for inspection.

"I'm going ta fix her, I've always wanted one…I mean why should the muggles have all the fun? I can't even apperate yet…not legally any way and even when I can, how boring can ya get?" Sirius looked at each of his friends in turn gauging their reactions.

"What about a broom, Sirius. This thing won't even fly." James said poking questioningly at the handlebars.

"It will once I'm done with it." Sirius retorted with a huge grin, "But first I need to figure out how it works…" Just then Hagrid stepped from the side of one of the huge woodpiles.

"Hullo, I see ya've found it. I'm afraid it's a bit beat up but we can fix all that once she's up n runnin." Hagrid unloaded two large traps that he was carrying by his workbench, then set to rummaging around finally producing several odd tools and dropping them with a clatter into the soft grass next to the bike.

"Hagrid, what are these things?" Asked James curiously.

"There muggle tools, sos Sirius can fix the bike…there'll be no enchanting it ya know…it's not legal." Hagrid said this with a sharp look at Sirius who's mouth dropped just slightly.

"Ah, so no flying then." Said James loftily as he picked up Hagrid's acoustic guitar and set himself on a great stump strumming and lightly tuning it. Peter clapped Sirius hard on the back with a breathy laugh and quickly nestled himself under a great knobby oak tree. He began eating from a box of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans, ever so often spitting one over his shoulder as he tried to make sense of his Transfiguration book.

Remus stood smirking a Sirius' plan gone bad, as Sirius knelt down on his haunches to look over the tools then shifting his focus to the alien looking bike. He could hear Remus laugh to himself as he took a seat on the bench near Sirius starting to leaf through the pages of Dominic Black's book. Hagrid took a seat next to Remus watching Sirius pick up each of the tools and try to place its use on the bike. The book opened to where the picture had been tucked away and Hagrid noticing it lifted it to the fading light.

"Merlin's beard, look at that." Hagrid said in a gruff yet airy tone causing Remus to shift his focus from telling Sirius what each tool was most likely for, to Hagrid.

"Yeah you'll never guess who it is." Remus said with a grin as Sirius looked up from his toil.

"It's Anastasia Black…well before she was a Black I mean. She had this name that no one could pronounce save Sirius' dad, and I'll wager he spent some time learnin it before attemptin to say it in front of her."

"But Hagrid, Sirius' mum went to Durmstrang how is it that you know her." Questioned James, beating Sirius to the punch.

"Well she came here for the Tri Wizard Tournament of course, when your parents were attending school here. In fact she was champion for Durmstrang, which took several people by surprise seeing as she was the only girl that came over with that lot. Maybe one of the only girls in that school." Hagrid handed the small faded picture to Remus who flipped it over reading the name scribbled across the back.

"Anastasia Frederika Petrovna."

"You got it right on the first try Remus!" Hagrid said brightly

"Whoa Sirius your mum was a Tri Wizard Champion for Durmstrang? You never told us!" Peter said as he spit a bean in to the grass, "Mustard, augh."

"I rather like the mustard ones." Replied Hagrid. James and Remus both glanced at Sirius noticing his astonished look suddenly change to embarrassment from not knowing such a huge fact about his own mother. Remus, wanting to relieve his friend's obvious discomfort attempted to change the subject by giving Sirius directions concerning the muggle tools of which he knew nothing about.

Sirius had gone bright red with anger at having to find out the intricacies of his own family from people other than his parents first with Bella about the prophecy and now with Hagrid about his mum being a Tri Wizard Champion. He roughly worked at fitting a large wrench around the bike's foot peg only to have it slip and fall to the ground with Remus commenting from behind him.

"I'm not so sure that you should be doing what you're doing with that thing, maybe if you used the pointy one…"

"Blast it all Remus! Stop lending me your mouth and lend me a hand if you know so damn much about muggle tools!" Sirius growled. Remus grinned broadly at James and Hagrid who were chuckling silently so as not to frustrate Sirius further. Then Hagrid pulling back the great sleeve of his coat glanced at his watch.

"Blimey! Look at the time, I'll have to be goinin. Gotta start my check of the grounds. Be sure you cover that thing fore ya leave. I'll see ya all at diner." With that Hagrid headed off. Remus had crouched down beside Sirius and was attempting to prod at some of the gears with a screwdriver while James began to sing the lyrics to a Pink Floyd song that he had been working out on the guitar.

Remember when you were young  
You shone like the sun.  
Shine on you crazy diamond

"That's an excellent song James. My favorite by a muggle group." Said Peter perking up at the song and glancing wearily at the grumbling coming from the bike as Sirius and Remus waged a small war with the tools.

"Yeah mine too. Makes ya wonder bout them, huh?" James grinned only to have his attention focused back on the bike as a loud clang resonated from the strange machine.

"A lot of good that did!" Complained Sirius who was now getting on Remus' last nerve causing him to fluster in frustration as he briskly produced his wand yelling, "Work, you damn confounded machine!"

At this the bike jerked as if it had come alive but was wild and blinded, revving and lifting it's front wheel as though it were a wild stallion. Remus and Sirius were immediately knocked on to their backs as the bike lurched forward taking off directly towards James and his stump. James quickly jumped onto the bench, guitar still in hand as he played a wild tune like a Mariachi band and laughed uncontrollably as the bike hit the stump and veered straight for Peter.

Peter was frozen to the spot until he heard his friends yelling for him to run for it, over the deafening sound of the evil motorcycle's engine. He stumbled getting up but quickly took off running for his life. James had dropped the guitar and was standing with his wand drawn along with Remus and Sirius.

"On the count of three…One…"

Peter tripped and fell hard on his stomach causing a small cloud of dust to swirl up from the ground.

"Two…"

The bike collided with Peter's rather large posterior launching itself into the air just whizzing over the rest of his body and landing with a thump just beyond his head.

"Three…Finite Incantato!" The three boys yelled in unison.

They all stood for a moment stunned by what had just happened, no one moved as the bike's head light grew dim and it fell to it's side with a large clatter. All three ran to Peter who hadn't moved since he had been hit.

"Peter! Are you alright?" Yelled Remus as he skidded down into the dirt beside his friend. James and Sirius loomed breathlessly as Peter rolled over to his side covered in dust with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Am I alive?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, are you hurt though?" Asked Sirius anxiously. Peter looked around for a moment as if he wasn't sure where he was, then furrowed his brow tightly.

"Of course I'm bloody hurt!" Peter yelled, " I just had YOUR damn motorcycle up my blinkin ars!" With this tears began to stream down the boys faces from severe laughter suppression, all except for Peter. Sirius collapsed against Remus unable to breathe and James put forward a hand to help Peter up.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up! Next time you need my help I'm gonna count ta bloody THREE!"

Aching from laughter with tears in their eyes the three boys escorted Peter back up to the castle after they had successfully hidden the bike. Sirius, Remus and James worked hard at composing themselves, as Peter really seemed to be walking with some difficulty and was extremely unamused by the entire situation.

"This should teach me to hang around with you three, I'm always the butt of your jokes." Peter said grumpily as he began to hobble up the stairs of the castle with James and Remus each holding an arm for support. At his comment the boys fell into hysterical laughter again, this time causing Peter to giggle at his own accidental play on words. As they entered through the high wide oak doors their laughter engulfed the massive hallway echoing as they walked.

"How in God's name are we going to explain what happened to you to Dr. Dashid?" asked Sirius a hint of concern in his tone as he tried to stifle his laughter. All of the boys stopped walking to glance at one another in question.

"Well we can say that his boyfriend was a bit rough with him last night." Said Remus through a wicked grin, knowing that his smart remarks could anger no one faster than Peter. Grumpily Peter jerked his arm away from Remus who had begun laughing loudly at his own statement.

"Yes and I wonder if you'll still be laughing when we tell Dashid who Peter's boyfriend is." James said smirking at Remus in payment for similar comments made earlier that day about he and Sirius. Remus stopped laughing suddenly, "That's not funny." He said coolly scowling at James.

"No matter, we would still have to explain that." Said Sirius laughing and pointing at Peter's backside which boar a huge dirty tire mark. As the boys again broke into fits of laughter this time with Peter laughing and wincing in pain, two fifth year Hufflepuff girls, which they all knew from class, entered the hallway on their way out of the castle each carrying a tennis racket. The girls strode casually over to the boys quickly noticing the mark across the back of Peter's khaki pants bringing immediate smiles to their faces.

"Peter, what have ya done to yer self this time?" Asked the cute pixy like girl named Cora Wells in a sweet tone a look of sympathy on her bright face. She had shinny shortly cropped blond hair and was accompanied by Amanda Whitby who also had blond hair, seemingly the only trait that the two girls shared. Amanda was tall and curvaceous with her long hair hanging down to the middle of her back and a simple yet pretty face. Both girls were dressed in similar soft yellow sweaters each baring the Hufflepuff crest, but while Cora wore a pair of thick sweatpants suitable for playing in the brisk weather, Amanda wore a dangerously short white tennis skirt.

As Peter attempted to think up some explanation, Amanda leaned in closely to Sirius and pulled him towards her so that she could whisper in his ear, "Can I talk to you for a moment…in private?" Sirius, caught a bit off guard turned to look into her large brown eyes sensing something predatorily in them. He pulled back slightly and looked over to his friends who were now all watching them with interest.

"Um…well…actually I was just walking with Peter to the hospital…" Sirius began but was quickly cut off by Remus whose wicked smile had reappeared. "We've got him Sirius, we'll meet you at supper." Sirius glared at Remus for a moment and then looked to James for help, but James only shrugged trying to fight the grin from emerging on to his face as he turned to continue the slow journey to the Hospital Wing. Cora gave a sparkling smile as she headed back into the bustling corridor from where she had just come "I…um…forgot something I'll meet you on the court Mandy. Bye Sirius." She said with a dreamy giggle as she quickly disappeared.

Sirius watched as everyone abandoned him to the clutches of Amanda Whitby, then slowly and cautiously he turned to face her again. She beamed up at him her lips perfectly glossed, her cheeks lightly blushed causing her to look far more innocent than he knew her to be.

Without a word she slipped her fingers lightly into the front pocket of Sirius' faded blue jeans and forcefully pulled him forward knocking him off balance and using her own body to steady him. Sirius tried to right himself and laughed nervously as Amanda slid her leg between his and slipped her arm around his waist, her tennis racket still dangling loosely from her right hand.

"Mandy, I'm not sure what this is about…" Sirius stammered, trying desperately to keep control of his reactions to this surprise attack, but Mandy knew all to well how to make a man stop babbling. She tilted her face up to his and let her lips fall gently against the soft skin of his neck causing Sirius to swallow hard as she made her way delicately to his ear.

"I want you to ask me to the Yule Ball." She said simply and continued to explore his neck and earlobe with her satin lips. Sirius' senses reeled, he was feeling weak as the powdery sent of her body rose from the heat between them to cloud his judgment further.

"I'm not going." He answered trying to sound decided and stern but his words came out in a barely audible whisper. Mandy giggled against the nape of Sirius' neck then pulled back to look him in the eye once more.

"I can make it worth the hassle." She answered seductively but Sirius eyed her regaining his steadiness as she disconnected from him. "I am sorry Mandy, but I'm kinda…involved with someone else." Sirius admitted cautiously. Mandy's smile fell the sparkle in her eyes turning immediately dull from disappointment.

"I had no idea Sirius, who is she?" Sirius' eyes went wide for a moment and he clenched his jaw in thought trying to conjure up a quick answer.

"She…uh…doesn't go to school here." He lied starting to feel bad for disappointing Mandy but beginning to inch back from her. At hearing this her smile returned as she reached forward gripping the waist of his jeans this time and pulling him back against her.

"Oh well, what she doesn't know can't hurt her…right? Her fingers slipping against Sirius' warm stomach as he drew a sharp breath and grimaced. Sirius tenderly removed her hand holding it softly with both of his.

"I won't be going to the Ball, I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with me." Sirius said gazing softly down at her, wishing that his friends had not left him alone to endure such an awkward situation. Sirius dropped Mandy's hand gently then turned to walk quickly away towards the Hospital Wing to reconvene with his friends. A pang of guilt ever present in Sirius' heart as he focused on not turning around to meet Mandy's eyes as he walked away. "It's good that we will be meeting in the Hospital Wing because I will kill them for this one." Sirius mumbled grumpily to himself as he wiped at his neck hoping that there were no remnants of Mandy's affection there


	13. Chapter 13

Warmth hung in the soft cottony sheets entangled around Bella's lightly sleeping body. Her eyes had fluttered open for a moment as she breathed in the smell of soap and sandalwood from her pillow making a serene smile form gently on her lips as she hugged and pressed her face to it. She could still feel his warmth lingering on the fabric along with his sent causing a merciless jolt of excitement to surge through her body. She giggled to herself at her and Sirius' reckless behavior and disregard of anyone else's desires and rules, when they were together. It was as if no one else existed.

Her nights had been a luxurious escape from the drudgery of her everyday routine of classes, studies, and homework, which had intensified significantly in preparation for OWLs. Sirius had taken to sneaking into her dorm room every evening since there reconciliation using the secret passage. He had learned to listen for the group of Slytherin boys trudging down the winding hall every morning at quarter till five in rout to their morning detention with Mac. It was the perfect plan to insure safe passage from the Slytherin dorms right though their own portrait hole. Sirius would wait until five and then stealthily creep from the dorm room wearing one of Bella's plain black house robes with the hood drawn over his head just for good measure incase he was caught. Oddly enough Remus had been more than helpful by turning a blind eye to Sirius' nightly disappearances but Sirius knew that this was only an act to ensure that he and Bella would not end up in Gryffindor Tower once again.

Some nights Sirius would come to Bella's room to find her submerged in her studies, books and parchments strewn across the thick Persian rug in front of the fire. They would lay by the fire working out magical theories, solving chemical equations and quizzing one another on their many subjects. Other nights they would lay in each other's arms softly kissing and touching all the delicate details that made up who they were. All of the small things that go unnoticed by all but your lover, a barely visible freckle on Sirius' lip, a small beauty mark on Bella's neck just below her left earlobe. The way that Sirius' dark hair formed into small perfect curls at his hairline just behind his ears, the way that Bella would rest her lips lightly on the golden ring that Sirius had given her whenever she was in deep thought. Bella had been so thoroughly wrapped up in her schoolwork and her deepening relationship with Sirius that she barely had time to notice the excitement beginning to build around her in anticipation of the coming Yule Ball.

Bella felt as if she were the only girl in the entire school not making a huge fuss over the proceedings. She and Sirius had made plans to spend that evening together saying their good-byes before the holiday forced them down their separate paths. Bella and her family would be spending the holiday at Malfoy Manor as the plans for Lucius and Narcissa's wedding got underway. The thought of this sickened Bella, she dreaded being forced to do all of the silly girlie things that came along with a wedding, especially Narcissa's.

The only two saving graces for the coming holiday were that Rodolphus would be on a hunting expedition in Romania, and the time that she would get to spend with her father and Asher Malfoy. At the thought of her father Bella opened her eyes lifting her wrist to look at the area of her dark mark. She grimaced slightly knowing that it would be next to impossible to keep this secret from him but she was terrified of what his reaction would be.

Bella concentrated hard on the mark, it had been several weeks since she had acquired it from the Dark Lord and she was starting to get the hang of controlling it, causing the dark color to bleed slowly from the center out until the perfect black star was visible. Bella let a weak smile steal across her face as she slid her finger lightly across the mark successfully willing it to disappear. Sighing she glanced up at the heavenly pale blue light seeping in through the high window as the last remnants of night were ushered out of the sky by the dawns first gentle rays. Bella let her face press comfortably into her pillow closing her eyes to return to her dreams, the downy covers of her bed pulled about her to shield her skin from the chilled air of the bedroom.

She had just begun to drift off when she heard her door click and creek open. Bella's blood suddenly ran cold as she slipped her hand stealthily to the side of her bed reaching the hilt of a medium length blade sheathed between her mattress and box springs. She could hear light footsteps heading toward her and grabbing the hilt of the simple sword firmly, she whirled from her sheets her arm fully extended with the drawn sword. In the action Bella heard a gasp and blinked her eyes in surprise to see that she held her own mother frozen at the other end of the blade, the tip steady under her chin just a breath away from her skin.

"Bella! What is the meaning…" But before Gwendolyn Black was able to continue shrilling Bella swiftly drew the sword back to drop it innocently at her side.

"I'm so sorry mother, I had no idea it was you." Bella answered in shock, "One can never be to careful you know." Gwendolyn dramatically leaned griping the bedside chair her hand on her throat and her eyes wide as she began to breathe once again. Bella gave her an apologetic smile, "What are you doing here?" She asked casually while flopping back down into her pillows. Gwendolyn struggled to get her composure and came to rest on the side of Bella's bed.

"I thought that it might be nice if you, Narcissa, and I to all spent the day together. Little did I know that I would come within an inch of my life. I swear you become more like your father by the moment." Gwendolyn said this with snort of exasperation.

"How's that? Has he also become so disenchanted with your falseness that he can no longer stomach your presence?" Bella said this with a cold look at her adulteress mother who ignored her words as if Bella had been simply mentioning the weather.

"Isabelle Giovanni has been kind enough to agree to meet with us today!" Gwendolyn said with a well-rehearsed tone of excitement and girlish sparkle in her eye. "We will be going to look over fabrics and be fitted for our dresses for the Yule Ball. So, chop chop! I need you on your feet and better than presentable so that we may get on our way." With this Gwendolyn stood and walked over to Bella's wardrobe flinging the doors open to push through the many neatly hanging articles inside. Bella just sighed in extreme aggravation pulling her covers back over her head and calling from beneath.

"I'm not going…and if I was I am perfectly capable of picking out my own cloths." The blankets were quickly flung from Bella's weary eyes as her mother peered down at her, a look of stress on her face, her eyes cold.

"What do you mean? You aren't intending to go to the Giovanni's or you do not intend on going to the Ball?" Bella sat forward to snatch the covers from her mother shooting daggers with her eyes as she did.

"Both!" She answered gruffly pulling the covers over her once again, knowing that Gwendolyn was about to loose her cool with her. To Bella's surprise Gwendolyn softly took a seat next to her daughter on the bed and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Bella peeked over the edge of the cover in astonishment expecting this game to be some type of trick. Gwendolyn had the most sympathetic look in her eyes as she gazed down at her lovely raven-haired daughter.

"Are you and Rodolphus fighting, dear?" Bella snorted in sarcastic laughter flinging the covers aside.

"Oh mum, you are ever so sharp. I swear I cannot get a thing past you. Hence I have no one to go to the Ball with, meaning that I might just be able to get back to sleep if you and Narcissa go ahead and just run along and leave me to it." Bella said jumping up in frustration and indicating the door to her mother who continued to sit serenely at the edge of her bed. She wore a long coffee colored, silk covered cloak lined with amber fox fur that matched her smooth high leather boots.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, of course you will go to the Ball with Rodolphus. Your love life will not always be perfect you know, but you can't let the rest of the world know that. It's your duty as Rodolphus' future bride to put on your best smile and show everyone at that Ball that you and he are as one. Now get your things and come on, we've wasted enough time on this." Bella just gaped as her mother gathered her handbag and walked towards the door. If she didn't know better she would swear that she was no relation to this barbarically antiquated charlatan.

Just as Bella was turning to unleash a verbal assault so extreme that it could penetrate even her mother's thick-skinned heart she was silenced to see Narcissa heading toward them. Her sister was dressed in stunning form-fitting gray slacks with a matching contoured jacket and a black turtleneck beneath. Here hair was perfectly straight and hanging loosely in silky golden strands about her shoulders mirroring Gwendolyn exactly. Over one shoulder Narcissa had flung her black mink lined cloak.

"Are we ready?" Narcissa asked as she came, noticing Bella still in a tank top and sweats her hair a tangled mess. Narcissa just raised an eyebrow. "Oh please say she's not coming."

"Are you mad? And risk her showing up to the Ball in something…common and store bought? No, definitely not, we are all going. I won't have her ruin this for the two of us. Now come on or we'll be late." Gwendolyn waived her daughter's forward and started down the hall at a swift pace, her high heels clacking loudly and echoing through out the hall. Narcissa and Bella looked at one another in confusion with furrowed brows.

"It's finally happened, she has gone mad from lack of food and over abundance of perfume." Bella said with a stark serious look on her face, Narcissa scowled and called to her mother trotting after her to lightly catch her arm and turn her mother to look at the disheveled form of Bella leaning lazily in the hall.

"Mother we cannot take her to London looking like that." She desperately implored Gwendolyn, hoping that her mother would excuse Bella from the outing so that they would not be forced to endure Bella's nasty attitude and disposition for the rest of the day. With a girlish laugh Gwendolyn pulled her wand from her side.

"My goodness your right Narcissa, where is my mind?" At this Bella smirked

"I've often times wondered that myself…and what goodness?" She grumbled under her breath, as she watched her sister pull her wand as well.

"Look at her grumbling just like your father." Gwendolyn shook her head but smiled gently, "I'll take the cloths you take the hair." Gwendolyn winced as she eyed Bella's masses of tangled curls with little hope.

"Bald then?" Narcissa grinned at Bella sweetly.

"Yes please, then she certainly wouldn't allow me at the idiotic Ball." Bella answered her sister in the same falsely sweet tone that Narcissa had just utilized.

"Rubbish, we'd get you a wig." Gwendolyn answered absently as she and Narcissa raised their wands in unison. Without a word Bella felt a tingle wash over her body and in the next moment she was standing in the hall a vision of perfection, her black hair in glossy curls down her back. She was now wearing slim black slacks and a soft black Kashmir sweater accompanied by her own black mink lined robe. Gwendolyn and Narcissa both smiled in accomplished approval of one another and then turned to begin their departure.

Bella grimaced as she stormed into her room to pick up her wand off the nightstand and take a quick gulp directly from the crystal brandy decanter, only to hear her mother yell down the hall surely waking every soul in the dorm. "Bella!" Bella grumbled profanity under her breath as she swept from the room slamming the door behind her.

They arrived in London via Gwendolyn's champagne colored Bentley, which was chauffeured by a small graying man by the name of Reginald Tower who had been employed with the family since Bella could remember but had never uttered a word in her presence. The car sped smoothly trough traffic with barely a sideways glance from the muggle vehicles that surrounded them, finally stopping in front of a large Town home, only one of the Giovanni's many studios through out Europe.

As they entered they were quickly greeted by Isabella Giovanni, a breath-taking woman with dark hair pilled loosely atop her head and a creamy blushing complexion that made her look constantly aglow with inner light and happiness. Gwendolyn and Isabella had been good friends during school and embraced lovingly as they saw one another. Isabella cordially greeted the girls and proceeded to show them to the design studio where Narcissa and Bella took their places on raised carpeted platforms in front of several connected mirrors.

Immediately some of Isabella's assistants began draping lengths of fabric across the girl's shoulders as they stood being reviewed and prodded by the two women. Narcissa stood tall and made comments about how she wanted the dress to hang and colors she had in mind. Bella on the other hand was miserable feeling after a while of silent drudgery beneath the weight of the steadily pilling fabrics that her legs would give way and she would happily collapse and never come to. Bella became lost in her thoughts as she halfheartedly listened to the droning conversation between her mother and Isabella, thinking how simple their lives were and how she hated them all for it.

"I'm thinking that we should go with this luscious black velvet for Narcissa and what do you think of this pearly white for Bella, it will contrast so beautifully with their hair." Commented Isabella as she pulled each of the fabrics across the girl's chests.

"Oh I believe you're right. What color will Donatella be wearing, I assume that you are designing something special for her. And I have not heard who she will be going with yet?" Gwendolyn pried.

"Wait until you see it! Renato had a hand in finding the perfect blue silk on his last visit to India, it matches her eyes." Isabella answered with pride.

"Oh I know that she will look stunning she is such a ravishing young woman, and who will be escorting her?" Gwendolyn pushed more forcefully with her sweet voice.

"Will you believe that she has not decided yet, she had several young men ask her but she has not yet excepted." Isabella smiled as she removed the extra fabrics from Narcissa and began to tuck and pin the black velvet around her, leaving Bella to remain under her weight getting steadily dizzy from her surroundings but she had felt a tiny stab of heat in her at the mention of Donatella. Although Bella knew that Donatella had no malicious intent with the rumors that she had spread to Bella concerning Sirius, Bella still felt that a lesson was in order to teach Donatella that one should never spread gossip so willingly, especially about a Black. Suddenly having her thoughts broken by Isabelle handling her Bella gazed into the pretty woman's eyes.

"I'm not surprised that Donatella has so many boys at our school lining up to go out with her, I mean not only is she on of the loveliest girls at Hogwarts but she also has quite the reputation." Bella starred down into the stricken look on Isabella's face with the most innocent and caring eyes. Narcissa gasped and covered her mouth as the assistants scurried about busing themselves uncomfortably at the claims against their Mistress' daughter.

"Bella! How could you say such a thing! Quiet yourself at once!" Gwendolyn screeched in shock looking at Bella as if she had lost all reasoning.

"I won't! The Giovanni's have been our friends for years and if they cannot expect the truth from us then who can they look too? Their enemies as their good name is dragged through the mud, all because of Donatella's selfish indiscretions?" The group stood in stunned silence as Bella spilled her lies into their simple self-concerned minds.

"All I can say is that you would do well to betroth her as best you can, and as soon as possible before her rumors touch every ear in upstanding pureblood society." At this Isabella swooned, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she croaked breathlessly, "I must speak with my husband." With that Isabella was escorted out of the studio by one of her assistants leaving Bella in blissful silence without the silly and constant squawking of the pitiful women. That is until she met the cruel gleam in her mother's eyes. Gwendolyn lunged at Bella grabbing her at her shoulders and glaring into her eyes as if she were peering into her very soul. Gwendolyn spoke through gritted teeth as Narcissa looked on in silence.

"What is wrong with you? How dare you tell that woman, my friend, something so thoroughly disgusting about her daughter! Next time you have something to say, you clear it with me first! Do you understand me." Gwendolyn's fingers were tearing into Bella's flesh from the anger behind her grip.

"You let me go or I'll make you pay! You no longer tell me what to say or what to do! Do you understand _me_?" Bella glared into her mother's wide green eyes with more strength and hatred then she had ever been able to hold on to before.

For the first time she had not backed down in fear, she stood her ground as she felt the mounting anger building up inside her. How dare this idiotic pampered child give commands, How dare she sell her daughters into matrimonial slavery to save her own name but renounce the very act if mentioned in conversation. How dear she expect love and respect when she gave none, and loyalty where she showed none. She could feel Gwendolyn's heart beating through her finger tips but Bella did not even flinch at the pain.

"You disgust me." She hissed causing Narcissa to scream at Bella as Gwendolyn relinquished her grip on Bella's arm to let a hard blow fall on the side of her face knocking Bella to her knees and causing a hungry anger, unlike any she had ever felt before, to rise inside her. Suddenly there was an explosion of pain from her dark mark that was so severe that Bella cried out grabbing her wrist and crumpling in pain. Gwendolyn stopped her ranting since it was going unnoticed as Narcissa tore the pined fabric from her and grabbed her sister up from the floor.

Panicked Narcissa tried to grip Bella's face to make eye contact but Bella's eyes were sealed against her pain, her face going flushed as tears broke from the clenched corners of her eyes.

"Bella what's wrong, what's happening to you?" Narcissa cried, tears welling in her own eyes knowing that Bella was able to tolerate enormous amounts of pain and unhappiness before reacting like this.

"Whatever it is, it is suitable punishment for the way you have acted towards me you wicked brat!" Gwendolyn screamed now enraged that Narcissa was coddling her sister in concern. Suddenly Gwendolyn went eerily quiet turning white as milk as her eyes fell on the way Bella clutched her arm. She quickly fell to her knees grabbing on to Bella's arm fighting to force Bella's hand from covering what she guessed was the cause of all of this.

"No!" Bella shrieked for the first time opening her eyes as she struggled against her mother. Narcissa trying to intervene in the scuffle grasped Bella trying hard to pull her sister away from her mother's attack only to have Gwendolyn backhand her with such force that it knocked Narcissa backwards off of the small circular platform.

"Bella!" Gwendolyn yelled, "Stop fighting me! I know what it is, I know he has marked you, you cannot hide it." Bella and Narcissa both went still and quiet tears streaming down their faces only to see Gwendolyn for the first time in their lives cry real tears. She sat perched on her knees covering her face as she shook her head not wanting to believe her daughters sealed fate. Bella watched in breathless silence as she allowed her mother to push her hand aside revealing the small black star at the center of her wrist. This only caused Gwendolyn to weep harder as she brought her daughter's small hand to meet her lips.

"How could he? How could he do this, you're just a baby. You were supposed to have a life. I curse the day your cousin was born! This was his fate! The coward!" Bella and Narcissa exchanged hurt and bewildered looks as Gwendolyn sobbed pulling Bella to her chest, caressing her dark waves of hair in an attempt to calm herself. "We will go to your father, he will set this matter straight." Gwendolyn sighed with determination, but Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. Her mother was so naive to the world that she lived in, she had no concept of the true depth of this situation. But as she looked over to Narcissa who had so surprisingly come to her aid in her moment of need she could see the comprehension in her eyes.

"You cannot tell him! He can't help me, no one can. It will only make matters worse for all of us. Please trust me on this." Bella pleaded with her mother.

"How could you pledge your allegiance to that monster?" Gwendolyn whispered these words looking around the empty room. "We must tell your father! Caesar will fix this or die trying!" Gwendolyn answered with conviction.

"That is what I fear, I refuse to be the cause of my father's death." Bella whispered heatedly back.

"It is his fault that this happened to you!" The tears began to fall again, "Maybe for that he deserves to die." Bella's eyes glinted in momentary rage as her mother uttered these words, then quickly regaining control she leaned close to her mother.

"If you tell him my secret I will tell him yours, and you may think that he deserves death for his treachery but I can guarantee that you and Professor Beltane will meet a painful and certain end if I were to tell my father what I know." Bella's gaze remained cool and steady as her mother's eyes welled, her face darkening as if a light in her soul was extinguished.

"I understand." She relented in a whisper.

The remainder of that day was spent in painful silence as Bella and Narcissa were forced to complete their dress fittings minus Isabella Giovanni. The assistants had carefully measured and pinned fabric being sure not to make eye contact with either girl while Gwendolyn oversaw the proceedings. After what had felt like an eternity the ordeal finally ended with Gwendolyn escorting the two girls to the door and ordering Reginald to return them to Hogwarts.

A sickening feeling of guilt weighed on Bella as she made her way to the car glancing back to see Gwendolyn embrace Narcissa and stroke her long silken hair letting her eyes roll past Bella with out acknowledgment. She had felt her throat tighten in anguish as she reminded herself over and over that she wasn't sorry, she must never be sorry. Reginald held each door as the two sisters took their places in the soft camel colored leather seats of the extravagant car, then quickly and silently slid into the driver's seat to begin the journey back to Hogwarts.

"Well, that went about as badly as it could have possibly gone." Bella said lightly giving her sister a sweet smile and leaning casually into the seatback. Narcissa just narrowed her eyes at Bella with a pinched look of distaste.

"I wish you had never been born." She hissed in the most lady like tone as she folded her arms and turned to gaze out on the city that was steadily speeding past along with whipping gusts of finite snow flakes.

"Well that makes two of us then." Bella answered in a rough snobbish tone trying to hide her shame turning to rest her head against her own window and thoroughly regretting everything that had happened since she woke up.

The sun was already low on the horizon when they were returned to Hogwarts and Bella relished the sound and feel of the bustling castle after the hour's worth of fierce silence between her and her sister. Bella quickly threw aside her sleek black pants and sweater to replace them with worn faded blue jeans and a soft white hooded fleece. Miraculously she escaped the dungeons with out as much as a sideways glance from her housemates as she made her way towards the nearest exit to breath in the chilled air and stand amongst the steadily falling snow alone with her thoughts and fears.

Remus and Sirius could no longer stand to remain in the stands watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice as the final warming rays of sunlight were snuffed out of the sky. They were just rounding the high hedge to the small courtyard behind Herbology green houses 3 and 4 when they heard the all to familiar voice of Antonin Dolohov, he was cackling loudly and sounded as if he were taunting someone. Remus quickly threw his arm out to stop Sirius who had sped up to investigate the commotion.

"Listen Sirius, it may be better that you avoid Dolohov as well as the others. They really seem to have it in for you…" Remus tried to continue but Sirius smirked at him and brushed his hand aside as he continued his pace towards the sound of arguing voices.

"Quit it Moony, do ya think I'd let you go in to face Dolohov alone?"

"Who said I was going anywhere to face anyone?" Remus asked with stress in his voice as the approached the break in the hedge guarded by two smooth stone gargoyles.

Sirius slowed his pace and ducked back to peer around the statue into the open courtyard lined with low stone benches. Sirius had a clear view of Antonin standing in front of the large white marble fountain that was centered in the yard while several of the other members of the Slytherin Quidditch team were scattered lazily about on the stone benches. Sirius felt an immediate wave of disgust surge through his bones as he noticed the playbook that Lucius held and the sets of golden binoculars that hung from the necks of both Rodolphus and Olis. Glancing back over his shoulder Sirius noted that this was the perfect vantage point to spy on the opposing team's practice session with little chance of discovery although now the view was marred by the rapidly falling snow. Sirius narrowed his eyes "They were spying!" he growled through gritted teeth to Remus who was still peeking around him for a better view.

"Ah yes, you mean just like we are right now." Remus returned in his nonchalant wit with a grin causing Sirius to cast him a grumpy smirk.

"This is ridiculous Antonin!" A voice came from a tall think boy standing a few feet away with his back to the hedge. "Just give me the damn book!" Antonin's long sinister face beamed with menacing glee as he tossed a small tattered book carelessly in the air acting as if at any moment he would let it topple into the steaming pool of water.

"Well aren't we demanding this evening, what happened Severus did ya by chance grow ballocks in the last 24 hours?" Antonin asked with a snort of laughter, "To bad, Warren here was really looking forward to asking you to the Yule Ball." With this Antonin turned to Warren Wilkes with a sarcastically disappointed look, "Sorry mate, rotten luck." Antonin said with a shrug to Warren who gave him a disgusted look in return.

"Like anyone would have anything to do with this blighter, even if they did mistake him for a girl." Said Warren without a hint of amusement in his pale eyes. Without warning Antonin tossed the book across the fountain to Warren who just barely caught it and then laughed as he pretended to slip and loose the small book to the illuminated water. Both boys laughed as Severus jumped forward slightly in fear for the book and then began to close on him from either side of the grand fountain which was the image of two huge stone cats prowling after a single bird in the top pool of the fountain.

Remus observed the scene thinking how fitting the situation was with its surroundings as he watched the two menacing boys bare down on Snape who at the moment seemed small and defenseless. Remus grimaced looking away from the impending attack wanting to charge in and even the odds even if it was to help Severus who he was sure would be nothing but nasty about any help given.

"They're bastards." Grumbled Remus so only Sirius could hear, Sirius turned to his friend giving him an understanding smile.

"Don't go getting any crazy ideas Moony, they _are_ bastards but that is who he surrounds himself with. Maybe if they beat seven shades of shit out of him he'll wise up and choose better friends." Sirius said with a casual raise of his brow but their attention was quickly drawn back to the courtyard upon hearing another voice approaching from the torch lit archway that lay between the glass structures of the greenhouses.

"You get away from him! Lucius! You heard me, call him off!" Demanded Bella stepping out from the shadows of the stone archway.

"Well hello to you as well Bella." Said Lucius with a taunting grin, "I'm not really in the mood to deal with Antonin this evening, how about you take care of it yourself." Bella glared at Lucius who was obviously testing her then rounding to face Antonin and Warren her eyes went cold. Sirius turned to look at Remus in shocked amazement at seeing Bella in this situation only to meet Remus' all knowing look.

"Yup, you've been had!" Sirius still in shock scowled at his friend and turned back to the action.

"We've just been out here helping good ol'Severus practice his steal." Chuckled Warren in the most innocent tone that he could muster as he tossed the little worn book back across the edge of the water to Antonin who caught it quickly out of the air before Severus' reaching hands could grasp it. This caused all of the boys in the courtyard to grin and chuckle in light amusement except for Severus who kept his eyes affixed to the book as if willing it away from the fountain.

Bella glanced over her shoulder at Lucius with a confident smirk on her face, "Well if you can't handle him I guess I will have to." This caused Rodolphus to crack a huge smile and take the seat next to Lucius.

"By all means." Lucius, retaining the grin, nodded towards Antonin who was now listening intently. Bella stepped over to Antonin and stood directly in front of the very tall, well-built Slytherin and simply put her hand out her eyes locked with his. Antonin's smirk grew as he folded his arms defiantly sliding the book against his chest.

"I didn't hear you say please." He said causing the group of boys to laugh again and Severus to grow anxious.

"Bella stop, I don't need your help." He said, trying to sound more embarrassed than worried for her. Bella never let her eyes leave Antonin she just remained with her hand out silently requesting the book as he smirked defiantly down at her. Sirius watched in disbelief.

"What is she doing, trying to get herself killed?" He asked with a tremble in his voice slipping his hand into his robes and placing it on the hilt of his wand.

"Hey maybe if they beat seven shades of shit out of her she'll wise up and choose better friends." Remus said with slight amusement.

"This is no time for jokes Moony I'm gonna need your help…"

Before Sirius could finish his thought he was interrupted by a pitiful sound, both boys turned to see Antonin bent to the ground at Bella's feet grunting in pain his long waves of brown hair covering his face.

"What did she do? Sucker punch him?" Asked Remus, a look of confusion on his face as he crinkled his brow. Bella stood her ground barely noticing Antonin writhing at her feet, her hand still held out palm up waiting to receive the book. Antonin was struggling now trying to straighten himself as the group of Slytherin boys all watched the scene with looks of discomfort and uneasy tension.

Antonin managed to finally place the book in Bella's hand his body trembling violently to keep it's composure long enough to complete the task. The moment that she had the book in her possession Antonin dropped to his hands breathing heavily. Bella turned to face Lucius and the other boys, her face without a trace of emotion.

"Maybe next time Antonin will remember that _I_ do not ask." Then turning to look down on Antonin with the hint of a smile on her rose-colored lips, "And I _don't_ say please." At this Lucius and Rodolphus both smiled approvingly but Antonin lifted his head angry to be so completely defeated in front of his friends worst of all by a girl.

"It was just Severus' stupid book! It's just like a girl to over react." Antonin growled. Without warning Bella swung the small thick book so that it connected violently with Antonin's cheek knocking him from his already shaky balance into a sitting position with a loud smack. Antonin sat rubbing his jaw with a look of confused anger but did not venture to speak again.

"That stupid book belonged to his mother who is unfortunately lost to us forever! The potions that reside in that book are worth more than your mortal soul so don't tempt me to choose which I would rather live without!" Bella let her verbal assault come out in restrained hisses as though she were holding off an explosion by releasing pressure through her words.

"Severus is mine, and that means that you will all treat him with respect and dignity as he and his line deserve. Your fathers understand his importance as do I and I swear that the next person to show Severus any kind of disregard will pay much more dearly than Antonin did just now!" Bella's tone was strong and commanding but she was relaxed in her power there was nothing rushed in the words she spoke. She gazed at all of them in turn seeing the fear that she stirred deep within each of them and appreciating what a difficult task it was to make any of them fear at all.

Bella let the disgust linger on her expression as she turned to Severus without meeting his eyes, which were searching her for some explanation to this odd situation, and thrust the book into his hand. Bella stormed back through the archway to the castle deciding that there was no safe place to be and finally figuring that her dorm room was her only refuge for solitude.

"What just happened here?" Remus asked as he glanced over only to see that Sirius had walked away trudging quickly through the steadily rising snow on the path to another side entrance to the castle. Rolling his eyes at Sirius' moody and unpredictable attitude Remus set off jogging to catch up.

"So just leave me there conversing with hedge why don't you!" Remus grumbled breathlessly.

"Sorry Moony, I suddenly have the urge to speak with my cousin." Sirius said in a sharp tone.

"Me too, I may have been wrong about her! How can I not like someone who walloped Dolohov like that?" Laughed Remus, steam curling from his mouth as he did. "Where in Hell is Marlene with that bloody camera when you need it. I mean that was prime blackmail material right there, and no one will ever know but us!" Remus said in desperate disappointment trying hard to lighten the uneasy mood.

"How funny is this, I'm actually thinking that you may have been right about her." Said Sirius in a falsely lighthearted voice.

As they hit the stone steps of the castle Remus could tell that something was very wrong with Sirius, his manner had changed completely and his eyes had gone dark. He could see the muscles of Sirius' jaw tightening and his brow was furrowed slightly, cueing Remus that it was better to leave him to his devices rather than press the matter with jokes.

"Sirius is everything alright? If there is anything I can do I will but I'm afraid I'm not quite sure how I can help." Remus said cautiously stopping in the dimly lit hall allowing Sirius to continue on with out him.

"No one can help me…not now." Sirius muttered as he stormed down the hall without a backward glance leaving Remus standing alone in the quiet of the cold stone corridor.

Sirius' thoughts raced along with his determined stride, the bodies of the students that he passed in the active corridors became blurs of furious color without form as he made his way to the hidden passage way focused on his mission and unconcerned with the many sets of eyes that glanced up as he blew by. A racket of noises echoed from the busy halls through his mind but fell silent as each encountered the chilling memories that Sirius was forcing from their burial place deep within his psyche. He could feel the nervous sickness sink into his stomach, freezing his skin and suffocating him as he thought of that voice. He had pushed the memory of that calm, cold tone to the back of his mind for years never daring to think on the terror that it stirred inside him. Witnessing Bella, a vision of angelic beauty, silently torture Antonin had caused the floodgates of Sirius' mind to burst.

Sirius slipped stealthily through the opening to the passage barreling carelessly down the long winding tunnel now so familiar with its turns and obstacles that barely five minutes had passed before he burst breathlessly into Bella's empty dorm room. Brushing the dust and cobwebs from his house robe Sirius stood panting as he studied the room the ache of his realizations of Bella descending on him once again now that his mind was no longer occupied with the arduous journey. He flopped down on the bed resting his head in his hands his eyes burning in the soft candle lit room as his thoughts wandered.

He had been foolishly curious as a small boy about what happened in those meetings amongst his father's friends. Many times he had hidden under the heavy round mahogany table in the massive drawing room just off the side of the library in which the interesting collection of men would convene. Sirius, a boy of only nine years, would sit intently listening as the men in the adjacent room laughed boisterously hoping that he would catch a fragment of conversation here or there.

He had never really had much of an interest in his father's business until the day that Lucius Malfoy had entered his home dressed in a fine robes like his father and looking down on Sirius as if he were a mere child. Sirius acted aloof in Lucius' presence but he could barely contain his jealousy and dismay to see Lucius led into the library along side Asher and the door sealed shut behind him. From that point on Sirius was eager to know what the mysterious assemblage was up to and why he was not involved.

It was on one of these occasions as Sirius sat hidden in the large dark room, covered in ornately carved wood paneling from ceiling to floor, that the doors of the library flew open suddenly causing Sirius to jump slamming his head hard on the underbelly of the thick table. He quickly steadied the table leaving only the delicate crystal prisms that hung from the jewel colored glass lamp tinkling lightly. Noise flooded the usually muted drawing room as Sirius watched two sets of legs come into view, the wide double doors to the library slamming hard against the wall only to crash closed again from the force at which they were open. Sirius sat wide eyed and still as stone, closing his mind as his father had taught him so that he would not be immediately spotted.

The two men scuffled about for a moment speaking heatedly and Sirius recognized the voice of his father sounding stressed and aggravated.

"Zander! Have you lost your mind?" Dominic Black growled in an extremely hushed voice gripping the man fiercely at the bicep and pulling him back toward the library. Sirius could smell the faint aroma of cigar smoke that had escaped the doors before they swung shut and mixed with the cobwebs and dust beneath the ancient table as well as his mounting fear of being caught, he thought he would loose his composure entirely. Sirius held fast silently praying to not be discovered, his heartbeat increasing with the struggle as it became more physical, Alexander Dolohov fighting to tear his arm from Dominic's unrelenting grip.

"I refuse to go back in there and take the blame for your deplorable brother's mistakes! Let him face his master, the damned coward!" There was a strained sound of panic in Alexander's voice as he pulled Dominic with him as far as he could get from the library doors.

"You must get control of yourself, you are rambling like a madman! You can't just turn your back and walk away, he is your master as well." Dominic said sharply.

"Watch me! I didn't sign on to be his whipping boy! Let him explain what happened!" Alexander yelled pushing Dominic hard into the table where Sirius was hidden. Alexander's reaction was that of a cornered animal and Sirius braced himself, tears welling in his eyes as he reached into his back pocket to arm himself with his small worn pocketknife. Just as Sirius was sure that his father and Alexander would pull their wands the library door swung open again, another familiar voice calling calmly from the doorway.

"I have explained everything Alexander, I explained it all very well." Sirius leaned his head quietly against the wall peering around a chair so old that the musty smelling black leather hung loosely from its back. He could see his uncle Caesar dressed immaculately in a dark gray robes, his dark shining hair laying in gentle waves on his shoulders. He was leaning carelessly against the deep molding of the entranceway to the library, an amused grin just barely visible beneath his smooth dark mustache and goatee but his satisfaction more than readable in the sparkle in his eyes.

Two more bodies stepped into the drawing room both dressed in black. The first crossed the room so swiftly towards Alexander that Sirius did not catch whom it was but the second hung back to secure the door. His long, perfectly straight main of white blond hair giving his identity away immediately, it was Asher Malfoy. He was dressed in a sleek black robes and seemed unaffected by the argument as he lifted his small tightly rolled cigar to his lips drawing on it slowly allowing a perfect split stream of smoke to curl from the tip. That is when Sirius heard the voice, which sent a gripping chill through his spine forcing him to hold tightly to the large bulbous center post of the table.

"I'm not accustomed to people turning their back on me…I'd venture to say that it is not a terribly wise thing to do." The voice said in a slow sharp tone. Sirius could see that the wielder of the voice now stood directly in front of Alexander who was visibly trembling and made the slightest movement backwards in retreat.

"Please my lord, he lies. Please let me explain." Whimpered Alexander his voice an opposite of its former gruffness with Dominic. Sirius heard what he knew to be Caesar Black grumble his disapproval at the accusation, and saw the nameless figure make the slightest casual movement of his long thin hand to command silence. Sirius could hear Alexander's breathing now loud and heavy from nervousness as Dominic stepped back from the proceedings still focusing his attention reverently on the two men.

"You all lie Mr. Dolohov." The voice said matter-of-factly with no readable emotion. "But your time to explain has come and gone. Maybe next time you will remember that I can tolerate your lies better than your cowardice…but we both know that there won't be a next time, don't we." At this Alexander made a faint gurgling sound in his throat but Sirius could not see what was happening above the table. Suddenly the tall slender form of Alexander collapsed to his knees allowing Sirius to see his face clearly from his hidden vantage point for the first time. Sirius gapped at the view as he watched Alexander's eyes widening and tearing up, his face growing bright read as his veins began to rise beneath his skin, his body tensing horrifically. Finally Alexander let forth a shriek so intense and full of pain that Sirius felt his skull would split before the ordeal was over.

Sirius was terrified. He had never seen anything like this in his life, tears began to stream from his eyes, he wanted to get out, to be free of the ominous musty room and the cruel scene that he was witnessing. He could not understand why his father would stand by and allow one of his friends to be tortured and killed right in front of him in his own house. He also could not understand exactly what was causing the damage to Alexander although he was not particularly interested at the time. Sirius felt that he would scream himself if the torture continued when Alexander dropped face first to the highly polished wood floor gasping desperately, his face to Sirius but his eyes clenched shut. Sirius thought for a moment that Mr. Alexander Dolohov had just been murdered in the drawing room of his very own home before he saw Alexander sigh in sudden relief.

"Thank you Lord…for sparing me." Alexander managed in short gasps still lying with his cheek to the floor.

"Don't thank me yet Dolohov, the only reason that you still live is so that you may make reparations for all that you have lost." With that, the one they called lord turned to the doorway, "Get him up! I won't have him wasting anymore of my time!" The commanding voice ordered as it's owner turned gliding easily back to the library where he entered without a word. Alexander had begun to struggle to lift himself from the cool floor but his muscles tremored and gave without much effort.

"Come on Zander, let's get you a brandy." Said Asher in a calm almost entertained tone as he bent to the floor along with Dominic, each taking an arm of their friend and hoisting him up. Sirius' heart stopped and he trapped his breath as the face of his father came into view concernedly supporting Alexander whose head lulled forward slightly, a small moan escaping his dry lips.

"Must we waste the brandy on him?" Caesar grumbled. He had not moved from his post at the door and stood gazing distractedly into the amber liquid that swirled in his crystal snifter.

"Oh belt up will you Caesar! The least you could do is stay quiet while we clean up your mess!" Dominic returned with frustration in his voice. He was working to get to his feet with the limp form of Alexander, blessedly focused on his footing instead of spying his son hidden amongst the shadow and dust of the antique furniture.

Sirius released the breath that he had been holding since his father bent to gather Alexander but quickly stifled it's steady silent release as Asher's eyes flicked over to meet his own. With the most minuet expression of a smile Asher turned to lift Alexander with out the slightest hint that he had just discovered their unexpected spy, leaving Sirius to guess for years if he had actually been seen.

"Are you saying that you actually believe him over me?" All causal mellowness had suddenly left Caesar's attitude causing him to furrowing his smooth brow in shocked dismay. "I'm of your own blood yet you put your trust in this…mongrel?" Caesar's manner was becoming more intense but Sirius knew that he had been cut deeply by Dominic's words.

"Being your brother doesn't make me blind to your faults…quite the contrary actually." Dominic answered flatly now on his feet and heading back to the library with a barely conscious, Alexander slumped against his shoulder.

"You are no man of honor yourself little brother." Caesar said with the darkest taunting smile as he gulped the last of his cordial, flanking the group of Asher, Alexander, and Dominic and slamming the door closed behind him.

A violent chill ran through Sirius snapping his focus back to the aching sickness of his heart. His father had been a willing captive of that accursed dark mark and he had only caught glimpses of it on Dominic's wrist but it's image had been etched into his memory for eternity. It destroyed Sirius to think of that monstrosity marring Bella's gorgeous skin, plaguing her existence and commanding her actions as it had imprisoned Dominic Black and so many others. Sirius pulled his hand roughly through his hair wishing that he would wake from this nightmare. There was no doubt in his mind that Bella was marked by the Dark Lord, but worse than the mark itself was the knowledge that she had to except the mark and that she had been obviously lying to him regarding it's existence.

Anger flooded Sirius as he thought on the fact that Lucius and his goons all knew that Bella bore the mark yet he had remained clueless until now. These were the very men that she was claiming to despise but as he watched her secretly in the yard he had noticed how comfortable she suddenly seemed with them all, almost friendly towards Lucius. Sirius gritted his teeth his eyes dark and dangerous as his mind linked to the only possible answer, she was using him, trapping him, luring him and he was falling for her charade all to easily. Bella had effectively stabbed her hook into his heart and was reeling him in for her Dark Lord. Sirius began to seethe gripping the downy cover of Bella's bed when she stepped through the door a towel wrapped about her hair.

Bella Leaned back against the door gently letting it click closed behind her, a bright yet sly smile dawning on her delicate face as she gazed at the sullen form of Sirius grumpily tossed down on her bed. Her skin was wrapped in a thick white robe, wet rings of her ebony hair escaping from their confinement within the towel, the intoxicating clean warm smell of her body hitting Sirius all at once and distracting him from his anger.

"To what do I owe this surprise visit?" She whispered as she made her way lightly over to stand before Sirius, "Did you know that I needed you so desperately after the day I've had?" She sighed climbing without hesitation into his lap to straddle him sliding her thin fingers through his hair and letting her eyes drink him in after their daylong separation. Sirius felt sudden heat rise inside himself completely separate from the anger which was easily ebbing away. Unwilling to fall victim to Bella's charms Sirius composed his senses remaining still and without reaction.

"The question is what you so desperately needed me for." Sirius said in a low, flat tone trying hard fight the urge to run his hand down the side of her smooth neck or wrap his arms about her pulling her to him where he would refuse to let her be taken away by anyone. Dizzying warmth was emitting from Bella's fresh body, the sent of vanilla positively maddening forcing Sirius' eyes closed as he absently leaned towards her breathing in the soft skin of her neck but turning his face away forbidding himself to give in to his desires.

Bella answered by kissing him erotically along his jaw line distracting him long enough to pull his long sleeved burgundy Gryffindor jersey over his head. She let her fingers glide tenderly over his chest causing his flesh to prickle as she dragged her nails lightly to his back letting them press softly into his skin. Sirius could barely breath, his mind insisting that he stop but his body demanding otherwise as he pulled the tie to the thick cottony white robe. The robe slipped from Bella's shoulders revealing he milky skin and parting down the line of her torso as if to invite him to her. Sirius was rendered powerless and slipped his hand to the curve of her back pressing her suddenly and roughly against him. Bella gasped in reaction and the white towel fell from her hair raining dark wet tendrils on to Sirius' bare chest and shoulders.

Sirius was feeling the broadest range of emotion that he had ever felt at the same time, his mind reeled at his overwhelming desire for her, something that he had not considered when storming through the passage down to the dorm. In the same moment that these feelings of intense want surged through his body pangs of guilt and fear would strike him without warning sucking back his breath and causing him to wince without raising Bella's attention. He secretly wished that she would stop and notice that something was wrong but she was absently and trustfully loving him unaware that there was anything to fear within his manner. This thought struck him like a slap in the face causing him to suddenly pull back from kissing her to look franticly into her dreaming eyes.

"I need to talk to you." He forced in a very unnatural voice his eyes pained to see her beautiful lips form into a gentle small as she bent connecting them to his. At first kissing only his lips and then deepening the kiss pressing her bare skin to his, wrapping her arms about his neck to allow her fingers to frolic in his hair.

"It will wait, I have no mind to talk with you right now." She whispered bewitchingly against the corner of his mouth, the feel of her wicked grin readable through their contact. Sirius' arousal finally taking unwavering control he tossed Bella heatedly down into the piles of satiny pillows, pining her hands beneath his own to each side of her a powerful mix of anger and passion coursing through him. She cried out as their bodies combined, her head thrust back exposing the creamy tones of her neck. He let his lips drag softly along the supple skin a deep sigh releasing from Bella only to be sucked back as Sirius seized her fine skin in his teeth wanting to devour her, Bella's body coiling seductively about him.

Sirius knew that this was the worst possible thing that he could be doing in his state of mind, adding further complications to an already impossible situation. He pulled back as a flood of ecstasy rolled over him and that is when he noticed her thin wrist pressed beneath his hand and covered by the soft robe that remained attached to her limbs. He could feel Bella tensing against him and breathlessly moaning, her eyes closed and her body rigid, but Sirius could not pull his focus from her wrist. He had to be sure, maybe it was all a mistake, some misconception of actions. Hadn't he been a victim of things not being as they seemed? Maybe it was the same for Bella and the horrific fears that he had of her involvement and allegiance to the one power that could keep him away from her.

He could finally curb his interest no longer and feeling the sick heat of guilt well in him he let his hand slide slowly down her arm catching the sleeve of the robe to reveal her pale wrist clear and without as much as a freckle marring it's surface. Sirius felt such immediate relief that he pulled Bella's mouth to his kissing her lovingly as he cast her body into the throws of ecstasy only to follow her lead a moment later.

Sirius released her lips looking down on her wide beautiful eyes privately berating himself for his unforgivable miss trust of her. Bella only smiled up into Sirius' lost expression letting a soft giggle escape her lips and bringing her hands to pull his face to hers, waves of powerful passion still pulsing through her body.

Just as Sirius was beginning to loose himself in her smile and be received by her hands he was distracted by a small black mark that had not to his knowledge been visible during his brief study of her arm. Sirius flinched away from Bella's touch, snatching her hand from it's path more violently than he had intended, furrowing his brow as his eyes fell on the perfect black star glaring back from her wrist. Sirius felt his heart would shatter as his eyes met Bella's, quiet terror swirling in their brilliant green depths.

They sat frozen in oppressive silence for a moment, a wordless exchange of anguish and sorrow between their eyes breaking with Sirius tossing her arm from his hand as if it was painful to touch her. He jumped up securing his pants and replacing his shirt without a word.

"Sirius please let me explain, I didn't mean for you to find out like this." Bella whispered her voice trembling as she tied the sash of her robe.

"You mean you didn't mean for me to find out at all! Your time for explanations has come and gone…isn't that what your master would say! Besides I have no more need of your lies." Bella's eyes had gone wide to hear Sirius' reaction.

"I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you would stop loving me and I was terrified to face that. You are the one good thing in my life Sirius." Bella pleaded rising from the bed unsure of how to stop Sirius heated search for his house robe and anything that he might accidentally leave behind.

"You have to know that I didn't want this." Bella cried

"Just stop! I have nothing more to say to you." Sirius returned looking Bella dead in the eye his hurt obvious.

"You are the embodiment of all that I have fought against becoming and I can't sacrifice everything that I hold dear to be the best thing in _your_ life. You've already proven that you aren't worth it, besides that precious little star on your wrist is the beginning of the end, your fate is sealed. I won't be dragged down with you." Sirius spoke with such disappointment and hatred as he stood wishing that he had never seen her angle's face.

"Stop it! Don't say that!" Bella pleaded through sudden gasping sobs as Sirius tore through the room in search of his missing cloak. "I'm not doomed, I am worth it, I would never hurt you, I love you."

"Oh come on Bella!" Sirius growled loudly hoping that his volume would block out the sounds of her crushing tears. "We both grew up watching our fathers be controlled by that devil of a man with his potions and those marks. Did you think that it would be any different for you? And as for you not wanting it I don't believe it for a moment, not after what I saw of you with Antonin this afternoon. You are as bad as your father and as comfortable in your cruelty as he is. The Dark Lord was right Bella, he picked the perfect Black for the job, you are inherently evil and for that reason I cannot blame you for the mistakes that _I_ made in loving you." Sirius slowed his tirade to stand inches from Bella snatching the black robe from it's hiding place on the bed.

"You have no concept of love so don't throw that lie about so easily! You have stolen that wretched word from my vocabulary for all time and I hate that I ever wasted my breath to say it to you!" Bella bit her lip tears streaking her glistening checks causing a sharp stable of guilt to seize him.

"Don't cry Bella…" He said in a softer tone his eyes still dark and close to her, "I'm sure that you were just following orders, right? It's a wonder that you can think for yourself at all." Bella blinked, stunned at his words then growing suddenly severe.

"What exactly are you implying by following orders?" Bella fumed through her tears.

"I'm saying go back and tell your master that there is nothing that will ever blind me to his malicious ways…not even you. Nice try anyway, you were so close, I wonder how severely you'll be punished for your botched job!"

"You think this was all him…you think that he is so dissatisfied with having just me and not you that he has been trying to acquire you through our relationship, is that right?" Bella had turned frighteningly cool, her glinting narrowed eyes locked to Sirius.

"Well, darling cousin, just so that we are perfectly clear my Dark Lord chose to pass you up because to coin your mother's own terminology you are a disgrace and a humiliation to the Black family name, a factor that I over looked out of _love_ for you. No one commanded me to seduce you. I loved you of my own free will and no matter how I feel about you at this moment I will always have that. Now get out." Sirius gazed at her through burning eyes hating what they had become and wanting so badly to be in the safety of Gryffindor Tower. He set his jaw resolutely forcing back his tears and throwing open the door to the dorm walking out into the Slytherin House corridors. Tears dripped silently from Bella's eyes as she crumbled onto her bed willing the door shut and sealed behind him.

Sirius was clouded by the most crushing words that anyone he ever truly loved had uttered, more for the fact that he knew he had spoken from his pain and anger and falsely accused Bella. As he stood looking into her stricken face and said the hateful words he immediately knew that his assumptions were based in nothing but agony at Bella's betrayal. He had wish that they would cut her as deeply as she had cut him and in ways prayed to see some proud acknowledgment that she had played him for a fool and he had figured her out just in the nick of time. It was not to be so easy as her words, her truth, rang through his head incessantly.

_No one commanded me to seduce you. I loved you of my own free will and no matter how I feel about you at this moment I will always have that._

It was the truth that he could not admit to for the pain that welled from his crushed heart at the thought of loving her so intensely and loosing her so quickly to that monster, just as he had lost his entire family. Sirius walked powerfully through the halls of the Slytherin dorms ignoring the whispers and sideways glances of several young Slytherin students noticing the Gryffindor house crest so blatantly displayed on his house robe. Sirius stormed through the Slytherin Common Room an ominous energy exuding from his body daring anyone to get between him and the door as he pressed through a crowed at the portrait hole to burst out of the swinging door, his jaw clenched and eyes locked straight ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

It was nearing one in the morning as Lucius lounged on the silvery silk settee facing the roaring fire that fought fiercely to keep the chill out of the opulent room. He had been reviewing several extremely boring chapters of _A Force of Magic, The History of the Ministry of Magic_, finally tossing the book lazily onto a stack by the foot of the small ornate sofa. Lucius gave a sigh of exhaustion as he rubbed wearily at his burning eyes and ran a hand absently through his thick brilliant blond hair.

Narcissa had curled her head into his lap hours ago and fallen asleep without a word, her even relaxed breathing comforting Lucius as he worked. Glancing down into her pale sleeping face the smallest hint of a smile stole across his mouth as he dragged a soft fingertip teasingly along her rose petal lips. His smile grew full as Narcissa turned her beautiful face toward him her eyes still at rest and parted her lips delicately releasing the softest moan from her full mouth. Lucius smoothed her masses of silken silvery hair tucking the stray bits away behind her ear suddenly feeling desperate to kiss her but unwilling to wake her for his own selfish purposes even though he knew that he would be warmly received.

Much to his own chagrin, he had let himself fall in love with his future wife and had to work very hard at keeping his true feelings from anyone who might consider this a weakness. He had known all of his life that he, being the only son of Asher Malfoy, would be affianced to one of the three daughters of Caesar Black. Caesar and his father had been longtime friends and business partners and were rarely out of one another's company. After the death of Caesar's brother, Dominic Black, Asher had taken on the responsibilities of all of the business matters that were normally handled by the three of them not to mention caring for the families of Dominic and Caesar as well as his own.

It had taken Caesar a painfully long time to recover from the loss of his brother but through it all Asher had stood by him diligently guarding all that they had worked for over the years. There was nothing that Lucius would not have done to please his father and accepted his fate to marry one of the Black daughters without complaint. Although Lucius had known Narcissa, his entire life there had never been time for him to actually acquaint himself well with the particulars of her personality so things had been awkward between them once there engagement had been decided.

Lucius had not wanted his feelings for Narcissa to become complicated as it was much easier to wed and produce heirs and still be able to focus on the importance of his position with the Dark Lord without having those emotional attachments that his father deemed necessary. It was all to clear to Lucius that these were the things that would be used against a man. It seemed better to Lucius not to love as his father had loved his mother for even God himself had no respect where love was concerned and had snuffed out her young life through the birth of her first and final child. Lucius frowned at this thought as he continued to stroke and study Narcissa. It was already to late, he knew that even now before they were joined by marriage that his heart would be irreversibly broken if something were to happen to her.

Lavinia Crawford-Pennington had been only seventeen when she married Asher becoming immediately pregnant only to leave Asher eight months later with the heir he required and an eternally empty place in his heart. His father had filled his life with Lucius and his work and had never faltered from either one even after Lavinia's sudden death. Lucius knew these stories well for they had been suffocating him from the time he was very small. The stories had not only made him mindful of the burden that his existence had put on his father but also of the shoes he was to one day attempt to fill.

Lucius gritted his teeth suddenly feeling the annoying twinge of a dull throbbing pain that had been plaguing him for hours. Pulling back the sleeve of his sweater he looked again at the murky hint of the mark that resided on his forearm rubbing at it in discomfort and noting the raw feeling that seemed to be growing since he had last been forced out of pain to check it.

As he studied the mark on his arm he began to get the breathless, feeling that something was not right. He had been so wrapped in his studies that he had ignored the irritation as had become necessary since Bella had acquired her mark having thoughtlessly thrust Lucius in to agonizing pain through her slightest emotions on many occasions.

Knowing her emotionally unstable nature, he had done his best to ignore their connection but nothing could make him ignore the suddenly frantic feeling that he felt in his heart as he began to submerge into the cold aching weakness that was calling to him. He gently lifted Narcissa's head and placed it lightly on a soft velvety pillow draping a thick cottony blanket trimmed in satin about her and smoothing back her hair one last time before turning toward the door. Once he had thrown his wooly house robes on, to help fend off the chilling cold of the underground corridors of the Slytherin dorms, he pulled the door closed quietly behind him. Lucius strode grumpily down the hall to Bella's dorm room.

"Ridiculous girl never gives me a moments peace!" He hissed in a whisper to himself sneering as he eyed the door, the draining ache in his wrist becoming sharper as he neared. Through his anger at being disturbed Lucius surpassed the pleasantries of an announced visit and commanded Bella's door open with the password that he had bestowed the day that he had sealed her in for Rodolphus.

"_Pravesh_", he said forcing the door open to pitch darkness.

The dim torch light from the hall did nothing to brighten the room and fearing being seen entering a female students dorm room at such an hour, not to mention the sister of his slumbering fiancée, Lucius quickly stepped in to the room pressing the door closed. He could feel the strangest sensation of eerie desperation and thought that he could hear low breathy whispering making him uneasy. The room was freezing as Bella had left the window swung carelessly open allowing delicate flakes of snow to drift silently in covering the sill and falling into darkness from the moonless sky above.

"_Lumos_" Lucius ordered his wand, slightly unnerved at the fact that Bella was lurking in the shadows and not reacting to his forced entry. The dim glow from the tip of Lucius' wand revealed what looked to be the sleeping form of Bella loosely tangled in her sheets. Lucius stood feeling momentarily relieved to find Bella asleep in her bed and undisturbed by his presence. He grinned as his foot hit against something hard and heavy on the stone floor. It was an empty crystal decanter which had been drained of it's contents.

"How predictable." Lucius grumbled bending to pick up the decanter but noticing the liquid spilt all around it. Dipping his fingers into the pool he rubbed them together then touched them to his tongue his expression going stark as he brought his wand down to light the glistening floor.

"No!" Lucius yelled as he grasped at Bella's dangling arm slipping on the liquid and crushing the crystal decanter unintentionally as he pulled himself up on the sopping wet bed.

"_Lumos_!" He said flicking his wand at the torch on the wall causing a warm flickering light to engulf the chilled room forcing a gasp from Lucius' lips at the sight of Bella.

Her lips pale and without life as she lay deadly still, her skin cold and the color of snow intensified against the blood drenched bedding all around her. Lucius' hands shook as he grasped her arm to find gash after gash carved into her wrist some trickling streams of blood while others had begun to heal, the small, serrated blade still gripped lightly in her hand.

"What have you done?" Lucius demanded franticly as he tried to pull Bella's heavy stiff body forward sensing that she was still alive. Bella's head lulled back and her eyes cracked slightly.

"Go away Lucius. Can't you see that I'm busy?" Bella said nonchalantly in barely a whisper. Lucius dropped her back to the soaking red-black pillows at a loss for what to do. He could smell the brandy emitting from every pore of her body as she hit the sheets and grinned faintly.

"I tried and tried but I can't even seem to get this right." She said weakly lifting her shredded wrist for a moment from it's resting place in the sheets wet with crimson, then unable to hold it out any longer let it drop limp against her. Bella breathed a heavy sigh as she adjusted her head to the side and closed her eyes the image of a sleepy child dropping off into dreams, only Bella was falling into oblivion. Lucius' heart thudded in his chest as he pressed his large hand over a gaping laceration on Bella's neck causing her blood to spill out through his fingers as he again pulled her forward grabbing her desperately by the face.

"Bella! Snap out of it! You must stay awake! You can't do this to me!" Lucius ordered angrily, intense fear in his voice as he tried to lift her. Terrors flowed through Lucius' mind: his father's disappointment, Narcissa and Gwendolyn's heartbreak, Caesar Black's anger and the wrath of the Dark Lord.

"You stupid, selfish girl! Lucius bellowed, his hands shaking as he gripped her frozen body tightly against him feeling her hot blood spill down his chest.

Lucius' eyes shifted swiftly to the window as he heard the flutter of wings and saw the regal falcon, Vishnu, swoop through the open window and land on the solid mahogany footboard of the bed. The bird hissed at Lucius, it's cold black eyes biting into him as he clung desperately to Bella. Vishnu dropped a small silver cylinder on to the bed and then stood inspecting the scene. Lucius released one hand from Bella, her long curls slipping forward as he did, and freed the tiny scroll of parchment from it's container, on it written only four words.

_Bring her to me_

At reading this Lucius jumped into action sending Vishnu from his judgmental assessment to tear back through the window and into the inky night sky snow swirling from the sill as Vishnu passed. Lucius scooped Bell from the bed and grabbing a hand full of floo powder roughly from the canister on the nightstand he wrapped his cloak about himself and Bella stepping into the fireplace and stating loudly, "_Kaala Mahal_"

A burst of flame encircled them, Lucius holding Bella tightly to him, then went dark and cold as he stepped out into a wide dark chamber. Lucius could not see movement anywhere through the darkness and he had begun to feel panicked now that his sweater was soaked through with the blood that had drained from Bella's wounds.

"My Lord!" Lucius called out, his voice echoing through the wide hall, his eye unable to focus on anything but the thick darkness, still Lucius stepped quickly into the open space of the room without hesitation.

"My Lord please! I have brought her to you! She needs your help!" Lucius tried to hide his fear but his voice trembled as he cried out feeling the stillness of Bella, the warm rush no longer flowing down over him causing Lucius to shudder knowing that no amount of magic could bring Bella back from death.

"My Lord please she has no more time!" Lucius screamed turning in the dark hall ready to break into tears of sick frustration then hearing the scuff of hard soles on the stone floor, Lucius swung around to face his Dark Lord. He stood only an arms length away suddenly illuminated by several black flickering candles hovering silently about them casting frightening light over his smoothly hansom and unamussed face. Lucius sucked back his shock with a deep gasp, gripping Bella to fight his own fears. The Dark Lord stood gazing at Lucius, his cold eyes stabbing through the dim light as they fell on the tangled girl laying in Lucius' arms.

"Did I not request that you watch over her?" the Dark Lord's voice came in a low menacing growl. Panic stricken at this line of questioning Lucius began to stammer his explanation.

"I..I..My Lord…she was…" Lucius could barely speak, his throat ceasing uncontrollably.

"SILENCE! You imbecile, how can I trust you to guard my interest when you can not even speak coherently?" the Dark Lord spat, a sneer of disgust crossing his cold face as the candle light flickered madly with his words.

"Release her, she will address me herself." He said darkly his voice again quieting to the soft dangerous tone as he eyed Bella's limp form.

"But My Lord, she cannot…" Lord Voldemort's eyes slashed back towards Lucius, a ragging fire caged within them.

"If you speak again, _boy_, I will leave your father without an heir!" they stood in the thundering echo of the chamber locked at the eyes.

"Now set her down." The Dark Lord said again, returning to the low commanding tone. Lucius let Bella's bare legs slip from his grasp and hearing her naked feet smack lightly to the ground he released her backing away slightly. He remained close enough to catch her in a swoon, as he was sure that she would be unable to stand for more than a moment on her own. To Lucius' surprise Bella stood solid and unwavering in front of her Lord, her slashed neck and wrists no longer draining the blood from her body.

Lord Voldemort looked on her with cruel eyes but there was a hint of satisfaction in the way he set his jaw as his eyes poured over her bloodied state. She was dressed in nothing more than a long thin black satin nightgown that clung seductively to her hips and breasts. She stood with her chin high and her back straight as though she were hung from a string, her eyes barely open.

"Explain this." He said plainly, his voice still angry but his eyes soft as he looked on her.

"I wanted to die." Bella answered bluntly.

"Yet you're not dead." Lord Voldemort said in a light taunting voice with an expression of hateful amusement on his face.

"No." She said, her lids lifting to reveal her dim green eyes returning dull disdain, "Not yet."

Voldemort's amusement vanished as quickly as it had come and Lucius watched in silence, fearing that he would strike out at Bella and kill her for her disrespectful attitude.

"If you wish to bleed my darling, you have but to ask." His voice was calm but his manner was intense as he stood over Bella crushing her with his eyes until she submitted by casting her gaze down at the floor. The Dark Lord in a swift flurry of black robes snatched Bella roughly by the arms and forced her to turn and face Lucius who shook as the focus came back on him once again.

"I feel that you two pampered children need to be reminded of where you stand in _MY_ world." The Dark Lord said with his eyes burning into Lucius and his spiny grip tearing at Bella's soft shoulders. He bent his head, a wicked grin on his face, his eyes still locked on Lucius as he lulled sweetly into Bella's ear. "And who better than I to do the reminding?"

Pulling back, Lord Voldemort's intense gaze relaxed as he let his grip on Bella soften to delicately stroke his fingers along her bare back and shoulders, sending chills to shake Bella at her core. He seemed momentarily engulfed in touching her skin, his face resting placidly above her head, his eyes closing as he breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. Then letting his eyes slowly role open his focus still transfixed on Lucius Lord Voldemort dragged his fingers over the thin straps of the nightgown, catching them and pulling them so that they slid down her arms. The gown fluttered away from her pale skin catching low on her hips exposing her small round breasts and the lean line of her stomach to be licked by the quivering candlelight. Bella's eyes were closed but there was a look of humiliated anguish about her, her Dark Lord studying the reactions of his two young leaders. Lucius stood like a solider, the rapid rise and fall of his chest betraying his solid facade as he kept his eyes locked to his Dark Lord's, refusing to look on Bella's beautifully bared torso.

Without warning, Lord Voldemort grabbed Bella by the back of the neck thrusting her roughly into Lucius who stumbled back catching her quickly and wrapping his arms about her shoulders and head to prevent her from collapsing. Bella held to Lucius tightly, hiding her face in his chest in silent terror of what would come. Lucius waited in silence holding Bella's trembling body and looking to his Lord for direction. Lord Voldemort ran his fingers gently over the silken black goatee at his chin and suddenly let a thin smile over take him.

"Lucius. Do you know what _bagh nakh _means?" The Dark Lord asked sounding as though he were a professor giving a lecture at Hogwarts. Bella's grip on Lucius tensed at hearing the words and Lucius absently stroked her head to calm her.

"No my Lord, I do not." He answered cautiously.

"Of course you don't, why would you know anything besides what they teach you at that overindulgent school of yours?" He said in aggravation turning his back on Lucius and walking into the darkness, the room falling suddenly still and silent.

"Sir?" Lucius' voice shook in a whisper, cold waves of unknowing terror crashing through him as he glanced around at the pitch darkness encircling the muted area of light that flowed weakly from the floating black candles. Lucius felt for a moment that he should run in search of the large fireplace that he had entered from but he had completely lost his bearings in his search for the Dark Lord.

"Wise choice to stay put." Lord Voldemort whispered into Lucius' ear his breath cool against Lucius' feverish skin causing him to flinch violently with fear. Just as Lucius heard the voice at his ear he saw the Dark Lord appear from the shadows again directly in front of him. His veins pulsed completely bewildered crushing Bella to him, now an object for a shield instead of a scared little girl.

"The _bagh nakh _is an ancient weapon used in hand to hand combat throughout most of India and Southeast Asia. It's often been used as a tool of assassination. It leaves what look like the marks of a tiger on a victim." With this the Dark Lord raised his hand displaying a glinting object made of what looked in the dim light to be silver rimed in gold. Lucius starred at the vicious weapon gripped comfortably in his master's hand, shinning, five-inch claws protruding from between each finger. An odd calm had descended upon the Dark Lord as he study the brilliant weapon switching his gaze back to Lucius to continue his lesson.

"This, Lucius, is the _bagh nakh_. It means tiger claw, and while it's not terribly effective against an armored opponent, the _bagh nakh _is devastating against flesh."

Lucius remained still and unresponsive but he could feel Bella breathe deeply and then release slowly bracing herself for what was to come. With a light grin, the flames from the candles reflected against the black of his eyes, Lord Voldemort commanded Lucius.

"Lift her hair for me Lucius. Let me demonstrate to you the brutal power of the _bagh nakh_, as well as show you what happens to those that constantly test me."

Lucius gathered Bella's hair slowly and carefully into a thick mass, which he held against her head the two of them standing in an odd codependent embrace. Before Lucius could ready himself his master thrust the razor sharp claws into the soft skin of Bella's shoulder where only minutes earlier he had run his fingers in gentle caresses.

Lucius' eyes grew wide as his stomach churned at the site of the claw tearing through Bella's supple flesh, the skin parting in five deep and jagged gashes to release a flood of crimson that splashed as it hit and spattered on the stone floor. Bella's body had relaxed and Lucius wondered if she were conscious any longer, as she had not made even the slightest sound as her flesh was mercilessly ripped.

As suddenly as he had stopped, releasing the blades from the lowest point of Bella's back, the Dark Lord stabbed the weapon into her flesh again, this time on the opposite shoulder. Bella shuddered silently against Lucius who now knew that she was indeed conscious for this punishment. This time the blades were dulled from the attack and tore and snagged her pale skin wickedly.

Bella pressed her face hard into Lucius' chest gripping his sweater fiercely. Lucius had seen many gruesome acts carried out by his comrades and even himself but he had never had the threat of such a horrific punishment come so close to him before. Lucius had always resented the Black's for their easy lot in life. He had been devoted to the Dark Lord without question since the young age of eleven but knew that he would never be the Dark Lord's chosen warlord. Now holding Bella as she paid the price of being the Dark Lord's hand he realized that there was safety in his position behind Bella. She was literally his shield from the Dark Lord's wrath.

Lord Voldemort sighed in calmed satisfaction the rage drained from his eyes leaving dull indifference behind in its place as he thrust the claws from her back removing the bloodied blades only to have them evaporate into the blackness of the surrounding room. Glancing down, Lucius' body jerked with sickness at the sight of the wounds, he was now standing in a spreading pool of blood and was sure that Bella could not have survived this amount of pain and blood loss.

"I can assure you that she will recover Lucius." The Dark Lord answered Lucius' thoughts easily, "Have Severus tend to her. He is not master enough to prevent scaring but I am confident that he will be able to heal her. The scars will serve as the perfect reminder of what happens when anyone strays from designs."

"Of course master." Lucius answered obediently. Lord Voldemort seemed momentarily lost in thought as he gazed down at Bella still silent against Lucius, then stepping forward he stroked and kissed the top of her head.

"Why do you force me to such extremes, Bella?" Sounding frustrated and breathless, "You belong to me and I will not allow your death until I decide that you no longer serve a purpose to me…and I'm not sure that day will ever come." Then remembering that Lucius was still present and that he was not alone with Bella, his eyes grew dark and menacing.

"Leave, I'm done with you both." He said cruely, and turned to disappear into the darkness.

Lucius pried Bella from his grip only to catch her in a swoon not wanting to touch her destroyed back. Finally he removed his thick cloak and wrapped it gingerly about Bella then taking her in his arms he lifted her carrying her back to the huge stone fireplace which was now lit by several black candles. Bella was barely conscious the pain coursing through her body her loss of blood tossing her into a dream state where her master held her close to him wrapping her in his arms and pressing his lips to hers. Pulling back from her kiss he gazed down into her weak face stroking her cheek, a look of longing in his soft dark eyes.

"_You must understand that next time it will be Sirius who will pay for your mistakes_." The Dark Lord said in a soothing voice as he faded into blackness. Bella whimpered against Lucius for the first time, pained tears leaking from her closed eyes.

"We're almost there Bella, just hang on." Lucius answered his voice stressed and thin as Bella tumbled into haunted unconsciousness.

Lucius burst from the dissipating flames of the fireplace into the frozen quiet of Bella's dorm room. His heart pounding from the panic that he felt causing his mind to spin as he attempted to sort out his steps of action. His lip curled at the sight of the blood died sheets of the bed beneath the window where he had found Bella desperately trying to release herself from her existence. Lucius gently lowered her unconscious form to the rich, soft chenille blankets of Narcissa's un used bed, gingerly rolling her to her stomach and opting to leave his cloak hiding the gapping wounds of her back. Lucius could not bring himself to look at her mangled flesh again and knew that he should get Severus as soon as possible but the thought of leaving her caused icy fear to surge through him holding his feet to their place on the floor.

_What if she wakes and I'm not here?_ He questioned himself uneasily, _She might try it again and if I loose her_…Lucius tried to swallow battling his dry throat feeling suddenly very week. A soft pitiful sound came from Bella as her consciousness continued to waiver between dream and reality. Lucius snapped quickly back to his senses at hearing Bella's tiny pained cry.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here." he said kneeling down stroking the dark curls away from her damp face. "You're going to be fine, I just need to go get Severus." Bella's face crumpled in pain, tears again flowing freely from her closed eyes.

"Sirius. Please Sirius." She cried quietly.

"Shh, don't say that." Lucius pleaded in whispers touching his fingers to her lips, but her face relaxed once more as she dropped back into her nightmarish sleep. "I'll be right back just stay still."

Lucius jumped quickly to his feet rubbing his hands over his eyes and through his hair as he took a deep breath to center himself then turning on his heal he forcefully threw the thick wooden door of the chamber open and skid to a halt. Lucius' eyes went wide meeting the heated gaze of Rodolphus who immediately grabbed him by the neck slamming him roughly against the deep molded doorframe. A voice came from behind Rodolphus that Lucius knew the moment it hit his ears.

"How could you? Why my sister?" Narcissa cried loudly, rage burning in her bright green eyes.

"It's very bold of you to assume that you can have your way with my future wife! What, did you think that I would have nothing to say about it?" Rodolphus hissed violently only a breath away from Lucius' face. "Your father might get away with bedding every spoken for witch in the Wizzarding World but I can assure you that not even _he _will touch MY WIFE!"

Lucius gritted his teeth against Rodolphus' tightening grip and using all of his strength he was able throw the tall dark haired boy off, projecting him to slam forcefully against the stone wall of the dormitory hallway. Narcissa was frozen in disgust and horror as she looked on the blanched face of her beloved, a look of utter hatred overtaking Lucius' smooth face as he glared between the two.

"How dare either of you accuse _me_ of ANYTHING! I have no time to waist on this but I promise you if you so much as lay another finger on me in your life time _Lestrange_, I will tear your heart from your chest with my bare hands." Lucius' eyes cutting to Narcissa suddenly. "And as for you _my dear_…" Lucius' voice was harsh and hateful falling quickly to pained disappointment as his eyes considered Narcissa, "you should know me better!" Pushing roughly passed them Lucius headed to Severus' dorm room.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa cried, shame pulsing from here heart as she began to feel desperately out of control.

"Stay with Bella, I need you to watch her while I get Severus." Lucius said dryly, the anger that he felt from the confrontation helping to steady his mind from it's former franticness.

Narcissa and Rodolphus both glanced at one another understanding from their lives as their father's children what it meant when the Alchemist was summoned during the dead of night. Lucius broke through Severus' door without warning, jarring Severus from his deep dreaming sleep.

"What in the name of…? Lucius! What is it now?" Severus grumbled scowling at Lucius through the darkness as he thrust his covers over his head hoping that he was just having a very real and very annoying dream.

"I have no time for this!" Yelled Lucius, his voice trembling as his frustration hit new levels. "Why have you all lost your damn minds right when I need you?" Severus quickly threw back the covers sitting up suddenly noticing the desperate sound of Lucius' voice.

"What's happened?" He asked soberly as he watched Lucius grabbing a gleaming cauldron from it's place on the shelf and filling it with several small flasks and jars of ingredients.

"It's Bella, you have to come now!" Severus jumped up with out a word pulling on his cloths, grabbing his mother's leather bound book and darting from the room after Lucius. The two boys entered Bella's room to find Narcissa kneeling by the head of the bed sobbing and holding Bella's face.

"Bella! What have you done?" Rodolphus stood silently over the far end of the bed gazing down at the blood stained sheets and the crisping river of drying blood on the floor below.

"Please darling open your eyes, tell me what's happened." Narcissa's voice commanded teetering on the edge of hysteria. Severus turned his gaze to Lucius, a look of intense concern on his face as the door was sealed.

"What happened to her? Did you find her like this? Had she done it herself?" Severus asked urgently. The sight of Bella's blueing skin and the gash across her neck just visible to Narcissa's eyes caused her to swoon back loosing her breath from shock. Lucius quickly swooped down to gather Narcissa and set her in the bedside chair gently smoothing her hair and wiping at her tears.

"Narcissa calm down, I won't let anything happen to her, everything will be okay but we need your help so please pull yourself together." Lucius said kissing her softly on her cheeks. Narcissa threw her arms about Lucius' neck gripping him tightly as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, I just assumed the worst, and I was so hurt, I had no idea…" her voice trailed overtaken by her weeping as Lucius pulled her close.

"It's alright, but I need for you to be strong now, do you understand?" Narcissa quieted and pulled away from Lucius nodding her head, tears still flowing from her eyes. Lucius stood facing Severus but addressing them all.

"I don't know what happened to cause all of this but I got a very bad feeling and it drew me here to her. I found her there." Lucius indicated the bloodied bed with a slow nod all the while rubbing absently at the mark beneath his sweater. "She had slashed her wrists and neck…"

Severus' eyes widened as he dropped his book and dashed to Bella throwing Lucius' cloak back to reveal the deep jagged gashes down her back. Severus swallowed hard in silent and horrified astonishment as Narcissa tried to stifle her cries, Rodolphus only continuing to stare, a ghostly paleness washing over his olive skin.

"The Dark Lord summoned me to bring her to him. He was not at all happy with what Bella had attempted to do to herself. This was her punishment." Lucius' voice sounded as though it would break as he explained, trying hard to sound unaffected.

"So she is marked then?" Questioned Severus blandly.

"Yes." Answered all three in unison, causing Severus' jaw to tense before handing out orders.

"I need someone to get gauze, bandages, anything that we can cover the wounds with." Rodolphus shot into action without a complaint for receiving orders from Severus.

"Narcissa, I think that you should go lay down and try to rest." Urged Severus gently, receiving a defiant look from Narcissa.

"I will not leave her!"

"Listen, we will need you to be here with her once she is conscious but for now I must be sure that she is resting quietly I will need to administer a very strong draught to insure that she is still, it is better that you try to calm down until then." Narcissa bowed her head, wet tears falling from her eyes. Severus knelt and grasped her hand looking into her pale face.

"Narcissa, I promise you that she will be fine and as soon as she is awake we will come and get you…besides you need to figure out a way for her to miss her classes without arousing anyone's suspicions." Narcissa's eyes cleared for a moment and she nodded calmed by Severus' strength. After getting Narcissa settled Lucius returned to Bella's room to see that Severus had set up to brew a draught and was studying the small black leather book engulfed in it's contents.

"How is she?" Lucius asked, breaking Severus away from his findings.

"Does it seem to you that her wounds are appearing better than they were before?" Severus posed without answering Lucius.

"Better? What are you getting at?"

"Well, just look. You said that when you found her that she had cut her neck and wrists, right?" Lucius winced at how easily Severus was able to deal with the gruesome situation but Severus had fallen into the easy and comfortable routine of assessment and calculation. Severus gently raised Bella's thin wrist to be bathed in the light of the candle flickering on the nightstand.

"There is no way that this cut was open and bleeding only hours ago." Severus stated dragging a delicate finger over the nearly healed wounds. Lucius narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"How is that possible?"

"There is only so much that I can explain about that but she will heal and quickly. I suspect that she began to notice this as well while attempting to bleed herself and that is why she has so many slashes down her wrists, finally opting to cut her own throat…" Severus broke off seeming disturbed by the thought of Bella trying so desperately to end her life.

"Do you have any idea what caused her to do this?" Severus asked concernedly.

"No, she and Narcissa had somewhat of a rowel this afternoon when they were out but nothing odd there."

"That can't be it. Did she say anything to you at all?" Severus asked, eyeing Lucius' reaction.

"She didn't say much of anything except that she wanted to die. And she started babbling on about her cousin…but that you need not repeat!" Lucius stood looking at the bloody mess about the room and sighed, "might as well get this fixed incase anyone decides to come for a surprise visit." He said sarcastically.

Severus sat gazing down at Bella's sleeping face his eyes darkening for a moment as he assumed Sirius' involvement in the incident, then shaking off his attachment he leaned forward to pour a sweet smelling, opium saturated elixir down her throat. Brushing his hand lightly against her cheek to check her body temperature, Severus sighed.

"Rest Bella, you are safe from him now."

It wasn't until the following evening that Bella finally began to slowly regain consciousness. The room had been stripped of all remnants of the horrific event and now glowed with the warming firelight and hummed with the steady soothing bubble of two small caldrons. A pewter caldron gurgled with a smoking violet potion, while another gold caldron swirled with a pearly clear draught that Severus never stopped watching.

It was late and Rodolphus and Narcissa, who had both spent the entire day tirelessly watching over Bella and fetching whatever Severus needed, had reluctantly gone to bed leaving Lucius and Severus to guard Bella through the night. To everyone's relief the wounds down Bella's back had completely sealed leaving what now looked to be angry scares, and the injuries that she had inflicted upon herself had all but disappeared. Although this was the best possible news Narcissa, Lucius, and Rodolphus were all terribly curious as to how it was taking place. Severus had successfully avoided the question numerous times but knew now that the others were gone his avoidance time had run out.

Severus kept his focus on a small smooth gray leather pouch that he had produced from his robes as Lucius stepped over to watch him. Severus dumped a few tiny saffron colored crystals into his hand then smirked at Lucius with a raised brow.

"Any guess as to what it is?" He questioned with out of character good nature. Lucius looked dully at the insignificant little shards in Severus' hand and shrugged his shoulders with out interest.

"Ever heard of a little something called the Philosopher's Stone?" Lucius furrowed his brow leaning in for a better look.

"You're a liar, there is no way that you could get your hands on something like that" Lucius said with a smirk but continued to eye Severus with sudden interest.

"And just how would you like to account for her miraculous recovery then, besides Flamel can be bought." Severus said in a confident tone. Lucius laughed.

"And exactly how did _you_ buy Nicholas Flamel, I'm just curious." Lucius grinned, making Severus scowl.

"_I_ didn't." Severus said flatly, "Your father did." This caused Lucius to go suddenly quiet at not being involved.

"Come on Lucius, Asher looks as though he could be your older brother before your father, the same goes for Caesar, you didn't seriously think that it was just good breeding, did you?" Lucius remained quiet as Severus dropped a single saffron crystal into the gold caldron causing the solution to turn immediately black and the swirl and fizz into a deep green color. Severus quickly extinguished the flame beneath the brewing potion as he continued to enlighten Lucius.

"I believe that the Dark Lord marked her with his blood and because of that the regenerative properties of the elixir have carried over into Bella, but when something this severe happens another dose is necessary." Severus dipped his wand into the draught stirring slowly as the contents changed to the color of blood.

"And you have never been tempted to try it yourself?" Asked Lucius his eyes locked to the swirling potion.

"I've never brewed it before." Severus answered nervously, "But no, I would not ever take it."

"Why on earth not it is a huge opportunity, it…"

"Because, Lucius, as with most truly great potions it is lethal. It must be introduced into a persons system in precisely the right way or they are destroyed from the inside out, and no I do not know how it is safely introduced, so don't ask." Severus answered beginning to become uncomfortable with the all to familiar greedy look in Lucius' eyes.

"Who knows how…your father?"

"To my knowledge the Dark Lord is the only one and he intends to keep it that way." Severus answered firmly , pouring a shot of the elixir into a small glass and walking it over to where Bella rested peacefully, now able to sleep on her back. Severus rubbed his thumb against Bella's bottom lip causing it to part and allow him to drizzle the draught carefully down her throat. Once she had finished it Severus dipped his hand into the open canister of flue powder taking a small amount between his fingers and sprinkling it into the gold cauldron causing green flames to shoot up a foot high and then disappear leaving the cauldron clean of it's contents.

The two boys starred at one another for a long moment before being interrupted by soft gentle words coming from Bella's lips, both boys darted to her bedside to find her eyes slightly open but clouded and watery as her words continued to flow steadily.

"What did she say?" Severus asked.

"Bella can you hear us?" Lucius whispered as not to startle her.

"We were talking about the love that's gone so cold and the people who gain the world and loose their soul." the words slipped from Bella's lips quietly and with almost no movement. Both boys looked at one another in confusion.

"When you've seen beyond yourself then you may find peace of mind is waiting there and the time will come when you see we're all one and life flows on within you and without you." Lucius' face turned to a huge smile as he looked at Bella.

"What's it supposed to mean?" Severus asked looking a bit bewildered.

"It means she's a George Harrison fan." grinned Lucius, who's spirits had lifted considerably.

"Who?" Severus returned. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"A little thing that happened a few years ago called the Beatles. Honestly Severus, there are things in the world besides books and potions." Severus flushed slightly and busied himself with checking Bella's skin for her temperature.

"I say you either give her more of your little opium sedative to quiet her or you and I take the remainder so that we are at least able to understand her."


End file.
